Creatures of Despair
by Wintersmith23
Summary: Sixteen young adults, all desperate for talent, signed up for the Artificial Ultimates Program, only to get far more than they ever bargained for. Witness the second Hora Island Killing Game, and the struggles these innocent - and not so innocent - souls must endure before the final curtain call. [second prequel to House of Horrors, Part 5 of Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair series]
1. Cast Page

**Roster of the Unofficial Class 79-C:**

**#1: Eric Smith**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: June 5**

**Nationality: North American**

**Talent: Ultimate Cryptozoologist**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Hair Color: reddish-brown**

**Hair Style/Length: short**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Skin Tone: needs more sun**

**Body Type: average build**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: diagonal slash over his heart**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 147 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: black t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and trenchcoat with deep pockets**

* * *

**#2: Sabishī**

**Creator: Psychochiken**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: October 27**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Undertaker**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Hair Color: light blue**

**Hair Style/Length: wild, unruly, reaching to the neck**

**Eye Color: deep green**

**Skin Tone: pale**

**Body Type: very slim and thin, with B-cup breasts**

**Height: 4'11**

**Weight: 95 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Her typical outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a bleeding black heart decaled on, and the word "Heartless" strewed above the decal. She also wears loose, white-colored, multipocketed scrub pants and a white cloak that covers almost her entire body from the neck down.**

* * *

**#3: Gary Ashwood**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: August 16**

**Nationality: Spanish-Egyptian**

**Talent: Ultimate Egyptologist**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Hair Color: brown**

**Hair Style/Length: slicked back**

**Eye Color: hazel**

**Skin Tone: tanned**

**Body Type: thin**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 140 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: white dress shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes**

**Accessories: a large tan work bag**

* * *

**#4: Clarisse Tell**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: September 1st**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Markswoman**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Hair Color: platinum blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: long and straight down her back**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Skin Tone: slightly pale**

**Body Type: thin and curvy, with above average breast size**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: various small cuts hidden by her clothes**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 140 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: black leather jacket(tight plain black t-shirt underneath), skirt, heeled boots and fingerless gloves**

**Accessories: a knife belt at her waist, containing several stainless-steel throwing knives each with brown leather handles**

* * *

**#5: John Michelson**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: July 5**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Paleobotanist**

**Blood Type: B**

**Hair Color: brown**

**Hair Style/Length: short**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Skin Tone: fair skinned**

**Body Type: muscular**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 155 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: opened khaki jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, khaki pants and hiking boots**

**Accessories: red bandanna over hair**

* * *

**#6: Elle Grant**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: March 19th**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Paleontologist**

**Blood Type: B**

**Hair Color: brown**

**Hair Style/Length: long and flowing**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Skin Tone: fair skinned**

**Body Type: tall, thin, C-cup breasts**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: a T-Rex skull tattoo across her upper back**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 133 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: a midriff exposing tank-top under an opened short-sleeved khaki shirt that's tied at the bottom, brown hiking shorts, and light-brown hiking boots with knee-length plain white socks**

**Accessories: a tan pith helmet**

* * *

**#7: Harris Tavorian**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: August 5th**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Bad Luck**

**Blood Type: O**

**Hair Color: blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: short**

**Eye Color: light-brown**

**Skin Tone: fair**

**Body Type: thin and under-exercised**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: various bruises from accidental injuries **

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 133 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: gray hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, white sneakers**

* * *

**#8: Alexis Gold**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: December 21**

**Nationality: Brazilian**

**Talent: Ultimate Latin-American Mythologist**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Hair Color: raven-black**

**Hair Style/Length: wavy, flowing freely down most of her back**

**Eye Color: chocolate-brown**

**Skin Tone: light tan**

**Body Type: tall, curvy, toned figure, smooth unblemished skin, above-average breast size**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: none at all**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 150 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: a tight dark-red tank top, black hiking shorts that reach lower-mid thigh, a blood red leather belt, and knee-length dark-grey leather hiking boots with white knee-length socks(slightly visible over the boots)**

**Accessories: a golden necklace with a blood-red ruby at the center**

* * *

**#9: Shawn Wagner**

**Creator: Orlando Butler [with some liberties taken by the author]**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: November 9th**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Scarecrow**

**Blood Type: previously O**

**Hair Color: N/A**

**Hair Style/Length: N/A**

**Eye Color: hazel grey**

**Skin Tone: pale burlap**

**Body Type: very thin and lanky**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: black stitches on his face, particularly the mouth**

**Height: 6'3**

**Weight: 68 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: wide brimmed black hat, maroon colored burlap shirt with blue overalls, black work boots and thick yellow gardening gloves**

* * *

**#10: Victoria Masry**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: November 7th**

**Nationality: Egyptian on her father's side, British on her mother's side(she kept her accent), born in the USA**

**Talent: Ultimate Mummy**

**Blood Type: O**

**Hair Color: striped black and blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: ponytail that reaches the middle of her back**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Skin Tone: tan**

**Body Type: Lean with long muscular legs and a feminine figure**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: pale lines running criss-cross across most of her body**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 150 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: mildly skin-tight long-sleeved sky-blue turtleneck t-shirt, tan shorts with a gold-colored leather belt, opaque black leggings, off-white leather knee-length boots and elbow-length white gloves(shirt sleeves cover gloves)**

**Accessories: gold necklace with a piece of amber at the center**

* * *

**#11: Adrien deGyle**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: January 5th**

**Nationality: Italian**

**Talent: Ultimate Opera Phantom**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Hair Color: dark-brown**

**Hair Style/Length: slicked back**

**Eye Color: gray**

**Skin Tone: tanned**

**Body Type: muscular**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: [redacted]**

**Height: 6'2**

**Weight: 177 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: black-and-red tuxedo**

**Accessories: a pale-white mask covering half his face**

* * *

**#12: Brooke Douglas**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: April 4th**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Ichthyologist?**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Hair Color: Jet black with a neon-green streak dyed down the vertical center**

**Hair Style/Length: High ponytail reaching the shoulder blades**

**Eye Color: pale green, almost gray**

**Skin Tone: pale caucasian**

**Body Type: a swimmer's build**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: pale lines on the sides of her neck(from talent acquisition); red birthmark on her left knee in the shape of a diamond**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 152 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: medium-blue tank top, green short shorts, and purple cowgirl boots**

**Accessories: Sapphire-stud earrings and a brown leather wristband on her right wrist**

* * *

**#13: Ryan York**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: May 8th**

**Nationality: Californian**

**Talent: Ultimate Gargoyle**

**Blood Type: N/A**

**Hair Color: N/A**

**Hair Style/Length: N/A**

**Eye Color: dull orange**

**Skin Tone: black stone**

**Body Type: tall, horns and teeth, three clawed fingers and toes on each appendage, a giant pair of bat wings on his back**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Height: 6'4**

**Weight: 200+ lbs**

**Normal Clothing: N/A**

* * *

**#14: Kelley Devlyn**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 21st**

**Nationality: Irish**

**Talent: Ultimate Banshee**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Hair Color: dark green, formerly brown**

**Hair Style/Length: wavy**

**Eye Color: cool-grey**

**Skin Tone: supernaturally-pale**

**Body Type: thin, some curves following the experiments**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: callouses on hands from gardening work, a horizontal scar barely visible along her right wrist**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 142 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: white ruffled knee-length dress with long sleeves, white leggings, and muddy black work boots**

**Accessories: emerald brooch hanging from her neck by a white silk band**

* * *

**#15: Logan Acker**

**Gender: Male(currently genderless, technically)**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: February 27th**

**Nationality: Canadian**

**Talent: Ultimate Golem**

**Blood Type: N/A**

**Hair Color: N/A**

**Hair Style/Length: N/A**

**Eye Color: blue**

**Skin Tone: rock grey**

**Body Type: broad and stout**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 200+ lbs**

**Normal Clothing: N/A**

* * *

**#16: Teresa Enchino**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 19**

**Birthday: October 5th**

**Nationality: Greek/Egyptian (on her father's and mother's sides, respectively)**

**Talent: Ultimate Sphinx**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Hair Color: dark brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Cleopatra style, shoulder length**

**Eye Color: red, with slitted pupils**

**Skin Tone: tan**

**Body Type: thin and curvy, with large breasts and eagle wings**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: scratch marks on her inner thighs(all self-inflicted)**

**Height: 5'10 (6'0 with her sandals)**

**Weight: 167 ****lbs**

**Normal Clothing: white cocktail dress with a leg slit, and sandals strapped up to the knee**

* * *

**Staff**

**#1: Jibo Momota**

**Creator: Crit Fail**

**Role: Mastermind**

**Gender: Male**

**Talent: Ultimate Biologist**

**Age: 43**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Blood Type: A**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 162 Lbs**

**Hair Color: Purple hair with a few streaks of gray throughout**

**Hair Style: He has very neat ear length hair that is slicked and combed to the right side.**

**Eye Color: Lilac**

**Skin Tone: Extremely Pale**

**Body Type: Very slim with a noticeable gauntness in his cheeks.**

**Scars: ?**

**Normal Clothing: Jibo wears a white lab coat with several scalpels and other instruments that can be visibly seen sticking out of the pockets. Beneath the coat he has on a purple sweater and brown pants that are held in place by a simple silver belt buckle. He wears a pair of simple black work shoes, and the laces are typically knotted together.**

**Accessories: He carries an old gold pocket watch in his lab coat, and tends to check it frequently.**

* * *

**#2: Kinsei Momota**

**Creator: Wintersmith23**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 20**

**Birthday: June 1st**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Alchemist**

**Blood Type: A**

**Hair Color: a mix of black and shades of purple**

**Hair Style/Length: neck length, in various spiky tendrils**

**Eye Color: purple**

**Skin Tone: pale**

**Body Type: thin**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: crescent shaped lines near the back of his cheeks**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 120 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: dark purple royal military coat with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans, light purple gloves, and boots**

**Accessories: Carries a silver cane with a white diamond for a handle**

* * *

**#3: Kuuma**

**Creator: Crit Fail**

**Role: Mastermind's Assistant**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 2 Months Old**

**Birthday: July 1st**

**Nationality: N/A**

**Talent: Ultimate Homunculus**

**Blood Type: ?**

**Height: 5'0"**

**Weight: 95 Lbs**

**Hair Color: Half black/ Half white**

**Hair Style: Neat mop of chin length hair, with bangs that frame his face. His hair color separated from white to black directly down the middle of his face. With the right side being white and the left side being black.**

**Eye Color: His right eye is black while his left is a vivid red color.**

**Skin Tone: Fair Skinned**

**Body Type: Petite and very slim with a narrow waist.**

**Normal Clothing: The boy wears a silky black and white vest. Again the duality matches his hair as the right side is white, while the left side is black. He has a grey collared shirt underneath with a crimson red tie that separated the two sides of his vest. His dress pants follow the same convention as his right side is white while his left pant's leg is black. Even his dress shoes match in the same tradition, with red lacing on each shoe.**

* * *

**#4: Syd Sabrer**

**Creator: RazTheGiant**

**Role: Doctor**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: likely older than 19**

**Birthday: February 7th**

**Nationality: Canadian**

**Talent: Ultimate Surgeon**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Hair Color: Light Silver**

**Hair Style/Length: Mid-back length unkempt and shaggy, with chin length bangs framing his face with a neck length strand on the right.**

**Eye Color: Red. Has notable dark bags under his eyes**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Fit with muscular limbs**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A line scar starting on the left cheek and ending near the ear.**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Weight: 185**

**Normal Clothing: Mainly a white lab coat, the arms are cut off at the elbow. Under that is a black sleeveless undershirt that fractured hot pink heart on the center of it. Dark blue ripped jeans with a black belt and a golden belt buckle. Grey combat boots with silver at the ends.**

**Accessories: A blue skull hair clip pinned into the long strand of hair. Dark red headphones are worn around his neck when not performing surgery. Two gold earring on his left ear**

* * *

**#5: Saino Terazawa**

**Creator: 1Glimmershine**

**Role: Librarian**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 20**

**Birthday: March 22nd**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Dragon(ologist(?))**

**Blood Type: B-**

**A humanoid dragon, sporting more dragon attributes than human. Overall, her form is quite svelte, curvy, and a bit more muscular, boasting silver scales and large, exquisite, dragon wings. She has retained her breasts, albeit covered in soft scales and bigger (E cup), and her scar. She has the head and muzzle of a western dragon that has a more lithe, but rigid form, adjourned with two curved horns, rigid protrusions along the jawline, razor sharp teeth, and a long and pointed tongue. She has hands and feet that have strong, black, talon-like claws. She has three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Her legs are digit-grade in nature, and she has only three toes. She has a strong, and slightly bulky tail, lined with spiky protrusions. She does have the ability to breath an element, that element being ice.**

**Eye Color: Jade, dragon-like eyes.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has long scar trailing from underneath her left eye down to her collarbone.**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 210 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: She wears regal gem-linked armor, comparable to chain-mail, that covers all of her body, besides the arms, and it cuts off diagonally a 4th of the way down her thighs. It has a sort of, web-like design, that leaves many parts of her scales exposed, most notably the stomach and lower back, which both have a diamond like window. The armor does offer some cleavage, and it all ends into hanging jewelry that creates an impractical skirt of sorts, only reaching her knees. She does wear a black bra underneath it, and black lacy panties. She also has gem-linked sleeves, that only cover her wrists, and just past her elbows. Much like the armor, it has a similar web-like design.**

**Accessories: She has a gilded necklace with a golden wyvern with jade eyes spreading its wings outward acting as the pendant. Around her neck, she wears a tight fitting, black lacy collar, with a sapphire gem proudly mounted on the front. She has black and white ribbons wrapped around her horns, with ends that hang down from the tips of the horns. To top it all off, she has a golden plated crest, that matches her pendant, secured on her forehead.**

* * *

**#6: Sebastian Cornelez**

**Creator: ShinyOshawottKing**

**Role: Servant**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: June 19**

**Nationality: Novoselic**

**Talent: Ultimate Butler**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Height: 6'5"**

**Weight: 270**

**Hair Color: Split down the middle with the left side being black and the right being white. Grey streaks run all throughout his hair**

**Hair Style/Length: Straight shoulder length hair with his bangs covering a different eye every day.**

**Eye Color: Heterochromatic with the left being a chaotic blood red and the right being a calm sunset orange, with sprinklings of an icy blue in both eyes**

**Skin Tone: Pale white**

**Body Type: He has a very fit runners build.**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: A branding hidden on his back directly over his spine shaped like a yin-yang symbol, and a icy blue and blood red yin-yang symbol over his heart**

**Normal Clothing: Sebastian wears a very formal and traditional black and white butler's suit. A black tie, white gloves, and sleek black dress shoes.**

**Accessories: A gold wedding band with the words inscribed on the inside along with an infinity sign.**

* * *

**#7 Mackenzie Alaestar**

**Creator: UltimateOtakuEl**

**Role: Curator**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 22nd**

**Nationality: Europe**

**Talent: Ultimate Painter**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Hair Color: Platinum blonde, pink colored streaks.**

**Hair Style/Length: Waist-length, half up**

**Eye Color: Violet**

**Skin Tone: Porcelain**

**Body Type: Hourglass**

**Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Right arm has multiple scars (burns, cuts, etc.), covered by bandages and long sleeves**

**Height: 5'0"**

**Weight: 90 Lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Long-sleeved pale green shirt with paint splotches; grey trousers; grey shoes**

**Accessories: Green ribbon in hair; bandages on right arm**

* * *

**#8 Shiro Hayashi**

**Creator: Altomi**

**Role: Punisher**

**Gender: yes**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: April 18th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Executioner**

**Blood Type:** **O**

**Hair Color : Two tone, with the top layer being a very light blond (nearing white) and the bottom being pastel pink.**

**Hair Style/Length: Long and mostly straight. Worn in a high side ponytail, with side bangs on the left side.**

**Natural hair only falls to the shoulders when worn by itself. Because of its shorter length it tends to be a fair bit messier when left in this state.**

**Eye Color: Golden.**

**Skin Tone:** **Tanned**

**Makeup: Extreme white eye shadow down around the eyes and as dots along the face. Heavy eyeliner and mascara.  
Shiro really enjoys doing her makeup and so takes the time to do it every day, provided it fits with her "look". She really likes the over-exaggerated makeup gyaru's tend to wear and has fun creating bright and bold patterns that contrast with his skin.**

**Body Type: Petite and Slim, very little (if any at all) muscle definition.**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 120lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A white short-sleeved button-down shirt with gold accents tucked into a tan skirt. An oversized pink and white sleeveless hooded jacket with a gold zipper and plaid lining. White thigh-high socks. Pastel pink sneakers with gold laces, with a darker pink pair of leg-warmers worn over top.**

**Accessories: A dark pink, white, and gold ribbon used to tie back the ponytail.** **A multitude of colorful bracelets and scrunchies worn on both arms.** **A pastel pink with gold and white striped tie around the neck.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Part One

**A/N: apologies in advance for getting any accents wrong in this story, particularly anything Irish-related**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Part 1**

**Date/Time: ######**

**Outside**

**Beach**

"Sabishī thinks she hates you now."

"… That's fair."

…

"Is this the part where I get killed?"

"Sabishī isn't sure she cares much anymore. We're both stuck now, that won't change. It was foolish to think otherwise."

"So it seems."

…

…

"Still some time before the next one starts. Sabishī is going inside now."

"I'll stay here."

"Good. You should."

…

* * *

**6:30 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

With a groan, Brooke Douglas sat up. She was _unbelievably_ groggy, and her insides felt like they were settling from a wild car ride. Vaguely, she was aware of the fact that there were other people in the room with her, but for the moment she was just focused on herself.

"Well," a British-accented voice suddenly declared, aimed in her direction. "Going by your looks it seems I'm not the only one here that feels like a bad hangover worked them over. Need a hand?"

Looking up and to her left, Brooke saw a young woman - about a year older than her, if she had to guess - standing before her. She had naturally tan skin, clear blue eyes, and long hair that was vertically striped black and gold, currently done up in a ponytail. She was wearing a somewhat tight-looking sky-blue t-shirt with long sleeves and a turtleneck, tan shorts with a gold-colored leather belt, opaque black leggings, and off-white, knee length boots. She also wore white gloves whose ends were covered by her sleeves, and a golden chain necklace with a piece of what looked like amber at the center. Currently, she was leaning forward and holding a hand out to Brooke, a courteous smile on her face.

Taking the offered hand, Brooke cumbersomely got to her feet, steadying herself. Looking around, she noticed she had apparently been lying next to a mirror, and took a moment to note her own appearance. Her pale green eyes (honestly, they looked more _gray_ than anything) seemed almost sunken in on her pale face, but that might've just been an effect of the light in the room (which, Brooke noticed, seemed to be exclusively candle-based). Her hair was still in a high pony tail, still it's usual jet black, though with a vertical stripe of neon-green running from the front of her hair down to the end of the tail (_had_ she dyed it earlier? She couldn't actually remember for some reason, but it sure _sounded_ like something she'd do). She was currently wearing a medium-blue tank top and green short-shorts, along with a pair of dark-purple cowgirl boots (some would say her style was color-blind and tacky, but it was hers all the same). She was also wearing her favorite sapphire stud earrings and a brown leather wristband on her right wrist. She still had the red diamond-shaped birthmark on her left knee; what was _new_, however, were the strange pale, almost scar-like lines on her neck, three each to the right and left. She also, somehow, had come into possession of a leather pouch hanging off her shoulder. Upon inspection, she found the pouch contained an old-fashioned journal bound in a black leather cover.

"Yeah, got one of those in my shorts pocket. No idea what that's about." The woman behind her stated, regarding the journal while tapping said pocket. She then adopted a slightly concerned look. "And I don't want to alarm you if you haven't already noticed this, but some of the people in here seem … well…"

"What?" Brooke asked, turning back from the mirror fully. "Is something wro-" she cut herself off as she noticed the rest of the sixteen people in the room.

Specifically, some of the more _abnormal_ looking ones.

Most actually looked fairly normal (in terms of physical features), but that couldn't account for two people that looked like they were actually made of stone, or the woman in a white dress that looked an awful lot like a humanoid sphinx. The fact that these people (well, the stone men, anyways) _also_ seemed freaked out by their state wasn't helping.

In fact, a few of the people in the room were quickly starting to panic.

"What-what _is_ this?" a gravelly voice called out.

"Where the heck are we?" another masculine voice asked.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, why is this hap'nin'?" a feminine, Irish-accented voice wondered.

"Hmm, this is unexpected." a more subdued woman's voice said.

One boy was pacing back and forth in front of a staircase, hands clasped to his head. He was wearing a maroon-colored burlap shirt with blue overalls and black work boots. He was also wearing thick yellow gardening gloves and a wide-brimmed black hat. He seemed to be muttering under his breath. "This is bad, this is bad, this is all _kinds_ of fuckin' bad."

Cautiously, Brooke approach him. "H-hey, are you okay? What's your name?" The boy lurched around to face her, giving her a good look at his face. It was only then that she realized _what_ that face looked like. His skin was pale and leathery, looking almost like a burlap sack. There were black stitches around his mouth and sides of his face. Between that and the straw sticking out of his clothes and sleeves, he actually looked like some sort of walking scarecrow.

"My name's **Shawn Wagner**," he said, clearly agitated, "and NO, I'm not okay. One minute, I'm laying in a hospital bed waiting for death to take me, next thing I know I'm waking up in the Addams Family mansion as a fucking freakshow. And why the _fuck_ am I a _scarecrow_?!"

"Calm down!" the British girl shouted, getting attention from the rest of the room. "Clearly, something odd's going on, and I _know_ that is putting it lightly." She raised a hand, palm out in a calming gesture. "But panicking _will not_ help this situation, understand?!"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't go into a talent making program hoping to become an ultimate football player, and wind up becoming a friggin' _gargoyle_!" the gravelly voice called out. Fittingly, it belonged to what could _only_ be described as a gargoyle. Black skin the color and appearance of stone, horns and teeth, three clawed fingers and toes on each appendage, he even had a giant pair of bat wings upon his back.

The Brit was undeterred, however, hand staying raised. "Yes, you're right on that score, but my point still stands. Moving forward in an emotionally unbalanced state _will_ do more harm than good," she turned back to everyone else, second hand raised as well, "so everyone, _please_, calm yourselves, at least for the moment, alright?"

Slowly, everyone started to rein their emotions in (though the scarecrow opted to wander off to the side, mumbling to himself still). The Brit smiled.

"Good, good. Now, maybe some introductions are in order?" She said, placing a hand to her chest. "My name is **Victoria Masry**. I signed up for this AUP business in the hopes of becoming some sort of 'Ultimate Doctor' or the like. Here's hoping that was successful, yeah?" She turned back to Brooke. "And I didn't get your name yet."

"I'm **Brooke Douglas**. Ultimate Ichthyologist, hopefully." She looked over at the rest of the group. "Though I'm not so sure about everyone else here getting what they wanted."

"Speak for yourself," one boy from the back spoke up, "I'd say I got what I wanted just fine; no offense meant to anyone else, just - wowza." The boy was of roughly average height, with reddish-brown short-cut hair, blue eyes, and a complexion that could've used more sun. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers, and a long black leather trenchcoat over it all. He had a happy smile on his face and a fairly easy-going presence to him as he spoke. "Hey, I'm **Eric Smith**. And I'm a brand-spankin' new **Ultimate Cryptozoologist**. Nice ta meetcha'." He looked to a pale girl standing near him. "And what's _your_ name, little lady?"

The girl in question (who seemed surprised to be addressed at all) was a rather young looking Japanese girl - definitely among the younger people here, by Brooke's estimations - just under five feet tall. She had wild light-blue neck-length hair, eyes a deep shade of green, and a slightly dirty white cloak covering the rest of her body and clothes (though black sneakers could be seen on her feet). "Oh, um, I'm **Sabishī**. I - I don't know _how_ I got here, and I don't remember signing up for anything called the, uh, AUP." She looked down at her journal. "The book says I've become the **Ultimate Undertaker**." She paused a little, as if taking that in, before (somewhat begrudgingly, it seemed) nodding. "Seems more appropriate then I'd like to admit, honestly."

"Hmm, what reason is that for, I wonder?" A feminine voice - tinged with a Spanish (Brazilian?) accent - called out. Everyone turned to a woman leaning back, arms crossed, against a wall with one foot propped upon it.

This woman, without question, was the most physically attractive girl in the room. Standing about as tall as Brooke herself, her naturally-tanned skin was free from any scars or blemishes, and her wavy, raven-black hair flowed freely down most of her back. She had a curvy, well-toned figure and an above-average bust. Her choice of clothes only served to accentuate her looks; a tight dark-red tank top that barely hid any of her considerable cleavage, black hiking shorts that only reached the lower-mid thigh with a blood-colored lather belt coiled around her waist, and knee-length dark-gray hiking boots, with white socks underneath that stopped halfway up the knee. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a blood-red ruby at the center.

"Oh. Is it my turn to introduce myself, then?" She asked, before moving off the wall and bowing forward at the waist (seemingly for no other purpose than to show her assets off further). "_Olá_. I am **Alexis Gold**, and it appears I am now the **Ultimate Latin-American Mythologist**." She stood back up, a undefinable but nonetheless off-putting look in her chocolate-brown eyes. "A pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure."

"Er, Latin-American Mythologist?" a tanned boy asked hesitantly.

"Indeed." Alexis declared, smirking. "I'm an unrivaled expert on myths of Native American cultures from Mexico down to Chile; Aztecs, Incas, Mayans, Olmecs, the works. I'm also familiar with their practices and rituals to a similar degree. It's quite fascinating." There was an odd tone to her voice when she spoke about the 'fascinating' rituals and practices. One no one seemed comfortable with.

"Seems an odd thing to get an Ultimate talent about, is all." the boy replied.

"Well, even before the AUP came into it, I was already well versed in the concepts. This just made it more official." she responded while tuning her gaze towards him, left leg crossing over the right. "And what of you, hmm?"

The boy she'd been speaking with had hazel eyes and brown slicked back hair. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and blue jeans with black dress shoes, and had a large bag hanging off his shoulder. "Oh, uh, I'm **Gary Ashwood**, the new **Ultimate Egyptologist**."

This seemed to spark some interest in Victoria. "Oh. Your interest is in ancient Egypt and its culture?"

"Quite," Gary responded, looking happy to bring up his work. "I find the topics quite intriguing, always have. Are you familiar with any subjects of the field?"

"Well, my father's a native Egyptian, so does that count?" Victoria asked, a small smirk adorning her lips.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get this over with." The gargoyle boy interrupted irritably. He jerked a thumb at himself. "I'm **Ryan York**, you can guess what _I've_ apparently become an 'Ultimate' of." He looked to the other rock-like person in the room. "What's your story, buddy?"

The being in question was a stout, broad creature that seemed to be made out of stone. It had a generally human design and no unique features, with a basic face design. What was noticeable however, was that the eyes were glowing a bright blue. "Umm, uh, hello," it - he? - spoke in a surprisingly timid voice, "m-My name's **Logan Acker**. I-I wanted to become an ultimate, but not this. H-how does this even happen, huh?!"

"Calm down, we've already established panicking won't help." A woman with platinum-blonde hair said tersely. She was wearing a black leather jacket and skirt, with fingerless gloves and heeled boots. She also had several thin knives, each with a brown-leather handle, sheathed in a belt around her waist. "As for me, I'm **Clarisse Tell**, newly-minted **Ultimate Markswoman**."

"Well, nice to meet you, and everyone else too." Declared one girl, seemingly unperturbed by the unfriendly attitude coming from the Markswoman. This girl had blue eyes and long brown hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing a midriff exposing tank-top under an opened short-sleeved khaki shirt that was tied at the bottom, brown hiking shorts, and light-brown hiking boots with knee-length white socks. She was also wearing a pith helmet for some reason. The boy she was standing next to had a similar complexion (though a more muscular form), and was garbed in an opened khaki jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, a red bandana over his short-cut hair, and khaki pants and hiking boots. The girl continued, introducing herself and the boy in turn. "I'm **Elle Grant**, and this is my boyfriend, **John Michelson**." The boy gave a slight wave, remaining silent. "You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't talk very much. I'm the **Ultimate Paleontologist**, he's the **Ultimate Paleobotanist**. Means we study dinosaurs and the plants they coexisted with." She turned her gaze to another individual that had stayed silent up to that point. "And what's your talent, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Masky?"

"So, my time has come at last? Excellent." The man was dressed in a black-and-red tuxedo, muscles visible underneath. He had smooth-backed dark hair, slightly tanned skin - like he enjoyed the beach - and a piercing gray eye. The other eye, however, was obscured by a pale-white featureless mask that covered the entire left side of his face. "I am **Adrien deGyle**, and I am, the **Ultimate Opera Phantom**." He struck a pose, hand waved over his face. "And now, if you please, let us direct our attention to the lovely lady to my left. What, pray tell, might her story be?"

The lady in question was the sphinx-woman. She had cleopatra-styled hair, a tanned complexion, outrageously large breasts, and was wearing a white cocktail dress with a long leg slit and sandals strapped up to the knees. Her feet were clawed and padded like a lion's, her hands had claws on the end, and her red eyes had slitted pupils. The most obvious trait, however, was the large eagle wings sprouting from her back. "Oh, so it's come to me now, then? Very well." She gave a fanged-filled smile. "I am **Teresa Enchino**, the **Ultimate Sphinx**. Answer my riddle, if you so dare." She looked to the side, in the direction of the nervous girl who'd spoken earlier. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, this leaves just one girl left un-introduced, correct? Care to say hello?"

"I-I suppose it's my turn then?" The Irish-accented girl spoke. She had a supernaturally-pale complexion, cool-grey eyes, and dark wavy hair (with a … dark green tinge?) that reached to the ends of her shoulder blades. She wore a white ruffled knee-length dress with long sleeves, white leggings, and slightly-muddy black work boots. There was also an emerald brooch hanging from her neck by a white band that seemed to be made of silk. "Uh, my name's **Kelley Devlyn**. And the book says that I'm, uh, the … the **Ultimate Banshee**. I-I swear this wasn't somethin' I'd planned on, and hope ya don't tink less o' me for uh, th-this."

"Hey, I'm sure no one thinks that." the last unnamed boy in the group said. "No need to get yourself worked up."

"Y-ya say that, yet I dinna think _ya_'ve been turned inta a childhood harbinger o' death." Kelley responded while wrapping her arms around herself, clearly still unnerved (Brooke couldn't blame her, honestly).

"W-well no, but it's not much better." The boy in question was dressed in a rather ordinary get-up: gray hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers. He had short blonde hair and light-brown eyes, and a generally unimportant look about him. "My name's **Harris Tavorian**, and according to this journal of mine, I've become the **Ultimate Bad Luck**, apparently. Because my life didn't suck _enough _already, I guess." He wandered to a corner mumbling, "Seriously, why not just make me into an 'Ultimate Loser' or something, that's _basically_ what's happened already. Yeesh."

Brooke, remembering she hadn't checked yet, looked into her own journal. Under talent was listed Ultimate … _Gillanoid_? The heck was that, that sounded stupid. Shaking her head, she put the journal away.

"Well, if everyone's done getting acquainted, maybe we can get this show on the road, Hmm?"

Turning to the sudden voice, everyone saw a young man standing on the landing above them near the staircase. The young man was tall, with an unhealthy pallor and spiky ear-length hair of various shades of black and purple. He was thin, with purple colored eyes and odd crescent scars towards the back of his cheeks. He was wearing a dark purple royal military coat with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans, light purple gloves, and boots of a similar style to the rest of his ensemble. He also carried a silver cane with a white diamond for a handle. And the look he was giving everyone made one thing clear; the people before him were in for something horrible.

"Helloooo, test subjects! And welcome to the last days of your unimportant, freakish lives! I'm Kinsei, Ultimate Alchemist, and I'll be helping you along your way to your final destinies, or something. Welcome … and let the games begin."

* * *

**[16 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Added the Alchemist to the character page.**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Part Two

**Chapter 2: Welcome Part 2**

**7:10 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

"Um, what?" Victoria asked, confused and more than a little concerned.

"You heard me, toots," the young man - Kinsei, apparently - responded, "we're about to conduct some games here, and the lot of you are the participants for the main event."

"Yeah, well, I didn't sign up for some game," Ryan declared, still sounding more annoyed and angry than anything. "Now how about you turn me back to normal and let me the heck out of here!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." A new voice called out. Entering the room from the door behind Kinsei, two figures appeared. The first - the man who spoke - was an older individual in his earlyish forties. He had purple hair with streaks of grey in it, a stern face, and a white lab coat covering most of the rest of him. The second figure was a short statured young man, with one unique feature to his look: he was half alabaster-white and half pitch-black, from his face to his clothes, all the way down. He had one bright red eye and one black-colored eye to go with it. The tall older man stepped forward.

"Greetings, and welcome to my home. I am Doctor Jibo Momota, Ultimate Biologist and head of the Artificial Ultimates Project conducted out of the now defunct Hope's Peak Academy. As such, I am the one who gave you unimportant, talentless people the Ultimate talents you now possess." He actually smirked a bit. "You're welcome, by the way."

The response was immediate.

"Excuse you?! I didn't ask for _this_!?" Ryan roared out.

"This isn't what I fucking had in mind when I wanted to get better!" Shawn called out from the din.

"Th-this is na to my liking, I hafta say." Kelley spoke up, timidly.

"I didn't ask for any talent at all, why have I been brought here?!" Sabishī questioned (though her words were lost to everyone except the still-nearby cryptozoologist amongst everything else being said).

"Honestly this seems just fine, thank you." Alexis calmly stated, words nearly lost in the cacophony.

**"****SHUT UP, YA BASTARDS!"** the dual-toned boy yelled, quieting down everyone (though Harris fell over from surprise, landing on his head).

"Such ingratitude from so many," Dr. Momota commented, shaking his head. "I raise you above the rest of the rabble, and some of you choose only to complain after the fact. Though the genuine gratitude from some _is_ welcome."

He gestured to the other two with him. "The Ultimate Alchemist at my side here is my son, Kinsei Momota. He helps manage the day-to-day of keeping everything running smoothly. You'll have to pardon his manners or lack thereof, he can be a bit … impulsive at times."

"Love ya too, dad." Kinsei said, sounding actually sincere in that statement.

"And the other one here is my son's creation, Kuuma, the Ultimate Homunculus. He serves as my personal assistant here."

**"****Pleasure ta meet ya, losers."** the Homunculus said, a sadistic smile on his face (though, oddly, it had faltered slightly when he'd been mentioned as Kinsei's creation).

"As to why you are all here," Jibo continued, gaze raking over the sixteen before him, "you all shall be the test subjects of my next social experiment. How many of you are familiar with, the Killing Game?"

This actually produced a shudder from some members of the group.

"Wait," Harris asked, looking ill, "that thing from Japan where a bunch of Ultimates … were forced to k-kill each other?!"

"Precisely, and now you all shall be partaking of a new game of that sort." Jibo declared, actually looking somewhat satisfied. "The rules, such as they are, are quite simple: whomever kills another participant and avoids detection at the subsequent trial to suss them out, will be allowed to leave. The remaining participants will be executed for failing to find the culprit."

"_This_ game in particular, however, has a few extra caveats," Kinsei said, picking up the explanation from his father, "One: any staff members, like me, Dad, or the ex-bear here," (the last was directed at Kuuma, who again looked oddly angry at the description) "are off-limits; no killing any of us, otherwise we will know, and you'll … not enjoy the end results. Two: if the escaping murderer would, for whatever reason, like their talent removed before going home, they are free to ask after they dodge the trial."

Kuuma butted in on the following point. **"And finally, number Three: something of an active motive for the entire game."** He smirked as he continued. **"Man vs Monster: whichever side a culprit belongs to, if they escape at the trial, their entire side - either the people with more normal talents, or those with _ab_normal talents - will be allowed to go free as well, with the option of talent removal open to them too. The other side, however, will still get axed off. Possibly literally."**

Kinsei spoke up again. "That also applies if all members of one side get killed off outside of a failed trial. So, if all of group A is wiped out with only members of group B left, they get to graduate automatically. So, yeah, that's basically it. Fun, right?" He gave the group a thumbs up, smiling widely.

"Th-tha's _horrible_!" Kelley called out, aghast at the things their captors had divulged. "We-we canna just _kill_ each other, why would ya even tink we _would_? W-what's _wrong_ wi' ya?!" She hugged herself again, looking like she was close to crying.

"Well, you're entitled to your own opinion, little miss potato," Kinsei said, vaguely insulting choice of description missed by no one, "but that doesn't change the facts. So shape up, or you might just be the first to get brutally and horrifically murdered, how's that sound?" He actually laughed while Kelley ducked her head further down, seemingly a few steps away from stress-vomiting or curling into a tiny ball.

"ENOUGH!" Victoria strode forward, anger and determination clear on her face. "Stop this sick madness at once! We will not be playing this disgusting game of yours, and no one's going to die."

"y-YEAH." Brooke called out as well, moving up to the right of Victoria and putting on a brave face. "Now unless you think you could take on all sixteen of us at once, how about you turn the, uh, _less then pleased_ people back to normal and let us out of this mansion. o-Or else."

"Really?" Kinsei asked, feigning a look of surprise. "Because I honestly would've thought you two out of everyone would've been the most interested in getting 'cured' through the game. 'Specially considering what happens at sundown."

"Wh-?" Brooke hesitated, confused. She turned to Victoria, who seemed equally as confused (wait, had Victoria even _read_ her journal? Brooke hadn't seen if she had). They turned back to the trio above them. "What are you talking abou-"

The nearby clock struck 7:15pm. If they could've seen outside, they'd've seen that the sun had just finished going down.

Immediately, Brooke and Victoria felt themselves lock up. They each felt _something_ stir across their bodies, just beneath the surface.

Then, came the _pain_.

Dropping to their knees, the two girls let out agonized _shrieks_ as changes suddenly erupted across their bodies. For Victoria, strange linen wrappings seemed to spring up from _somewhere_(from the feel of things, they were coming from her back it seemed), wrapping around her arms, her legs, her torso, her head, _everywhere_. It was constricting, feeling the wrappings lash themselves around her. Even though her clothes the bandages felt oddly coarse, just adding to the pain. The worse of it though, was her skin; she could _feel it_ start to decompose, _feel_ as her face and limbs started to rot while she was still alive. It was honestly torture.

Brooke, however, might've actually had it worse. Darkened-green scales exploded out of her body, tearing through her clothes as they went on their way. She felt her torso warp, her limbs change and seemingly elongate slightly. Her boots ripped apart as her feet, suddenly wider and webbed, erupted from within them. Her hair and ears seemed to phase away from the surface of her head, leaving a bald surface for more scales to grow over. Finally, as her mouth grew wider and sharp spiked teeth tore themselves outwards, and as her neck rippled from the sensation of the scales - and … gills? - growing from them, she watched as the skin between her fingers _slowly_ grew upward, leaving them matching her feet in strange webbed appearance, and as claws sprouted from her fingertips. Every second feeling like tiny blades going through her body.

Throughout it all, neither girl stopped_ screaming. _Neither did most of the individuals in the room, for that matter.

_Finally_, the transformations ended, and the pain subsided with it. As Brooke struggled to maintain her balance on her hands and knees, her mind registered the small pool of blood that had collected around her. She could vaguely make out her reflection in the crimson surface. As she had guessed by what parts of her transforming body she could see, she looked like some sort of knock-off Creature from the Black Lagoon. Turning to Victoria, she saw the girl completely covered from head to toe in pale yellowed bandages, the only openings being where her eyes - now glowing blue orbs surrounded by purpled, rotted flesh - and her now-rotted mouth were.

Kuuma piped up. **"Yeah, that. Heh heh."**

"W-" Victoria coughed, trying to actually speak despite the change. After several more coughs, she managed to force out amid rasping breaths, "w-what, did you do, to us?!"

It was Kinsei who answered. "Well, you specifically have become the **Ultimate Mummy**. Didn't you read your journal missy? As for the Floridian gal, well, we don't _have_ a black lagoon here (I think), and 'Gill-woman' seems so overspecific, so we had to make a stupid scientific name for you instead."

"'Gillanoid' is a perfectly acceptable scientific, unisex term for what she has become." His father interrupted, annoyed at his son's remarks. He redirected his attention back to the girls. "I feel I should inform you that you will return to your normal forms when the sun rises tomorrow. However, you _will_ make this change again, every night without fail, from now until your ultimate demise." A smirk grew over his mouth. "Unless, of course, one of you decides to kill."

"T-this is fucked up. All _kinds_ of fucked up." Elle said, holding John's arm for comfort. Shawn and Harris were currently flattened against the walls, trying to avert their eyes from what had transpired. Ryan just glared at their captors while Logan hid his face in his hands. Adrien averted his gaze outright, a hand upon his mask. Clarisse glared at the group's captors, a hand on her knives. Alexis had looked mildly surprised at what had become of Victoria and Brooke, but was currently just inspecting her nails in the back while no one was looking. So was Teresa, though the state of her nails-turned-claws made that less seemingly-callous to anyone who noticed. Sabishī, Eric, Kelley, and Gary, meanwhile, continued to look upon the tableau in horror. In Eric's case though, that horror was also punctuated by a degree of anger towards their captor, for daring to do this to innocent people.

Jibo pulled out and checked a golden pocket watch, then continued, "Well, if there are no other questions, and no _current_ intents to murder at the moment, I believe it would be best to retire for the evening."

Kinsei slammed the tip of his cane down on the floor, creating a loud noise. In response, a well-built man in a butler's uniform stepped out of a side door on the same floor as the participants. "This is the Ultimate Butler, Sebastian Cornelez," Jibo introduced, putting his watch away, "he will give you a tour of the ground floor before showing you to your rooms. Ask him if you have any needs that require addressing. The upper floors and basement are currently out of bounds for non-staff, and we're not currently hiring." The doctor started to turn around, before turning back to the participants. "Oh, and something else for consideration. Once one killing/trial cycle has passed, the doors to the outside will be unlocked, and you'll be allowed to exit the mansion as you please." He smirked. "Good evening." He turned back and strode away into the double doors he entered from. Kumma followed after him, giggling to himself.

Kinsei started to follow, before turning to look back down at the transformed girls, smiling. "You might find you don't have much need to sleep, but feel free to try anyways once you get to your rooms. Oh, and don't worry about all that blood, the butler will handle it later. It'll be up to you to handle things if your time of the month hits, though." Chuckling at his insensitive comments, the Alchemist turned and strode away after the Biologist and Homunculus.

The room was left in silence, everyone still working to process all that had occurred. Eventually, the Ultimate Butler chose to clear his throat and speak up. "As they said, just ask if you have any requests of me - within reason - and if you would prefer, I'll be giving a tour of the ground floor before showing you all to your rooms. If you'd follow me, please." Turning, he led the way out of the foyer. Some of the room's occupants - like Alexis, Teresa, and Adrien - followed him without any hesitations, while others - like the prehistoric couple, the scarecrow, and the bad luck boy - were more hesitant before following after the Butler (with Harris nearly tripping on the way out).

Victoria and Brooke remained kneeling on the hardwood floor, still reeling from what had occurred to them. Kelley, still afraid but concerned all the same, cautiously stepped forward and knelt down between the two (keeping her knees raised off the ground, making sure to _avoid_ getting near any of the blood). Looking between them, she asked, "Um, excuse me, do either of ya need a hand gettin' up?" She held a hand out to both of them.

Brooke, though honestly grateful (and actually slightly surprised/touched) that someone would even get near her right now, shook her head. "I … I think I can manage on my own." Her voice was coarse and raspy, but at least she _could_ still speak in this state. "Besides, I doubt my strength's what it was before ... this; between that and the, uh," she paused, raising a hand up to eye level, "... the claws, I wouldn't want to risk hurting you just because I grabbed your hand too hard."

"W-What she said," Victoria agreed, slowly getting her feet under her. She rose up unsteadily, experimentally moving her arms, hands, and fingers. "I, I seem to still be able to move everything just fine, even after the uh … rotting." The last word was little more than a hoarse whisper. Those still in earshot noticed her accent seemed to have disappeared following the … change.

Sabishī, Eric, and Gary had opted to remain in the foyer as well while everyone else had followed Sebastian. Eric, after a moment, spoke up. "So, I checked, and I don't think those doors are going to budge anytime soon. Maybe we should follow that butler, see where the beds are. We should probably try to get _some_ sleep before working out how to get out of here. k-Keep the mind fresh and all that."

"I-I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep tonight, honestly." Sabishī confessed, feeling somewhat out of place in this mad mansion (being the shortest person in the building probably wasn't helping much).

With some difficulty, Brooke got to her feet, sighing slightly as she at least _tried_ to move onward despite what had happened. "Same," she commented, "but, still," she turned toward Sabishī while holding out a (closed and facing downward) hand in Kelley's direction, "I think we should see what else is in this building, if there's nothing else we can do right now."

Kelley, smiling slightly, gently grabbed the offered fist before hoisting herself up. "I tink I agree. A-and maybe we should stick toge'er, yeah? Less chance o' accidentally get'n lost or hurt if anyting's roamin' around in this place."

"Yeah, this would be the place for that to happen, wouldn't it?" Gary commented, hands behind his head as he looked around the foyer. "Well, if we're gonna join the 'tour group', we should probably hurry."

With nothing more to be said, the group went on their way out of the Foyer.

* * *

**[16 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Added the Mastermind and his assistant to the roster. The rest of the staff will come next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Part Three

**Chapter 3: Welcome Part 3**

**7:30 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

By the time the stragglers caught up with the rest, the tour had moved into the dining hall. Said Dining Hall was filled with priceless antiques and each of the chairs were finely crafted. In the center of the room rested a large, elegant dining table with a white cloth draped over it.

"As you can no doubt surmise, here is where all major meals shall be had while the killing game is in session. The kitchen, through the door in the back, is well stocked for everyone, though I'm told not all of you have a normal diet at this time. Please try and refrain from eating and leaving crumbs outside of this area, if only to cut down on my own work load."

"And why should we bother?" Ryan asked aggressively, "Why should we be accommodating _at all_ for someone helping the nutjob that did this to us?!"

"I can assure you I'm not on this staff of my own free will, though I can't say much more than that on the subject." Sebastian replied. "What I _can_ say is that my only desire is seeing that all your needs are met, and that each of you is comfortable during your stay here … however long that may be." With that, the Butler turned and made his way out of the hall.

The Gargoyle scoffed. "Yeah, right." He turned to the others. "Any reason why we ain't just ganging up on them all right now? We could be forcing that psycho to let us go free already."

Gary seemed unconvinced. "Yeah, because _clearly_ we can use force to get what we want from _that_ guy. I somehow doubt it." Most of the others seemed to agree with him.

"Hey, I ain't planning to stay a rock for the rest of my life, okay?!" Ryan declared, annoyed.

"And do you think _I_ am?" The Ultimate Golem questioned, folding his arms. "That doctor's the only one who can reverse this, and he doesn't seem like someone who can be coerced or talked around. And killing him would just be counterproductive."

Ryan glared at his fellow rock-person, before skulking down the hallway after the butler. "Whatever." Tentatively, the others followed.

* * *

**7:38 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Gallery**

Along the south hall, near the foyer, rested a large gallery/museum. Inside there were countless works of art present; statues, vases, tapestries, assorted relics. But what really dominated space and attention within were the life-sized paintings strewn about the gallery, each depicting different individuals caught in some form of gruesome death. No one painting looked the same, yet they were all filled to the brim with anguish and despair, and elicited those very feelings in whoever viewed them. Dozens of the horrifyingly realistic paintings filled the hallway, with plenty of open space remaining for more throughout the corridor.

Currently, next to a discarded wig on a floor and a painting of a blonde woman in a kimono falling out an airlock, a couple of young individuals - a blonde European girl in a long-sleeved green-and-gray ensemble and an individual who looked an awful lot like a dark-haired boy in a skirt - were rather aggressively dry humping each other.

"Really?" Sebastian called incredulously as he led the tour group in. "If you _must_ conduct yourselves like this, at least remain in your quarters."

Startled, the couple moved away from each other, the boy(?) bending down to pick up his wig. "Apologies, sir," the pale girl said, sounding oddly monotonous, "we weren't expecting the newcomers to come by so soon." She bowed slightly to the group. "Hello, I'm Mackenzie Alaester, the Ultimate Painter and caretaker of this gallery. I hope you enjoy my work here." She gave a shy smile on the last point.

Wig reattached, the other staff member - what else would these two be? - stood up and waved. "And I'm the Ultimate Executioner, Shiro Hayashi. If any of you get caught up on either side of a murder, I'll mete out the executions, while Kenzie here will immortalize your passing. Fun, right?"

The others disagreed. "Uh, _no_, not fun." Elle said, more than a little incredulous. "That sounds _very much_ like it would be _not fun at all_, you frickin' psychotics."

Mackenzie, for her part, actually looked sad. "Oh, I'd hoped some of you might appreciate my artwork. My mistake." She turned and walked off, dragging a waving Shiro behind her.

After a moment, Sebastian spoke up again. "Yes, well, this is the gallery. You can look through here on your own time if you prefer, but speaking personally, I'd rather we move on now." With that, he led the way out of the room. No one complained.

* * *

**7:45 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**East Hallway - Infirmary**

In the East Hallway, there was a white door along the hall. A medical symbol was emblazoned upon the door's surface. Inside, there was a young-looking man in a sleeveless white lab coat. He had a frown on his face as the Butler opened the door.

"And this is the Infirmary. Come here if you are feeling unwell, though please make sure it's serious. Mr. Sabrer is quite particular about this matter."

"Indeed I am," The man said, standing up to look at the newly-arrived group standing at his doorway, "Syd Sabrer, Ultimate Surgeon and someone who actually _earned_ his talent. I didn't need to get anything added to me by a shady organization out of some mad desperation."

"I doubt that description's accurate to all of us." Teresa stated, at least _trying_ to defend her fellow participants, "and even then, some of us clearly didn't get anything resembling what we may have wanted."

"Irrelevant, as far as I'm concerned," Syd replied, tersely, "but allow me to offer my own advice on top of the butler's here: unless your dying or already dead, stay _out_ of my lab, understand?"

"And on that note, I think it best that we move on." Sebastian announced, clearly eager to avoid any escalating tensions. The touring participants followed him down the hall, while Syd quite firmly shut his door before returning to his desk. The work wouldn't do itself, after all. Well, probably.

* * *

**7:52 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

Situated along the north hallway of the first floor was a large cathedral-styled room filled with multiple forms of religious paraphernalia - including shrines, and even texts from various religions. Several statues, each depicting different prominent icons could also be seen scattered across the room.

"Hmm," Alexis commented as the group reached the room, "quite the wide selection, but I don't see anything from my field of work. Bit disappointing, that."

"Apologies, but even _this_ building has finite space." Sebastian responded. "If you intend to conduct any 'rituals', I'd advise them be somewhere else."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on performing any rituals here." Alexis assured the butler. "Honestly, I doubt any I know of really would help our situation." She paused a moment. "_Or_ they'd require human sacrifices, and I somehow doubt anyone here would like to volunteer." She looked at the others. "Am I wrong on that score?"

"No, we're good actually. Seriously." Harris stated, looking understandably unnerved - a look shared by the rest of the young adults present, though Adrien just looked curious about the proceedings.

"Relax everyone," Alexis reassured the group, "That last part was just a joke." She put on a disarming smile for emphasis (some still doubted her words, though).

With nothing else to say, the group moved on.

* * *

**8:00 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Grand Library**

In the North Hallway, near the Sanctuary, lay a huge library with multiple levels that were only accessible through the use of stairs. In the center of the first floor rested a large reinforced desk, and behind it sat a silver-scaled humanoid dragon bedecked in jeweled armor.

"And this is the Library." Sebastian announced(in a low tone, it _was_ a library after all) as he led the participants inside, "Feel free to check out any of the books here, though please keep them good condition, and _please_, abide by normal library rules and etiquette." He gestured to the oddly feminine-looking dragon at the desk, "This is the librarian, who I believe would prefer her own introduction."

"Indeed I would," the dragon-woman(?!) said, in a deep, reverberating tone, "Greetings, humans, I am Xolzrucronth, the Ultimate Dragonologist. Welcome to my domain."

Eric (oping to, for now, 'go with the flow' until an escape opportunity presented itself) simply raised a hand. "Yeah, um, no offense, but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to remember that name _or_ how to correctly pronounce it, so do you have a preferred nickname, or…?"

The Dragon let out a low rumble. "You may simply call my Saino, then. That is the name I bore before my transformation." She returned to the book she'd been reading. "Now, unless you would like to read or check a book out, I would request that you move on from my domain promptly."

"Well, as you can see," The Butler said, already leading the way out of the library, "Miss Terazawa is rather protective of her 'domain', and it would be best not to dawdle, especially at this time of night. Come along."

* * *

**8:10 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Conservatory**

"Oh my, look a' this." Kelley said, sounding awed as they entered the next room. The Conservatory was a sprawling room, filled with lush foliage of various sorts and breeds. Most of the ceiling was blocked by a canopy of dark, twisted trees. There was an odd smell in the room, but the Banshee seemed undeterred as she gazed at the plants. "I've ne'er e'en _seen_ this much greenery, an' I grew up on a farm. Had a nice lit-le gard'n an' ev'ryting."

"I assure you, Miss Devlyn," The Butler responded from the front of the group, "the plantlife in this room is far different than what would be found in the average garden or farm." As if to emphasize this point, a spiked vine very clearly slithered along the ground near the human(oid)s that had entered. "I'd suggest keeping your guard up if you're in here. Particularly if you enter alone."

The Banshee, suddenly looking nervous again as she stared at the moving foliage, audibly swallowed. "Uh, yes, ya might have a point there, sir." She nervously stepped closer to Sabishī and Brooke, the former of whom grabbed her hand for comfort and reassurance(they _both_ needed it).

The Undertaker cleared her throat. "Um, no offense sir, but will this tour be over soon? I, uh, think a few of us have seen enough for today."

"Well, there's also a billiard's room, but none of you, admittedly, strike me as the type to care much for the game." Sebastian responded, never taking his eyes off the plants. "So, I suppose our next stop shall be the last."

* * *

**8:17 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

"This is the Common Hall. You'll find your names on the doors of the bedrooms you'll be using during your time here," Sebastian stated, gesturing at the bedroom doors along the hall of the lounge, "while my quarters are down the hall should you have any need of me."

The Common Hall was a large area containing a fireplace, a large sofa, several large throw pillows, a grandfather clock, and tapestries. Several suits of medieval knight armor also lined the walls between the various bedroom doors, each holding a decidedly authentic-looking weapon, from iron swords to steel maces to axes and spears.

"Hmm. Looks comfy at least." Adrien commented, a hand on his chin.

"Mmmm. The beds look comfy as well." Teresa noted, checking inside her own designated room. Ducking inside, she gave a fanged grin towards everyone else. "I think I'll be turning in early for the night. Evenin'." She shut the door quickly behind her.

After a moment, Sebastian spoke again. "Yes, well, if there are no current requests of me, I shall carry out my rounds around the mansion before retiring myself. To those it might concern there are plenty of garments in your quarters should you require a change of clothes," he actually managed to avoid looking in the direction of the transformed girls when he said that; oddly, they actually appreciated that, "and yes, the showers do work though please don't use the hot water to excess; it's being split between at least two dozen people, after all. Try to be courteous." Before anyone(probably Ryan, he'd had a sour-but-silent mood the entire tour) could comment on the absurdity of that request in a killing game, the Butler took his leave, heading down the hall and out of sight.

"… I'm gonna see about actually sleepin'." Brooke mumbled, stalking to her room without another word. Shawn and Harris had already gone into their respective rooms before the butler had even left (Harris nearly tripping in the process). Kelley let out a heartfelt "Sleep well, ev'ryone!", accompanied by a light wave, before quickly(to avoid the inevitable gazes) making for her room.

With nothing more worth saying, everyone opted to turn in for the night. They could make actual plans in the morning.

* * *

**9:20 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Bedroom**

Brooke was in her bedroom, trying to either get to sleep or at least avoid having a mental breakdown. The former wasn't working, and was contributing to the failure of the latter.

She hated this. That she was trapped in this mansion, that she was stuck in a killing game, and _especially_ that, instead of even getting the flippin' consolation prize of getting the talent she'd been after, she had been turned into some sort of amphibious freak with a horror-film level of pain to go with it. She didn't want this. She wanted to go home. She wanted this 'talent' _gone_. She wanted the talent she'd signed up for! She-

There was a knock at the door. "Um, Brooke, are you still awake?"

It was Victoria.

Approaching the door and opening it, Brooke found the freshly minted Mummy standing before her, hands clasped in front of her. "I wanted to see how you were feeling. All things considered, anyway."

"How do you think?" she asked, sarcasm only enhanced by the coarse voice she now owned.

"About the same as I am, I'd assume." The Mummy countered. "Well, perhaps worse than me even. Your … transformation was clearly more painful than mine."

"'Painful' seems like something of an understatement, honestly. Though I'm sure your's was just as extreme. Didn't your body partially …" she trailed off, unwilling to say it. Her conversation partner, however, had no such problems.

"Yes, I rotted halfway to dust - really shoddy mummy preparation that -" that actually got a light chuckle from the Floridian, "but you had more … visceral things occur. There was no blood puddle that I could see around me when all was said and done."

Brooke went back to frowning (it was honestly surprising she still could with this new facial structure) at that reminder. "Yeah, if I'm still awake by then, I'll probably just duck into my shower when morning comes. Don't want blood on the bed when I change back … _if_ I actually change back."

"Don't be like that." Victoria ordered, a hand coming to Brooke's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll return to normal in the morning."

"Why? Because the psychos said we would?"

"From what I've seen they haven't lied to us yet. Besides, though it's horrible to admit, they probably _would_ ensure we kept changing day and night. It would be ideal for making us desperate to stop the pain."

"If there's supposed to be some confidence boosting in this, you're not selling it very well there," Brooke mumbled, under her breath.

"But that's _not_ going to happen, alright?!" Victoria continued, hotly. "I _won't_ give in to our captors, and neither should you. There _has_ to be someone besides that Dr. Momota who can cure us, and _when_ we escape this mansion we'll be able to find them. But for now, we need to stay strong, grit our teeth against the pain, and work on finding a way out." Her glowing eyes shone with determination. She held her other hand out to the other girl. "So, what do you say?"

Brooke actually felt speechless from that, well, speech from her fellow transformed person. She was still hopeful that they'd pull through, after everything?

Slowly, she lifted a clawed hand and gently grasped the bandaged one. "R-right. Right, we can't just give in to them. Yeah, he can't be the only guy who could reverse it. We-we just need to pull through and get everyone out of this building, a-and we'll be fine. Right, yeah."

"Good." Victoria smiled, somehow conveying warmth even through the change. "In the meantime, since neither of us seems to be particularly sleepy, wanna hang out? I don't think we should spend much time alone given where our trains of thought might lead us."

"Yeah, good point, I think." Brooke agreed, pulling back to let the girl through the door.

They had a long journey ahead of them. Just being two new friends at a sleepover sounded like a good place to start.

* * *

**[16 participants remain]**


	5. Chapter 4: Granite Part One

**Chapter 4: Granite Part 1**

**7:00 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Bedroom**

Victoria and Brooke had been talking about random inanities (favorite music, favorite pizza topping, blockbuster films vs long-form television, etc.) when a loud bell suddenly started to ring from outside.

It coincided with a sudden locking up of their inhuman bodies, followed by _pain_.

What followed was an odd though no less agonizing reversing of what had occurred last night. The Mummy's bandages unwrapped themselves from her body and receded into (at her best guess) some sort of 'hammer-space' at her back, while her body 'un-rotted' itself (somehow). For the 'Gillanoid', her scales, claws, teeth, et al. retracted back into her body, releasing _slightly_ less blood than before(still got all over the carpet, though). By the end, they'd both been returned to normal. However, while Victoria was still clothed in her attire from last night(albeit now reeking as though they'd, well, been wrapped with a rotting corpse for an entire night), Brooke was…

_Oh right, my clothes got shredded last night. How could I forget?_ Brooke thought sarcastically. At least her wristband was still on.

Victoria averted her eyes when she noticed the pertinent facts. "Well, I'll leave you to get ready for the day." She stood up quickly, eyes on the door and ceiling and mind on the fact that, thankfully, her accent had returned (an odd priority, perhaps, but it kept her focus at the moment). "I actually had a nice time talking last night, let's promise to stay in touch when we get out of here, yeah?" She made her way quickly to the door. "And a good morning to you as well!" She departed.

Brooke had trouble following the brit's high-speed talk, but was grateful all the same that she'd given her some privacy. Checking that, yes, there was a selection of clothes stored for her(all identical to the outfit she'd been wearing when she woke up last night, color scheme and all), she undid her still-ponytailed hair, made sure her earrings were still intact(surprisingly, they were, is spite of all the transformations; she decided not to question it), and made her way to the bathroom. She had blood that needed removal.

* * *

**7:15 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Bedroom - Shower**

Victoria stood under the shower. She wasn't paying attention to the warm water flowing down her body, or that the smell of corpses was finally disappearing from the air around her.

She was paying attention to the pale scar-lines that currently criss-crossed across her entire body from the neck down. Scars she most definitely _did not have_ when she'd first gone to the AUP.

What had these people _done_ to her? How had they turned her into this … thing? And why did they go about it in such a way that _her entire body was left scarred from it_?!

She took a stuttering breath in, letting the warm steam flow through her nostrils. She needed to be calm. She'd be of no use to anyone in too emotional a state. Taking another, smoother breath, she felt her rapidly beating heart slow to a more normal pace.

She could get through this. She _had_ to.

* * *

**8:00 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

"So," Victoria called, after everyone had gotten breakfast, "did anyone happen to see anything we could use to escape?"

"Unfortunately, no." Clarisse responded, looking annoyed at herself at the thought. "There seems to be a back door, but it's locked up tight, same as the front."

"Didn't seem like there were any doors in the Conservatory, either." Elle said, sitting sideways in her chair, feet draped on her boyfriend's lap (he seemed to have no issue with this). "The glass _looked_ like it could be broken, maybe, but I'm not so sure we should try and go back in there. _Really_ didn't look friendly."

Everyone agreed (some more begrudgingly then others), remembering the moving plants all too well. No one was eager to see what they might be capable of.

"The walls on this floor all seem pretty sturdy, too," Gary added from his spot across from Victoria, "didn't look like there were any weak spots that we could just smash our way through, no matter _how_ strong some of us are now."

"Well, great," Ryan grumbled, slumped over the table, "so we're no closer to finding a way out of this building than we were yesterday. Do we have _any_ actual good news?"

Logan cleared his throat. "w-Well, it looks like Victoria and Miss Douglas actually _did_ return to normal this morning, so there's that at least."

Brooke groaned from next to Victoria. "Ugh, don't remind me. The last thing I want is to remember that if I don't have to, and right now I'd think I don't."

From her spot next to Brooke, Kelley smiled. "Well, at least the two o' ya don' hafta worry abou' hurtin' anyone just by shakin' their 'and. Tha's a def'nite plus, I'd tink." This prompted grateful smiles from the older girls to her right.

Unfortunately, not everyone cared for the sentiment. "Yeah yeah, goody for the two people that get to _stop_ looking like monsters." Shawn complained from his spot at the end near Ryan and Logan. "Meanwhile, _some of us_, ain't so lucky!" His sentence was punctuated with a glare at the rest of the group.

"Speak for yourself, sir." Teresa stated, playing with the feathers on her wings (she had an end seat and could do this without slapping anyone in the face), "_I_ am actually quite fine with how I am."

"And it's not like they have a walk in the park either, pal." Eric pointed out, annoyed at the Scarecrow's insensitivity, "According to that doctor, they'll just change again at sundown."

"Something I'm not sure they'd like to be reminded about, actually." Sabishī quietly noted from her spot between Eric and Victoria.

Alexis quietly ran her hand across the table from her spot between Elle and Adrien, savoring the smooth unblemished texture of the wood (it was _almost_ as flawless as her own skin). "Returning to the topic at hand," she began, looking around the room, "as we have yet to find or devise a proper method of escape - at least, one that doesn't involve playing along with this killing game, which I can only assume no one actually plans to do - I'd suggest that we bide our time and see what happens. One of the staff members might make a mistake for us to use, allowing us a chance at freedom."

"An excellent plan, I'd say," Adrien said, smiling under his half-mask. "That Butler in particular seems like he might be amenable to aiding us, if we could get around whatever hold the doctor has on him."

Harris seemed unconvinced. "Right well, _you_ guys do that," he declared, standing from the table, "while _I_ shall run off and hide somewhere where I won't get killed, cuz with _my_ talent, you can bet that I'll probably be the first to go." Before anyone could call after him, the Ultimate Bad Luck had departed the hall (stubbing his toe on the door on his way out).

After a moment, Victoria spoke up again. "Well, I suppose with that, the meeting's adjourned." She stood up from her seat. "Ryan, Logan, if you could meet me near the front door in an hour that'd be great; everyone else, I guess it's up to you, though Alexis' plan _is_ a sound one. See everyone at lunch, then." With a wave to everyone, she made her leave.

With all that said, the group - still with no concrete options and some with their own plans in mind - departed for other sections of the floor, leaving the dining hall behind.

* * *

**8:21 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Grand Library**

The Latin-American Mythologist perused through the library, looking for anything that she might find interesting. So far, she'd found nothing outside of a brief history book about the Olmecs, a guide on the smelting process the Aztecs used to melt down gold for their holy relics and art, and a surprisingly detailed summary on Mayan human sacrifice rituals and conduct (they all seemed to miss a few bits though).

"What are you looking for?" Turning, Alexis saw the Cryptozoologist at the end of the shelf, watching her.

"Oh, nothing much," she turned back to the shelf, laying a hand on it. "I was just curious if I could find any reading material pertaining to my field of study. So far, I've come up with nothing regarding anything south of Mexico. At least, nothing that's accurate or that I don't already know." She looked back to Eric, stepping toward him slightly. "Same for you I presume?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head while turning back to the shelf himself. "Yeah, I was hoping to find some volumes concerning Sasquatch and Mothman, but I'm currently striking out there." He turned to the girl again (idly noticing she'd moved closer while he'd been talking), "I don't suppose you happened to see anything like that in your search, huh?"

"Can't say I did, I'm afraid," Alexis said, shaking her head as she moved forward, "I did see something about sea monsters earlier, but mainly about ancient depictions of krakens and leviathans." She abruptly took one long step forward, coming up noticeably close to the shorter man. "Though, if you ever want to broaden your own knowledge base, I could probably help with that." A hard-to-define smirk appeared on her lips.

Eric looked at her, slightly surprised at how close she'd just gotten, and moved back a step. "Uh, I'm good actually. I've got a lot of new information in my head after getting this talent, and unless I missed something, none of it says much about cryptids that tie into any South American mythologies. I'm not sure I get much that applies to my field."

"Mmmm, true, I suppose," the tall woman noted, pulling back a few steps herself, "still, the offer's open. Learning about ancient South American peoples can be _quite_ interesting regardless of how or if it applies to your work, though admittedly I might be _somewhat_ biased in that regard." She chuckled slightly on that last point, running a finger along her necklace chain. "And," she added, seemingly just remembering something (if the raised pointer finger was any indicator), "if you _are_ looking for something more your speed, I believe I've heard of a 'cyptid' back home that might interest you; The _Minhocão_."

"The Min…" Eric was drawing a blank on that one, actually, "I can't say I've heard of the thing. It's from your home country?"

"_Sim_, all the way back in Brasil." The Brazilian confirmed, "Though, from what I recall, it wasn't clear if it was a large fish or a large worm." That smirk was back, now _definitely_ of a teasing variety. "Sound like a research venture worth your time?"

Eric smiled, "Yeah, sounds like an inconsistency to correct, honestly." He looked in the direction of the Dragonologist's desk. "Though maybe we should check with the librarian on where to look. Might even find our original search topics."

"Agreed." With that decided, the Cryptozoologist and the Latin-American Mythologist made their way to the front desk, intent to learn more.

* * *

**9:18 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Front Door**

Victoria stood before the main door, Ryan and Logan flanking her. She turned to each in turn. "Alright gentleman, you seem like the strongest people we've got. I want you to put that strength and those stone fists to work on this door."

"You really think this'll work?" Ryan asked, skeptical that just punching would get the door open.

Logan actually seemed more optimistic. "w-Well, we never really tried the door last night. Maybe they were hoping we'd just not bother given the circumstances, o-or something."

"Well we need to at least try," the Mummy stated, redirecting focus on the task at hand. "This way we can say for _certain_ one way or another if this is a viable escape."

With nothing else to say, the Gargoyle and Golem went up to the double doors, each standing on one side of them. Clenching a fist, they reared back and slammed their punches forward with the full strength their new rocky bodies provided.

**SLAM!**

The fists crashed at full force into -

\- a glowing barrier.

Suddenly, to the shock of the rock creatures and mummy standing before it, the front door had a bluish-white field over it, as though a force field - or, given their circumstances, a magic barrier - had suddenly made itself known. Furthermore, it had stopped the punches in their tracks, keeping any of the destructive force from reaching the target.

Logan, surprised, unclenched his fist and moved it away from the barrier. Slowly, he moved is other hand up, palm forward, and placed that upon the barrier, testing it. He found nothing but a solid magical wall keeping them from the door. "Uhh, I t-think that the plan's a failure. s-Sorry."

Victoria was shocked, somewhat horrified at what the staff was clearly capable of, caught off-guard … and slightly angry. "Wh-what? _What_?! H-how? When? Huh?" She started looking angrier and angrier. "No, nonononononono, th-this is some right BS right here, y'here me?! BS! Th-this just - out of nowhere - it - jus - it - ARGH!" She suddenly started angrily stomping her foot on the floor repeatedly. "SON! OF! A! HOLLYWOOD! PRODUCER! **ARGH**!" Calming down (taking deep breaths to do so), she looked down to her feet, realizing the floor actually seemed to be displaying signs of damage from her actions. She looked back to the boys, lifting a foot, nonexistent-boot-heel up, for emphasis. "This is why I don't wear heels anymore." Seeming (understandably) embarrassed, she turned on her heel and marched off, likely to plan a new means of leaving the mansion.

Ryan and Logan looked at each other. "Well," The Gargoyle commented, "_that_ went well."

"The escape attempt or her reaction to it?" The confused Golem asked.

"Yes."

* * *

**10:15 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Bedroom**

Elle wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist, grinding against him as his tongue fought past her lips. They'd been too tired and stressed from last night to act until now, and they had no intent of waiting any longer.

Dropping onto the bed (losing her helmet somewhere in the fall), she took a moment to enjoy the feel of his firm mass pressed upon her. Then she flipped him over, ending up on top. Smirking, she untied and removed her over-shirt, followed by her tank top (never ceasing her grinding, of course). All that was left was her bone-white bra, and then the only thing covering her torso would be the tattoo of a T-Rex skull displayed across her back.

"Ready for a roaring good time, my plant-minded man?" she asked, slipping his shirts off of him.

John, having _some_ trouble concentrating on her words, nodded all the same, _very_ willing to begin.

"Well then, here comes the tasty herbivores." She tossed her bra aside and captured his lips in hers again.

* * *

In the nearby bedrooms, the assorted occupants were all busy either ignoring the increasingly loud noises, _trying_ (and probably failing) to ignore said loud noises, or pleasuring themselves in some manner (either in relation to the loud noises or otherwise). At some point, Harris accidentally fell off his bed and injured himself in some manner.

* * *

**10:35 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Billiard Room**

CLACK

"Yes!" Brooke called as she successfully knocked the 5 ball into the hole, fists pumping into the air. "That's more points for me, or, something, yeah!" The others politely tapped their pool cues against the table (their hands were full so clapping was unavailable).

"So, just to be clear," Sabishī asked, holding her cue in both hands as she watched the table, "none of us actually know how to _play_ this game correctly, right?"

"Not a'tall," Kelley happily announced, cue held one handed over her shoulder, "but I'm havin' a fun time all th' same. Tha's wha' counts, righ'?"

"Got it in one, Kels," Brooke agreed, lining up for another shot. "At the least, it's something nice, calm, and relaxing to spend time on, and I think we could use that." She whacked the 7 ball with her cue, only for the ball to tragically fail to hit any of the holes. "Tch. Your turn, Sabi."

The Undertaker lined up a shot. "I can certainly share _that_ sentiment." She sighed slightly as she missed the 8 ball entirely. "Should've gone for the 9." she muttered, before looking across the table at the Irish girl. "Your shot, Kelley."

The Banshee leaned forward, trying to decide which ball to target. As she lined up a shot at the green 6 ball, she asked, "Brooke, ya'd said las' nigh' ya thought that ya'd become an Ichthyologist, righ'?" She struck true, sending the ball down a hole, "Why'd ya wan' such a talent exactly, if ya don' mind my askin'?"

"It's fine," Brooke said, waiting her turn as Kelley lined up another shot. "Honestly, I've always loved fish. Sea life in general, really, but _especially_ all the different types and breeds of fish." She squeezed the cue in her hands slightly as she spoke on the matter. "The looks, the mannerisms, the _feel_ of a fish's scales-" she cut herself off, blushing slightly as she relaxed her grip. "a-Anyways, I unfortunately didn't get to qualify as an actual Ultimate for Hope's Peak Academy, and after the Tragedy started winding down following the Killing Game broadcast, I ended up hearing about the AUP. Figured I'd give it a shot." She sighed, a slightly bitter tone in her voice as she noted, "In hindsight, things could've gone better."

The others cast sympathetic looks to the American, "I'm sorry to hear that, Brooke." Sabishī stated.

Brooke waved her off. "Eh. From what I heard you might have it worse. Didn't you say last night that you _didn't_ sign up for the AUP?"

The Undertaker nodded. "Yeah. One minute I'm heading to another soup kitchen, the next I'm being chloroformed. Then I wake up here, knowing how best to bury bodies."

"That's hor'ible." Kelley commented, having forgotten the game for a moment, "D-did ya lose ya'family durin' the Tragedy, or…"

"No, thankfully, I got away from _them_ before it hit." Neither girl listening to this chose to comment on Sabishī's statement, though both shared a glance at the implications, "During the Tragedy, I hid in a morgue, a lot; eventually got sorta comfortable down there, looking after the peaceful dead." She sighed slightly, quietly. "Hence, why it fits I got turned into an undertaker. At least the dead can't hurt people." She looked down at the table, seeming unwilling to make eye contact at the moment.

"I - I'm findin' m'self at a loss on what t' say." Kelley stated, setting her cue off to the side.

Sabishī raised her head, waving a hand at the other two. "It's okay, what's done is done, I'd think." She set her own cue down. "What about you Kelley, what's your story?"

The Irish girl was silent for a moment, before picking up the white ball. "My da' died a few years back, b'fore the Tragedy hit. We own a small farm, me and my Ma, and it can be hard makin' ends meet a'times, even if we _did_ luck out an' miss the worst o' the whole mess. I was hoping I'd be made an Ultimate Farmer. Me'be get some resources ou'a it ta help ou' back home." She sighed, before dropping the ball down a corner hole. "Now I'll settle for jus' survivin'."

There was silence for a moment, before Brooke (putting her own stick down) smiled. "Well, at least you wanted a talent for a better reason than I did, so there's that at least."

Kelley smiled shyly at the compliment. "T'anks, but all the same I -" she cut off abruptly. She seemed like she was having trouble speaking, only labored breaths were coming out. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees, clutching the table in a vise-like grip as her eyes widened.

"Hey, what's -" Brooke was cut off as a slight keening soon started rising from the Banshee, who's hair had suddenly started waving in a nonexistent wind. Slowly the keening rose in volume, becoming a high-pitched wail that all the mansion could hear:

_Heeeeee-eeeeee, Heeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeee, HEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEE, HEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEE_**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

Brooke and Sabishī couldn't say for certain about the others, but the two of them were struggling just to stay upright, leaning against the table with their hands clasped over their ears, just hoping the haunting, ominous _noise_ would stop while they were still capable of hearing.

Then, as abruptly as it had begun, the screaming - the Banshee's wail - ended, and Kelley was left kneeling on the floor, eye's shut, gasping for air as she hugged herself and leaned her forehead against the billiard's table. Sabishī moved quickly, putting an arm around the older girl's shoulders, comforting her as she tried to regain her breath.

There were fast footsteps before the door opened, revealing a surprised Gary. "I was heading down the hall when I heard that scream." the Egyptologist explained. "What just happened, is someone hurt?"

" … I …" From the floor, the Banshee looked up, a horrified look in her eyes. "I - I tink somethin' just hap'end. Somethin' hor'ible."

* * *

**10:42 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

After getting Kelley to her feet, the quartet rushed into the hallway, unsure of what to do now. "Any idea where anyone even is?" Brooke asked the others.

"Uh, maybe Victoria's still doing something near the front door?" Gary asked, recalling her request of Ryan and Logan earlier that day.

"We should check if they're alright, then we can look around for the others." Sabishī suggested. Agreeing, everyone took off down the hall.

When they reached the lobby, a horrific sight awaited them.

In front of the door lay the body of Ryan York. Apparently, his body actually _had_ been turned into solid (albeit living) rock, as his head had been reduced to literal rubble. A large metal mace lay to the side.

The Ultimate Gargoyle was very much dead.

And the first case of the killing game, had just begun.

* * *

**[15 participants remain]**


	6. Chapter 5: Granite Part Two

**Chapter 5: Granite Part 2**

**10:50 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

The staff had apparently been watching what was happening(somehow), and with the sound of bells tolling outside had quickly ushered everyone else into the room with the murder victim.

_Murder victim._

It was hard for some to take in. Kelley and Sabishī had opted to bury their faces in Gary and Eric's shoulders, respectively, while a rather ruffled-looking Elle and John held each other. Logan was standing next to the door to the Dining Hall, arms folded over his chest, while Brooke and Victoria shared a concerned look. Shawn was pacing along the wall behind everyone, eyes shut tight. Alexis stood alongside Adrien, Teresa, and Clarisse, each sporting varying emotionless looks upon their faces.

"_Descanse em paz._" The Brazilian said into the empty air. No one chose to comment or question this.

The staff had relocated to the second floor landing (besides Saino and Syd, who'd opted to prepare the way to the trial room citing a lack of relevant skills or knowledge for the case, and Mackenzie who was leaning against the bannister sketching the smashed gargoyle), standing behind the three the participants had met the first night.

Jibo spoke up. "So, as you can see, someone has committed murder." He pulled out his watch, checking it. "You all have until noon to investigate the case, finding any and all relevant evidence, before reconvening in this room. At that point we shall begin the trial. Any questions?"

No one actually spoke, the reality of things still sinking in. Then someone actually _did_ speak up.

"I - I just can't believe it," Harris said from the wall, looking shocked. "… _I'm not the first to die here!_ Yes!" He actually jumped up in the air, arms raised in a cheer as he laughed in almost manic euphoria.

"Dude, _seriously_?!" Eric asked, incredulous and more than a little angry. Sentiments reflected by a number of people in the room.

"Sorry, sorry," Harris said, not actually sounding sorry at all as he walked into the middle of the room, still giggling,_ "_it's just, when I heard this was a killing game, and me with Ultimate Bad Luck as a talent, I was _sure_ I'd get axed off first. But now, it hasn't happened," he chuckled in relief, throwing his arms out, "_I'm still ali_-!"

**CRASH**

He was cut off by the large chandelier (which, until now had been innocuously hanging from the ceiling as most chandeliers do) abruptly falling, crushing him under it's weight and killing him instantly.

To say the others were _surprised_ at this abrupt occurrence would be something of an understatement. Shouts of shock, fear, and surprise rang out from the group, with even the most stoic amongst them unable to keep surprise from showing on their faces. Shawn in particular let out a oddly girlish shriek at the sudden death.

The staff were _slightly_ less reactive.

"Huh," Shiro said, mildly confused as he scratched at his wig, "I could've _sworn_ that thing was secured properly."

"I think he might've jostled the rope loose when he jumped near it a few seconds ago." Mackenzie guessed, flipping to a new page to draw the latest development.

"Eh," Kinsei said from his father's left, "I think we can chalk that up to his own crap luck, and tempting fate like that. Butler!" he snapped his fingers at Sebastian, who stood attentively next to the basement door, "See that this mess is cleaned up. We don't want it interfering with the process."

"Let me finish sketching!" Kenzie called out, drawing furiously, "I don't want to forget anything when I move on to actually painting this out."

"Fine," The Alchemist acquiesced, "wait until the artist is done, _then_ clean the mess up. The rest of you still have a shattered gargoyle to investigate."

"Uh, I think we might need a minute after seeing someone get _crushed under a chandelier_!" Gary called up incredulously, still holding a shivering banshee in his arms (Victoria had taken up soothingly rubbing her back to try and calm her).

**"Hey, you've got plenty of time between now and noon."** Kuuma mentioned, smirking down at the participants. **"Just don't waste it, or you might not get out of here in one piece."** He paused, before chuckling to himself. **"Heh, you bastards _still_ might not leave in one piece, but at least you might make it through the next few hours."**

On that note, the Mastermind and his assistant departed into the second floor. Shiro moved to stand beside the Painter and watch her work. Sebastian left to acquire tools to clean up the late Bad Luck's intruding presence. Kinsei opted to remain on the landing, watching everyone else. The smirk on his face made it clear he didn't intend to leave anytime soon.

After scowling at the Alchemist (and only getting a wink in response), Victoria gave Kelley (who'd started to calm down somewhat) a reassuring pat on the back, before moving to stand in front of the group. "Ok, I won't just ask if everyone's 'okay', cuz I think we all realize we _aren't_ okay, especially after what just happened. But, we _need_ to focus on the here and now. The dead can be mourned when we have the time available." She looked to everyone in turn. "First thing's first, best we get any alibi's while we're all here. Speaking for myself, I had gone to the back door in the hopes of finding a way of getting through it to the outside. No such luck, I'm afraid."

Brooke followed suit. "Me, Sabishī, and Kelley were in the Billiard's room, talking. Then all of a sudden, Kelley started screaming, wailing like," she looked to the other girl, "well, like a Banshee. I guess that's something she can do."

"Well, didn't you know that?" the Alchemist called from the balcony, tone condescending as Brooke glared in his direction, "according to legends, the banshee wails to signify the imminent death of a family member. I guess the current one can only call as it happens, so not so good a preventative measure for keeping people alive, huh Miss Useless Potato?" He chuckled as Kelley once again became downcast, the accusation of uselessness stinging (not to mention the oddly racist use of the word potato; her family didn't even grow those).

Brooke was having none of this. "Unless you'd like to share anything actually helpful toward solving the case, I'd advocate you leaving now."

"So rude, y'know that Miss America?" Kinsei commented, insulting demeanor unchanging. "But if you want something more pertinent, check you journals, they should've updated by now."

Setting aside their confusion on what the staff member meant, everyone pulled out their respective journals, discovering something new added amongst the pages:

**Case File #1**

**Victim Name: Ryan York**

**"The victim suffered several severe blows to the head from a blunt object, alongside several other locations."**

**"Cause of death was massive head trauma."**

**"The time of death was roughly 10:40 A.M."**

**"The body was discovered at 10:43 A.M."**

"Behold the first of what I'm sure will be _many_ case files. Review it, fill in the blanks, and make it snappy, you've got like an hour or less for this BS." the Alchemist declared, before walking over to the wall next to the second floor door and leaning upon it, seemingly done with his commentary for now.

Scowling, Victoria nonetheless continued her questioning. "Well, as I said earlier, I was at the back door, alone unfortunately, when I heard Kelley scream. Girls, the, uh, file here says Ryan died at 10:40, was that when Kelley started screaming?" At Brooke's shrug/nod (she hadn't really checked the time at the moment), the Mummy continued, "Right, so then, what was everyone _else_ doing at the time of that scream?"

Eric raised a hand, "I was in the library, reading up on some cryptids. The dragon was watching me at the time, though I'm not sure she'd count as a reliable witness given the circumstances."

Elle, scowling slightly, leaned against her lover while raising her own hand. "John and I were having a moment in the dorms when the screams started. We'd only just left the room when that bell started tolling." It was only because of the stakes at hand and for Kelley's sake that she didn't complain about the nature of the interruption (they had _just_ gotten to the best part!).

Logan raised a hand to rub his head. "I'd taken a break from trying to break down the door to head to the Dining Hall. I'd wanted to just try and calm down, maybe see if I could still eat in my state."He gestured toward Victoria. "I'd been unsure of what to do, so I'd stayed in the hall before Victoria and Alexis showed up and I followed them here."

Alexis nodded, "Indeed. I was in the North Hallway, debating whether to explore the Conservatory or the Sanctuary some more before the scream ruined my concentration. I had passed the other exit on the way and Victoria joined up with me as we made for the Foyer. Before that I'd been in the Library for a couple of hours, as Eric and the Librarian could attest."

The Scarecrow stopped pacing for a minute to throw his two cents in. "I'd just gone to my room and stayed there. I didn't leave between breakfast and the scream."

"What, didn't even get hungry?" Teresa asked, curious (why were the corners of her lips twitching?).

Shawn glared at the Sphinx. "Yeah, I actually don't need to _eat_ much these days." His glare shifted to the prehistoric couple. "Though the thin walls in the bedrooms _were not_ _helping _my mood."

The couple, appropriately, blushed at this comment.

"Yeah, uh," Gary commented awkwardly, "I'd been in my room too. About a couple of minutes before Kelley screamed, I decided to leave - and no, no one was in the common hall that I saw - and look around the house some more. Then the scream hit, it seemed to becoming from the direction I'd been walking, so after it subsided I ran to the Billiards Room and found the girls there."

"He was actually the first to suggest checking the front door, Victoria, since you'd said you were doing something there at breakfast." Sabishī chimed in (a _far_ too innocent smile on her face).

"Really?" Victoria asked, smiling. She turned her gaze to the Egyptologist. "Well, thanks for the concern, Gary."

The boy looked flustered. "I-I just remembered you'd said something and figured we could start there on finding everyone else, or somethin'."

"Anyway," Adrien loudly said, returning to the topic at hand, "I was in the art gallery, looking for some less grotesque art pieces." He deflated somewhat. "It _may_ have been a lost cause."

"The first part's true, at least." The Painter chimed in, having flipped back to her original sketch. "I offered to give him a tour of my paintings of the Kuma-Kuma Land game, I'm _especially_ proud of my rendition of the final death of-"

"BUT I made clear I was uninterested." The Opera Phantom interrupted. "We were both still present when the scream occurred."

Teresa decided to finally chime in for herself. "I was also in my room, finishing up a nice relaxing shower."

As the last to speak, Clarisse was straightforward in her explanation. "I was in my room, ignoring the noises. I'll admit I was slow to respond to the scream, and have no witnesses to back up my claim, though I had no hand in this."

Victoria nodded. "And I don't suppose anyone knows what Harris was doing, exactly?" she asked the group.

"Eh," The Alchemist called from the balcony, having moved back to leaning over the bannister, "I'll throw ya a free one there; the late Bad Luck Boy had nothing to do with the current case. He was in his room the whole time, probably playing with himself thinking about one of the nice racks in the building, when the Irish air-horn started screeching."

"Will you stop insulting people!?" Brooke called out, getting fed up with the purple-haired scum.

"No." Said scum replied, scratching at his cheek with his raised middle finger. "Just remember, someone here's a liar, and it ain't me."

"In any case," Victoria spoke up, getting back to the task at hand, "if that's everyone's alibis, then now we should search for any evidence." She turned to the Cryptozoologist. "Eric, I want you and Sabishī to help me examine the … crime scene, I suppose. Brooke, I want you and Alexis to check around the common hall, see if anything's out of place. I'm pretty sure that mace was from one of the armor sets. Gary, I want you to go with Elle, John, and Clarisse to search the rest of the floor for any potential clues. A discarded note, an out of place trashcan, _something_ to possibly help in this case. The rest of you, help out where you can with the tasks I just outlined, but _no one_ go somewhere alone, not if you can help it. We'll meet back here at noon. Any questions?"

"Just one, actually." Shawn asked, looking skeptical. "Who made you team leader, huh?"

"Well if _you_ have a better idea," Victoria challenged, "then by all means, share with the class."

The Scarecrow opted to remain silent.

"Alright, if there's no more objections, let's get to work!" Clapping her still-gloved hands together, Victoria got the others moving.

Before heading to Ryan's body, however, she walked over to Kelley, who seemed to have recovered from her ordeal and Kinsei's assorted taunts. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

The Irish girl blinked a couple of times, before shaking her head to clear it. "I … I tink I'm fine, ya."

The untransformed Mummy smiled. "Good." She said, patting the girl's shoulder twice. Her expression got serious again as she removed her hand. "Now, I want you to accompany Brooke and Alexis on their search. Think your up for that?"

The Banshee nodded her head. "Ya, I'm good fer it."

"Great." The girls shared a smile, before moving back and on to their respective tasks.

* * *

**11:20 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

The Floridian girl, the Irish girl, and the Brazilian girl walked into the room. If only that _were_ just the set-up for a lame (and possibly slightly racist?) joke.

"Well, it's like Victoria said," Brooke declared, gesturing at the sole armor suit _not_ holding a weapon, "That mace _did_ come from one of the suits of armor in this room."

"No doubt that's the enire reason they were left there in the first place." Alexis added, nodding in agreement.

"Um, isn't that armor next to Shawn's room?" Kelley asked timidly.

"Hmm, indeed it is. And he was alone the entire time, as well." Alexis noted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet." Brooke insisted, holding a hand up. "Besides, I doubt a man made of straw could carry one of those things."

"_Unless_ he's stronger than he looks." The Latin-American Mythologist countered.

"How about we just look around, see if anything else is out of place, alright?" The North-American said, getting annoyed. Without waiting for a response she surged forward, looking for anything of note.

Kelley and Alexis shared a glance, before Alexis gestured ahead, allowing Kelley to head forward first. Somewhat surprised, Kelley went forward (smiling slightly despite the circumstances) to check any missed nooks and crannies. For her part, Alexis investigated the other side of the room. Not much else was said for the reminder of their search.

* * *

**11:30 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Adrien ignored the dead Gargoyle, choosing to instead stare at the crashed chandelier. "To be honest, I'd have thought _I'd_ go out this way." Adrien stated, looking oddly disappointed. "Now the suspense is ruined." He got some dirty looks from that statement, though no one commented otherwise.

"Anything standing out?" Eric asked as Sabishī looked over the body.

"Well, I'm not used to _this sort_ of dead body," the Undertaker responded, "but the main damage is the smashed head. However," she gestured down to the torso, "it wasn't his only injury." Visible at his stomach was a rough, rounded indentation, like something hard had impacted there.

"It doesn't _look_ like it would've be made by the mace-head," Victoria noticed, comparing the relatively smooth indentation with the patterned and vaguely serrated top of the (actually _really_ heavy, how many people here could've lifted this?) discarded mace.

Eric studied the damage, looking around the room as he thought. "I don't want to say anything now," he concluded, getting attention from the other three, "but I am getting some suspicions. Let's keep looking all the same."

* * *

**11:50 A.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

"Well, I can't find anything," Logan announced, arms still folded as he stared round the room. "I didn't see anything out of place when I was here earlier, either, so…"

Clarisse shot a slight glare at the Golem. "Even so, we still need to look over _every_ possible area on this floor that might have something important to it; no stone unturned and all that." She went back to looking under the table for anything that might've gone unseen. "Shawn, can you lift up this chair for me?"

Shawn had just finished inspecting the kitchen with Elle and John (nothing of note, though the couple had opted for a quick apple break while they were in there), and was currently leaning against one of the door frames. "Fine." he sighed. Walking over, he grabbed the chair in question and pulled up.

The chair refused to budge.

Adjusting his grip, he tried again to lift the chair up, grunting from exertion as he did so. Still no luck.

Finally, after failing to lift the wooden chair, he gave up, panting a little. "I … don't think … I can lift … that much … these days." He held his arms out to his sides. "Straw."

Clarisse looked annoyed at this, but sensing no lie from the straw man (she was good at reading people, she would've known dishonesty), she pushed the chair aside with her foot before ducking back down to search.

Shawn looked down at her, a curious and vaguely concerned expression on his face. "Clarisse, I gotta ask: you don't seem too bothered by your talent; did you actually _want_ to become an 'Ultimate Markswoman'?"

Sighing slightly (she'd known this would come _eventually_), Clarisse stood up, wiping her hands on the back of her jacket. "Actually, yes, I did. And current circumstances aside, I'm actually glad with what I got."

"… _Why_?!" the incredulous Scarecrow asked/demanded. "Who the heck _wants_ to be good at throwing knives as a high-school talent?!"

There was a moment of silence. "I grew up amongst criminals, mobsters and Swiss immigrants," Clarisse explained. "I learned that I needed to protect myself from a young age, and back home the name of the game," she pulled one of her blades out of it's sheath, "was knife work." She spun the knife in her hand a few times, fast and instinctive. "I'll admit, on my own I was alright; 'good', even. But never 'Ultimate Talent' worthy. When I heard about Hope's Peak, and the AUP with it, I thought it was a chance to get to better prospects." She paused, a slight sigh escaping her lips as she glanced at the knife in her hand. "Maybe it still is." she commented quietly. She glanced back up at Shawn, her face determined. "But I refuse to let innocent people die to get what I want." Spinning, she threw the knife at the far wall, impaling it at a perfect 90 degree angle in the wall. "And I _am_ getting out of here. That's that."

The Scarecrow was stunned. So was the Golem.

Clarisse went to the wall and collected her knife, sheathing it. "You _really_ shouldn't ask questions that you don't actually want the answers to." The Markswoman glanced at the nearest clock. "C'mon, it's almost time to reconvene, and it looks like this place really is clean. Let's go."

* * *

**12:00 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

The time had come.

The inhabitants of the mansion, staff and captive alike, had gathered back in the Foyer as the clock struck twelve. Jibo stood near the door to the basement, flanked by the staff members.

"The time has come, it appears," the Biologist said, glancing at his pocket watch. "I hope you were successful in your investigation, otherwise this Killing Game shall be over before sundown."

Sebastian unlocked the door to the basement, before leading his bosses down the stairs. At the urging of the other staff members, the killing game participants made their way down the stairs as well, followed by the rest of said staff.

They made their way through the torch-lit stone corridors, taking the left path after the stairs. In the distance, they could hear what vaguely sounded like a man screaming and shouting in Spanish (actual Spanish, not Alexis' Portuguese).

"What is that?" Shawn asked from the middle of the group.

"You are to ignore that, it has no relevance to any of you in this game." Jibo demanded from near the front, continuing on without pausing. Without many other options, the group continued on, the screams fading into the distance.

Reaching the end of the path, the group came upon what appeared to be a fairly typical, if not oversized, mausoleum. The only major difference lay in the décor itself. In the center of the room rested a circle with sixteen podiums, but there was also a larger circle with seven podiums encompassing the inner circle. There was spacing between the outer and inner circles to allow for movement. Resting at the front of the room, above the podiums, rested a large marble chair that was raised obscenely high, allowing for view of the rest of the room.

Hesitantly, the group took their designated places at each podium. The collective mood was one of nervousness, discomfort, and some determination. They all knew; one of them was a killer, and they _needed_ to be found.

Before the body count got any higher.

* * *

**[14 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: And there went Daisuke's sole cameo for the story. Also, turns out someone _could_ get a worse deal than the Ultimate Loser: _his_ death at least contributed to the trial. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Granite Part Three

**Chapter 6: Granite Part 3**

**12:10 P.M. Day Two**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

Jibo sat down upon the raised seat overlooking the rest of the room. "I suppose it would be best to begin with an explanation of how this trial shall function." He declared. "You shall spend an admittedly arbitrary amount of time debating amongst yourselves as to who the Ultimate Gargoyle's murderer was. Once you've come to a conclusion, or if I decide to call time, you shall then vote on the culprit. If the killer gets the majority of the votes, they shall be executed. If they are _not_ found out, however, they shall be allowed to escape, alongside the rest of their half of the 'class', while the other half shall be executed. If there are no questions, let the trial commence."

Everyone looked around, unsure of where to begin. Finally, Gary decided to speak up. "So, did anyone find anything useful outside of the Foyer? Cuz honestly, I at least didn't really find anything out of the ordinary." Noises of begrudging agreement filled the room, courtesy of most of the people who'd searched the rest of the floor.

"W-Well," Kelley responded, "we did manage ta confirm that the mace used was from one o' suits in the Common Hall. So there's tha'at least."

"Indeed," Alexis added, "specifically, it was from a suit of armor next to _Shawn's_ room." She turned her gaze to the Scarecrow. "And Shawn, you said that you were in your room alone the whole time, right? No witnesses to your actions of any sort?"

"H-Hey, what are you suggesting?!" Shawn asked, suddenly defensive. "I had nothing to do with this, alright?!"

"You say that, and yet…" the Brazilian trailed off.

"What?! What do you want me to say, huh!? I didn't do shit!" He was getting angry now.

"Enough!" Victoria called out, halting the proceedings before they could escalate further. "Just because the armor was nearest to his room doesn't make him the killer. Besides, there's no way he's strong enough to lift that mace."

"Unless he's stronger than he looks." Teresa countered, eyeing up the literal straw man. "He could have gotten an increase in strength with his new form."

"Hey, this is all just straw now, alright?!" He announced gesturing to his arms. "I'm surprised that I can even stand up or open doors most of the time. I can't lift something that heavy!"

"Really?" Adrien commented, skeptically. "You could be lying and have hidden this strength for just this sort of purpose."

"Wait! The Scarecrow's right." Clarisse interrupted. "While we were investigating, Shawn couldn't even lift a wooden chair. There's no way he could've lifted a large metal weapon like that mace."

"You sure he wasn't just faking it?" Alexis questioned.

"He would've had no reason to at the time, as he'd had no reason to think he was being suspected of anything then, and more to the point, I'd have noticed if he'd been faking or lying, _trust_ me on that." The Markswoman's tone offered no room for argument.

Victoria cut back in. "So again, Shawn is _not_ strong enough to lift that mace, none of us are!"

"… Some of us are, clearly." Eric noted, hand on chin thoughtfully, "At least one I can think of for sure that's still alive." He looked over to the Ultimate Golem, standing silently at his podium with his arms still crossed. "What do you think, Logan?"

The Golem looked surprised at suddenly being addressed. "w-What do you mean? I was alone in the Dining Hall, I never even heard what was going on."

"That's something I've been wondering, actually," Eric countered, eyes not leaving the Golem, "the Dining Hall's pretty close to the Foyer, and there had to've been more than one swing given the injuries. How could you miss the sounds of a stone head getting smashed to pieces?"

"w-Well, I was caught up in my own thoughts at the time. I'm sorta surprised I even heard that scream from Kelley."

"There's something else, though." Sabishī broke in, eyes also on Logan, "One of the wounds wasn't consistent with the rest of the mace-induced injuries. In fact, if I had to guess based on the shape, I think what might've caused it was … a fist." Her gaze was directly on the Golem's still-crossed arms and hands, as were several others now.

"w-Well, you were probably just mistaken." The Golem was looking visibly nervous now, and probably would've been sweating if he could. "I-I mean, your skill's just about burying bodies not examining them right? I mean, really ... a-and why are we listening to those two, huh?" he glanced around the room, gesturing in Eric and Sabishī's directions with one arm. "Either of them could've just lied about what their actual talent is and-"

"Except," Elle interrupted, "even ignoring if they had the strength to kill anyone with that mace, Sabishī was with Brooke and Kelley up to when the scream occurred. And Eric was in the library the whole time, like they both _already mentioned_ when we all went over our alibis back in the Foyer."

"I and my companions can confirm the Cryptozoologist's whereabouts." Saino commented (no one chose to ask about the 'companions' comment).

"And _I_ can confirm that everyone here has told the truth about what their talents are!" Kinsei spoke up, looking ... actually, about as smug as usual, but it seemed more malicious now.

The Mastermind, Kuuma, and most of the staff glared at the Alchemist's interruption, but otherwise remained silent as the trial continued.

Logan was visibly shaking now, hands clenching and unclenching as his nerves continued to show. "w-w-Well, e-even so, there's still -"

"Why are you crossing you arms?"

Everyone turned to the interrupting voice, Brooke. Her eyes were on Logan rather intently. "Ever since this trial started, heck every time I've seen you since Kelley screamed, you've had at least one arm crossed over your chest. Why?"

The Golem's glowing eyes were wide and on the verge of panic. "I … I …"

"Logan," Victoria spoke up, looking bitterly resigned at what they seemed to be discovering, "uncross your arms now, please."

Logan was silent for a moment, before a sigh of resignation escaped him. "I guess that's the end of the line, huh?"

He lowered his arms.

And revealed the claw marks carved into his chest. Claws matching those on the hands of the late Ultimate Gargoyle.

Kelley let out a gasp as she took the sight in, a hand coming up near her mouth. "Ya - ya actually _did_ kill 'im, Logan?" She asked, fearfully.

"… not by choice."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Logan gazed at the barrier, __checking to see if they'd missed __any__ possible edge or weak spot. So far, he saw nothing._

_ "Got some assistance." Ryan called from behind him. Turning, he saw the Gargoyle was holding one of the maces from the Common Hall on his shoulder. "Thought maybe we could get an extra 'oomph' from some solid steel." He lifted the mace off his shoulder, adjusting his grip for a swinging motion. "I'd stand back if I were you."_

_ Obliging, the Golem stood back as Ryan took a deep breath (was that even needed anymore in his state?), before rushing forward and striking the barrier. _

_ CLANG_

_ No apparent effect._

_ "Son of a…" the Gargoyle muttered under his breath. He turned to Logan, holding out the mace. "Here, you give it a go. Better cover all our bases and what not."_

_ "Uh, sure, if you think it might help." The Golem commented as he took up the mace. Stepping into position, he lined up for a strike._

_ "Hey, Logan," Ryan spoke up behind him. Turning, he noticed the gargoyle looked somewhat hesitant. "Y-you haven't given any thought to that, y'know, 'killing' BS, right?"_

_ "w- Of course not!" Logan responded, shocked. "No matter how much I want to be human again, I'm not gonna kill half this group just to make it happen!"_

_ Ryan seemed to smile slightly at that. "Hmph. Good to hear, then." He gestured back to the door. "You were swinging?"_

_ Nodding, Logan turned back and swung with all his might._

_ CLANG_

_ "Grr, still nothing," Ryan growled. He held his hand out. "Let me have another go, just to be sure."_

_ Stepping aside, Logan handed the mace back as the Gargoyle stepped up again. He lined up his shot before slowly moving the mace back, like a batter about to swing._

_ "Logan?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "You seem like a good kid." Mace still at the ready, he turned to look at the Golem, expression oddly somber. "I'm sorry."_

_ He swung the mace at Logan's head._

_On sheer reflex only Logan managed to dodge back, the mace narrowly missing. "What the heck?!" he cried, incredulous._

_ "Nothing personal," The Gargoyle said, swinging the mace again (another miss), "but I'm getting out of here, which means someone hasta die!" Another swing. "And you're the only one I know of," swing "who's out" swing " and about" swing "and alone right now," swing "and I ain't stayin' a frickin' stone any longer than I have to!" SWING_

_ "Ryan stop!"_

_ "I'M GETTIN' CURED, DAMMIT!" The Gargoyle raised the mace above his head with both hands and struck down._

_ CLANG_

_ Just barely, Logan had caught the mace handle just below the head. The stone men wrestled for a greater grip, shuffling back and forth until the Gargoyle had been pushed back against the barrier. The Golem may have been shorter, but he had better leverage for stopping a downward swipe._

_ Still, it was going nowhere. In desperation, Logan freed up one of his hands and threw a punch at the Gargoyle's torso as hard as he could._

**_CRACK_**

_ "ARGH!" The Gargoyle yelled as his rocky flesh cracked, his grip on the mace gone. Desperate and determined, he lashed out with his claws at the retreating Golem, rending huge claw marks in Logan's chest._

_ Panicked, Logan responded the only way he could think to: he swung the mace, catching his fellow in the head._

_ CRACK_

_ Again._

_ CRACK_

_ Again._

_ CRACK_

_ Again._

_ CRACK_

_ Again!_

**_ CRACK_**

_When the blind panic the injury had caused finally faded from Logan's mind, he finally registered what he'd just done. The state Ryan's head had been reduced to._

_ That he had just become a killer._

_ Dropping the mace (and ignoring the building sounds of a wailing scream rising from within the halls of the mansion), he turned and ran. He just ran._

* * *

**Present**

"I ran off into the Dining Hall after that, managing to calm down before Victoria and Alexis showed up. I just bluffed my way from there, hoping I could keep my arms crossed the whole time until something else came along." He looked down upon the scratch marks on his chest, sighing bitterly as he ran a hand over the injuries. "I probably shouldn't've even bothered."

"So, the Gargoyle tried to kill you, and you ended up killing _him_ in panic and self-defense." Alexis summarized. "A rather tragic fate for all involved, it seems."

There was chuckling from the staff ring. The Ultimate Alchemist seemed to be enjoying the proceedings. "Well, I think conversation is winding down." He turned to the mastermind's seat. "Dad, you think we should call it now?"

"Indeed." The Biologist declared as touchpads on the podiums lit up. "Everyone, cast your votes for who you think the killer is. Not voting is a punishable offense."

One by one, and with varying degrees of reluctance, the fourteen remaining participants each cast their vote.

Shiro was getting excited. "Oh boy oh boy, I finally get to perform an execution!"

"Now, now, dear," Mackenzie said, her sketchpad out, "let's wait for the votes to finish first."

"And the votes are finished." Jibo declared. He looked down upon the group. "And it seems, unsurprisingly, that you have voted correctly. Logan Acker, you have been found guilty of Ryan York's murder, and so now shall be punished. Any last words?"

The young man-turned-creature looked around the group. He'd be crying if he still could. "I'm so sorry everyone. I really am." With this having been said, a trap door opened under Logan, sending the Golem down a chute. The Executioner was already cartwheeling away somewhere.

Suddenly, a giant screen appeared from the ceiling, and live footage began to play.

Kuuma giggled. **"Enjoy the show, y'all. I know that s_ome_ of us certainly will."**

* * *

**12:40 P.M. Day Two**

**Mausoleum**

**Punishment Chamber**

Logan Acker landed in a large room. Everything was flat and featureless, the floor made of solid concrete, with a cloudy fog hanging above his head blocking the ceiling from view.

Suddenly, the Executioner's voice called out. "I call this little number: Gravel Collecting!"

Out of nowhere, a large wrecking ball came swinging out of the mist.

Logan barely jumped out of the way, only to have to roll to the side as an anvil also crashed to the ground, horn impaling where he would've been. However, he didn't have time to relax before needing to move again, another anvil falling from the sky onto where he'd been.

Logan started aimlessly running, dodging the raining anvils and the constantly swinging wrecking ball. He didn't know where to go, but he hoped that _maybe_ he could find an exit somewhere, _maybe_ a chance to escape the execution and-

The horn of an anvil crashed into his right upper-back.

Caught off-guard, he crashed forward onto the ground. As he tried to regain his senses, another anvil pulverized his left foot. Yelling, he forced himself to stand up all the same.

Giving the wrecking ball ample time to crash into him, sending him flying.

Injured, but still alive, Logan again tried to climb to his feet. What that got him was a anvil shearing off part of his left arm. This was shortly followed by another strike from the wrecking ball, again sending him flying.

He ended up on his back (initial anvil thankfully dislodged by this point), cracks starting to appear on his body. He hurt, all over, more than he'd thought possible in a body of stone.

Another anvil crashed into him, horn piercing the center of his chest. He barely reacted despite the pain.

Why? he wondered. Why him? He'd just wanted something that might get him out of that rotted orphanage, why'd he have to get stuck in a killing game? Why'd he have to kill or be killed? Why?!

A shadow passed over him. He saw the wrecking ball swinging over head, directly above him.

At its apex, the line holding the ball disconnected. The wrecking ball dropped like a stone.

Logan barely made a sound as the giant solid ball crashed into him, smashing his body utterly underneath it.

The Ultimate Golem was reduced to rubble.

* * *

**12:44 P.M. Day Two**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

Everyone was left in varying degrees of shock, surprise, and horror at what they had witnessed. The sheer drawn out nature of the execution was almost as excruciating to the audience as it was to the victim.

Mackenzie just sighed dreamily as she sketched in preparation for her later painting spree. "Wow. Shiro is just _so_ amazing when he pulls off this stuff, y'know?"

"Why?" Victoria spoke up, sounding pained. She looked up at the Mastermind, tears at the corners of her enraged eyes. "Why did that have to be so cruel? Why are you doing this to us? What do you gain?! Answer me!"

It was Kinsei who answered. "We don't need to tell you squat, little miss test subject. All you need to know is this game's happening, and it's not gonna stop until we say so."

"And so the trial has been concluded." Jibo announced, finally speaking up. He checked his watch. "I should think that shall likely be all for today. I ask that you all assemble in the Foyer tomorrow and 8 am, after breakfast. I shall have an announcement for you then." He stood up, pocketing the watch. "One better given closer to sunrise than sunset, I should think." Coughing slightly, he brusquely made his way back to the mansion tunnel.

Slowly, everyone else began to move way from the podiums and back down the hall as well. They'd survived one trial, and lost two of their number with it, with a third on the side.

How many more would they lose before the end?

* * *

**[13 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: So, that trial might've been a little on the short side, but all the same, that's the first case over and done with, and the killing game ball has officially started rolling (unlike the now-stationary wrecking ball). Check back next chapter for the cast getting a rude awakening when the doors finally open. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Unlocked

**Chapter 7: Unlocked**

**1:10 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

The chandelier was (somehow) back in place by the time they returned to the mansion. No trace of blood or debris could be found. The staff members disappeared into their respective areas as soon as they returned (besides Jibo, Kinsei, and Syd, who had veered off into another section of the basement on the way back), leaving just the remaining thirteen participants in the room. No one was really sure what to say, after all that had occurred.

Finally, Victoria cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and spoke up. "I, um," she cleared her throat again, "I … I don't know what to say right now, actually." She admitted.

"Then don't bother." Shawn grumbled, already making his way to the bedrooms. "What's the point anyways, huh?"

"The _point_," Victoria responded loudly, getting the Scarecrow to stop and turn back around, "is, that just leaving things as is won't help anyone."

"And when did anyone say they _wanted_ you to 'help'? Huh?" The Scarecrow asked, frustrated. "No one _asked_ you to be 'team leader', and since someone tried to kill in the first twenty-four hours of us being here, _clearly_ you're not doing a good job at it, alright? So how about you just-"

"How about _you_ just shut up, alright?!" Everyone turned to Brooke, who was looking angrily at Shawn. "At least she's _trying_ to help us. All you've done so far is hide in your room and insult other people for not wallowing in despair. How's about you get off your crap horse and stop trying to demoralize us any more than the staff and trials might, _OK_?"

Shawn glared at her for a moment, before scoffing slightly and continuing on his way out of the room. "Don't expect to see my burlap ass before breakfast tomorrow, and that's _only_ because of the announcement afterwards." He reached the doorway. "And I'm locking and barricading my door, so pick someone else if you plan on murdering anyone in the night, 'k?" He left, leaving the room in silence.

After a moment, Eric decided to speak up. "We know the doctor's going to say _something_ tomorrow, and it probably won't be anything we want to hear. How about we just try and relax, take the down time while we have it, and just forget about the killing game for awhile, if we can. Worrying won't help, so," he shrugged, "let's just not for now, okay?" He smiled a little.

The group considered the cryptozoologist's suggestion for a moment, and, finding the general idea suggested to be acceptable, agreed. Bit by bit, the group split off, gathering a light lunch from the kitchen (none of them were particularly hungry or interested in conversation at the moment) and trying to find _some_ relaxation before dinner. After murders and executions, they _all_ needed it.

* * *

**1:30 P.M. Day Two**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

Jibo stood in Syd's lab, alongside his son and the surgeon himself. "Well," he noted, "things seem to be progressing rather well, I suppose."

"Indeed," the surgeon agreed, "a murder _and_ murder attempt all within the second day. We haven't even used any motives yet!"

"And I'm our they'll _love_ the announcement tomorrow." Kinsei commuted. He looked smug. "_Told_ you both that just keeping them stuck in the mansion at first was the way to go. Plus, it kept any from dying pointlessly to the outside before we got to any _real_ fun. Would've been boring, honestly."

"You say that," Syd noted, scowling slightly at the Alchemist, "yet I heard that you were just fine watching the Ultimate Bad Luck get haphazardly crushed under a chandelier."

Kinsei waved a hand dismissively. "Meh, exceptions to the rules and all that. It was probably a given he'd be the first to die, just look at his title."

"Enough." The Mastermind stated, silencing the other two immediately. "The point is, our second killing game has begun," he looked over at a collection of tanks off to one side, containing a number of (mostly) humanoid figures in some form of stasis. He smiled, "and the final game should be ready on schedule as well."

"Oooo, knowing what some of _them_ have as baggage, I can't _wait_ to see how things play out." The Alchemist commented. He paused. "Well, besides the Loser dying first, that just seems a given to be honest."

"Indeed." Jibo noted as he pulled out and checked his watch. "I think I shall take my leave for now, I have business elsewhere." With that, Jibo stalked off out of the room. Syd watched him go, an odd look (longing?) on his face.

Kinsei, watching him, spoke up. "I wouldn't bother if I were you. Dad's into some kinky shit, but _that_ ain't one of 'em."

Syd glared at him. "Would you shut up?"

Kinsei held his hands up defensively. "What? Just statin' the facts here, Canadian Bacon. None of us even like ham."

"Get out of the lab, _now_ please." He was already stalking away, headphones finding there way over his ears.

"Fine, fine, I was heading off to handle some projects of my own anyway, maybe even see how our test subjects are doing in the post-trial lurch and whatnot. _Always_ a fun experience, in my opinion." With that, the Alchemist strolled out of the room himself, leaving the Surgeon to his own work.

* * *

**3:46 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

Sabishī stood in the aisle, lost in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about the deaths that had played out so recently. Ryan. Logan. Harris. So much death, and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet. And through it all, she'd done nothing to help, playing pool incorrectly while two people killed each other.

Was... was _she_ at fault, somehow? She'd been closest to the door at the time. She _was_ the one who noticed the fist imprint after all. If she hadn't pointed that out, hadn't bought it up in the trial, or if she'd heard the fight before anyone got hurt, would Logan ... or Ryan ... And Harris only died after the case started, if that hadn't happened would he still ...

She shook her head, clearing those thoughts away. No, she shouldn't think those sorts of things. Logan was walking around with blatant claw marks on his chest, he'd have probably been found out anyway, even if she'd stayed silent. The walls in this mansion seemed to have a way of muffling sound in other parts of the mansion when far enough away - Kelley's probably magically enhanced scream notwithstanding, obviously - and the Billiard's Room door had been closed to boot, distance from the door wouldn't have helped anything. And she may not've talked to Logan _or_ Ryan much in the short time she'd known them, but even if she had, she probably couldn't've convinced Ryan to abandon his plan. She was _not_ to blame for anything that had happened ... Right?

She shook her head again, patting her cheeks slightly. Enough of that. She turned, heading to the door. Maybe talking to one of the others would help clear her head, or at least distract her from this train of thought.

Hopefully.

* * *

**5:23 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Conservatory**

Alexis gazed around the plant-filled room, eyes peeled for anything that shouldn't be moving. She had finally decided to explore the Conservatory over the Sanctuary, and she was curious as to just what could be found amongst the foliage.

Stepping cautiously around the occasional vine-that-wasn't-supposed-to-be-on-the-floor, she made her way to the other side of the room. So far, she'd yet to see any _obviously_ strange plants (besides the spiky vines), but appearances were clearly deceiving in this place. There didn't _seem_ to be anything hidden amongst the greenery (no human bones or the like), nor were there any cupboards or such that might hold supplies. Looking further into the mass of plant-life, however, she saw something unexpected.

Kneeling down amongst the plants was a translucent figure. They seemed to be a woman, going by the shape, but any other details were unclear. That being said, 'she' seemed to have a mop of red hair upon their head. 'She' had her hands amongst the foliage, which seemed to lean towards her. Despite everything, Alexis felt an aura of honest happiness radiating from the … _was_ this a ghost?

"Oh, you've met Mallory." Surprised at the sudden voice, Alexis turned back to the door to find Kinsei standing in the center of the room, a smirk on his face. The odd thing, however, was the archaic red circle that he was standing on, and how the vines seemed to have retreated from the path in response. He strode forward, tapping the ground wih his cane very now and then, the circle following and sending more stray vines away as he approached. "She is a cute little specter, ain't she?"

"Mallory?" Alexis looked back to the ghost, who seemed unaware of the presence of others in the room. "So, this really is a ghost?"

"Yep!" Kinsei responded, _far_ too cheerfully, "Mallory Walsh, the Ultimate Gardener. She had the misfortune of being in another killing game, on an abandoned moon base, no less." Alexis looked at him skeptically at that. "Hey, Dad's assistant and test-tube daughter got up to some _weird_ stuff while you were all being worked on. They even confirmed aliens apparently exist."

"What?!" Few things could really catch Alexis off-guard, but that …

"Not important." Kinsei said dismissively, "_Anyways_, Miss Walsh here had the misfortune of setting off a murderous psychopath. I guess her ghost managed to hitch a ride back to Earth at some point, and she set up her own little place in here." He scoffed a bit. "Ever a gardener, I suppose."

"… Indeed." The Brazilian was still trying to process some of what was said, but she got the general gist of it. "So, what is she doing here, exactly?"

"Well, phantom gardening, for starters." The Alchemist responded, "I think she _might_ be capable of influencing the plant-life in the room, but," he tapped his cane on the ground (rather close to her foot, actually), "I have a spell going that keeps that sort of thing from happening. The dead might be trapped here, but that doesn't mean they can get involved in the game without permission."

Alexis turned to the Alchemist at that last sentence. "The dead are trapped here? What does _that_ mean?" Idly, she wondered what _else_ she'd hear that would openly surprise her going forward, it was getting somewhat frustrating.

A small, rather disturbing smile made its way onto Kinsei's face. "Let's just say that this place, the area the mansion's built on? It can _really_ sink its thankfully-metaphorical claws into a departed spirit." He pointed at her with the cane's diamond handle. "Try not to die around here, if you can."

"Careful." Alexis noted coyly, a smirk on her face. "That last bit almost sounded like you actually _cared_ a little for someone else's safety."

His smile remained as he turned to look at her directly. "I've read your file, Miss Gold. I know all about your history, particularly that incident at the refugee camp."

The smirk dropped from her face, her features adopting a carefully neutral look. It was all she could do to _not_ show emotion at _that_ little bomb.

He continued, ignoring her reaction as he looked back at the foliage and barely-visible ghost. "To be honest, you actually strike me as _somewhat_ interesting. Even if you _did_ start life as talentless, or at the least not talented in your _specific_ field, I think you might have some actual potential all the same." He shrugged. "Just throwing that out there. Take that as you will, I suppose."

Her eyes studied him for a minute. "Isn't this usually the part where you'd make some off-colored joke for no reason other than to tick someone off?"

"Actually, this is the part where I offer to escort you to near the Dining Hall. It's close to dinner time after all." He held an elbow out to her. "Given the foliage around here, you'd be better off staying in my circle here."

Allowing a smirk to return to her face, Alexis locked her elbow with his and moved closer, rather deliberately pressing his upper arm against her chest. "Well, if you're going to offer, I suppose it would be rude to refuse."

"Indeed." He responded. Jabbing the cane tip at the edge of the circle, he pushed outward, expanding the circle's size to comfortably protect both of them. Satisfied, he turned (shifting such that her own upper arm pressed against his body) and began leading them to the Conservatory door.

"If I may ask," she spoke up as they approached the door, "does anyone else have a weapon in their room?"

His stride didn't waver in the slightest. "No, but I understand you had that with you when you were found, so we went ahead and left it in your room for you." He looked over to her as they entered the hall, the circle beneath them dissipating. "I noticed you don't have it on you right now."

"Well, it _would_ be rather suspicious to suddenly have on my person in this situation, now wouldn't it?" She pointed out, eyebrow raised for emphasis.

"Fair enough." He acknowledged, leading them to the dining hall, "Still, best keep an eye on it. Never know when it might be useful."

"Hmm. Point." She agreed, placing her other hand on his forearm as they walked. "_Obrigado gentilmente, bom senhor_."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Alexis."

Nothing more was said aloud as they walked (thankfully avoiding anyone else until he split off for the kitchen), but the gears of the mind were turning all the same.

* * *

**6:05 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Dinner was, unsurprisingly, rather quiet and subdued that night. Regardless of what was said earlier, no one really felt like talking much after three of their number had died in the course of a few hours.

Eventually though, someone finally spoke up. "Well," Adrien spoke into the silence, "anyone planning to say anything, or are we just going to sit here awkwardly until we all decide to turn in for the evening?"

Clarisse looked at him with a slight scowl on her face. "Maybe we don't _have_ much to say currently, given everything that's happened recently. Ever think of that?"

"Oh, are we just supposed to sit here, mourning people we barely knew for a day?" The Opera Phantom asked, clearly dismissive of her words, "Pardon me for the lack of empathy."

The Markswoman's scowl deepened. "Hey, how about you just pipe down before-"

"ENOUGH!" Eric interrupted, looking both annoyed and desperate, "I mean, come _on_ guys. We covered this already, the last thing any of us wants is to argue right now. Personally, I just want to finish this food, go to bed, and _maybe_ not get lost in my own head thinking about today. Is that alright? Can we just _try that_ and not get mad at anyone besides that doctor and his goons? Maybe?"

The rest of the dining participants, particularly the two that had just been descending into an actual argument, looked amongst each other. Some didn't really care or even pay attention to what the cryptozoologist had said, others agreed with the sentiment, and some (mainly those who'd been about to try and join the argument) felt more than a little ashamed at his words. For her part, Clarisse just returned to silently eating her dinner, no longer openly displaying any emotions. The masked boy just rubbed at the cheek of his mask before going back to his own dinner (a barely audible scoff exited his mouth, though no one in the room caught it). Things descended back to silence after that, and people shortly thereafter started departing the room entirely, their appetite either sated or suddenly absent.

Hopefully, things would _somehow_ be better for everyone in the morning.

* * *

**6:43 P.M. Day Two**

**First Floor**

**Library**

Teresa stared up at the higher levels of the library. Normally, stairs would be needed to reach these levels, but most people weren't possessed of certain appendages.

Spreading her wings out, Teresa tentatively started flapping them up and down, slowly increasing speed. Finally, with a great thrust upwards, she leapt into the air, flapping as hard as possible to carry herself onwards. Finally, she reached over the railing and dropped down. Perfect landing.

"You realize you could just take the stairs, right?" The Librarian called out from below, somewhat annoyed. "Less wind to stir up papers and distractions around here."

The Ultimate Sphinx looked back down at the Dragonologist. "Well, what's the point of having wings if I don't get to use them, huh?" She turned back to the bookcase she was perusing through. "Now, is there anything specifically about comparing Egyptian sphinxes to greco-roman ones? I'm curious to see if there's anything in particular I should know."

"Hmph. Those books rarely have accurate facts about the creatures in them. Most people haven't even _seen_ a real dragon before me and the small one incubating down in the basement."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Saino turned back to her desk, looking over the catalogue of what books were present in the library. "As to your query, there should be a book titled _Sphinx: Greek vs Egypt_ on the middle shelf in front of you." Checking, Teresa saw that, sure enough, such a book was present. Before she could grab it however, the librarian spoke again, "However, if you _actually_ want to learn what you can do in this form, you could always just _ask_ myself or the doctor. No matter how unique your current form might be, we still have a general idea of what you're capable of now."

Turning back to the dragon, Teresa asked, "Oh? This is the first I've heard of it. Never mind that the man in charge here seems less than sociable."

"Doctor Momota is, while not a sociable man, a driven one. It was thanks to him and his work that my own interests were developed."

Teresa hummed. "It that how you managed to become a dragon, then?"

"Quite. And it was thanks to _me_ that the scientist managed to learn of magic."

Teresa was intrigued, but opted to return to the original topic. "So, what _am_ I capable of in this form? There's flight, obviously, the claws, and I'm pretty sure my jaw might be capable of opening wider than it once could. But otherwise …"

"Well, you don't have magical powers concerning rhymes, if that's what you're wondering." The Dragon sardonically noted. "However, you should have at least _mildly_ increased strength than you once did, and far greater stamina."

"Indeed?" The Sphinx responded, an intrigued smirk upon her face. She leapt over the railing, landing daintily on her feet (impressive, considering the two-inch tall sandals). Ignoring the annoyed look on the Librarian's face, she continued. "Tell me more."

* * *

**7:12 P.M. Day Two  
**

**First Floor**

**Bedroom**

Brooke sat in her shower, clothes and accessories off, hair down, curled up into a ball and waiting for what was to come.

She hated this. Hated knowing what was coming, unable to do anything besides make sure that she didn't ruin her clothes this time. At least in a shower she could just clean the blood off everything once she was done.

She and Victoria had decided to run through their transformations in their own rooms tonight, then hang out in the lounge area until they either got sleepy or it got close to seven (whichever came first; they suspected it would probably be the latter). Then they'd head into their rooms again, retransform and get ready for the day in the morning like normal people. Or at least, as much as they _could_ be like normal people anymore.

Before too long, the change came, and brought the _pain_ with it. In hindsight, Brooke thought she might've preferred to have Victoria around for this part. Somehow, transforming on her own made the whole thing feel worse. Was it selfish, wanting to see someone else suffer alongside her if only to have physical proof she wasn't alone for this? Probably, but even so…

Hosing herself off, Brooke made her way out to the lounge to find a certain Mummy waiting. What was unexpected was the boy in the room with her.

"What are you doing here?" She growled out, his presence already putting her on edge.

The Ultimate Alchemist just smiled. "I just thought I'd stop by, see what's what tonight. You seem more composed than you were last night. Less bloody too, I think. Already getting used to your new look?"

"Never." Brooke responded, her anger growing. She stepped forward, far from eager for his continued presence. "Now I'd recommend leaving."

"Or _what_?" He scoffed. "You can't harm a staff member physically - not without fatal reprisals, anyway - and nothing _you_ ladies can say or do would likely get to me mentally or emotionally." He shrugged before turning around. "But fine, seeing as how you seem busy with your girl-time, I _guess_ I'll get out of your currently-nonexistent hair for now." He paused at the entrance to the hall, smirking at them. "Though, if either of you find yourself needing companionship in the mornings or afternoons," he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm told Momota's are _quite_ desirable as romantic partners." He chuckled a little. "You should see my eldest half sister. Quintessential sexy nurse, in my _insanely_ humble opinion, even with the hideous limb scarring." Giving a slight cane salute to the thoroughly disgusted girls, he wandered off.

Electing to forget the Alchemist's surprise 'guest appearance', Brooke turned to Victoria. "So, I was actually thinking we could try riding through these transformations together from here out. Might make them more bearable for us or something, having someone else on hand."

The Mummy nodded. "Honestly, I've found myself thinking the same. Somehow seems _more_ painful if I'm changing alone." She shook her head slightly. "But enough of that now." She stood up, attempting a smile. "Continuing discussions from last night, what's your favorite book series?"

Grateful for the lighter topic, Brooke joined her friend for a long night of _blissfully_ inane conversation.

* * *

**1:32 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Bedroom**

Elle was fast asleep, resting her head against her boyfriend's chest after her energy was finally spent. John, however, was still awake, staring at the ceiling.

He would be the first to admit, he wasn't one for talking much. Honestly he rarely thought that there _was_ much he needed to say at any given time. This, admittedly, led to him being forgotten by most people around him more often than not, but the one girl that mattered most to him always remembered, which was enough for him. And, while he didn't like to admit it, in the current circumstances, being forgotten (and likely underestimated as well) would probably be to his benefit depending on how things ended up playing out.

He looked down to his girlfriend. It still amazed him that they actually managed to stay together, that _she_ had stayed with him for so long. Neither really _had_ anyone else left - the Tragedy had taken pretty much everyone else they'd had - but somehow the two of them had held on. Somehow, she actually had a smile on her face as she slept, in spite of everything that happened in the last two days, nevermind the last few years. He wanted to make sure that she kept smiling, that she could _live_ to keep smiling. Above all, he wanted a way for her to get out of this game, preferably _without_ people dying in the process.

He just wasn't sure how.

* * *

**7:15 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor  
**

**Common Hall**

The transforming girls had barely made it back to their respective bathrooms when the changes occurred again. After anguishing through _that_ and cleaning themselves up, they'd managed to get ready for the day fairly quickly. Exiting their rooms, Victoria and Brooke found something surprising.

Sabishī, Eric, Kelley, and Gary were all still in the lounge, sitting around talking lightly amongst each other.

"Uh, hey guys." Brooke spoke up, confused slightly. "What are you still doing here? Breakfast should be starting soon."

Kelley, sitting on a throw pillow with one leg crossed over the other, explained. "Well, Sabi want'd ta wai' fer ya b'fore heddin' ta breakfast. Eric was all for'it, Gary agreed a'soon as 'e 'erd she was waitin' fer Brooke _and_ Victoria," the Egyptologist blushed a bit at that point (as did the Mummy, actually), "and I just thought that sound'd like a good idea."

Sabishī, from her spot next to Eric on the couch, nodded as she spoke up. "We figured you wouldn't mind some company to the Dining Hall, after," she paused, trying to choose her words carefully. Eric chose to speak for her.

"We know that things are, putting it very lightly, _rough_ for you girls in the mornings. We thought that having some friendly faces to hang with early on wouldn't be unwanted." He and the Undertaker stood up, welcoming smile on their faces. "So, shall we ladies?"

Brooke and Victoria were mildly surprised that the four of them would even bother on their account. Then, smiling slightly, they each nodded. Kelley, a warm smile on her own face, uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Well, c'mon then. I 'erd tha' th're migh' be choc'late pancakes this mornin'. I dunno abou' all'yall, bu' I _love_ choc'late pancakes."

Chuckling a bit at the Irish girl's enthusiasm, the half-dozen friends made their way to the Dining Hall.

* * *

**7:30 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

In comparison to last night's dinner, breakfast was, while still rather subdued, more lively as far as activity was concerned. It seemed everyone had silently agreed that nothing could be gained by lingering much further on the deaths of the previous day, and that at least _attempting_ to move forward from that might be the more productive option.

Plus, everyone thought Kelley's excited blush at her first taste of Novoselician-brand chocolate pancakes (in a word: heavenly) was _adorable_.

"So," Gary eventually asked, getting the attention of the rest of the room, "what does everyone think the Mastermind's big announcement today will be?" From the downcast looks from some in the room, he was glad he'd waited until Kelley had finished the pancakes before asking that.

"Probably some sorta motive to make us kill or something else horrible like that." Elle responded, picking at the remains of her breakfast. "Seems to be how these sort of things go."

"Wait, didn't he say that the front door would be opened after the, uh, first trial?" Sabishī asked, recalling Momota's statements that first night.

Shawn scoffed from his end of the table. "And do you actually think he'll hold that up? And even if he does, there'll probably be some BS loophole that'll keep us from just leaving when they've still got a killing game to keep going." He tugged the brim of his hat down over his eyes and slouched forward onto the table, hiding his face in his arms.

Eric spoke up. "Well, whatever comes next, we just gotta stick together and plow through it. We can't just let the people behind this win, right?"

"I'd be surprised if it's that easy, honestly." Alexis commented, arms and legs crossed as she leaned back in her chair. "Optimism can be nice, I suppose, but you _really_ need to temper it with some realism, otherwise you'll just be blindsided if or when something likely goes badly."

"I get that, actually," Eric responded, "but even so, better to be optimistic than pessimistic, I'd say. At least then you might _want_ to keep going."

"Well, we're all entitled to our opinions," The Brazilian conceded, "but you'll forgive me if I remain suspicious of whatever comes next."

"In any case," Victoria spoke up, calling everyone's focus on her, "We should still be prepared to hear something bad, because at least then we might be pleasantly surprised if it's something legitimately good. Agreed?"

"Makes sense t'me." Kelley responded, somehow slightly-cheerful again. Several others seemed to agree as well, even if they all remained silent.

Before anymore conversation could occur, the door to the hallway opened up, and Sebastian strode in. "If you are all currently done with your meals, I've been ordered to escort you all to the Foyer. The doctor's announcement shall be given shortly."

Silently, everyone followed after the Butler.

* * *

**8:00 A.M. Day Three**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

"Ah, good, you actually made it here on time." Jibo noted, watching the remaining participants file into the foyer. "I suppose some of you might not actually be aware of what my announcement today shall be. Well, some of you might recall that, on the first night you awoke here, I promised that I would unlock the doors once the first trial was concluded."

"Let me guess," Shawn spoke up, arms crossed as he leaned back against a wall, "this is the part where you reveal you're not going to actually open the door at all, or you're going to 'eventually' open it," he emphasized with exaggerated air-quotes, "probably sometime after most of the people here are already dead, _right_?" The bitter scowl on his face match his biting tone.

"… No, actually," The Biologist responded, surprising the Scarecrow alongside quite a few others in the room. "I am actually going to say that, as a man of my word, the doors shall be opened." He held his hand out, thumb pressed against his middle finger. "Now." He snapped his fingers.

At that signal, Kinsei stepped forward. Spinning his staff in front of himself rapidly, glowing red lines appeared in the air before him, intersecting and forming an intricate alchemist circle. Crossing his arm horizontally over his staff (held staff-tip pointed up at the ceiling), he thrust his arms forward. "RELEASE!" The circle flew forward, colliding with the door and dissolving in a rippling wave. The barrier over the door dissolved with it.

Jibo pointed to the door. "There you go, the door is now unlocked. You may now leave the mansion, if you so choose."

The remaining thirteen were obviously caught off-guard. Was that it? It _couldn't_ be that easy, right? There _had_ to be a trick to this, something that would keep this from ending here. Right?

Finally, Victoria stepped forward, approaching the door. "Well, fortune favors the bold, and all that business." She reached out her hand and pressed against the door. It opened without complaint.

A relieved breath escaped the rest of the group. Surging forward, they all followed the mummy girl outside.

* * *

**Outside**

The courtyard just outside the front door contained a large fountain with a Greek-style statue in the center, though much of its surface was covered in moss. The ground itself was formed from uneven cobblestone. Old fashioned lanterns, currently unlit, were littered along the path leading from the mansion. To the east lay a large hedge maze; to the west a large iron gate connected to a wall of stone with several gargoyle statues resting along its length; and to the south was a sprawling forest, to which there was a barely visible pathway.

The group stood in the courtyard, warily eyeing their surroundings. They hadn't been sure what to expect from the outside of the mansion, but underused architecture and an ominous forest weren't high on the list.

"So, uh," Elle spoke up, hesitantly, "anyone want to guess how long it might take to walk back to civilization from here?"

"Very long, actually." The Biologist announced from behind them as he exited the mansion. "If you go through the forest in front of us and avoid dying to the assorted monsters and failed experiments present around here - it's daytime, that might actually be doable - you might _eventually_ reach the shoreline."

"Th-the _shoreline_?!" Brooke asked, surprised and growing concerned.

"_Mmm-hmm_." Kinsei responded as he strolled out behind his father. "In fact," he began to walk around the group, occasionally tapping his cane along the ground, "I think we've been remiss in actually _explaining_ where precisely this little game of ours takes place." He stopped in front of the group (standing near the fountain), before thrusting his hands out to the sides and bowing forward. "Welcome," he looked up at them, "to Hora Island!"

"H-Hora … _Island_? We're on an _island_ right now?!" Victoria asked, bewildered and with growing fear.

"That's right!" Kinsei declared cheerfully. "This island, located in an out-of-the-way stretch of the Pacific Ocean, was the site of a _particularly_ bloody battle during World War II; really _rotted_ the ground, so to speak. After that, a group that focused on studying supernatural creatures, objects, and phenomena set up shop around here. Don't worry, they didn't deal in anything _too_ devastating, lethal, or world ending - though I hear they had a habit of spreading misinformation in the form of creepypastas about reality warpers and unkillable reptiles or other such BS like that - but they still handled plenty of odd objects and monsters … some of which, it so happens, got left here when they abandoned their facilities. Dad cut a deal with them back in the day to help study the, shall we say, more abnormal things they came across. It's how this mansion got set up here in the first place."

"What my son is _trying_ to convey," Jibo interrupted, looking annoyed, "is that yes, you are on an island, far away from any civilization. Furthermore, the rest of the island is home to creatures _far_ more dangerous than the average wild animal, and has been even before some of my failed experiments - failed AUP candidates or otherwise - made it out of the lab without dying. As such, I'd _strongly _advise against traipsing about the forest after nightfall. Even ignoring the machete wielding killer with a bum leg stalking around somewhere, you're more than likely to meet a decidedly gruesome end if one of the beasts on this island got too close to you." He turned around, heading back inside. "I think I shall take my leave of you all now, try not to die to something other than yourselves, and the doors lock again at nightfall." At the door he called back, "Oh, and watch out for the gremlin twins! Largely harmless, but they've been known to steal clothes!" With that, he disappeared back into the mansion.

The participants looked amongst each other, assorted mixes of fear, anger, worry, mild panic, and the occasional bit of disbelief etched upon everyone's faces. Was he telling the truth? Could they afford to risk that he _wasn't_? Either way, there was no way, on reflection, that the doors would've been opened if there was _any_ chance of them actually escaping. With that in mind, one thing was despairingly clear:

They may have gotten out of the mansion, but they were all still very much trapped in the game.

* * *

**[13 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, exploring the island itself. Well, the immediate vicinity, the whole place is too large and _far_ too dangerous to do a full survey, obviously.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Island

**Chapter 8: The Island**

**8:20 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

The group remained silent for a moment longer, taking in everything that had been revealed to them. Then, Victoria stalked forward, stopping a few feet away from the still-present Alchemist.

"Yes, Miss Mummy?" He asked mockingly, "Did you have something worth saying besides inane questions?"

Ignoring him, the Ultimate Mummy turned around and addressed the rest of the group. "Ok, things may not have been what we expected, but things aren't hopeless yet. There might be something the staff missed out here that we could use to escape."

"Doubtful, but by all means continue the false hope routine." Kinsei was still ignored.

"And regardless, it would be for the best to learn exactly _what_ is out here so as to avoid being blindsided by anything. So, I'd suggest that we split into pairs and explore the surrounding areas."

"Ooo, perfect, that way if anyone dies, you'll know who the murderer is right away." Kinsei added 'helpfully'. "Kinda boring that way, though I guess you're thinking more to dissuade each other from killing at all. Of course, the point's moot either way if they die to a monster attack. Still, A for effort."

Gloved fists clenching, Victoria finally turned to look at the annoying Alchemist. She breathed in and out deeply before speaking again. "Kinsei. Is there anything you can tell us about the area around the mansion? The rest of us would like to know if there's anywhere specific to look at."

The Alchemist smirked at her for a couple of seconds, before deciding to play along. "Well, to one side," he gestured to the iron gate, "is the graveyard. It holds all the assorted dead people on this island … well, most of them … well, _some_ of them, for certain. I'd advise staying outside of it at night, though the Undertaker might be safe(ish) depending on the circumstances. Anyways," He pointed to the fifteen-foot high entrance made of bushes and the occasional thorns. "_That_ is the hedge maze. Feel free to try and explore it, but I can't guarantee that you'll be safe in it." Walking past Victoria, he pointed out a path that led around the mansion. "That path leads to the outdoor pool. The gill-girl will probably enjoy the area, however you'll all need to provide your own swimming attire." Ignoring the glare that Brooke was giving him, he backed up near the fountain and looked up over the mansion, "If you continue around the mansion - or just use the other exit, I guess - you'll find a large lake. Less sanitary for swimming in, probably more lethal too, but it is 'pretty', I suppose." He looked back around at the maze. "If you go around the hedge maze and walk a little ways to the east, you should find a large bell tower, which I'm sure you've already heard. Currently it's not available to anyone outside of the staff, but it's still nice to look at, I guess." He crossed his arms behind his head, smirk unwavering. "And that covers everything in a 'safe' distance from the mansion."

"Uhh, w-wha's through tha' pathway there?" Kelley asked, pointing out an ominous-looking path leading into the forest.

Kinsei turned around, looking at the pathway in question. "Oh, that? Eh, just the way to the beach." He shrugged, hands still behind his head. "I wouldn't bother with that way, there's nothing on the shoreline to help you, and the more active monsters running around will probably snatch you right up." He lowered his hands, folding them behind his back. "So, what's your plan now, bandage wrap?" He asked Victoria, who again ignored his jab and turned her attention back to her fellow participants.

"Brooke," she said, "I want you and Kelley to look around the pool for anything worth noting. Sabi, given your talent, you might be the most adept at seeing anything noteworthy in the graveyard, so I'd like you and Eric to head there to investigate. Now, are there any volunteer's for checking the hedge maze?"

After a moment of quiet, Elle and John raised their hands.

"Thanks, you two look through the maze, and if you can-" she stopped herself, before turning to give what could only be called a stink-eye to Kinsei. "This maze doesn't magically change or anything, does it?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" The Alchemist hummed for an extended period, before finally answering. "It didn't do that the last time I checked, so you're probably good there."

Scowling at his antics, Victoria turned back to the others once more. "Right then, while you're in the maze, I want you to try and map out the whole place, or at least the path to the center or any other exits there might be. Teresa, Adrien, I'd like you to head over to the bell tower. We might as well check that it really _is_ inaccessible to us." She looked to the Egyptologist. "Gary, I would like you to accompany me to that lake to the north. I want to see for myself if there's anything useful - or dangerous - out there." Her gaze turned to the Markswoman. "Clarisse, out of everyone here you seem the best suited for fighting something off if necessary. I'd like you to take that path through the forest and investigate the shoreline. If there's _anything_ even remotely of note out there, you tell us when you get back." Finally, her eyes settled on the only two who hadn't been assigned. "Alexis, Shawn, would either of you like to volunteer to help Clarisse?"

"Yeah, count me out of the search missions, lady." The Scarecrow responded. He tuned around and started back to the mansion.

"Well, in that case, you can help Elle and John search the maze." Victoria called out, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Excuse me?!" He asked, surprised and angry. "I ain't signing up for thi-"

"Well _I'm_ signing you up for this myself, alright?!" The Mummy loudly announced, looking annoyed at the antisocial scarecrow's stubbornness. "You're going with them, and that's that." She looked to Alexis. "So, I guess that teams you up with Clarisse."

"No complaints _here_, I assure you." The Brazilian answered, her eyes briefly casting smug look in the complaining straw-man's direction.

Victoria addressed the whole group again. "Alright, everyone knows where they're going, so one last thing to everyone. _All of you_ keep an eye out for anything monstrous, inhuman, lethal or otherwise dangerous. The last thing we need is someone being killed by some supernatural beast from the forest. We all can discuss what we found over dinner tonight at the latest, depending on when we all get back to the mansion. And we _will_ all make it back, right?" She eyed everyone sternly on the last point, like a strict mother caring for her children. Seeing no complaints or problems with the current set up of things, The Ultimate Mummy nodded once. "Alright then. Now let's get to work, yeah? Go!" She clapped her hands together once sharply, before turning on her heel and heading off, Gary following after her. With that, everyone split off.

Kinsei remained at the fountain, watching the whole display with amusement. "Well, let's see if they actually get back in one piece. The manticore's the last group brought with them finally moved on from the area, so they might actually have a chance." He chuckled. The game was sure to only get more fun.

* * *

**8:45 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Pool**

The large outdoor pool was surprisingly well-maintained, and surrounded by several marble statues. While Brooke was loathe to admit it, she did find herself drawn to the crystal clear waters.

"Well, this place looks refreshing, at least." She noted, kneeling down to gaze into the crystal clear waters of the pool. "Might be a nice place to hang out or something."

"Agreed." Kelley concurred cheerfully, standing on the other side of the pool, arms crossed behind her back. "I've always want'd ta own a pool. Heck, I'd settle fer jus' _swimmin_' in one, honestly."

Brooke looked up at the other girl. "Oh? Were there none near your home or… ?"

Kelley looked down, her smile fading slightly as she scuffed her boot along the concrete. "w-Well, there is _that_, yeah. But mostly it's, well uh," she looked off to the side, "… I, I can' swim. Ne'er learn'd." She seemed either embarrassed, sad, or ashamed about that admission; Brooke couldn't tell, and Kelley might not have known for sure either.

Brooke considered this, then nodded, unsurprised. "I'd guessed that might tie into it." She stood up, making her way around the pool. "Well, I'd offer swimming lessons, but this might not be the best place for it," she looked around, taking in the area around them, "even if there _were_ any swimsuits around, which I somehow _really_ doubt." She looked back over at the Banshee girl, "Though, we can have those lessons _after_ we get off this island. How's that sound?"

Kelley glanced over to her friend, a surprised and happy smile adorning her face. "r-Really? Tha'd be great! Thank ya!"

The Floridian waved her off. "Eh. Anything for a friend and all that." She walked around the Irish girl, waving her forward as she did so. "Now come on. Let's check the rest of this spot and head back."

* * *

**9:00 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

The first thing the Undertaker and Cryptozoologist noticed about the graveyard was how _huge_ it was. Hundreds of headstones lay scattered around. What little foliage was present was in the form of dried and dying moss. In the distance, a large mausoleum could be seen. Presumably, the trial room from yesterday was located there.

"Whoa." Eric whispered, looking over the sea of stones. "Just how many people died here? Where did they even _come_ from?"

Sabishī broke her gaze from the mausoleum to look down at the nearest gravestone. "Well, going by _this_ grave, at least _some_ of them were from that World War II battle Kinsei mentioned. Surprised that anyone even bothered burying them at all, honestly."

"Question is, _who_?" Eric asked. "Did the surviving soldiers, was it that SCP group, did the _Despairs_ actually bother?"

"I'm not sure," the Undertaker responded, looking over more stones as they got closer to the mausoleum. "But it had to be a long time ago, given the plant growth on a lot of these." She pointed to a stone with less moss on it. "This one's from a few years ago, pre-Tragedy. It might be from that SCP group. Maybe." She sounded less than sure on that. Eric couldn't blame her.

Eventually, the two found something unexpected: a bare section of ground, with a small pile of pre-cut stones off to the side. More concerning, however, was the small group of gravestones with _freshly dug_ soil around them. As though they had only recently been made.

Sharing a look, Eric and Sabishī ducked down to look at one of the fresher stones. "Riku Ito, Ultimate … _Neko_?" Sabishī read, confused by the wording (never mind that there was an Ultimate that they didn't know buried in the cemetery). "What's a Neko?"

"I, _think_ it's like a cat-person, or something, from anime?" Eric answered, as confused as Sabi was. "Though how someone could have _that_ as an ultimate talent is beyond me."

Looking over, the Undertaker noted two gravestones looked the freshest, but the ground before them was undisturbed.

_Ryan York - __Ultimate Gargoyle_

_Logan Acker - __Ultimate Golem_

Her eyes widened in realization. "I … I think that these are for … victims of another killing game."

Eric looked shocked. "There was another one? Here?"

"It would explain some things." Standing up, the pale girl gestured at the graves. "Some of these might just be stand-ins for participants that couldn't be buried here. The ground seems undisturbed for a few of them."

"S-so the people in charge here have already played out a killing game?" The Cryptozoologist looked sick at the thought. "w-Why would they do that? Why have _another_ game if they already played through one? Did they just like it _that_ much, did they not find whatever they were after with the first group they had butchered, _what_?!" He was looking angered, but mostly horrified. It seemed the prospect of others already dying, of the staff being so cruel as to set up a killing game _twice_, was getting to him more than he'd've wanted to admit.

"I don't know." Sabi said quietly. "Even knowing how cruel people can be, I just don't know." She stood up. "But, call it undertaker intuition or something, I don't think we'll find anything helpful or important going through here now." Stepping forward, she grasped the boy's hand, "s-So let's get back to the mansion now, alright?" A light pink coloration crossed her cheeks as she looked at Eric. "We can try and get more answers from Sebastian, like you thought yesterday, okay?"

Eric looked down at the young girl, surprised she even remembered that. Calming himself down and smiling slightly, he squeezed her hand slightly (prompting another small burst of pink) before saying, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. And," he added, starting to lead them back to the entrance, "no offense to your new profession, but this place is giving me the creeps. Could we spruce it up next time we're here, maybe add some bright colors?"

Sabishī giggled at that. A cute smile accompanied it.

* * *

**9:20 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Hedge Maze**

Almost immediately from the entrance of the maze, the path split into three separate hallways. Scattered throughout were bushes with disturbingly humanoid shapes to them. The center path led to a long corridor that split off into another fork in the road at the end. At that fork, a small bundle of what appeared to be clothes could be seen.

"Welp, we've looked in here, now let's go." Shawn declared, trying to turn around. Elle and John, not bothering to look, grabbed an arm each and (lightly) pulled/pushed the Scarecrow forward. This had the unintended effect of knocking the light straw-man down to the ground. He was unharmed, but he still scowled at the couple all the same.

"Sorry," Elle stated (it sounded kinda insincere, but it was hard to put up with the scarecrow after awhile), "But we still need to actually _go through_ the maze before we can call this a job done." Looking at the different paths, she pointed down the center path. "Now, I say we head down this way; try and keep things going straightforward if we can for now."

As they got closer to the fork, they saw the pile of clothes more clearly. It was a light-blue blouse and a knee-length black skirt. They were just plopped down on the ground like someone had undressed and forgotten - or not come back for - the garments afterwards. It was a rather ominous scene.

Elle gazed upon the clothes with apprehension and a small amount of fear. "S-so," she spoke up, getting the attention of the others, "does anyone think that we _aren't_ the only ones to have been dropped into this mess before?"

Shawn muttered under his breath, "Gee, what gave you _that_ idea;" louder he asked, "can we just _go_ already?"

With no more warning than some foliage rustling above them, something abruptly dropped down in-front of the trio and screeched, producing high-pitched screams of shock and fright from Elle and Shawn. The creature was short, only reaching up to about knee-height. It had dull-gray skin, yellow eyes, only nostrils in lieu of an actual nose, and a downturned, beak-like mouth. It had only three clawed digits on each hand and foot, though there was a thumb present on each hand as well. It was dressed in dark-green rags with the appearance of a hood over it's head and a tunic. It stared at the humans (and straw-man), before turning around to focus on the clothes on the ground, kicking them slightly.

As the trio stared in shock and fear at the creature, a _second_ one emerged from the hedge wall nearby. It look similar, almost identical to the first one, but it had visible strings of long (gray) hair on its head visible from under the hood and a vaguely … _feminine_ figure. Eyeing the first creature, the thing let loose its own screech before jumping into the air, landing on top of the male. Both screeching now, they started scatching at each other, rolling back-and-forth on the clothes as they did so. As they fought, the clothes - already scratched up slightly, though otherwise in surprisingly good shape all things considered - were repeatedly scratched, ripped, and torn up by the flailing appendages. Eventually, the boy knocked the girl off and ran into the foliage; she followed, leaving the torn up clothes behind.

The trio remained frozen for a few moments afterwards, still processing what they had just seen - the _blatant_ appearance of actual _monsters_ \- ones that they hadn't been exposed to yet or turned into, ones that, for all they knew, might not have even _been_ the mastermind's work - and the creature's just as sudden disappearance after fighting, all right in front of them, without even giving them a second thought. It was a lot to take in.

"… w-w-Well, …" Shawn finally spoke up, getting the attention of the couple with him. "T-t-that was definitely … a thing … I guess." He looked to the couple. "Can we leave _now_?"

Elle blinked a couple of times, before shaking her head to clear it (squeezing John's hand for reassurance). "n-No," she finally stated (to the visible disappointment/annoyance of the recovering Scarecrow), "w-we were asked to explore this place as much as we could, and we've barely started. We can't give up now. I know _I_ won't." She strode forward, pulling her lover with her down the left path. Scowling, Shawn followed them.

The group continued through a large pumpkin-filled room, before heading down some winding corridors. Eventually, they passed through a room lined with more humanoid hedges, these a more detailed type that looked like they depicted people dying. From there, they continued down more corridors. Shawn, having somehow gotten to the front of the three, groaned. "Look, we've gone this far, can we go back _now_? I was planning on seeing if we're allowed to check anything out of the library; kinda wanted some reading material before I boarded myself up in my room again."

"Ignoring the paranoia bit," Elle responded, scowling at the boy's continued desire to turn back, "I stand by what I've already said: we search the _whole_ maze if we can. Besides, there's plenty of _other_ things John and I would _like_ to be doing right now, you don't see us complaining."

"Oh, I'm sure I can guess," The scarecrow grumbled, before turning back to look at the humans. "And look, next time you get some 'quality time', can you at least keep it quiet for everyone else's sakes? Seriously."

The couple blushed at the Scarecrow's words. Embarrassed and angry at the boy's constant attitude, Elle stepped closer before speaking up, frustration coloring her tone. "Do you have to be an uncooperative ass all the time?! Seriously, you need to learn some actual _tact_ before talking to people."

The Scarecrow, with a speed that could best be described as 'unnaturally fast by human standards', spun back around to face the paleontologist, a genuinely furious glare etched unto his face. Shocked by the sudden action, Elle backed up, pressing against her lover as he took her hand. Not letting up on his glare, Shawn spoke. "I spent most of my life in a hospital bed, waiting for a disease to finally kill me. The only family - heck, the only _person_, period - that actually cared enough to even bother visiting me was my _aunt_; my own _folks_ decided I was apparently too much of a _burden_ to continue interacting with by the end. So _excuse me_ if I have some _difficulty_ actually talking to other people! It's not like I got any tutoring on the damn subject." Turning back, he stormed away, fists clenched at his sides. Elle and John turned to look at each other, concerned and understandably worried, before moving to follow the loner.

As they continued onwards, the trio eventually reached a large rectangular room, filled with hedge animals. From lions to wolves, snakes to bears, multiple animals of lethal intent were on display for all who dared to see. It proved quite unnerving to the three viewers.

"Right, I say we burn this place down before these things decide to come to life and eat us." Shawn declared. "All in favor?"

"I don't think the folks in charge would let us set their property on fire without cause." Elle pointed out, John nodding in agreement. "Plus," she added, "call me an optimist, but I somehow _doubt_ that we'll get eaten by these things."

Before they could leave, however, Elle noticed something. "Um, guys," she asked, somewhat concerned, "where did _that_ come from?"

Embedded in the side of one of the hedge lions was a scythe. A farmer's scythe to be precise, with a cold-gray head and a smooth black handle. Moreover, it appeared to have been lodged in the hedge's side some time ago.

"D-do you think the people who came through here first left this?" Elle questioned as she started moving closer to the scythe. Suddenly, the Scarecrow moved in front of her, blocking her path (and surprising the Paleontologist yet again).

"Yeah, how about _no one_ goes near or touches the big deadly scythe, alright?" Shawn suggested/demanded, glowering once more at the two others with him.

"What, would you rather we just leave it here for anyone to grab?" the Paleontologist asked, frustrated.

"I'd rather _not_ let it be grabbed by anyone who could decide to bury it in my back." The Scarecrow stated. "I don't plan to see if I could survive something like that in this state."

Not seeing many options, Elle backed down. The scarecrow really _was_ paranoid, _that_ clearly wasn't going to change. Besides, someone could always grab it later (not that she _currently_ had any plan on how to get rid of it, but the armed suits in the common hall were weapons enough by her standards).

Continuing on from the hedge creature's room, the trio made their way deeper into the maze. Eventually, they reached a circular room with a small stone pillar, about four feet in height, in the center. Vines were growing around the base, but the top was surprisingly clean.

Shawn stepped around the pillar, making note of the spot on top that could hold something circular. "Well, I don't se any other doors," he noted, looking around the room. "I think we might've found the center." He shrugged. "Not that difficult, actually."

"Oh sure, _now_ he has no complaints." Elle muttered to the Paleobotanist. She shrugged. "C'mon," she said, louder this time, turning back to the hallway, "let's check the rest of the maze, make sure this really is the center, _then_ we can finally go."

* * *

**10:01 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Forest**

The young women had been walking though the woods for over an hour at this point, and so far all they'd seen was multiple trees, stretching as far as could be seen, with a canopy that seemed to mute the light all around them. Thankfully, they'd yet to see any monsters either, though some of the prints in the ground had been decidedly unlike any normal creature either of them knew of.

"How far do you think it is to the shoreline?" Alexis asked as she looked up at the canopy, voice lowered slightly (best to _not_ risk alerting anything that might secretly be in earshot).

"I'm not sure," Clarisse answered (also speaking in a lowered tone for the same reason), not taking her eyes off the trees, "though if we couldn't get back before sundown, I suspect the Mastermind would've said as much. He might not show it, but I think he genuinely _doesn't_ want us to die to the monsters out here, surprisingly."

The Brazilian looked over at her traveling companion, "You seem rather good at reading people, I've noticed." She raised an eyebrow as Clarisse looked over at her in turn. "What, may I ask, have you gotten about _me_?"

The Markswoman stared silently at Alexis for a moment. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I think that you're more dangerous than you might let on." Her gaze dropped briefly down to the other girl's waist before swiftly returning to her face. "And not just because you have a knife strapped to the back of your belt today."

The Latin-American Mythologist smirked a bit, crossing her own arms behind her back as she responded, "Well, I'd wondered when someone would notice that. It's not like I was hiding it."

"I suppose even the guys were too distracted by today's announcement to notice anything concerning your body, though the fact you always tried to stay at the end of the group where no one would be _able_ to look at your back probably helped." The platinum-blonde girl noted, somewhat sardonically.

"So," Alexis asked, "you now know of my not-so-concealed weapon." She stared the North American in the eye. "What shall you now do with this information?"

Neither girl was oblivious that the other currently had at least one hand on the handle of a blade.

After a tense moment, Clarisse finally responded. "As long as you're not planning to use it against me or any of the others, I _might_ be willing to leave it unaddressed." Her eyes emitted a hard stare. "Though I would _like_ to know _where_ exactly you got that thing to begin with. You didn't have it when we all first woke up."

Alexis shrugged, turning her gaze back to the path. "I managed to find it amongst the foliage of the Conservatory. Seemed to still be in good condition, so I appropriated it. Thought it best to have and not need it, than ultimately need and not have it, _Acordado_?"

Clarisse could tell part of that was likely a lie, but couldn't necessarily disagree with the 'have and need' sentiment (it was one of the reasons she continued to wear her throwing knives, after all). "Either way, let's not try and lose sight of each other while we're in this forest, alright?"

"_Justo, minha querida_." The Brazilian agreed, a smirk on her face as she moved out of arms reach of Clarisse. Neither one dropping their guard (against the forest _or_ each other), they continued onward to the still-unseen coast.

* * *

**10:32 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Bell Tower**

The Sphinx and the Opera Phantom approached the large bell tower. It appeared to be a much older structure than the mansion, or anything built in the last fifty years. A large padlock kept the iron door at the base shut tight.

"Well," Teresa commented, tapping a clawed finger against the corner of her slightly-smirking mouth as she eyed the lock, "they don't seem to want us in there."

"So I noticed, actually." Adrien replied, gazing up at the top of the tower. "Think you could reach up there?"

"Mmm, I could certainly try." The Sphinx stated, looking to the top as well. Stretching her wings out, she started flapping the appendages. Soon enough, she was airborne.

With some minor difficulty (this _was_ higher up than the library bookshelves), she made it to the top of the tower. Looking around, she found the area mostly bare, save for a couple of blankets, a couple of mostly-used candles, and the occasional discarded food wrapper. There was also a spiraling staircase that led from the top to, presumably, the door at the tower's base.

Looking back down, she called out to Adrien, "Nothing of any real interest here, but I _think_ someone might have used this spot for a romantic getaway. Recently, too."

"Huh. Who do you think pulled that? The Painter and Executioner?" Adrien called up questioningly.

"Eh, probably. They're on the staff, could get in here, and _clearly_ have the drive for it." The Sphinx called back in response as she looked down the stairwell. Seeing nothing but darkness (and doubting that she could open the door from the inside), she made her way back to the edge. "Well, nothing up here, so, Geronimo!" With that, she leaped off the tower, wings unfurling to slow her fall. She glided around the tower a few times before landing back where she started next to the Italian boy.

Adrien clapped dutifully at the display. "Glad to see you're adjusting so well to your new state, madam." His one visible eyebrow raised as his head tilted to the side. "If you don't mind me asking, why _do_ you seem so fine with your talent? You've been turned into a were-sphinx, or something!"

The Ultimate Sphinx smiled at the Opera Phantom. "To be honest, it was not what I was expecting. I'd _actually_ been hoping to become a lounge singer. However, I find this new form I've been granted," she glanced down at the claws upon her hands and inhuman feet, "despite its so-called faults, genuinely fascinating." She looked back at her fellow participant. "Besides, how many other people can fly under their own power? It's amazing!"

"Yes, I suppose you have a point with the wings." Adrien somewhat begrudgingly agreed. "Wouldn't have pegged you as a singer, though."

"I'll admit, I wasn't very good at it. Hence, the use of the AUP." She looked around the clearing. "In any case, I'd suggest we head back now. There doesn't seem to be much to find around here."

Seeing no reason to disagree, the Italian followed the girl back to the mansion.

* * *

**11:00 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Lake**

The walk to the lake was surprisingly peaceful. The sun was slightly hidden behind clouds and canopy, though surprisingly not in a particularly threatening way. The woods had an ominous feel to them, but it somehow seemed subdued, if only for the moment. It probably helped that the path was fairly clear.

The lake itself was calm and pristine, with a wooden pier leading a ways out to it. Nothing seemed very out of the ordinary here.

"Well, this actually seems rather normal." Victoria said, hands on her hips as she stared out at the landlocked waters. "Maybe I should've asked Brooke to search here, she might be more adept at water-based exploration."

"Well, that can be covered later." Gary noted, prodding the pier with his foot to check its durability. Thankfully, it seemed sturdy. He turned to the Mummy. "Should we check the end of the pier too?"

"Pays to be thorough, and all that." She agreed, smiling slightly as she made for the pier.

The two reached the end of the pier without incident. Staring out into the water, they still found nothing abnormal or suspicious about the general area.

"Well," the Egyptologist commented, gazing at the water, "I guess that we lucked out on searching the calm area, huh?"

"Mmm, I suppose so." Victoria responded, seeming somewhat put out that her self-assigned task had been so easy in comparison to any others (though Gary was pretty sure the pool wasn't that bad a spot either).

"… Soooo," Gary finally asked after a moment of silence, "what do _you_ like to do in your spare time?"

Victoria looked to him, surprised. "What?"

"Just curious," the boy stated, shrugging slightly. "We might as well get to know each other a little better while were here. Me personally, I like reading historical-fiction novels, and, obviously, studying matters pertaining to ancient Egypt."

Victoria smiled a bit before responding. "Well, I like to pass the time by playing checkers, when I can. In terms of reading material, I tend to prefer anything about ancient Egypt as well, actually, particularly documents concerning ancient burial practices."

"Well, that seems both fitting _and_ interesting" Gary noted with a smile of his own. "Favorite Hollywood film?"

"Ugh, _please_ don't bring up Hollywood to me." Victoria groaned out, turning to the other side of the pier as she crossed her arms, "I have enough problems with _that stuff_ as is."

Gary winced slightly, not having expected that reaction. "Not a fan?"

She turned back to him. "It's just … they can just _butcher_ a film sometimes, y'know?" The young woman explained, gesturing with a hand for emphasis. "Like, one film I honestly _hate_ is - ironically, considering my current circumstances - 1932's _The Mummy_. They just completely walked over any sort of accuracy pertaining to Egyptian history, practices, or its people, and even mishandled the presentation of archaeologists that discovered those tombs. And _yes_," her voice raised briefly to hold off any potential arguments, "I realize that British explorers and archaeologists were _horrible_ when it came to treating mummies or their tombs with anything resembling dignity - my dad's descended from some, after all - _but even so_!"

"… Well, I see you feel strongly about this." The Egyptologist stated, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm almost nervous to ask how you feel about the remake films."

"Still inaccurate in Egyptian portrayal, obviously," she responded without missing a beat, "but, I'll admit, they do have _some_ worth in how popcorn-entertainment-y they are. But _ugh_, the CGI, _especially_ in the second film."

"Ooh, yeah, wholeheartedly agree on that one, actually."

"Right?! How hard is it to make a scorpion centaur? And _why_ did they need the CGI head, did they not have the actor himself anymore at the time of filming or something?" She sighed, looking back down into the lake as she scuffed a boot against the wooden dock, "So, yeah, not a fan of most Hollywood films these days. I'd prefer long-form television series."

"Fair enough." The young man agreed, looking to the (still mostly overcast) sky. "Look, I think we should probably head back now, and talk some more afterwards. Sound good?"

Victoria nodded her head, glad to move on from the most recent topic, "Yes, let's. Maybe we can find a checkerboard later." She added with a smile.

Feeling a bit closer now, the two Egyptian-based Ultimates made their way off the dock and back to the mansion.

* * *

**11:40 A.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Beach/Shoreline**

Eventually, the forest gave way to sand. Before them rested an expansive beach with waves crashing against the shoreline. Several hundred feet away rested a small dock, with a small rundown shack next to it.

"Well," Alexis commented, "it seems we finally found the beach."

"Indeed, though unfortunately it seems the Momota's weren't lying about this being an island." Clarisse noted, taking in the curve of the shore.

"Well, we can't say _that_ for sure until we've followed the shoreline entirely." The Brazilian pointed out.

"Maybe so," The American concurred, "but going by the claims of monsters roaming around, it might be for the best to _not_ risk such a trip." She looked back at the forest. "Besides, with our luck, part of the coast will turn out to be cliffs or some sort of sheer drop. I'd rather we make it back to the mansion alive and intact, if it's all the same to you."

"_Justo_." The Latin-American Mythologist acquiesced, shrugging. She pointed to the shack and dock. "Shall we go see if there's anything worth finding over there?"

"Let's." The Markswoman agreed, leading the way.

As they approached the shack and pier, they saw something honestly unexpected. An actual, genuinely functional, motor boat, sturdy hull and all. The girls shared a look, before fast-walking over to the boat for a closer look.

"It can't be so easy." Clarisse noted, in a slight shock. "There's got to be a catch, or something."

"You mean aside from this clearly not being large enough to fit all of us?" Alexis semi-sarcastically asked, taking in the small size of the boat. "Well," she followed up by crouching down near a post, "_this_ seems concerning, to say the least."

Moving over and crouching down as well, Clarisse saw what Alexis did: a note stapled to the post, written out for all to see:

WARNING: KRAKEN GUARDING THE COAST! DO NOT LEAVE BY BOAT UNLESS YOU INTEND TO DIE!

… Well, that was unexpected and more than a little disconcerting.

A kraken? A _kraken_?! There was a giant sea monster camped out on the shore of the island, just waiting for someone to sail in and get eaten?! The Staff had _this_ sort of backing to it?!

"Th-this has to be a lie, r-right?" Clarisse asked, turning to stare at the other girl. "There's no way that there's a k-_kraken_ waiting to kill us if we take the boat, right?!"

"… Either way," Alexis said after a moment. "it's best if we don't take the risk."

"What?!" Clarisse questioned, shocked at the dismissal.

"I'd rather not chance that this is just some fabrication." Alexis responded, standing up while her arms folded over her chest. "Besides, the boat isn't big enough to fit all thirteen of us at once, and we could still get lost at sea or get caught in a storm even if a kraken _doesn't_ kill us before we reach the open ocean. Best not to even bother, I'd say."

… As much as Clarisse didn't want to admit it, those were good points. Standing up, she rubbed at her eyes before running her fingers through her hair. "Okay. So what do we tell the others about this boat?"

Alexis just shrugged, already turning to walk away. "Why _should_ we tell them anything? All it would do is raise and crush their hope's pointlessly, and might prompt some of the more skeptical people to just try and make off with the boat themselves in the hope that there isn't actually a monster out there." She looked back at the Markswoman. "I say we just claim we found an empty pier and some sand. Sound okay to you?"

"…" Clarisse didn't like the idea of covering this up from the others, but she had to admit, Alexis had a point. There really was no guarantee any of them taking the boat would lead to rescue of any sort. And if there was even a _chance_ this kraken claim was true… "Alright, fine. We'll keep it from the rest, _for now_."

"_Excelente_." The Brazilian declared. She turned back in the direction she had been walking, only to quickly spin around back to Clarisse. "Oh and if anyone asks, I found my knife in this shack here. Alright?" She gave a cheeky smile, before turning and departing again.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever." she mumbled. Stopping off to quickly check the (mostly empty or decayed) shack, she followed the South American girl back in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

**3:57 P.M. Day Three**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

Eventually, the group reconvened in the Courtyard, with the shoreline investigators arriving last due to distance. In a 'nice' change of pace, it was Kuuma who was watching the group from the door, as opposed to Kinsei. Sharing information, everyone was mutually disappointed to learn there was nothing in the way of viable resources or an escape opportunity anywhere close by. Though a few details _did_ prove disturbing for some.

"So, you're saying there's _already_ been a killing game on this island?" Gary questioned, incredulous and somewhat fearful.

"Certainly looks like it, unfortunately." Eric answered, looking downcast over the matter. "Unless there's some _other_ reason that there were graves marking dead Ultimates in that cemetery."

The Homunculus laughed from his place away from the group. **"Pupupu! 'Fraid not kiddos! It's just like it looks; you bastards are the participants of the _second_ killing game to be hosted upon Hora Island. Though, if it makes you all feel special again, this _is_ the first game to start out in the mansion. The _last_ batch never had it so good."**

"Well, that's disconcerting, to put it mildly." Elle commented, side-eyeing the dual-toned boy. "A-anyway, we searched through the whole maze, didn't find any other entrances or exits. _Did_ manage to make a map at least." John held up his journal, turned to the finalized map, for emphasis. "Despite the creepy decor, we didn't encounter anything living in there." She paused, seeming to internally debate something, before adding, "w-well, besides a couple of things."

_That_ got the concerned attention of the rest of the group. "What?! What did you find, are you hurt?" Victoria was quick to ask.

"No, we're fine - physically, anyway - it's just that these short gray _things_ popped out of the hedges and started fighting over this discarded pile of clothes."

"Uh, didn' the Doctor say there were clothes-stealin' gremlins around?" Kelley asked, recalling Momota's previous speech.

**"And got it in one, Scream Queen."** Kuuma called out (he certainly seemed eager to exposit when the moment arose). **"Those little kleptos happen to be twins that were failed attempts at becoming Ultimate Gremlins. They're more or less harmless, so they get to just wander the island without issue."**

"W-wait a sec," Shawn interrupted, suddenly looking ill and frightened, "you're saying those things, were test subjects like _us_!?"

**"Yep!"** the homunculus responded, looking sadistically cheerful over the matter. **"There are _plenty_ of failed Ultimates running loose on this island; poor unfortunate saps that just didn't win the coin toss you all did for actually keeping their sanity more-or-less intact during the total body modification that came with their new talents. Off the top of my head there's been a Minotaur, a Moth-Man, a Mole Man, the Manticore duplicated -"**

"OKAY, I think we get the picture!" Brooke shouted, looking _incredibly_ uncomfortable. Turning to Alexis and Clarisse, she asked the obvious question, "Did you two manage to find anything?"

"Aside from confirming we really _are_ on an island?" The Brazilian asked, arms and legs crossed. She shook her head. "Not a thing. There _was_ a ramshackle little dock nearby, but no boats anywhere in sight from what we could see."

"So, all in all, probably a waste of time, it would seem." Clarisse said, seeming completely honest in her statement. If any individuals (such as nearby homunculi) found the authenticity of that exchange suspicious, they remained silent about it.

"Drat, was really hoping for something there." Victoria said, snapping her fingers in disappointment.

**"Yeah, you should just drop that 'hope' thing while you're here, all it'll do is get you killed."** Kuuma 'sagely' announced. Adrien shushed him (_how_ he got away with this would remain a secret to everyone's dying day).

"So, what now?" Teresa asked, looking around the group. "Should we risk searching more of the island?"

"I'd rather not, actually." Victoria shot the idea down. "The staff said this place is dangerous, and it's getting closer to nighttime. I'd rather we not risk running into anything more lethal than a gremlin." She sighed. "I think it's best if we went back inside for now. We can come up with another plan in the morning."

**"Yeah, cuz _those_ have always helped in killing games."** The Homunculus muttered loudly to himself. Ignoring him, the group made their way back inside, hoping for a chance to wind down after the day they'd had.

They would need to savor it, as the storm of Despair they found themselves in was only just beginning.

* * *

**[13 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: The views expressed by the characters are (probably)_not_ reflective of the views of the author, especially when it comes to films of the 1930s. The author _will_, however, agree that the special effects of some films have not really aged particularly well, particularly early 2000s films/effects. And no, the most recent Mummy film was never made in this story's setting, given the timeline of the Tragedy's occurrence. I'm sure maybe one person is sad to hear this. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Doldrums Part One

**Chapter 9: Doldrums Part 1**

**7:37 A.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Everyone had split off for the most part after exploring the outside, only reconvening for a silent dinner before heading to bed. Thus far, breakfast was starting to look like it would go down the same path.

Finally though, Victoria spoke up. "So, does anyone-"

"Stopping you right there," Shawn interrupted, looking vaguely irritated as usual, "_no_, no one has a plan or idea for how to escape, and they probably _won't_ come up with anything any time soon, so how's about you don't bother asking. _Okay_?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to-"

"No one cares, okay?! It's not helping and we're _clearly_ not getting out of here anytime soon. So how about you-"

"_GUYS_!" Eric called out, slapping the table with both hands and standing up slightly from his seat, "can we just … not, please? We're only four days into this mess, and we've already had three people die. Getting at each others throats won't do anything to help that." Sighing, he sat back down, looking over everyone. "Can we just take an hour, forget about the damn killing game, and just _relax_ or something? _Please_?" The pleading tone in his voice was unmistakable.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the Cryptozoologist's words, unsure how to respond to the outburst.

"… My favorite film as a kid was _The Little Mermaid_." Everyone turned to the speaker, Brooke. She was looking around the table, a small smile growing on her face as she continued talking. "I'm kinda a fan of mermaids, and _Under the Sea_ was my favorite song after _Poor Unfortunate Souls_. It's just _really_ catchy and creative." She gazed expectantly at the others, waiting for anyone to respond.

"Honestly, I was always a fan of _Tangled_, m'self." Kelley spoke up, smiling as she leaned forward in her seat. "That song'o'ers when she finally leaves the tower? _Beau'iful_." She hugged herself a little on that last point - clearly, the short but sweet reprise was a favorite of hers.

The next to speak up was, oddly, Clarisse. "I always enjoyed _Oliver and Company_, to be honest." She smiled at the memory if the film. "I can appreciate someone surviving and escaping from the streets."

"I grew up with _The Emperors' New Groove_ on repeat on the TV a lot." Alexis brought up, a genuinely friendly(looking) smirk playing on her face as she spoke. "An underrated classic, in my _oh so humble_ opinion."

Smiling, Eric spoke next. "I always preferred _Aladdin_ actually. Admittedly, less for the music, and more for how funny that genie was." Everyone shared a laugh at the reminder.

"To buck the trend here," Adrien took his turn, "I was actually a fan of the _Phantom of the Opera_ musical." He gestured to his mask. "Unsurprisingly, I'm sure. The films were okay too, I guess, but _nothing_ can beat Broadway."

"John and I grew up on _Jurassic Park_, actually." Elle commented from the arm of her boyfriend's chair. "It was one of the first things we found we had in common when we first met."

Sabishī threw her piece out next, "I actually liked Sherlock Holmes, whenever I got the chance to see anything about him." Unnoticed by the others (besides a certain cryptozoologist), her happy expression seemed to falter for a split second, before she refocused her attention on the rest of the group.

"I always liked _Hercules_, but I _really_ liked _Monsters, Inc._, surprisingly enough." Teresa shared, opting to _not_ spoil the mood by pointing out that Shawn had snuck out earlier as things got more 'happy-go-lucky'.

Gary sheepishly ran a hand through his hair before speaking up. "Honestly, I was always more a reader than a watcher, but I _really_ enjoyed _The Jungle Book_ growing up."

Finally, everyone turned to the hitherto silent Victoria, who, oddly, was looking down at the table, a hint of an embarrassed blush upon her face. She remained silent for a moment longer, before mumbling out, "….n….".

"What?" Sabishī asked.

"B…..nn…..n," More mumbling.

"Still having trouble hearing-"

"_Batman and Robin_, okay!? _That's_ my favorite film from when I was a kid!" The Mummy finally blurted out, cheeks flaming.

"…" Everyone was silent and a bit stunned as they processed that statement. "… Like … the cheesy Schumacher film?" Gary asked. "I thought _no one_ liked that."

Her face was crimson as she nodded slightly, continuing to stare at the table. "… It's a guilty pleasure, alrigh'?" She muttered quietly.

The others continued to look at the girl, still surprised and mildly confused. Then, Kelley let out a slight giggle (more of a _snort_, really) before stopping herself. Ignoring the sudden attention, she whispered something to Brooke, who _also_ had to suddenly reign in a surprised laugh. Looking to the still-blushing but now also confused Victoria, the American explained (trying to keep her giggles and laughs under control), "Kelley's a little too embarrassed to share what she just thought up, but..." She took a few deep breaths, calming herself, before finally continuing, "'I guess rubber nipples is what does it for ya, huh?'"

There was silence and dropped jaws, particularly from the Mummy, as they processed both the joke and that _Kelley_, of all people, came up with it. Finally, Victoria responded ... with a peel of laughter as she doubled over in her seat. The rest of the table soon joined in the laughing.

"HAHAHAhahaha; y-you, you," Victoria laughed out, ineffectually slapping at Brooke and the leaning-away Kelley. Around them, everyone was continuing to joke around, keeping the mood going. Sabishī eagerly listened to Eric discuss a Sherlock Holmes animated film starring a mouse. Gary shared a dinosaur joke that the paleo couple actually _hadn't_ heard before; Elle laughed, while John eventually managed to reign in his own humor and settled for smiling while he hugged his girlfriend. Adrien seemed to be having trouble breathing; apparently, the bat-nipples joke had _really_ hit him hard. Even Alexis, of all people, seemed to be having fun with the proceedings. Clarisse and Teresa settled for just smiling contently at the rest of the table.

"Hey, hey!" Eric called out, getting everyone's attention. "Anyone who liked _The Lion King_ give a 'heck yeah'!" He thrust a fist in the air.

"HECK YEAH!" The whole group called out, punctuated with a collective fist pump as well, before they continued laughing and talking amongst themselves.

For the moment at least, they could forget the killing game and enjoy themselves. They needed it.

* * *

**8:57 A.M. Day Four**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

Sabishī walked through the graveyard, alone. For some reason, she felt the need to check the area again, just on her own. Maybe it was her comfort around the dead, maybe it was some subconscious thing tied into her talent, either way she found herself walking among the headstones towards the site of the buried Ultimates, carrying a shovel she'd found leaned against the gate (somehow she'd missed that yesterday). She looked over the expanse, unable to fathom how many dead lay buried on this one island. Even if a battle had been fought here, still...

**"Oh, there ya are!"** A voice called out behind her. Turning, she spotted Kuuma approaching her, with Teresa following after him. **"I was actually hoping to speak with you, miss pasty face."**

"w-What?" Sabishī asked, concerned that the homunculus had come to find her specifically (and choosing to ignore the comment concerning her complexion). "w-What do you w-want? And why is t-Teresa here?"

"Honestly, _I_ was just wanting to explore the grounds some more." The Sphinx explained, surprisingly calm near one of the staff members. "This one came by and insisted that I be 'escorted' by him given how dangerous the outside can be."

**"Hey, don't make light."** The dual-toned boy lightly chided, wagging a finger in her direction. **"There's plenty of dangerous shit out there."**

"Yeah, you brought some of that up the other day." Teresa dryly pointed out, arms crossing over her ample chest.

**"And that was just the very _tip_ of the iceberg, toots."** Kuuma countered. **"I never even _mentioned_ the Silent Hill business."**

"_What_?" Both girls asked.

**"Anyways,"** the homunculus continued, **"I have something for the young grave keeper."** Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a large ornate key hanging from a chain. He casually tossed it to the Undertaker, who just barely managed to catch the unexpected throw. **"_That_ is the key to the Mausoleum the trial room is located in; from now on you shall all travel to it above ground since the general Surgeon doesn't like people going near his lab; _you_, miss Ultimate Undertaker, are now officially in charge of the key, and by extension opening the Mausoleum for trials. Don't ask why, Doctor's orders, apparently."**

Sabishī just stared in shock at the sudden responsibility being thrust upon her. "w-What?! W-Why am I ..."

**"Hey, I just said don't question it, didn't I?"** The boy interrupted. **"And before you think of it, refusal to open the Mausoleum _will_ result in a decidedly undesired punishment, so don't try it, okay?"**

Sabishī was unsure of how to respond to any of this. So instead, she'd decided to bring up a question that had occurred to her sometime after leaving the graveyard yesterday. "Why isn't here a gravestone for Harris here?" She asked, gesturing to the (thankfully close by) section where the departed participants were located.

Kuuma, actually looking slightly surprised by the question, looked in the direction she was pointing (as did the Sphinx girl that had yet to look around this area). **"... Oooh, yeah, right, the Bad Luck Boy."** the homunculus realized.** "... Honestly forgot about him. Huh."**

"You _forgot_?!" Teresa called out, surprised and incredulous. "How could you just _forget_!?"

**"Well I'm _sorry_, okay, he just wasn't particularly memorable to me, no matter _how_ funny his accidental chandelier-based suicide was."** The Homunculus defended. **"We had some short-lived minions cart the bodies off during the trial, and just forgot to bury the pancake afterwards. It happens sometimes."**

"He's the only one you would've _had_ to bury!" Sabishī (somewhat angrily) pointed out.

"Actually, what _did_ happen to the Gargoyle?" The Sphinx questioned. "Harris you deposited elsewhere and Logan ... was likely unsalvageable by the end, but what of Ryan?"

The Ultimate Homunculus said nothing, merely directed his gaze towards the Gargoyle's gravestone. A gravestone made of dark rock that, on reflection, actually looked incredibly close to the Gargoyle's 'skin tone'.

**"... Eh, not important. _Well_, I think that's everything I had to cover, I'll take my leave now. Toodles!"** Having said that, the dual-toned boy turned around back towards the entrance, before looking back at the girls briefly. **"Oh, and just a heads up? Nothing is ever really necessarily 'at rest' around this graveyard, _especially_ not at night. So, try not to die out here, okay?"** With that, he departed.

Leaving the two young women who hadn't interacted much thus far to stand in an awkward silence as the contemplated what to do next.

"... Soooooo, you like beach volleyball, by any chance?" Teresa asked curiously.

"Not particularly, no. Sorry." Sabishī (somewhat dryly) answered. "Never was a very 'sporty' kinda girl. _Or_ one who lived very close to any actual beaches."

"Yeah, that-that's fair." The Sphinx agreed.

More awkward silence.

"... Do you like Detective Novels?" The Undertaker asked hopefully. "Or any films? Or shows?!" Teresa could swear there were anime stars in her eyes. Was that an _actual_ thing with the Japanese?

"n-No, sorry, _I_ was never particularly a fan of the detective genre."

The fourteen-year-old all but _visibly_ deflated. "Oh. Sorry for asking then."

"h-Hey, it's fine, really."

And still more of the awkward silence.

This would go on for quite awhile.

* * *

**9:43 A.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Library**

After breakfast, Victoria and Clarisse opted to head to the library for something _extremely_ important.

"Hah! And that's a King Me!" Victoria called out (quietly, because Library), having gotten one of her pieces to the opposite end of the board.

"Maybe so, but I'd like to see you try to move without getting it captured." Clarisse responded, confident in her strategy.

They'd been playing checkers for the last ten minutes (Victoria having been quite excited to hear the markswoman mention her enjoyment of the game during breakfast, and there was thankfully a set in one corner of the library for them to use), and neither had managed to get much of a lead on the other. So far, they'd ended up with more ties then wins one way or another (impressive, considering both thought it wasn't possible to _have_ a tie in checkers, but they'd found a way).

And they were honestly enjoying every minute of it.

"Aaaaaaand, _there_!" Clarisse announced, bringing a piece forward. "Now there's no _possible_ move forward that doesn't end with you losing a piece. Try and match that, little miss limey!"

Victoria frowned a little. "First: 'little'? We're like the same height, _and_ you're in heels. Second: 'limey'? You got a problem with the English?"

At that, Clarisse flinched a little. "n-No. Sorry."

Victoria waved the apology off, before continuing. "Third: I was _actually_ born in the States, my mother just refused to lose her accent and I managed to pick it up. And finally, Fourth:" she moved a piece of her own, "AHA! Now your precious 'little' piece is set to be caught with no way to counter attack. Of course, you _could_ try moving it forward..."

"And get caught by another piece you have waiting all on its lonesome right next to that spot." Clarisse finished the point. "Well played, I suppose. That _was_ the main piece I'd bet on winning with. However," she raised an index finger, "Now none of our pieces are close enough that they could move without getting captured, and neither of us is willing to make a move without anything to gain. Which means..."

Victoria ran the facts through her head. "... It makes this a tie again." She groaned, head in her hands in the face of this no-win scenario. "... Heck with it. _Blitzkrieg_!"

Acting quickly, both girls moved rapidly across the board, focused only on trying to take the others pieces with no mind for anything resembling strategy. Before Clarisse could get one piece to catch a king from the side, however, Victoria had managed to get close to a piece without her knowing. From there, the rest were lined up _just_ right enough to catch them all in one continuous go. In the end, Victoria only had one piece left on the board, but it was the _only_ piece left on the board.

"And that's my win!" Victoria announced triumphantly. Clarisse let out a disappointed sigh, but nodded her head, conceding the loss.

"Fair enough. I think I've had my fill of the game for today." The Markswoman stated, drumming her fingers on the table. She looked to the other girl. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what's your 'story', so to speak?"

Victoria seemed surprised by the sudden question. "What makes you want to know?"

The other girl shrugged. "Just thought it would be nice to get to know the people here with me, and since we're hanging out right now, well..." She trailed off, likely thinking (correctly) that no further explanation was required.

"Fair enough." The Mummy said, before adjusting herself in her seat, crossing her legs, and speaking. "In all honesty, my 'story' is fairly unexciting, I feel. Cairo-born father, London-born mother, moved to New York - the state, not the city - shortly before I was born. For most of my life, I stayed in the well-off suburbs my house and school were in, though I _did_ visit my parents home countries at least once a year."

"I'm not hearing much that sounds 'unexciting' right now." The Markswoman commented, a slightly annoyed look on her face. _She_ wouldn't call yearly visits to foreign countries 'unexciting', _sh__e_ never even left the borders of New York (the actual city, in her case).

"Well, that might just be my view, I'll admit, but when you go to the same places for years since childhood, you stop really seeing them as very impressive." Victoria explained. "In any case, I had a happy childhood, though I never really had many friends." She looked down at the amber piece on her necklace, before continuing in a more subdued tone. "Actually, it's more accurate to say I had _no_ friends, really. Just my parents, which honestly, I'd thought was enough." She paused, seeming to think on something. Then, she looked over at Clarisse. "If you don't mind _my_ asking, what happened to _you_ during the Tragedy?"

Clarisse shifted, surprised at the sudden raising of a rather _sensitive_ topic. "Um, I was in New York - _City_, actually, born and bred - when we first heard about the riots erupting in Japan. Honestly, we didn't think much about it, until the effects started spreading. I was lucky, honestly - I managed to get out into the countryside before the Despairs hit the city. Must've hiked clear into Canada and back before I found a small town in Northern Vermont to bunker down in. Thankfully, they had working cable there, so I was able to catch when the Hope's Peak Game ended and things started to sorta calm down." She kept details vague, they both knew it, and neither was going to say anything on the matter. "So, is this where you share _your_ experience?"

"Well, sadly we _also_ delayed on leaving our neighborhood until NYC got attacked. Fortunately, mother had relatives that lived through the London Blitz; they'd _i__nsisted_ we establish a bunker out in the woods near our home in case of a crisis. We managed to avoid being spotted by anyone when we left and essentially hid away for the next year or so, before the Hope's Peak Game resolved." Victoria turned her gaze down to her lap, looking downcast. "Is it, _wrong_ that I feel, sorta guilty?"

The Markswoman looked surprised. "For what, _not_ dying horrifically?"

"For getting to just hide in a comfortable hole while people outside had to suffer far worse." The Mummy girl looked back up, holding Clarisse's gaze. "While some people had to hike into and out of other countries just to survive, possibly losing loved ones along the way, _I_ got to stay with my family in a well-stocked bunker. Even the Hope's Peak survivors had to leave their families behind, and that was _before_ being forced to murder each other. Me? I just had to deal with restricted leg room and not much else." She stopped, looking back at the table and catching her breath. "... Should I feel bad for getting to basically sit the whole mess out? Is it _dumb_ to feel bad for surviving relatively unscathed when few people could? I mean, I'm _glad_ my parents and I survived, don't get me wrong, but then I think about how many people had to _work_ just to get by with even a _f__raction_ of that and -" she stopped herself, before rubbing her face with her sleeve and meeting Clarisse's gaze once more. "I realize we only met three nights ago, but even so, could you enlighten me on _your_ opinion on this, please?"

Clarisse was silent for a few moments, working her jaw silently as she contemplated what the girl across from her had said. "... I ... honestly don't know _what_ to say, exactly." She responded finally. "I mean, I'm _glad_ to hear you got through it okay, _no one_ should've had to go through the Tragedy if they didn't have to. Part of me, I guess, is _kinda_ annoyed, in a stupidly petty way, that you got to hide in relative luxury while I had to camp in trees to survive, but even so, I ... I realize that's stupid to think. So..." she trailed off, searching for anything else to say. "... I don't think you should feel guilty, but _don't forget_ that most people had it far worse than you did."

Victoria actually looked relieved to hear the other girl's response, some tension visibly leaving her form. "That's ... that's good to hear, I think." She rubbed her hands against her eyes. "A-anyways, after the Tragedy abated, I felt like I should try and help others recover. When I heard of the AUP, I thought I could become an 'Ultimate Doctor' or something of the like, and signed up. The rest, I should think," she gestured around at the room of the mansion they were in, "is self-explanatory."

"Fair enough." Clarisse commented, nodding her head slightly. "So, in all honesty, not that 'unexciting' a story, I have to say."

"Well, I might've been biased. I already knew it, after all."

"Point taken." The Markswoman leaned forward in her seat. "Well, how about we start another game, and I can share my own history. Sound fun?" Her question was punctuated with a smirk.

Victoria answered with a smirk of her own. "Well, if you're not worried about the distraction costing you the game, then go right ahead."

Chuckling, the two developing friends moved to begin their game again.

At the front desk, Saino stayed focused on her cataloguing. Her friends would let her know if anything _important_ came up.

* * *

**10:15 A.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Billiards Room**

Brooke was at the pool table, practicing hitting the billiard balls _correctly_, when Eric wandered in. "Oh, hey. Here to play a round?" she asked.

"Honestly, was more exploring than anything." He responded, looking over the area. "Though I'll admit, for some reason I expected more than just one table in here."

"Yeah, place isn't really accommodating for multiple games to happen simultaneously, huh?" The Floridian girl agreed. "Surprised to see you _not_ with Sabishī for once. You two seem to hang out a lot."

The Cryptozoologist rubbed the back of his head, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, I guess we have been together a lot since we woke up." He shrugged. "She's a good friend."

Brooke looked him over, a calculating gaze in her eyes. "Oh, _just friends_, is it? You _sure_ about that?"

The boy held his hands up defensively, blushing slightly. "h-Hey now, we only met a few days ago. Yeah, she's c-cute, and she's like the _only_ girl here besides the creepy painter on the staff that's _not_ taller than me - no offense, but I've never really been that, er, _into_ girls that had the height advantage - but I'm not sure Sabi and I are any closer than 'friends' yet."

Brooke smiled, choosing to ignore the comment's concerning height. "Well, give things time, I say." She jokingly jabbed a finger at him. "And _don't_ get you or her killed, _capeesh_?"

He jolted a bit. "Don't even _joke_ about that, seriously." He said somewhat sternly.

Brooke's gaze turned downward, chastised by the boy's reaction. "r-Right, sorry," her eyes turned back to him. "but you get my point."

Eric waved her apology off. "I shall take your 'advice' under, well, advisement, yes." He finally walked over to the table. "But for now, lets talk about something else." He picked up a pool cue of his own.

She beat his obvious line of questioning to the punch. "Okay, what's _your_ story then, Mr. Cryptozoologist?" She questioned, smirking slightly as she leaned against the table.

He looked slightly put out at not getting to ask that himself, but he responded nonetheless. "Well, I grew up traveling pretty much constantly around North America from a young age, even lived around Canada and Alaska for awhile. The earliest I can remember, we were living somewhere around Minnesota, checking Bigfoot sightings."

"Oh, were they cryptozoologists too?" She asked, curious.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, mainly just Bigfoot enthusiasts, but they _did_ check on other, similar cryptids from time to time. Like one time, we were looking for these 'otter people' up in Alaska-" he cut himself off, before waving his hands in front of himself again, "actually, never mind, that one was just _weird_; but anyways, yeah, travelled a lot, managed to rough it in the Canadian wilderness during the Tragedy, had my interests expanded to include cryptids _besides_ Sasquatch, and decided to sign up for this AUP thing in late 2019 to become a full-fledged _Ultimate_ Cryptozoologist." He gazed around the room they were in. "Don't recall the 'mandatory killing game participation' clause, but I guess that's why you shouldn't skip through paperwork."

Brooke chuckled slightly at the boy's joke. "Yeah, that does seem important. Fine print and all that."

The boy looked back at the Floridian. "So, at the risk of asking something sensitive-"

"My folks and I just hid in a small bunker for the duration of The Tragedy," she interrupted, realizing what he was planning to ask. "Not much actually happened, thankfully, but I _think_ the neighbors ate from my 1000-strong exotic fish collection. Either them or the gators, they kinda got more active after the human population started shrinking. Might be petty considering the circumstances, I know, but I'm honestly _still_ kinda bitter about that."

He blinked a bit, processing the giant fish collection belonging to someone who, by his guess, would've only been a high school freshman at the Tragedy's beginning (and yet apparently _hadn't_ qualified for Ultimate status on her own?). "... Well that sucks. Did any of the fish survive?"

"Thankfully, yes, but _still_! Some of the things were endangered even _before_ the Tragedy! And they were all so beautiful..." the wannabe ichthyologist trailed off there, an odd look in her eyes, before shaking herself and refocusing on the boy. "Well, anyway, sure you don't want to play a game?"

Deciding to not question what might've been going through his fellow American's head, Eric nodded and smiled. "Y'know what, sure, I guess a round won't hurt."

* * *

**10:59 A.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Adrien was currently in the Dining Hall alone, on his hands and knees under the table for reasons known only to him. It was a _good_ reason (_he_ thought so, anyway), but still, an odd sight to see. If anyone was around _to_ see, that is.

"Well, it's not everyday that the _man_ is the one on his knees," a seductive voice spoke out. Apparently, someone had seen.

Looking up and behind him, Adrien saw a pair of shapely legs (a favorite sight of his, to be honest), clad in tall hiking boots, draped over the table, left leg crossed over the right and both swinging slightly. There was only one girl here who wore that specific attire.

"Hello Alexis." He called, crawling out from under the table (eyes never leaving the legs). "What brings you here?"

"You're staring at them." She said coquettishly, eyes never leaving her well-maintained nails (even as her legs started swinging more energetically, toned muscles flexing all the way), "Why were _you_ under a table?"

"I was just looking for something." He explained, standing up fully (and _finally_ turning his eyes to her actual face). "I think I dropped it during breakfast today."

"Oh? And what might this 'something' be, may I ask?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity as she turned away from her nails.

"A lucky rabbit's foot, actually." He elaborated. "It was a gift from my grandmother when I first started high school. Something of a good luck charm, I guess you could say."

"Mmm. You didn't strike me as the type to own such things." She commented, sliding off the table and uncrossing her legs. "But I suppose the sentimental value is the relevant factor here, _sim_?"

"Got it in one, yeah." He noted, chuckling slightly. Then he raised an eyebrow of his own. "So, what are _you_ doing here, exactly?"

She shrugged, fiddling with the ruby on her necklace. "I decided to take a walk around the mansion grounds, see what anyone else was doing, found an Italian man in a mask shifting around under a table for some reason. Figured I'd see if anything interesting was happening, maybe rest my legs without going to the trouble of moving a chair."

"Ah, well," he rubbed the back of his head, "sorry to disappoint in regards to there being anything of interest."

"_That_ remains to be seen, I think." She smirked once more, a suggestive look in her eyes.

Adrien started feeling a bit flustered from that look. He cleared his throat before speaking. "S-So, if you don't mind my asking, how did you get into your, uh, 'field of expertise'?"

She shrugged once more, chuckling a bit while glancing back down to her necklace. "I guess it comes from having archaeologists for parents. We traveled all across South America, researching the ancient sites. I found the mythology _behind_ the structures to be the more fascinating topic, honestly." She looked back up at the Italian. "So, do you have much knowledge of the subject?"

He shook his head. "Not really, no, but I _did_ play a video game based on the mythology once. It was called _Marlow Briggs and the Mask of Death_. Have you heard of-"

THUNK

He was cut off as Alexis - suddenly brandishing a knife - abruptly threw him up against a wall. She looked him dead in the eyes, a killing intent radiating from hers. "If you even _think_ of bringing up that _pedaço de merda_ while in my presence, _or_ while we are both still on this mortal coil together, _ever _again, then you'll discover _exactly_ what sort of things I know how to do with a knife. _Compreendo!?_"

Genuinely terrified, he nodded. She smiled, killing intent gone. "Good. Glad we understand each other." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well then, I think I'll take my leave now, _apodreça no submundo_." Turning, she walked away, hips swaying probably more than they needed to.

Adrien remained motionless for a moment longer, still trying to process what had happened. Eventually, he regained enough control of his limbs to make his way back to his room. Maybe he'd dropped the charm in there.

* * *

**11:27 A.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Library - Second Level**

Kelley climbed up the ladder to the top shelf, eager to check on the books that might help her. She needed to know _everything_ about the banshee, not just what her Ma had told her, so that she could be prepared for anything _else_ her new 'state of being' might have hidden. Hopefully, the books here might at least give her an _i__dea_ of what to potentially expect going forward.

She just needed to get ahold of those books first. Easier said than done, considering how far the books were from the nearest available (tragically unmovable) ladder.

Adjusting her grip on said ladder, she stretched out, finding the closest book just barely within reach. Stretching further, she just barely managed to latch onto the top of the edge. Pulling back, she steadied herself once again. The real problem with these ladders was that the rungs were little more than smooth metal cylinders. The surface was keeping her boots from finding any traction.

Stretching out once again, her other hand holding the ladder as tightly as possible, Kelley leaned as far forward as she could reach, barely noticing one foot raising off the ladder as she did so. Finally, she just barely managed to get an actual grip on the book-

-and her foot slipped. With a surprised yelp, she fell backwards ... into the waiting arms of a tall butler.

"Apologies for the unannounced arrival, Miss Devlyn." Sebastian announced, unaffected at all by the girl's weight. "I happened through and I saw your attempt, and so thought that I should remain on hand in case you lost your balance." He gently set the girl down on her feet. "As an aside, I'd suggest trying to clean off the grime that seems stuck to your boots; better for keeping surroundings clean, and what not."

Kelley took a moment to catch her breath, then tuned to look up at the Butler. "Well, thank ya fer th'save, sir." She gave a polite and grateful smile to the man.

"No thanks are necessary, miss, even if they are welcome." Striding forward, Sebastian reached upward and pulled the desired books down off the shelf. "I am simply fulfilling my role as a butler."

Kelley happily accepted the offered books. "Well, all th'same, thanks." She adjusted her grip on the stack as she looked curiously over the Butler. "So, if ya don' min'me askin', why _are_ ya here? On th'staff, I mean? Did the Mast'rmind decide he _needed_ a butler an' threaten'd ya ov'r it, or..."

"Not quite, actually." The butler corrected. "Though, something similar I'll admit." He looked around the library, noting the Dragon's attention (_seemingly_) preoccupied by whatever book she was currently reading. He continued in a notably lower tone, "I doubt I can say much, but suffice it to say, I had prior history with this place, and people close to me were threatened to ensure I'd come here."

Kelley's hand went to her mouth on that last point. "I-I'm sorry t'here that, sir. Hon'stly." She looked around herself, also noting the supposedly distracted Librarian. "I-Is there anyting ya can do?" She asked in her own quiet tone. "O-or that _we_ could do? Some way t'get ou' o'here? That ya could help with?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Devlyn." Sebastian responded, looking honestly saddened. "Even if those I love _weren't_ at risk, I'm not entirely sure _how_ to escape without issue. This island, especially now, is not a place that one departs from with ease."

The Banshee had expected an answer like that, but looked downcast all the same. "Ah. Well, I hope you an' yours stay safe, at least."

The Butler smiled at that. "Thank you for your concern, Miss Devlyn." He started moving away. "Now, if you have all the books you desired, I can recommend a _very_ comfortable chair on the ground floor if you're interested."

Nodding, Kelley followed after him. Whatever else, she _did_ still have reading to do.

Saino, having of course heard the entire conversation, opted to remain silent. Nothing potentially troublesome seemed to be brewing, and as long as her _own_ work was unbothered, she didn't particularly care. Besides, she was just getting to the good part.

* * *

**12:00 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Shawn's Room**

Shawn sat in his room, stewing in his own thoughts.

He wasn't _bitter_ that no one even seemed to notice he was leaving the dining hall, wasn't ticked off that no one had noticed at _all_ that he was missing.

It's not like he _cared_ about these people, they were all just going to die or get themselves killed anyway.

Assuming they didn't try to kill _him_ first.

They were planning it, he knew it, _someone_ obviously was, who _wouldn't_ want to target the flimsy, easy-to-kill scarecrow, huh?

All they'd need was some fire, _that_ wasn't hard to find or make.

He was a target, plain and simple.

It's why he didn't bother drinking their kool-aid, _pretending_ to get along and be friendly and trying to act like they were anything other than enemies.

Who would try to be nice to an enemy?

And since he couldn't do jack squat to fight back or attack anyone himself(straw arms and all that BS), he did the only thing he could; barricade himself in his room(well, _try_ to, still couldn't move much with straw arms, but _still_).

Honestly, he didn't know why he'd ever leave, it's not like he _needed_ anything from outside; couldn't eat, barely actually slept, didn't need to talk to anyone out there, they'd just try and plant a knife in his chest or back or something, scarecrow or no that might actually _do_ something to him.

Sure, the mastermind might do something to make him leave, but until then, he might as well just stay here.

Honestly, sounded kinda appealing.

As long as he wasn't _forced_ to leave, why go out to begin with and risk someone inevitably killing him as a simple target, right?

Yes, good plan, sounds like; good plan indeed.

He still didn't know _how_ to leave the island, but maybe all the 'normal' students would get axed off and they'd let the monster ones go free and get cured.

Heck, maybe _all_ the others would die out while he was safely ensconced away.

That ... sounded nice, if he was being entirely honest.

Quite nice.

* * *

**1:42 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Kitchen**

Gary strode into the Kitchen, looking for something to drink, and was surprised to find the local Paleontologist, unescorted for once, also there, chewing on a bread roll.

"Oh, hey Elle." The Egyptologist waved. "What are you doing here?"

She held up her bread roll. "Still felt a little peckish after lunch, decided to grab myself a snack."

"Fair enough." Gary agreed, rubbing his hands slightly as he looked around the room. "I'll be honest, I'm a little surprised John isn't here. Can't recall seeing you two apart since we got here."

"He wasn't hungry, so he decided to stay in his room." She commented, shrugging one shoulder. "Just because we're together doesn't mean we're _stuck_ together at the hip or whatever." She added before taking a bite out of the roll.

"Right, right, fair enough." Gary made his way to one of the fridges, surprised to find an assortment of small drink bottles in the collection of beverages. This place didn't seem like the type for it. "So, out of curiosity, how _did_ you two meet?"

"Oh, we've been friends since elementary school." Elle explained, seeming happy to share her and John's history. "And we started dating around middle school." She gained a grim look to her face. "Kinda had a limited bordering non-existent high school experience, unfortunately."

"Let me guess: interrupted by sudden worldwide Tragedy too?" Gary asked sympathetically; he'd gone through much the same when Spain had been hit.

She nodded silently, taking another bite before continuing. "We ... we both lost our families in the Tragedy. We spent pretty much the entire time on the run. Even after things abated following the first Killing Game, we were more often than not living on the streets. All either of us had was each other. It was actually around that time that-" she cut herself off, cheeks reddening, "that we, uh, took things up a level."

Gary politely looked back into the fridge at that, not needing any more elaboration on anyone's love life. Taking a small bottle of apple juice, he focused on opening it whilst asking his next line of questions. "And at elementary age you two were already watching something like _Jurassic Park_?"

She smiled again, blush abating (slightly) at the reminder of her statement at breakfast. "Yeah well, our parents trusted us on that sort of thing. And we didn't actually have any _Land Before Time_ films at the time. (never mind how scientifically inaccurate _any_ of those are, I mean _seriously_)" The last part was muttered under her breath, though still loudly enough for Gary to hear it.

"Uh huh." The Egyptologist commented. "So, did you guys like dinosaurs before or after watching a lawyer get eaten?"

She chuckled at that. "Before, though that scene _was_ oddly funny in a morbid sense. John was actually the first to discover that different plants existed at the same time as dinosaurs. Heh, you couldn't get him to shut up about _cycadeoidea_s and _zamites_." Before Gary could question what _e__ither_ of those plants were, he noticed Elle looking downcast once again. "He still talks to me, of course, but he seems to have really quieted down since the Tragedy began. I mean, even _before_ he wasn't much of a talker, but _now_?" She shrugged. "You've seen how little he talks."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he hasn't talked _at all_ that I've seen since we got here."

"_Exactly_!" She threw her arms up in frustration. "I'd hoped he'd at least say 'hi' when we all introducing ourselves the first night. He has an amazing voice, I'll have you know." She took another bite from her roll, before adding (mouth still full), "Admittedly, I might be slightly biased there."

"w-Well, I'm sure he'll come around before too long. Unless we manage to actually escape before then, I mean." He said reassuringly (he wasn't sure what else _to_ say to that).

She hummed on that, before shaking her head and directing her attention back to him. "Well, enough about me and John, what about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" He asked, confused.

She gave him a knowing look. "Girls have a powerful intuition, didn't you know? And mine is telling me you might have some interest in a certain someone. Maybe a girl with a lovely British accent?"

Aaaaaaannd cue the sudden reddening of the cheeks. "h-Hey now, what d'you mean by that?" He demanded, scratching at his cheeks. "We're just friends, at best. We've only known each other for a couple days now."

"And that's plenty of time for a guy to at least start crushing on a cute girl." Elle countered primly.

"w-Will you shut up please?!" Gary demanded, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Relax, alright?" She stated, her tone moving from teasing to reassuring. "Take it from a girl who's (obviously) familiar with relationships: I think you've actually got a chance."

His eyes remained on the ground, though he did glance up on the last comment. "... y-You actually think so? Even with our," he gestured around at the kitchen in the creepy mansion on an isolated island where death and monsters were common, "current circumstances?"

"Surprisingly, yes," she shook her remaining piece of bread roll at him, "provided you're _not_ just after a night of fun before moving on, buster."

"Hey, what kinda guy do you take me for?!" He demanded, looking genuinely angry at the insinuation.

Elle smiled, a satisfied look on her face. "An honest one, apparently. That's good. Girls like that more often than not." She finally ate her last piece of bread. "Well, I'm heading back to the dorms. See ya at dinner!"

"Uh, yeah, see ya." Gary called as the Paleontologist departed. Turning back to his drink, he reflected on what was said. And how to proceed from there.

* * *

**2:23 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Library - Second Level**

Kinsei was nestled in a corner on the second level of the library, going over a book on alchemy. He already knew all there was on this matter of course, but he enjoyed finding inaccuracies in the published works. Already he'd seen a complete falsehood on the matter of homunculus creation, and a total inaccuracy on the usefulness of human blood as an exchange rate. A rather successful search thus far, all things considered.

"Hello again, Mister Momota." A sultry, accented voice called out. Looking up from his book, the Alchemist saw a certain Brazilian woman, leaning against a bookshelf, legs crossed and hands on her hips. A mildly seductive smile currently graced her lips.

"Hello to you as well, Miss Gold," Kinsei answered back, "though 'Mister Momota' would be my father, or possibly my a-hole of an uncle (though he insists on _Doctor_ Momota, as though dad hasn't already taken that, _humph_). _I_ prefer to just be called 'Kinsei' in normal conversation."

"Good to know," the woman responded, uncrossing her legs and moving off of the wall, "I'll answer that courtesy if you pay it in turn, please."

"Fair enough, 'Alexis'," the man acquiesced, setting aside his book and standing up. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, as it happens, I have something of a proposition for you." The Latin-American Mythologist explained, a sinister-looking smirk growing upon her face.

"Hmm, color me interested." The Ultimate Alchemist commented, a smirk of his own developing. "What, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

* * *

**[13 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Is it too obvious that I don't know much about playing checkers with others? In any case, _No_, there were no 'Killing Game Participation' clauses in whatever paperwork the participants had to sign that they all just managed to skip over (unless everyone finds the idea too hilarious to ignore, in which case let's say there was and they missed it). Otter people, however, _are_ actually a thing (Kushtaka, check Wikipedia).**

**And if you have no idea what Marlow Briggs is, look it up, you might be surprised.**

**Until next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10: Doldrums Part Two

**Chapter 10: Doldrums Part 2**

**3:28 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

Clarisse was looking over the adornments within the Sanctuary, when she heard the door open behind her. Turning, she saw Sabishī enter the room, looking rather pensive. She seemed surprised to find someone in the room already.

"Clarisse. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around. Didn't really linger around here on the tour, so…" She looked over at the Undertaker. "What about you? Looking for anything in particular?"

"No, n-not really. Just, thinking, I guess." The girl seemed somewhat downtrodden for some reason. Well, _besides_ everything else, obviously. "Oh, and, Kuuma spoke with me in the graveyard earlier today."

"You okay?" Clarisse asked, concerned something might've happened.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, he just gave me this." She held up an ornate key currently hanging around her neck. "Apparently, since I'm the one associated with the graveyard, I'm now the one in charge of opening the Mausoleum door when a trial happens. And no, I can't refuse to open the door, he covered that already."

"Huh. Odd they'd do that. But he didn't do anything else, right?"

"No, just left after some warnings about staying away from the graveyard at night." She explained, still looking forlorn as she stared around the room. "... d-Do you think there was anything we could've done?" At Clarisse's confused glance, she elaborated. "About the k-killings a couple days ago. w-Was there anything any of us could do to stop anyone from dying?"

The Markswoman was surprised. "Uh ..." she thought about that for a minute, the younger girl staring at her with a borderline-desperate intensity. "... I-I honestly don't know. I'm not sure there was, honestly." Sabishī started to look downcast again. "Considering we're talking about a tall living statue armed with a mace and killing intent, I don't think any of us _besides_ Logan could've stopped him, with or without killing him."

"And Harris?" Sabishī asked. "We were all _right there_. How'd no one notice the chandelier about to fall? He didn't need to die! We should've saved him!" She was getting more emotional as she went on.

"Calm down." Clarisse interrupted, hands up placatingly. "_Everyone_ was distracted, and _he_ was the one who decided to jump around _laughing_ that someone _besides_ him died." She walked up in front of the young Undertaker. "The only ones to blame for any deaths here are the people in charge, and to a lesser extent the ones that got themselves killed." She put a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "_None_ of us can or should be blamed, let alone blame ourselves, alright?"

Sabi's gaze switched between the American and the floor for several moments, before she focused on Clarisse and allowed a tiny smile to reach the corners of her face. "... o-Okay. Thanks. I-I think I needed to hear some of that, actually."

She nodded, smiling. "Glad to be of any help." Nodding towards the door, she led herself and Sabishī out of the room. "Now c'mon, if you don't know it yet, I can teach you a bit about checkers. Maybe share some more lighthearted bits of my life story on the way."

Sabi thought that sounded like fun.

* * *

**3:59 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Art Gallery**

While Eric and Kelley had separately decided to go check the Art Gallery once more (mainly in the hopes of getting something coherent out of its Curator), they happened to arrive at the entrance at the sam time. They'd been somewhat surprised (though pleasantly so; they hadn't really gotten to get to know each other much yet), but had opted to speak with Mackenzie together.

Entering the gallery, the two found it unchanged from the last time they'd been there; still predominately filled with paintings of death, from people getting sawed apart to being drowned in molten wax. There were a few other art pieces around, but none as prominent as the paintings. However, as the pair of participants ventured further into the gallery, they noticed something off of one wall they'd somehow missed during the original tour.

As the cautiously approached it, they honestly weren't sure _how_ they'd missed it before.

The statue was easily nine feet tall even when hunched forward, and seemed to be sculpted out of solid gray stone. It was humanoid shaped, right down to (_huge_) detailed musculature along the bare outstretched arms and chest. However, the legs were covered in (again, _very_ detailed, like each piece had been designed personally) fur, ending in thick cloven hooves. The head had large bull-like horns on it, ending in needle-thin points (well, _one_ did, the other was broken off halfway up). The face was both the oddest, and honestly the most disturbing: it looked like someone had taken a normal human's face and tried to mold it to look like a bovine's. The mouth and nostrils had been enlarged, with the entire lower half of the face having been extended forward like a snout. The eyes were sunken in and enlarged, with a deep scowl that, even now, was unsettling enough that Kelley found herself latching onto Eric's hand for comfort (honestly he'd been about to attempt the same).

Somehow, the most concerning thing was how young the face seemed; as though the creature was somehow around their age.

"What … _is_ that?" Eric questioned, nervous as to the exact origin of this _very_ lifelike statue.

"One of the last times we felt any actual hope."

Turning at the sudden sentence, they found Mackenzie standing behind them, staring up at the statue with an odd look on her face: one made of a mix of nostalgia, melancholy, and an odd bit of wistfulness. She was also clutching her bandaged-covered right arm rather tightly.

"This was something we faced in the last game." The Painter went on to explain. "Apparently, he was one of the failed experiments that got let loose upon the island; got turned into an 'Ultimate Minotaur' and lost his mind in the process. We encountered him a couple times while we traveled the island, just _barely_ surviving against it. The final time, one of our friends managed to turn him into," she gestured up at the statue, "this." She chuckled. "For once, we allowed ourselves to really hope that those of us left might actually get off this damned island alive." Her smile slowly fell as she turned her her gaze to the current participants. "We realized the truth of things after Charlotte."

Before either of them could ask anymore, the Curator shook herself slightly, before letting go of her arm and refocusing her attention on the ones in front of her. "But enough about the past. What are you two doing here? Interested in my latest works?" She had an eager smile on her face with her last question.

Eric looked cautiously at Kelley, before taking the lead. "Uh, no, not really." He said (prompting an _immediate_ loss of smile from the Painter). "We were actually hoping to talk to you, specifically."

"I'm afraid my ability to talk to current participants is rather limited as far as topics go." The European girl announced, turning her attention to some of the other art pieces in the room. "If you were hoping to get any 'information' out of me, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"There must be _somethin'_ ya can do!" Kelley spoke up, pleading. "Ya've already been through somethin' like this b'fore, righ'? How could you jus' stand aside an' do nothin' while more people go through it?"

"With ease, actually." The Painter responded, looking back at the two. "Even if I really _wanted _to help, I'm quite certain I _can't_ and am in no real position to." She shrugged. "That's just the facts, I'm afraid."

"Can ya at least tell us wha' happ'nd t' all the oth'r people that signed on for the AUP?" Kelley insisted, looking desperate. "Please, I - I had a friend sign up with me, I just want t'know if -" she stopped herself, unwilling to continue.

Mackenzie looked over the Banshee, a flicker of what seemed to be realization in her eyes for a second, before she spoke again. This time, her voice seemed softer somehow. "No, sorry. I don't know what happened to everyone that was experimented on, but if you haven't seen them yet in some manner," she shrugged, "you probably don't want to. Trust me on _that_, at least."

With that, she walked off, calling over her shoulder, "If either of you would like to see my renditions of the original Killing Game in Hope's Peak, just let me know; I'm _really_ proud of them."

The Cryptozoologist and Banshee were left standing there, the Banshee in particular looking downcast over the lack of useful information. Eric looked over at the Irish girl, internally debating whether or not to question her further about the friend she mentioned, but seemed to decide against it for the moment.

"Well," he finally said, getting Kelley's attention, "You wanna find some of the others, maybe go play pool or something? Could be a welcome change of pace, or whatever."

"... Yeah. I tink I'd pref'r tha', 'onestly." The Irish girl responded, rubbing at the areas below her eyes.

Heading for the exit, both tried to put the Painter's words behind them for the moment.

* * *

**4:35 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Library**

The prehistoric couple had gone to see if their subjects were addressed in the library. Upon entering, they found a certain sphinx-woman reading while sitting hunched forward on top of one of the tables, legs crossed in such a way as to ensure the leg was _quite_ exposed by the skirt's slit. The image was somewhat ruined by the lionlike feet, but a nearby egyptologist was visibly working to _not_ look in her direction from the other side of the room, so clearly someone was affected. She looked up from her book as the couple entered. "Ah, hello. Elle, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Exchanging a look with her boyfriend, Elle made her way forward. "Yeah, sure." She stopped if front of the Sphinx (John made his way to stand near Gary). "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, please, sit down, relax here." Teresa stated, gesturing to the table space next to her. Elle raised an eyebrow, but complied, sitting on the table next to the other girl and crossing her legs.

John approved.

"I was just curious about your time in the hedge maze." Teresa explained. "I was wondering if you could elaborate more on everything that went on in there."

"Oh," Elle couldn't say she'd been expecting that, "well, there's not much that I didn't bring up already the other day."

"I wouldn't mind a play-by-play, really." Teresa insisted.

The Paleontologist was a bit weirded out by the Sphinx's insistence, but didn't see any harm in sharing more. "w-Well, if you insist: we went down a corridor directly across from the entrance, ran into the Gremlin twins, went through some rooms containing pumpkins and humanoid hedge statues, got told off by Shawn about his history, and found-" she hesitated for a second, considering the scythe in the hedge lion, "-the center of the maze. We wandered some more but found nothing else of any real note, surprisingly."

"Hmmmm," Teresa hummed. "And what was that about Shawn's history?"

_Now_ Elle was starting to get concerned. "I - I probably shouldn't say. Private stuff and all."

"It'll be fine, I won't tell." Teresa insisted, fingernails drumming over the table.

Elle looked searchingly over the Sphinx, particularly at the rhythmic drumming of her lethally-sharp nails. _Does she even know how unsettling that looks now?_ She thought, _hoping_ that she was just reading too much into the other girl's actions. _I-I can't just share a bit of his life, can I?_ She wondered, trying to consider any and all options present. _... w-Well, it wasn't necessarily a secret. And others will probably find it out eventually. And I don't need to share everything._ Eventually, she decided. "... Well, apparently he spent a lot of his life alone in a hospital room. That seems to be why he's so ... bad at interacting with people."

Teresa considered this. "Hmm. That makes sense, yeah." She stretched out her right wing, an audible pop from the joint. "Well, enough about that. What's your favorite dinosaur?"

The sudden topic change was enough to give her whiplash. Something told her she should _really_ be concerned about that, but honestly she was actually thankful for the different discussion direction. "Honestly, it's a split between the Tyrannosaurus Rex or the Velociraptor - _which_, let me just say, was _very_ inaccurately portrayed in Jurassic Park, no matter _how_ good that film is. For one thing, that's not even _close_ to what an actual velociraptor would look like, and furthermore -"

Teresa was starting to realize she'd just made a horrible mistake. Unfortunately, The Ultimate Paleontologist was on a roll now, and she had _many_ strong feelings about her favorite childhood movie.

"- And don't even get me _started_ on the frickin' Dilophosaurus. There is _no_ evidence suggesting they had poisoned spit, much less _frills_! And about the sequels -"

Meanwhile, Gary and John continued to stand around somewhat awkwardly.

"... So, you like prehistoric plants, right?"

John nodded, keeping his eyes on Elle.

"... Right."

"..."

"- And that's not getting into the thing with the Pteranodons - and we'll just set aside for the moment that those aren't even dinosaurs - and the fact that -"

"... Does she tend to go on awhile when it comes to Jurassic Park's accuracy?"

John nodded much more vigorously.

"... Greeeeaaaaat."

They would _all_ be there for some time.

* * *

**7:21 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Victoria's Bedroom**

Sundown and the _pain_ had come and gone, and the transformed girls were currently on the Mummy's bed, talking.

"And then they fell into the fish tank." Brooke concluded, to Victoria's amusement.

"Really?" Victoria giggled, "how could things spiral like that?"

"Hey, I _still_ don't know, alright?" The gill-girl defended. "I just know what I saw."

"Fair enough, I suppose." The Mummy responded.

"So, that's why I stopped going to the aquarium. No matter _how_ enjoyable it was."

"Yeah, I can see that."

They remained silent for a moment, before a look of curiosity came over Victoria's bandage-wrapped face. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what made you so interested in sea-life?"

Brooke hadn't expected such a question, but answered all the same. "Oh, well, honestly I've been interested in the topic for as long as I can remember. Can't really recall any _specific_ point where my interest officially started, just that from an early age I always thought that fish and other sea-life were _really_ interesting. I ended up focusing a lot on them in my spare time." She shrugged. "Only makes sense I'd want to make a career out of dealing with them."

"Hm. I suppose so, yeah."

"Any reason you wanted to know?" The Floridian asked, laying down on the bed while Victoria remained sitting at the end.

The other girl shrugged. "Just curious, is all."

"Well, sorry I couldn't entertain you with a wild and amazing story."

"Don't worry, every other Floridian out there has more than picked up the slack." She teased.

Brooke playfully threw a pillow at Victoria, who managed to dodge. It hit the lip of the table near the door, causing the lantern resting on it to fall off to the floor.

"WHOA!" Victoria cried out, throwing a hand out fruitlessly.

The bandages wrapped around her arm flung out, wrapping around the lantern before it hit the ground.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, as the girls processed what just happened. Slowly, Victoria moved her arm up. The bandages moved with her. Victoria paused again, before looking to the end and concentrating. Slowly, the bandages moving on their own, moving closer to their owner. Once they got close enough, Brooke (having moved back to the edge of the bed) gently reached out and grasped the lantern's handle.

"Huh. So, _that's_ a thing, apparently." Brooke noted.

Victoria was, unsurprisingly, in shock. "I ... I wasn't aware _this_ was 'a thing' at all." The bandages spasmed minutely, slipping off the lantern entirely.

"w-Well, see how well those work." Brooke suggested. "How good is your control of those ... bandage-tentacles?"

"I-I'll check." She concentrated, staring at the bandages. They quivered a bit, but whatever instinct had allowed her to catch and move the lantern was now absent. Eventually, the bandages just retracted to her arm completely.

"Well," Victoria huffed, the work having apparently drained her, "I guess I've got something to focus on now. Heh."

"Yeah." Brooke agreed. "I guess prehensile bandage-tentacles _might_ come in handy somewhere down the line."

Deciding to _try_ and table that development for the night, the pair continued talking about anything else that came to mind into the night.

* * *

**8:59 P.M. Day Four**

**First Floor**

**Adrien's Bedroom**

Adrien sat on his bed. It was odd to think only four days had passed since they'd woken up in this game. Well, four nights, to be exact, but the point still stood. Four days, three deaths, and a lot of exploration that didn't even cover everything there was to find. And none of them were any closer to escape than they had been at the start. _That _was certainly annoying. What he could _really_ use, though, was-

_Knock Knock_

Someone was knocking at his door. Cautious, he stood and made his way over to it.

Opening the door, he found, to his surprise, Alexis standing in the doorway. Her left hand was resting near the top of the door frame, while the right was currently on her hip, the index finger rubbing back and forth on her belt. She was leaning forward, cleavage all but presented to him through the tight tank top (with the ruby of her necklace resting atop said asset), while the heel of her left still-booted foot was propped upon the toe of the right. Her eyes were trained on him, and a coy, almost flirtatious smile ran across her lips.

"_Olá_, Adrien, did I catch you at a bad time?" She asked, her propped-up foot starting to move forward and back.

Adrien, despite the time, the surprise, and the way their last meeting had gone, was able to actually put on a smile. "Not at all, Miss Alexis. What brings you here?"

"Honestly, I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier," she said, starting to tap her right fingers upon her hip. "It was out of line, regardless of my feelings concerning …" she paused, looking off to the side for the right words(though her foot and fingers didn't cease in there movements). "… 'representations' of my field of interest."

"If anything _I_ should be apologizing," he responded, "I should've realized that might upset you; it clearly hadn't been written with much accuracy involved."

"Well, all water under the bridge, as they say." While she said this, the balanced foot moved upwards, before she bent her leg back, foot in the air. She leaned forward further still. "Nonetheless, I was hoping there was someway I could make all that up to you." Her smirk was _definitely_ flirtatious now. Her bent leg moved downward and forward, unbending, until the toe of the boot brushed against his pant leg.

"Oh," he asked, trying to remain calm and attentive while the foreign limb continued rubbing against his own(not that he had any issues with that, obviously). "And, uh, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Mmmm, I'm sure you could guess. You seem a smart boy." She said teasingly, rubbing her leg up and down his as far as she could go without losing balance. She'd stopped the tapping at her waist, and was now running her index finger index finger along her belt, occasionally tapping her fingernail against the buckle.

"I'm sure I can," he responded, stepping closer to her(close enough that her knee could and did bump against the hand resting at his side), "but, in the interests of not getting anything mistaken", the booted half of the leg had seemingly settled on resting against the back of his own leg, while his hand was draped around the knee, "I'd like to here you say it." He had a smirk of his own now.

Her face adored with a sexy grin, Alexis slowly moved her left leg down his, letting every second and inch linger, before finally her foot came to rest on the ground. Stepping forward a bit (with the right foot this time), she moved in closer to Adrien, just shy of fully physical contact. At least, until she pressed forward, breasts coming to rest - and press up against - his chest. In spite of himself, he blushed a little(who was he kidding, that - alongside other things - had been building up for awhile now).

"Why settle for words? Actions speak louder."

Having the same thought, they leaned forward and locked lips.

Her right hand ran over his arm and back, feeling the muscles underneath the suit. His hands ran across as much of her body as he could reach, from chest to legs, before wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer still. He felt the pressure of a warm body pushed against his own waistline, while she actually raised an eyebrow at the sensation. That was actually a bit larger than expected, not that she'd complain.

While his traveled around her back half, she released the doorframe and moved forward, pushing them both into the room. A quick nudge from a foot later, and the door was shut. Reaching behind her, she locked to door.

Now they could have some _real_ fun.

Collapsing down onto the bed (continuing to make out rather heatedly while doing so), her on top, they just enjoyed the other's presence for a moment while their tongues engaged in a fierce grappling match. Alexis started rocking back and forth, just slightly, enough for the friction to increase Adrien's own desires. Her hands traveled over his torso, taking in the muscles underneath, while his hands ran over her back and sides (her muscles were quite toned, actually). A hand grasped and caressed her thigh, pulling it closer as he took in the feel of her smooth skin. A low moan echoed from her, muffled by the tongue she was still pushing against.

Then her hand reached for his mask.

Immediately, he reached up and clasped her hand, stopping her from removing the mask. Realizing she seemed to hit a line, she stopped, looking him in the eyes in askance.

"Is there a problem, _seu garoto tarado_?"

"N-No, it's just," he trailed off, looking away from her. "The … under the mask, it …"

She tilted her head, eyes never leaving his face. "Do you think I'll be disgusted or afraid of what's hidden underneath? I'm not so shallow I assure you."

He kept his gaze averted. "… You say that, but …" He finally looked up at the Brazilian. "My face was just fine before the AUP. Seeing just _how_ it got changed after getting this talent … it was far more than I'd ever expected, even knowing how things were in any source materials. It's … unsettling, to be honest."

He actually seemed concerned for her sake over his own. Honestly, she was a little touched.

" … Even so, I'd like to see it. Please."

"… if you insist."

Slowly, hesitantly, he removed the half-mask.

Even she couldn't stop her eyes from widening slightly at the sight before her. Bloated, discolored skin ran from forehead to chin, with scars and blemishes peppered throughout. From the cheek to the ear the flesh seemed as though it had been burned and improperly healed. His eye, previously obscured by the mask, was a pale, murky, bloodshot thing that he might not have even been able to see out of properly.

She couldn't say she didn't understand why he wanted this hidden.

"… Hmm." She said nothing more.

"… Pardon my skepticism, but I doubt that's your only response to _this_." The Opera Phantom deadpanned. The muscles under his face looked to be straining as he used them. How difficult had talking been for him up to now? "Even _if_ you're not running for the hills, I doubt I look particularly _desirable_ as I am now."

"Honestly, I think there are far worse things than having only _half_ your face unappealing. If it's such a hang up for you," she lowered head to rest on his right shoulder, before whispering in his ear, "I can't see any issues from _this_ angle, so why should either of us be bothered, _hmmm_?" She punctuated her statement by prodding his earlobe lightly with the tip of her tongue.

Shivering slightly (_not _unpleasantly), the boy whispered, "i-It's really no problem for you?"

In answer, she pressed a kiss to his unblemished cheek before shifting her waist slightly. "Does that," she shifted again, more overtly, "seem like," again, she felt him starting to react, "a problem to you," she very _overtly_ shifted her whole torso on top of his, "_seu idiota adorável_?" She squeezed his waist with her legs, continuing her motions with more regularity.

Convinced she was actually telling the truth (and rapidly losing the ability for rational thought with what was occurring on top of him), Adrien decided to stop hesitating. Bucking his hips upward and firmly grasping her thighs, he allowed nature to take its course.

* * *

**10:21 P.M. Day Four**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

"Is there any particular _reason_ you decide to call a meeting _now_?" The Surgeon asked, irritated less by the lateness of the hour and more by the one to do the calling in the first place.

"Glad you asked, actually." The Alchemist responded cheerfully, ignoring the irritation of any of his 'co-workers'. He turned to his father. "It actually concerns the plan to release the first motive tomorrow."

The Biologist raised an eyebrow. "What of it?" he asked, curious where his son was going with this.

"Well, without giving _too much_ away, I'd like to request that we hold off on releasing it, just for a day at least."

The Mastermind's expression remained unchanged. "And why would that be? Will it prove unneeded tomorrow?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeellllllll, that would be telling, but basically yes." The younger man admitted.

"Ok, what've you done now?" Syd asked, annoyed at the prospect of the annoying boy interfering with the experiment.

"Now what made you think _I_ had anything to do with what's coming?" Kinsei asked innocently.

"Because this is _you_ we're talking about here." The Surgeon snapped. "Don't think we've forgotten-"

"Enough." Jibo spoke up, before breaking into a brief coughing fit. After recovering, he announced his decision. "If whatever you have in the works bares fruit, then we will postpone the upcoming motive, for a time."

"Thanks Dad!" The Alchemist responded cheerfully. Syd just rolled his eyes at the whole thing.

"So, can we head back to bed now?" Shiro asked, sitting cuddled next to Mackenzie. Jibo waved them off, signaling the end of the meeting.

Hopefully, things would start moving along again tomorrow.

* * *

**[13 participants remain]**


	12. Chapter 11: Toxic Love Part One

**Chapter 11: Toxic Love Part 1**

**8:05 A.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

Sometime after breakfast the following day, Teresa knocked on the door to Shawn's room. As expected, there was no response. She knocked again. "Shawn?" A third knock. "Shawn? Are you still among us assorted living beings?"

She _thought_ she heard some shuffling behind the door, but otherwise nothing.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were interested in leaving your room. Today, maybe."

Still nothing.

"I just figured, did you _want_ to spend the rest of your time cooped up alone in a room with no actual interaction with anyone? I honestly hadn't pegged you as a guy that preferred that sort of stiflingly clinical isolation."

There was sudden movement on the other side of the door. A moment later, it opened.

Shawn stood in the doorway, a surprised and suspicious look on his burlap face. "w-Why do you care about me being out of this room? And what was that about being isolated?!" He glared a little on that last demanding statement.

"Well, if you don't want to believe I'm acting out of genuine concern for one of my fellow captives," he scoffed almost-silently at that, "then just call it logical fatalism." At his understandably confused look, she elaborated. "It's entirely likely, and I'm guessing from your perspective an all-but-confirmed fact, that most or all of us will be dead soon." The Ultimate Scarecrow briefly looked angry and downcast at that (apparently accurate) assessment. "With that in mind, would you rather spend your remaining time just waiting in a small room until you inevitably die somehow, or should you at least _try_ and enjoy your remaining days until then?I'm of the latter opinion, and honestly figured you'd be in the same boat there, if only to _not_ spend anymore time in some sort of solitary confinement. And," she shrugged in a faux-helpless manner, wings ruffling with the movement, "I'm just the sort of woman who'd want everyone to accept that fact, if only for my own personal peace of mind that everyone's on the same page so to speak."

Shawn was silent, seeming caught off-guard by the Sphinx's statements, _particularly_ the isolation comments that seemed to hit close to home. Finally, he stepped out of the doorway and to the side. "I _guess_ I'll take a look around the library or something. A change of scenery might not be _too_ bad an idea for today."

Teresa smiled, nodding. "Well, don't let _me_ stop you then." Turning, she swaggered away in the opposite direction of the library, leaving The Ultimate Scarecrow to his own devices.

* * *

**8:15 A.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

After checking out several pertinent books from the library (honestly they'd been surprised they could even do that here), Victoria and Gary had adjourned to the Dining Hall (away from the ever-present Dragon Librarian) to conduct their own business.

"So, what do you know about Thutmose III's reign?" Victoria asked, going over the book before her. "Were you aware he reigned into his fifties and carried out several war campaigns?"

"Hmm, no, I don't recollect that. Not sure I've covered the Thutmoses much yet." Gary admitted, eyes roaming over the book in front of him. "But did _you_ know just how many different sections there were to Ra's journey through the Underworld at night?"

"Well, I think it was one for each hour, but I don't recall what each one _specifically_ was."

"Well, there's a lot of snakes, for starters. Like, a _lot_ of snakes, and not just Apep."

"Wasn't it Apophis?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Eh, either one really. Sources vary."

"Fair." She turned back to her book, only to look back up again a minute later. "So, out of curiosity, why _did_ you get into Egyptology?"

He didn't seemed to have expected the question, but answered nonetheless. "Well, honestly it's mainly just because of how interesting the whole subject is. This is a culture that's over five thousand years old, with a mythology that went through multiple different forms across that time, and how much is _really_ known about it all? Plus, helps me feel close to my mom."

The choice of phrasing at the end sent some 'approach tactfully' warning bells going in her head. "Oh? And your mother ... ?"

He looked down, a bitter smile on his face. "Yeah, she was Egyptian. She ..." he swallowed, "... she died when I was, really young. I didn't really get to know her before that. Researching this, learning her homeland's history ... I dunno, I guess it just, helps it feel like she's still around, or something, y'know?"

"I see. I'm sorry to hear about your loss, however far back it was." Victoria said sincerely.

He gave a thankful smile then, waving her off. "It's fine. I've accepted the whole thing." He looked her over for a second. "What about you? Do _you_ have any particular reason for being interested in Egypt?"

She _had_ been expecting that question. "Well, my dad is Egyptian, so obviously there's the matter of knowing his heritage. Plus, it's interesting..." She trailed off and looked down, an odd expression on her face. "Though honestly, I think it's more an," she waved a hand, almost dismissively, "illogical guilt or something."

He _really_ wasn't expecting _that_. "'Illogical guilt'?"

She silently nodded, before elaborating. "My mother is descended from London archaeologists. They, alongside others of their time and field, made a name for themselves by finding the tombs of many pharaohs and, well, 'collecting' the findings for England and for themselves." She looked over at him. "Desecrating the dead, to cut to the point."

Gary wasn't sure how to respond to that, but felt he should all the same. "w-Well, I realize, but-"

But she was on a roll now. "Did you know that for awhile, it was some sort of fashionable trend to bring mummies back from Egypt, from their resting places, and hold parties in England dedicated to unwrapping the bandages, like some sort of sick children's game? It's honestly _sickening_ to me, how little they cared about respecting the dead, as though they didn't even _count_ because of who and what they were! Millennia of history, of culture, of _my father's country_ just thrown to the ground and _shat on_ by..." all at once, the steam seemed to leave her, and she slumped forward slightly. "... by my own mother's ancestors." She pulled her feet up onto the chair, resting her chin on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs. "I know it doesn't make any actual sense, that it's stupid, that I shouldn't feel guilty for things that were done by people who weren't even alive when I was born, but still ... half my ancestors ravaged the other half's homeland. I, I honestly don't know _how_ to feel about that." She stared down at the table, despondent.

Gary, likewise, was unsure how to respond. They were both silent for about a minute, processing their thoughts. "... Well," he finally spoke up, causing her to look at him, "I think that ... it _is_ important to remember the mistakes of the past and try to correct them if you can. However, no, you _shouldn't_ feel guilt, because you have no reason to. You're not your ancestors, and you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who _doesn't_ have an ancestor of, 'troublesome disposition'. Heck," he let out a humorless chuckle, "I'm pretty sure some of _my_ ancestors were Spanish Inquisitors, and yes," he held an index finger up, "finding that out, that _was_ unexpected." That actually got an authentic chuckle out of both of them. "My point being, don't feel like you should carry guilt or the blame for what men of the past have done. You shouldn't be chained by the crimes of those you came from, not by my reckoning at least."

Victoria was quiet for several moments, processing what the Egyptologist had stated.

"... th-Thank you, Gary." She finally responded, looking over at the boy with a small but sincere smile on her face. "I - I think I needed to hear that." Suddenly feeling her cheeks starting to heat up, she turned back to her book, eager to find _anything_ to change the topic back to something more lighthearted. "s-So, uh," she looked over the text, "di-did you know that-" she double-checked what she just read. The triple checked it out of surprise. "... That the Egyptians were apparently the ones who invented toothpaste?"

_Not_ expecting such a tidbit, Gary looked across the table at the section detailing the mix of powdered ox hooves, ashes, burnt eggshells and pumice that apparently served the role of toothpaste in ancient times. "... No, I can honestly say _that_ is something honestly new to me. Huh."

They sat in mutual surprised silence for a few moments, the heavy mood of the last conversation thankfully departed, before quietly deciding to move on to covering more well-known facts.

* * *

**9:22 A.M. Day Five**

**Outside**

**Lake**

Sabishī stood on the dock, alternating between looking up at the sky and looking down into the water. She was waiting near a pile of clothes; specifically, a tank-top and pair of shorts resting on top of a set of purple cowgirl boots that she couldn't help but think looked _incredibly_ tacky.

SPLASH

Then the owner of those clothes jumped out of the water, landing on the wooden ground.

Sabishī had to admit, she hadn't expected the hot-pink strapless bra and underwear. Didn't seem like something Brooke would wear, but what did she know?

"So, did you find anything down there?" Sabishī asked as Brooke shook herself off.

"Well," Brooke responded, wringing her hair out into the lake, "there was a lot of general murky blackness from the water, seems to just be that way naturally," she slipped on her tank-top, "a lot of rocks, debris that was probably from storms," buttoned up her shorts, "and, admittedly a few things that looked like they might be pieces of skeletons, and not all of them necessarily human-looking at that," and pulled her boots back on, "but otherwise, there actually wasn't much else, not even any natural plants or animals." She smoothed out her clothes as she looked over the side of the pier. "At the least, we can let Victoria know that there's nothing dangerous down there, and _I_ can confirm I can breathe underwater even as a human," she shrugged, "so I guess there's that."

Sabishī processed all the Floridian had said. "... Well, alright then. Should we be concerned regarding the potential bones?"

"I'd like to _hope_ not, but we should mention them all the same." Brooke declared, looking back in the direction of the mansion as she redid her ponytail. "_Maybe_ we can talk one of the staffers into mentioning anything, though I wouldn't hold my breath." She looked over to the younger girl, an eyebrow raised. "So, any reason you volunteered to come along as a lookout for this little excursion?"

Sabishī shrugged. "I wanted to help, is all." She looked down at the wood, downcast. "I didn't want to feel useless."

Concerned, Brooke placed a hand on the Undertaker's shoulder. "Hey now, you're not useless Sabi."

The Japanese girl scoffed slightly, looking at the taller girl. "Sure, you _say_ that, but I wasn't much help when people _died_, was I? I never trained to handle an autopsy for a statue, and even _Shawn_ could've noticed all the clues about everything if he'd bothered looking. What did _I_ do, besides ensure Logan got caught and killed slightly faster?!" She quickly looked back down at the dock, mouth clamped shut.

Brooke wasn't sure how to respond to this. Had the Undertaker been stewing on that last bit since the trial? Leaning down, she looked the blue-haired girl in the eyes. "Hey, Logan was set to be caught no matter what, alright? What you did or didn't do doesn't change that, _nor_ does that mean you were or are useless. You're still helpful as you are, and still important all the same. Don't _ever_ think otherwise, okay?"

Sabishī chewed over that for a moment, then gave a small smile at that. "Thanks." She said earnestly.

Brooke nodded reassuringly. "No problem." She stood back upright, shrugging. "It's what friends do, yeah?" Sabishī nodded.

They shared a comfortable, peaceful silence for a moment.

"Let's get back." Sabishī said, Brooke nodding in agreement. Together, they made their way to the end of the dock.

"Also," Brooke added as they left, "let's let Victoria know I am _never_ going back into that lake again, alright?"

Sabishī laughed. "Sure, shouldn't be any need for _that_ anymore, I should hope."

"Exactly."

* * *

**10:35 A.M. Day Five**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

Clarisse was standing before the fountain, looking over the mossy stonework, when Alexis finally arrived. "You're a little late." The Markswoman commented, arms crossed behind her.

"I had to take care of some personal business." The Brazilian explained dismissively, waving a hand in front of herself. "Now, you wanted to speak?"

The New Yorker nodded, looking around to ensure they were alone. "I wanted to ask about that dock," she stated, resting a heel against the wall of the fountain.

"Oh? And what of it? We were in agreement before." Alexis responded, crossing her arms over her chest as she also surreptitiously looked around.

"I can understand wanting to avoid any panic," the North American noted, "but what I want to know is what, if anything, _you_ have planned concerning it?"

The South American raised an eyebrow. "So you suspect I'm 'up to something', then?" She scoffed lightly at that. "Ignoring the obvious matter that if I _was_ plotting something I likely wouldn't tell you, _no_, I am not, in fact, planning anything in regards to 'that dock'." She walked over to another section of the fountain wall as she talked, eventually placing her foot on top of it, "As I established before, I'm not about to risk the idea of being eaten by a giant monster, so..." she trailed off and shrugged, staring silently at the fountain's waters.

Clarisse was a bit incredulous at that. "That's it?" She questioned, running a hand through her platinum locks, "No secret plans to run off on your lonesome?"

"Trust me," Alexis countered, "if I was interested in escaping _that way_, I'd've taken my chances at the time."

"... So how _do_ you plan to escape?" Clarisse asked.

Alexis smiled(more like _smirked_) at the Markswoman. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Clarisse scowled at the other girl, realizing she wasn't going to get anything more - if there _was_ anymore _to_ get (which she was certain there _was_) - out of the Brazilian.

"Well," Alexis pushed off of the wall, "unless there was more you wanted to discuss, I think I'll take my leave now." She turned and walked away. _"__Adeus, sua puta americana.__" _She called back as she departed.

Clarisse got the distinct impression she'd just been insulted. Discarding that for the moment, she turned back to the fountain, contemplating. She didn't trust the Latin American Mythologist, and _whatever_ that woman had planned, Clarisse didn't intend to be caught off guard by her.

* * *

**11:00 A.M. Day Five**

**Outside**

**Pool**

Kelley rested her chin on her knees as she glanced down into the pool's crystal clear waters. It was a surprisingly clear day out today (though the clouds threatened to overcast soon), and the pool water was serenely calm, only minor waves and movements visible along the surface.

"Hey there," Someone called out. Looking up, she saw Eric approaching. "Come for the scenery or the pool?"

"Can't actually swim, so," she shrugged, standing up, "more the view than anyting."

"Fair enough." the boy replied, standing alongside the Irish girl and looking up at the blue sky. "Surprised there even _is_ a good view in this place."

"Well, small mercies _can_ hap'n, an' all that." The green-haired girl responded.

"Hmm."

They shared a few comfortable moments of friendly silence, looking over the sunlit forest beyond and pretending for at least a few seconds that all was normal in the world.

Finally, Kelley spoke up, hesitently. "So uh, if'n ya don' mind my askin', were there any, er, _physical_ changes o'any sort from gettin' your talent?" Seeing he was surprised by the question, she tried to backtrack. "i-It's fine if ya don' wanna say anyting, I ge'it, really-"

"No no, it's fine," Eric reassured her, waving his hands rapidly. "Honestly, I haven't _seen_ any physical changes to myself yet, unless we count my sudden encyclopedic knowledge of cryptids, so my answer to that would have to be 'no'." He looked over the girl. "And I'm guessing for you ...?"

The Ultimate Banshee let out a brief, self-deprecating laugh. "Yeah, I su'pose it's a bit _obvious_ wha's chang'd abou' _me_, huh?" She held up one of her dark-green locks. "Ne'er mind the unnaturally pale skin - it was already kinda like tha' - my hair used t'be _brown_ b'fore this, y'know? _Now_ I look like I have a head o' shamrocks."

The Ultimate Cryptozoologist just shrugged. "Well, _I_ think it looks good on you."

Kelley chuckled, waving her finger sternly at the boy. "Flatterer. It'll ge'ya nowhere wit me."

"Wasn't aiming for that, but good to know." Eric countered with a raised eyebrow. There was a moment of silence before the two laughed again.

"So," Kelley asked after she'd stopped laughing, "what brough' ya ou' here?"

He shrugged, "Just taking a walk around the grounds, thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"... Just s-something Brooke might've mentioned the other day." He looked over at the girl. "Hey, have you hung out with Sabishī much?"

The Banshee hadn't expected such a question. Thinking over it, she shrugged. "Um, not much rec'ntly, actu'lly. Why d'ya ask?"

The boy shrugged in turn. "n-No reason, just wondering if you knew much about her, is all."

"Well then, _I_ should ask _you_ tha'." The girl responded. "I tink you're one o' th'ones she hangs ou' with th'most here."

"Wh- r-really? I-I wouldn't say so?"

Kelley allowed a teasing smirk to grace her features as she stared down at the boy, crossing her arms while an eyebrow was raised. "Why d'ya _tink_ Victoria had ya invest'gate the grav'yard toge'er?"

Eric said nothing, merely watching the clouds starting to cover the sun, cheeks reddening.

Kelley chuckled to herself, foot tapping slightly on the concrete. "Well, I dunno abou' _you_, but _I_ tink I migh' ge' an early lunch, ya wanna come wi-" She suddenly cut off, as though she was having trouble breathing. Her expression suddenly gave way to horror as collapsed to her knees, narrowly avoiding falling into the pool. Before Eric could ask what was wrong, she clutched her brooch tightly in one hand as her hair began moving in a nonexistent wind, before a high-pitched wail arose from her diaphragm, stretching across the entire mansion grounds and possibly beyond:

_Heeeeee-eeeeee, Heeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeee, HEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEE, HEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEE_**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

Eric fell to his knees as well, hands clasped over his ears in a feeble attempt to protect from the piercing, haunting _noise_ resonating from the girl before him.

Eventually, the wailing stopped. In its place, was Kelley crying. Recovering his wits, Eric pulled the Irish girl into a hug, which she returned tightly. They _both_ needed it, considering what this meant:

Someone else had been murdered.

* * *

**11:17 A.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Hallways**

Brooke and Sabishī had been hanging out in the Undertaker's room when they'd heard Kelley's wail echoing from outside. Recovering quickly, they dashed out of the room - not bothering to check on or notice anything concerning the surroundings of the Common Hall - and ran through the halls, trying to work out who the scream had been meant for and where they were. Neither had shared much thought besides that unspoken decision, but Brooke at least was hoping for one outcome in particular: If they could find the culprit with the victim before they could run off, then maybe they could head off any trials this time.

The problem was, even this one floor was huge, and for all either of them knew the culprit might've run off already, if they'd even been inside to begin with. Brooke growled mentally. If there was just _some_ way to find-

She smelled something.

Stopping a moment, grabbing Sabishī's shoulder to keep her from continuing forward, she experimentally sniffed the air. There was a distinct, metallic tinge to the air all of a sudden. It was kinda coppery, like ...

"Brooke, what is it?" The Undertaker asked, confused. Ignoring her friend for the moment and following the scent, Brooke found herself approaching the door to the kitchen. As they got closer, the two girls heard someone running from behind them. Turning quickly, they saw Victoria round the corner and sprint towards them from down the hall. "Brooke! Sabi! What-"

Brooke held up a hand, directing Victoria towards the door. "Do either of you smell that?" Stopping near her, Victoria sniffed the air, as did Sabishī.

"I can't smell anything unusual." The Japanese girl stated. Victoria remained silent, eyes widening as she also finally noticed the copper smell.

Wasting no more time, Brooke threw the door open and ran in, Sabishī and Victoria following behind her.

Before them, was a horrifying sight.

Adrien deGyle was laying on his back on the floor, half-mask a few feet away from him. A butcher's knife was lodged through his chest, his tuxedo shirt and jacket soaking in blood.

The Ultimate Opera Phantom was dead.

And the game had started up once again.

* * *

**[12 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: And so begins the second case. Tune in next time for the investigation.**

**And yes, the toothpaste thing was a surprise to me too.**


	13. Chapter 12: Toxic Love Part Two

**Chapter 12: Toxic Love Part 2**

**11:22 A.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Kitchen/Dining Hall**

The group had gathered in either the Dining Hall or the Kitchen, so as not to potentially damage the crime scene. Though, the fact that there _was _another crime scene, that someone had decided to go and commit murder despite _knowing_ the consequences involved on all sides, was damaging enough for some.

Brooke, Victoria, Eric, Sabishī, and Kelley were currently the only ones in the Kitchen, the rest of the group situated in the other room. Brooke and Victoria, the shock having faded by now, had settled for staring coldly at the corpse. Kelley, unsurprisingly, looked miserable. Her friends were gathered around her for comfort, with some alternating between holding her hands and stroking her hair soothingly. Eric and Sabishī were holding each other's hand while comforting the Banshee.

Of the staff, only Kinsei, Syd, Sebastian, and Mackenzie had arrived, the rest either keeping to themselves or going off to prepare for the trial. Sebastian was watching over the group in the dining hall, Syd was performing a preliminary autopsy for the file, Mackenzie was tracing over the whole tableau for her next painting, and Kinsei was leaning on the open doorframe between the kitchen and the dining hall.

"_Well_," Kinsei announced, tapping his cane on the ground and looking over the collective group, "as the living real-time warning system has _helpfully_ informed everyone, someone has been murdered, _again_. Nice job with the 'living in peace' BS or whatever you wer trying to pull, by the way. But anyways, you all have until noon to investigate anything and everything that might be relevant to the matter at hand, then everyone's to convene in the Foyer to proceed to the trial grounds. Oi, Syd-ney," he turned to the surgeon, who'd been writing down something in a journal of his own as he kneeled next to the dead Italian, "is your autopsy done yet, _eh_?"

The Surgeon in question scowled a bit at having to answer to the Alchemist (especially after the poor imitation of a Canadian _eh_), but responded anyway. "Almost done. Putting the last few bits together ..." he paused, writing more things down in his book, before sharply tapping the pen tip to the paper, "... there. The file should now be available to all participants."

Sure enough, on a fresh page of the journals, a case file had appeared.

**Case File #2**

**Victim Name: Adrien deGyle**

**"The victim suffered minor bludgeoning damage at though from an altercation, followed by a single stab wound to the chest."**

**"Cause of death was a stab to the heart."**

**"The time of death was roughly 11:15 A.M."**

**"The body was discovered at 11:20 A.M."**

"And can you remind me again why the Doctor sent _you_ to oversee this part this time?" Syd, rising to his feet, asked of Kinsei.

"Eh," Kinsei waved his cane dismissively. "something about wanting to get to the trial room early or something, plus he didn't have the second floor landing to direct things from this time. Plus, it was either this or the homunculus, so..."

Having no response to that, Syd walked away in the direction of the basement, grumbling.

The Alchemist turned back to the actual participants. "Well, if that's all, I'll leave you with the butler and be on my way. Try not to flub this and die horribly!" With that oh-so-cheerful remark, Kinsei tapped his cane on the ground once more, turned around fast enough to cause the end of his coat to flare out behind him like a cape briefly, and walked off into the Dining Hall. He stopped in the doorway and looked back. "Oh yeah, and, your taste in films suck, _especially_ you Victoria! Bye!" With that, he left.

In the ensuing silence, Victoria (deciding to _not_ dignify the Alchemist's parting comment with a response) spoke up, moving to stand in the doorframe herself to be seen and heard by all. "Alright, we have less time to go over what's happened than before, and we can't afford to wait on anything. So, while Eric, Kelley, and Sabishī go over the body, the rest of us are going to go over our alibis. Any problems with that?"

To the surprise of no one, Shawn raised his hand. "Why's the Banshee helping go over a corpse?"

"Eric and Kelley were both outside, far from the kitchen, when Kelley screamed." Victoria explained. "And before anyone tries to ask, Sabishī was with Brooke and I when we found the body. They, at least, seem cleared of suspicion. Plus, Sabishī can actually perform her own autopsy in case the surgeon 'accidentally' left out something important. Does that cover everything?"

The Ultimate Scarecrow remained silent, as did the others.

"Alright then, let's get to it." With that (and a expected-by-this-point clap of Victoria's hands), everyone went off to their assigned tasks.

* * *

**Dining Hall**

"Ok," Brooke spoke up, "to start us off, I was with Sabishī in her room when Kelley screamed. We'd been relaxing after my Team-Leader-mandated lake diving, and left the room quickly to find what happened. Seeing as the two of us and Victoria are the one's that found the body, I'd like to think that clears us."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask, is that even a thing in this game? The one's who first find the body not being the one's who did it?" Gary asked, curious.

The Floridian shrugged. "Well I'd certainly _hope_ so. If nothing else it keeps the culprits from 'finding' the body and clearing themselves."

"That's fair."

Victoria spoke next. "Well, just to make sure all the cards stay on the table, I had been exploring the outside near the backdoor, checking that Kinsei hadn't 'accidentally' forgotten to mention anything of significance around there. When I heard the scream I went running, and found Brooke and Sabishī when they'd gotten to the kitchen door."

"So did you-"

"No, I didn't find anything of note, Brooke, and had actually been planning on heading back inside anyway when I saw the cloud-bank coming overhead. Then the scream happened."

"Ok then."

"Well," Elle stated, "I'd been in my room, cleaning up from a shower. I didn't leave before the scream, and hadn't seen Adrien since breakfast. John had been feeling a bit hungry, went to get a light snack from the kitchen, which was empty at the time. He didn't meet anyone to and from there though, and the scream started after he'd come back, right John?"

John nodded, adjusting the bandana around his neck.

"So yeah," she shrugged, helplessly, "neither of us saw anything, I'm afraid."

From her spot across from the couple, Alexis scoffed, crossing her arms. "You really trust his word that much, _idiota amor cego_?" the Brazilian asked skeptically.

Elle bristled at the implication. "John wouldn't lie to me, you -!"

"_Alright_ alright, let's not start arguing now, please." Victoria insisted. "Alexis, could explain what _you_ were doing when Kelley screamed?"

Alexis sighed, leaning back and crossing her feet on the table. "I'd been in the Art Gallery, looking over the paintings. I hadn't really caught up on all the events they depicted and felt it prudent to educate myself on the matter."

Gary looked uncomfortable at that (not helped by how he was stuck in the seat between her and Victoria). "Pretty morbid way to go about it."

The Brazilian shrugged, looking his way. "I just did what I felt necessary to correct a knowledge gap. And what of you, hmm?"

The Ultimate Egyptologist straightened in his seat before answering. "I was in the Sanctuary, seeing if anything represented was Egyptian in origin. Got shocked by the scream and fell over a pew, dazed me a bit, hence my not getting out of the room til after everyone running in the halls had passed by." He shrugged, wincing slightly while Victoria surreptitiously patted his hand in sympathy.

Clarisse ran a hand over her blades' handles. "I'd been polishing my knives in my room. Best they stay in shape in case they're needed against something actually dangerous. It took me a minute to get out into the hallway after the scream, hence why I didn't run into Brooke or Sabishī until after the body'd been found."

Gary spoke up hesitantly. "Since it's been brought up, I feel it should be asked," he looked around the table, "should we really let her keep those knives?"

Clarisse responded immediately. "It's part of my talent, I have _no_ interest in using them on any people involved in this so-called game besides the ones in charge, and these would be helpful if a monster actually attacked, don't you think?" She glared at the Egyptologist.

"Uh, r-right. Forget I said anything." Gary shrunk back down a bit.

Shawn grimaced. "I had been reading in the library. The Librarian had her nose stuck in a book the whole time." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Figures. Someone _actually_ coaxes me out of my room, and then someone gets axed the same day. Just my fuckin' luck."

Finally, it was Teresa's turn. "Well, after breakfast, I actually chatted with the late Opera Phantom for some time. I'd been wondering if his new talent actually involved any singing ability, since he'd not yet shown anything of the sort. After that, I decided to practice with the wings by flying to and around the bell tower. Thankfully, I'd been on the ground resting when the scream happened."

"Wait," Victoria spoke up, "what time _exactly_ was it that you spoke with Adrien?"

Teresa thought about it. "I believe it was around 8:30, thereabouts. We'd found each other wandering the halls and struck up a conversation. We parted around nine."

Victoria looked around the group. "And did anyone else speak with him beforehand, or see him with anyone?"

"Does it matter? We pretty clearly know when he died." Shawn asked.

"But we _don't_ know who he was last seen with, or who he might've interacted with before getting killed." Victoria explained sternly. "This could help narrow down who might've been the culprit."

Shawn said nothing, merely silently scoffing and resting his face on the table.

Victoria glared slightly at the unhelpful Scarecrow, before casting her gaze at the rest of the group. "So, can _anyone_ recall seeing Adrien at anytime after nine this morning?"

Everyone shook their heads or mumbled in the negative.

The Mummy sighed. "Well, I suppose that _would_ just make things too easy, now wouldn't they?"

Alexis sighed. "Well, I think things have run their course here." She moved her feet off the table and stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go see how things are with the others." With that, she made for the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen**

While interrogations were occurring, the group in the kitchen was continuing to investigate the corpse.

"Well, it seems nothing was left out of the autopsy, so there's _that_, I guess." The Undertaker sighed, leaning back. "Couldn't find anything particularly new though."

"It's fine," Eric said, reassuringly, "let's just go over what we actually know."

"Well, this wasn't a s'prise attack, tha's fer sure." Kelley noted. She gestured to ruffles on his clothes and light injuries on his hands. "Ya can see signs o'a struggle. Whoev'r kill'd 'im, he fought 'em first."

"Good point, yeah." Eric agreed. "Looks like his mask just fell off though. It wasn't punched off or anything."

"This still doesn't tell us much, however." Sabishī commented, standing up. "Aside from the fact that -" she paused.

Sabishī noticed something off to the side of the room, which until now had gone unnoticed (probably due to everyone focusing on the body). Moving to get a closer look, she saw it was a selection of rope, tied off like some sort of noose or lasso. The looped section looked slightly frazzled at parts.

"What's a _lasso_ doing here?" She asked, incredulous.

"I think that's a _noose_, actually." Eric noted/deadpanned, also moving to look closer. "But yeah, same question."

Kelley, remaining standing near the corpse, looked from the noose back to the Opera Phantom's body. An idea was forming in her mind, one to share come the trial.

"How are things going, _vocês três_?" An accented voice spoke up. Turning to the door, the three saw Alexis enter the room, arms crossed behind her back as she took in the room (including the Painter continuing to silently sketch her latest upcoming work in a corner).

"What are you doing here?" Eric questioned.

"I've simply come to pay my respects to a fallen participant. Plus, my usefulness out there was over." Alexis explained as she knelt down slightly next to Adrien's body, her hands on her knees. She looked over the unmasked boy, features betraying nothing. "_Descanse em paz._" The Brazilian whispered over the corpse. She _looked_ somewhat sad as she spoke, but something about it seemed fake to those who could see it.

"Were you two close?" Sabishī asked, somewhat suspiciously.

The older girl shrugged, standing back upright. "We got on well enough, I suppose, but not too seriously. Not for _me_, at least." She looked over to the Painter. "By the by, you _did_ see me in your little gallery at the time of the scream, _sim_?"

"h-Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks for the patronage, always nice to see someone actually enjoy my art." Mackenzie responded, slightly distracted.

"Uh, w-wha'?" Kelley asked, concerned that someone would _willingly_ go to the Art Gallery for the artwork.

"Relax," Alexis assured the Banshee (and the other two besides), "I was just learning what I'd missed during previous killing games. I didn't necessarily get to see all those broadcasts at the time."

"You were lucky, then." Eric muttered, eyes downcast.

"Mmm, depends on who you ask." The Latin-American Mythologist responded. "So, for clarification, did any of you see Adrien at any point after nine this morning?"

"No, I don't think so." Eric stated. The other to shook their heads (as did the painter).

"Fair enough. The others were hoping to narrow things down by who had seen him last, but," she shrugged, "_ah bem_."

"Well, _hopefully_ we can work out what's happened at the trial." Eric commented, returning his gaze to the body. "We kinda _have_ to." He quietly muttered.

* * *

**12:00 P.M. Day Five**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

As the bells rang for noon, everyone - participants and staff both - gathered in the Foyer before journeying out to the courtyard, and from there the graveyard.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about how huge this place is." Gary noted, looking over the multitude of headstones stretching out around them. "It's gotta be, what, a square mile, at least?"

"Eh. Yeah, thereabouts, I think." Kinsei commented from near the back of the group. "And _these_ are just the ones that could actually be found. This doesn't count the ones that just got dumped into the sea, or eaten, or burned up as fuel in magical rituals of one breed or another, or-"

"OK, I tink we ge' it!" Kelley called out, starting to look greener than usual.

"Nobody asked you, clover-fields." The Alchemist countered.

"Shut up anyway, ya a-hole." Brooke spoke out, glaring in the man's direction.

**"Enough. Save the insults for the trial, it gets more interesting that way."** Kuuma noted from the front of the group. Then he noticed the section of the graveyard they were passing. **"Oh! And to your right,"** he announced like a tour guide,** "you'll see the graves for the last group that got put through a killing game here, along with the most recent stiffs. Some of them actually have the bodies under them, too!" **he added cheerfully.

Everyone took a moment to look upon the final resting place of their 'predecessors', an assortment of emotions playing across their faces.

"I-I doubt I want to ask, but what did you mean about _some_ of the bodies being there?" Eric asked.

**"Well, let's just say that, much like the rock-headed stiffs of the last trial, there wasn't necessarily much left of some of the bodies to _be_ buried. Assuming we even bothered, that is."** He paused, before looking to the butler traveling with him. **"Wait, did anyone ever get that stiff from the first case?"**

"I do not believe so, Mister Kuuma." Sebastian responded, looking understandably discomforted at the topic at hand. "It was deemed too risky and ultimately 'pointless' to try to bring the body all the way here afterwards. Even _with_ the access tunnel."

**"Huh. Guess we'll need to look into that later. Maybe. Whatever."** The Homunculus shrugged, continuing on with the rest.

"You're still missing Harris here!" The Ultimate Sphinx called out.

**"We'll get to it, alright!?"** the dual-toned boy yelled back, annoyed.** "Some of us, have been kinda _busy_!"**

Finally, they reached the Mausoleum. Kuuma looked over to Sabishī. **"Well, Miss Cryptkeeper? I believe this is your task."**

Glancing down at the chain around her neck, the Undertaker sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this nightmare over with." Stalking over, she unlocked the large black door, which swung open on its own.

The trial room stretched out before them, with Jibo sitting on his throne opposite them. Wordlessly, everyone filed in to their respective spots.

It was time to begin.

* * *

**[12 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Next up, 2nd trial time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Toxic Love Part Three

**Chapter 13: Toxic Love Part 3**

**12:05 P.M. Day Five**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

Jibo spoke up after everyone had taken their spots. "I shouldn't need to repeat the rules of a trial, correct?" He asked. No one responded. "Very well then, you have until I call time or otherwise to solve this case." He waved a hand in the group's direction. "Begin."

As before, there was a moment of silence as everyone around the circle looked at each other. "So, where should we begin with _this_ one?" Teresa asked.

"Unfortunately, the alibis don't seem particularly helpful, same as before really." Victoria admitted, running a hand through her ponytail. "Most of us were alone when the scream happened, and in different parts of the available grounds."

"Well, did Sabishī find anything the Surgeon left out?" Clarisse questioned. Said Surgeon in question was indignant at the perceived slight against his competence, but remained silent for the sake of getting this business over with.

"Actually, everything seemed as the report said." Sabishī confirmed, looking over everyone. "Though, I think I was able to figure out _how_ he was stabbed at least."

"_How_ he was stabbed? Is that really relevant?" Shawn wondered skeptically.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The Undertaker countered. "Specifically, from what I could gather of the angle of the stab and depth of blade penetration, I think that Adrien was stabbed because, at the time, either he or whoever it was that was holding the knife was running at the other."

"What?" Gary asked, confused.

"Either Adrien ran into the knife, or the killer ran into Adrien while holding the knife. They weren't just standing still at the time." Brooke translated, Sabishī silently nodding in confirmation.

Alexis glanced in the direction of the Ultimate Scarecrow. "Well, I would think a certain Scarecrow wouldn't need much strength for such an action."

Shawn shot a glare at the Brazilian, surprised and incredulous. "Seriously, I'm getting accused of murder again?!"

Alexis was unaffected, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "You were alone, and no one has seen you since yesterday. You could've been planning something up 'til now, and seized an opportunity when you found someone else all alone."

"h-Hey, don't try and pin this on me!" Shawn yelled, pointing at the Latin-American Mythologist. "You were alone too! You could've just _said_ you were ogling the snuff paintings."

"Except, just like the last time, I have The Gallery's Curator herself as a witness to my lack of involvement in this murder." Alexis pointed out.

"Can confirm." Mackenzie helpfully chimed in. Some of the others still looked uncomfortable that someone was _willingly_ checking out the paintings, but no one commented.

"W-Well, the Librarian had to've seen _me_, right?!" Shawn asked, shaking slightly as he directed his gaze to the Dragon. "I was in there for hours, and she was at the desk that whole time!"

Jibo turned to the dragon-woman in question. "Well, dear Librarian. Is this true?"

Saino thought it over.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The drake threw the female against the cave wall, muscles bulging under the scales. She stared up at him, lust burning in her eyes as her wings spread. Their tails moved erratically, but __gradually__ started moving in sync to each other as they coiled together._

_Saino eagerly read through the pages, tail and wings quivering in excitement (and other things). This author, this sole human out of all others, they understood her. She turned the page, eager for more._

* * *

". . . I don't recall seeing the scarecrow, no." The Dragon flatly stated.

"OH COME ON!" Shawn yelled out.

"Wait." Victoria interrupted, "I doubt it was Shawn."

"And why's that, may I ask?" Alexis queried.

"Well for starters," the other girl explained, "we established he doesn't have much strength last time we were here. Could he really have stabbed someone?"

Alexis was unconvinced. "Strength wouldn't matter if he goaded Adrien into lunging at him. He's _certainly_ annoying enough for it."

"Screw you."

"No thanks, straw is _far_ too coarse for my tastes."

Kinsei let out a loud amused snort at that last comment.

"_In any case_," Alexis continued, "unless anyone has any further evidence to share on thi-"

"Uh, a-actu'lly," all eyes turned to the Banshee, "we uh, we _di_' find som'thin' a'bit odd in th' kitchen." Kelley hesitantly spoke up, playing with a lock of her hair as she looked around the room. "There was this rope noose off t' th'side o' th'room, an' it looked like it'd been used rec'ntly."

"The heck was a random noose doing in the kitchen?" Elle questioned.

"Hmm, forgot about that." Alexis commented.

"That's _kinda_ a big thing to _forget_." Sabishī brought up.

"Well I didn't see _you_ mentioning it."

"I was still going over the cause of death, Adrien wasn't strangled. Besides, Shawn's not strong _or_ heavy enough to strangle anyone."

"A fair point, in both cases." The Brazilian conceded, bringing a hand up to her chin. "On that note, however, The Phantom of the Opera _is_ known for, among other things, the title character using a Punjab lasso to kill people. Given Adrien's talent, I suppose it would fit with the 'theme', such as it were."

"So, what, does that mean that was _Adrien_ the one that started the fight?" Gary asked, looking around the circle.

"Wouldn't be the _first_ time that happened, unfortunately." Brooke grumbled to herself, only _just_ loudly enough to be heard by the others. Some flinched at the reminder of the previous trial.

"Maybe it was planted to frame him or something." Elle suggested.

"How would _that_ help anyone?" Gary questioned, incredulous. "He's the one that died, and it _probably_ wasn't a suicide."

"Wai', was'it?" Kelley suddenly asked (_someone_ had to).

"The angle wouldn't work for that." Sabishī explained. "Even if he was running at the wall or threw himself to the floor, it would've made for a different impact."

"Oh. Righ' then."

"Either way, that should probably clear Shawn as a suspect, right?" Victoria asked the group. "He's a scarecrow now, strangulation likely wouldn't even work on him."

"We could always check." Alexis offered helpfully.

"You keep your hands off me!"

"Well we _could_!" Shiro called from the staff ring.

"Shiro, no threatening the subjects that haven't been found guilty of murder yet." Jibo called out. The Executioner huffed, but stayed quiet.

"_In any case_," Victoria continued on, "he also would have no motive to go to the kitchen. He's made it clear he can't eat normal food anymore."

"If Adrien really _did_ set all this off, he could've arranged for the Scarecrow to meet him in the kitchen." Alexis pointed out.

"Well why the straw man with an inch on him as opposed to practically anyone else?!" Brooke demanded, annoyed at the back-and-forth with the Brazilian. "He could've attacked Kelley so she wouldn't scream when a death happened." She noticed Kelley flinch a little at that suggestion. "Uh, n-no offense, Kelley."

"Uh, i-it's fine." The Banshee replied, rubbing her arm self-consciously.

"Well, either way," The Brazilian complained, "this _still_ doesn't leave us any closer to finding who the murderer is."

"You'd be surprised." Eric spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I think there's a way to work out who's _really_ responsible for Adrien's death."

"Well then, elaborate please." Alexis responded, waving a hand his way.

Eric looked over the group as he spoke. "The noose was frayed at the actual looped part, which like Kelley mentioned earlier suggests that it was used. Whoever got attacked probably fought him off, knocked him to the ground - hence the mask getting knocked off his face -"

The Scarecrow interrupted. "Yeah, actually can I just say: _wow_ was the other half of his face ugly. Like, _damn_."

"SHAWN!" Victoria yelled angrily, glaring at the straw man. "That's someone who _died_, what the heck!?"

"s-Sorry, just thought I'd bring it up." The tactless Scarecrow defended meekly.

Victoria's glare remained unabated. "Now is _really_ not the time, seriously."

"_Anyways_," Eric called attention back to himself, "they fought him off, knocked him down, grabbed a knife, then ended up stabbing him."

"Sounds like a stretch, but fine." Alexis replied with a shrug, crossing one leg in front of the other. "How does that help?"

"Well, there's something else I've noticed." The Cryptozoologist stated, looking over to one of the other boys in the room. "John," he called out, getting the startled-looking Paleobotanist's attention, "ever since we woke up here, you've _always_ worn that bandana around your hair. But right now, it's around your neck, and it has been since the investigation started. Could you take it off please?"

"N-Now wait just a minute. What are you suggesting here, huh?!" Elle demanded defensively. "John didn't do this, I already _told_ you all that!"

"So _you_ say." Eric responded, clearly skeptical. "But considering you were in your own room away from him, _I_ find your word, and by extension his, insufficient."

"Well, then lower your standards cuz I _know_ when he's lying, and I've only gotten the truth out of him."

"Whether you've _said_ the truth is a different story, then."

"Now listen here, you bastard," The Paleontologist was getting more angry as she went, "John's innocent, ya here me! Innocent!"

"I disagree."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"_ENOUGH!_"

... The surprising part wasn't what was said.

The surprising part was _who_ said it.

John Michelson, the Ultimate Paleobotanist, a man who hadn't talked in front of _anyone_ else since they'd woken up in the mansion, had just spoken up.

Elle looked surprised and horrified, hands clasped around her mouth.

John looked around the circle, resignation in his eyes as he ran a hand over his uncovered hair. "I'm ... I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry that I tried to deceive you all, honestly. Clearly though, it wasn't going to work any more than when Logan tried it."

Everyone continued to look at the Paleobotanist, his words meaning slowly dawning on all of them.

"s-So, you _are_ the killer?" Brooke asked, quietly.

John looked down at his podium, silent. Reaching up, he removed the bandana from his neck, exposing a ragged red line running from one side of the throat to the other. Rope burn, as from a noose.

"I can explain."

* * *

**Flashback**

_John had made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find some sort of light snack before lunch. While he and Elle had avoided doing anything _too_ strenuous this time, he'd still gotten a bit of an appetite from it. He was looking over the contents of the fridge, when-_

_swoop_

_Suddenly, rope flashed past his gaze and landed on his neck. Before he could register what was happening, the rope tightened, he found himself being strangled._

_URK_

_Thrashing about as the assailant dragged him from the fridge, he could barely make out the tanned skin tone and the beginnings of a tuxedo. Adrien? The only part of his face that was visible from this angle was the half covered by his alabaster mask. While he hadn't really paid much mind to it before, from the angle John was currently at, the mask actually looked threatening as it loomed over him._

_He couldn't do much more than struggle and try to get his fingers under the rope before he passed out - or worse - from the lack of air._

_"This is what you get, you fucker." He heard Adrien say, a dark tone to his voice._

_What? What's he- question later, avoid death now._

_Getting an idea, John abruptly dropped to the ground, his fingers keeping the rope from restricting further. The unexpected shift knocked the Italian off balance. Seizing the opportunity, John grabbed the tuxedo shirt and threw the other man forward._

_Adrien flew over John and roughly slammed into the ground. His mask went flying from the impact, exposing the disfigurement underneath (ew). That only seemed to enrage the boy further._

_As Adrien leapt to his feet, John tossed the noose aside and grabbed a butcher's knife from a nearby counter. He held it out before himself defensively. "a-Adrien, stop!" He called out._

_If the Opera Phantom was surprised that the silent Paleobotanist had finally spoken, he didn't show it. "Not after what you did, you sick fuck!"_

_"What, what did I do?!" He demanded, confused._

_John's ignorance only seemed to enrage the Phantom further. With a war cry, he lunged at the other boy._

_SQUISH_

_It took John a moment to process what had happened. That the knife was now buried in the Opera Phantom's chest. He let go of it in surprise. __The man staggered back a bit, turned around in a half circle as though trying to process why his shirt was turning red, before he collapsed back to the floor._

_"Dang," the Phantom coughed out, "I-I didn't even get to s-sing." His chest stilled._

_The Ultimate Opera Phantom was dead, his final note unsung._

_John stood in in shock, barely aware of a sudden piercing wail building up in the background. He ran out of the room, unthinking._

* * *

**Present**

"I ran for the Dining Hall, made my way around through the Foyer, and ducked into my room after Brooke and Sabishī left. I cleaned up any blood on me, hid the rope injuries as best I could think to, and just hoped that I'd fade into the background long enough for something else to happen." The Ultimate Paleobotanist finished explaining. His face was downcast, befitting a man facing his end.

The rest of the room remained silent, processing what had happened; how yet again, someone had been forced to kill to survive.

Tears started to stream down Elle's face, her shoulders shaking from quiet sobs at what was about to happen.

Finally, The Mastermind spoke up. "Well, if nothing more is going to be said, then it is time to vote."

"And a quick reminder," The Alchemist added cheerfully, "correct choice or not, if someone doesn't vote _at all_, they'll be receiving a punishment right alongside the culprit. Just in case you forgot or were unaware." He quickly glanced in The Homunculus' direction. "Wait, have we mentioned that yet, I forget." Said dual-toned boy just shrugged.

Quietly, everyone placed their votes. Elle remained unmoving, unwilling to move, _refusing_ to act against the man she loved, the _only_ person she really had left in the world from before the Tragedy. Seeing this, John placed his own vote, then hopped over to Elle's podium.

Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him. Teary eyes met calm ones.

"Elle, I love you." He pressed his lips against hers, tenderly, before hugging her.

She embraced her lover, tightly. "I love you, John." she whispered.

Moving a hand down her back and around her waist, he eventually grasped one of her hands in his own.

"Keep living."

And deftly moved it towards the podium, pressing the screen and registering her vote.

Elle moved back from his embrace, shocked and even feeling lightly betrayed that he'd done that. Before she could speak up, The Ultimate Biologist made his announcement.

"The results are in. In the end, all but one voted - correctly - for John Michelson, The Ultimate Paleobotanist. And one vote for Shawn Wagner."

"Fucking Seriously!?"

"John Michelson," Jibo continued unabated, "you have been found guilty of Adrien deGyle's murder. It is now time for your punishment. And since you seem to have already said your final words..."

Chains dropped down, latching onto the Paleobotanist and yanking him out of sight, the bandana falling from his grip in the process.

"JOHN!" Elle cried out, reaching up ineffectually towards him.

"Hee hee, time for some real fun." The Executioner said as he ran out of the room.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more." The Alchemist commented to himself as the screen came down. "I just _could not_ agree more. Heh heh heh."

* * *

**12:30 P.M. Day Five**

**Mausoleum**

**Punishment Chamber**

The Paleobotanist was dropped into a room. It looked similar to the mansion's conservatory, only lacking in most of the plant-life. In the place of said plants, there was a giant mass of vines occupying the space before him. Shiro's voice called out from somewhere overhead.

"Behold: The Vines of Death!"

_That_ didn't sound good.

Suddenly, sickly-green vines, laced with tiny thorns, whipped out from the mass and wrapped around his arms and legs. He attempted to pull free, but that just caused the thorns to dig in further.

As he struggled, more vines lashed out, binding themselves to his torso and pulling. Losing balance, he fell forward, landing under still more vines that dug their painful thorns into his body and pulled him further forward.

He couldn't escape. He struggled with all his might but that just trapped him further. The vines squeezed so tightly in some areas he could _hear_ the bones cracking under their pressure. What even _was_ this thing?

Then, as he approached the center of the mass, _it_ appeared.

A giant, poison-green form, like a _giant_ Venus Fly Trap, rose up before him, maw opened to reveal the _rows_ of teeth-like protrusions.

He couldn't get away. He was going to get eaten by a plant that shouldn't even exist.

Finally, as he was hoisted into the air over the maw, a final vine, this one with thorns and spikes far larger than the rest, lashed out.

**SHRASSH**

His throat was torn out. Blood was spilling like a faucet into the plant's 'mouth'. He sputtered and convulsed for a few moments longer, before finally slumping forward, completely limp. The vines relaxed, and the body dropped face first into the blood soaked maw, which **SNAP**ped shut around the upper half before receding into the depths.

The Ultimate Paleobotanist was dead. Reduced to a hungry plant's meal.

* * *

**12:34 P.M Day Five**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

Everyone was quiet, in shock (for the most part, Alexis actually looked fairly neutral) after the Paleobotanist's death. Elle was silently weeping, her knees giving way as she collapsed to the ground. All she could do was hug herself as she rested her head against the side of the podium. Her hand grasped her fallen lover's bandana tightly.

Mackenzie, naturally, simply sketched out the boy's final moments while Shiro walked back into the room, looking _very_ pleased with himself.

"And thus ends this trial." Jibo announced, before coughing slightly. Then the coughing escalated to the point that he had to pull a cloth out of his coat to cover his mouth with it. After several seconds of ragged coughs - during which several members of the staff, most notably Syd, looked on with varying degrees of concern - he finally regained control of himself and stowed the cloth away, before standing quickly. "The second floor of the mansion will be made available to you all tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon." With that, the Mastermind left quickly, followed swiftly by the rest of the staff bar Sebastian.

The remaining participants continued to stand in silence for a few moments longer. Finally, Kelley and Sabishī made their way over to Elle.

"Uh, e-Elle? w-We should head back now." Kelley said quietly, lightly resting a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Elle remained silent, but eventually nodded slightly. Stuffing the bandana under her hat and grabbing Kelley and Sabishī's offered hands, the Paleontologist slowly rose to her feet, before following the other two out the door. The rest of the group followed behind.

Five of their number dead in as many days.

And things would only get worse going forward.

* * *

**[11 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the second trial. Come back next time for some down time ... and _possibly_ a little more than that.**


	15. Chapter 14: Cooldown

**Chapter 14: Cooldown**

**1:05 P.M. Day Five**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

Elle sat on the fountain, her pith helmet - now sporting John's bandana over top it - resting in her lap, staring alternatively at her feet and the woods in front of her. When they'd returned to the mansion grounds, she had broken away from the others and opted to take some alone time. Her tears had dried by now, but her emotions were still settling. As though they ever _would_.

"Hey now," She looked around and saw Kinsei approaching her, a smirk on his face. "What's got _you_ so down, Mrs. Confirmed Bachelorette?"

"Fuck off." She turned her gaze back downward, not wanting to even acknowledge the bastard's existence.

"Nah, too good of a view here." he responded blithely, crossing his arms.

She said nothing, merely staring down at the helmet and her boots.

There was silence for a minute, him continuing to silently stare at the broken girl.

"Did he have to die like that?" she asked quietly.

"Pardon?" The Alchemist asked.

"Did you have to feed him to a giant plant?!" The depressed Paleontologist asked again, louder as her eyes started tearing up again. "We-we don't even have a body to bury!"

He raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I don't design the executions, _that's_ all on the crossdresser. I just performed the ritual that grew the plant out of that dead treant."

"w-What?!"

"But that's not important." He waved dismissively. "What _is_ important is: _you're_ still alive. _You_ get to keep going. _Or_ you can go lie undressed in the forest and see if the Mole Men decide to come up for air and potentially claim you as their own." He shrugged. "It's your choice, though even _I'd_ hesitate on suggesting the latter; the Mole Men are _disgusting_. And usually don't dig around this part of the island anyways."

There was more silence as she looked away from him.

"Well," he finally made to leave, "if you're done pointlessly taking up my time and distracting me with your loud moping, I'll just-"

"I uh," she swallowed, "I have a question, actually. A _different_ one, I mean."

"Oh?" _Now _Kinsei was actually curious. "Let's hear it, then."

"a-Are there any dinosaurs on this island?" She asked (was that a _hopeful_ tone in her voice?). "Like, you seem to have everything _else_ here, did you revive a few dinos, or any knockoffs thereof?"

"No." He stated bluntly. "Sorry. No dinosaurs, no whatever the things in Jurassic Park _actually_ were with their added-in frog DNA, no hybrids, not even any human-dino hybrid things (I think)." He looked down at the ground in thought on that last point.

"Oh." And she was downcast again. "K. Sorry. t-Thought I'd ask."

"Eh. It's fine." He gave her a sly look. "Maybe we can see about bringing something in if you survive this game."

She looked at him, suspicious of where he was going with this.

"I mean, the staff _may_ be big now, but we could _always_ use a dinosaur expert if we decide to branch into that area. And we've recruited from game survivors before." He grinned knowingly at her. "Especially ones that have really felt despair."

And now she was glaring at the bastard. "Leave."

He shrugged. "Eh. Just something to stew on." _Finally_, he turned around and left for the mansion door.

Elle turned her attention back to her helmet. After a few more moments of blissfully painful silence, she shook herself and returned the helmet to her head, fists clenched.

She had _no_ plans of killing _or_ joining this insane staff. But she _would_ survive. For the sake of John's memory, she would accept nothing less.

* * *

**2:00 P.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Dormitory**

Shawn paced in front of his door.

He had been doing this since they'd gotten back, and nothing had changed.

He didn't know what to do.

The paleo-bitch had told about his past.

Who else knew what he once was?

And even putting that aside, he couldn't remain out of his room; in the time he'd been out, someone had died and he'd nearly been blamed for it.

_Again._

It was safer in his room, that was obvious.

It'd been a mistake to leave his room, clearly.

And yet...

_The IV drip will help  
__What if he's contagious  
__Won't make it past ten_

He shuddered.

No.

He refused to stay in a locked room, just waiting around to finally die.

Not anymore.

Not when he could finally breathe without a machine.

Not when he could finally walk unaided without collapsing from the sheer pain.

But staying outside was still risky.

But staying locked up was his hell.

He didn't know what to do.

He just didn't.

And he honestly, **_hated_** that.

* * *

**5:45 P.M. Day Five**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Dinner was once again subdued, and smaller than usual. Even ignoring the five people dead, several people had clearly decided to skip the evening meal for one reason or another (Teresa had mentioned just turning in early). Currently, only Victoria, Brooke, Kelley, Sabishī, Eric, and Gary were seated around the table, silently eating some sort of Novoselician dish that was apparently a cross between chicken strips and fish sticks (no, none of them understood it). A surprisingly good combo, but no one could really enjoy the taste at the moment (except maybe Kelley, if reluctantly considering the circumstances).

The sound of thin boot-heels clicking on the floorboards caught everyone's attention. They turned to find Clarisse walking in, her cool blue eyes flitting over the reduced group. Silently, the platinum-blonde made her way into the kitchen (returned to normal and with no trace of dead bodies, obviously), got herself a plate of the fish/chicken, and slid into a seat at the end of the table (far from where the others were grouped together). She crossed her legs and picked at her food, seeming to be lost in thought.

A minute of silence passed the room's occupants, most of whom returned to silently eating.

Then Clarisse looked up at the rest. "So, what's everyone's plan for when we get out of here?"

Whatever they'd expected the Markswoman might say or ask, _that_ wasn't it.

"What?" Kelley asked, somewhat confused.

"Why are all of you moping?" Clarisse demanded of them, looking around the table. "What's to be gained by that, huh? If we just let ourselves get weighed down by all the shit, we might as well just start calling this place home sweet home right now. _I_ for one don't plan to just wallow, and wouldn't want anyone else to in my place. So I ask again: what are you guys and girls planning to do when we all escape from this island?" She shrugged. "For me, I plan to go home, help out around New York, maybe start up some sort of trick-shot show to get extra cash. How 'bout the rest of you?" Her gaze once more flitted over everyone, now in a more genuinely curious manner.

There was a moment of quiet as everyone processed the Markswoman's words. Then, Kelley spoke up. "w-Well tha' d'pends. This'll be _aft'r_ we've gotten cured, righ'?"

Clarisse shrugged. "Well obviously. _I'm_ fine as is, but we obviously need to hold down that Biologist and make him cure the three of you. And probably anyone else who wants it."

Taking this in, Kelley thought for a moment before replying. "Hon'stly, I'll probably just go back t' the farm. Find some other way t' get more help."

"Fair enough, keeping it simple never hurts." Clarisse nodded. She looked over at Gary. "And what about you?"

Gary smiled a little. "I was thinking of going to Egypt, try and learn a bit more about where all the Pharaohs went. They _still_ haven't found Cleopatra, y'know."

Victoria smiled at that as well. "Sounds fun. Any chance I could come with? Last I heard the place was still recovering from the Tragedy, they could use someone wanting to be a doctor."

"Well, hopefully."

Eric took the opportunity to speak. "I was thinking I might go traveling, actually. See the rest of the world, help out here and there, y'know stuff like that."

"I was considering traveling as well." Sabishī mentioned. "Maybe put this talent to good use, provide _some_ sort of rest to all of Despair's victims."

Brooke nodded at that. "Sounds nice." She shrugged. "Me, I'll probably just head back to Florida, help out at a wildlife preservation group or something."

"Does Future Foundation have something like that?" Sabishī asked, curious.

"Probably, but America has its own version of that organization set up." Brooke explained. "Would probably see if I could join up with them."

"Well, that sounds like fun." Clarisse stated with a smile, having helped herself to dinner while everyone spoke. She took another bite, humming. "On another note, this chicken is _delicious_, right?!"

There was a chorus of agreements. "I think that part's the fish, but yeah." Gary added, chuckling.

The ice over everyone having successfully been broken, the group continued talking happily throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

**7:10 P.M. Day Five**

**Outside**

**Forest**

She walked calmly through the forest, leaves and twigs cracking and snapping like little bones under her boots (she honestly wouldn't be surprised if there _were_ small bones around here, actually). She moved without fear in the light of the setting sun, unconcerned of attracting any wildlife, as she reached the agreed-upon location. Finally, as clouds started to cover what little sunlight remained, she found what she'd been promised.

Adrien deGyle's corpse was laid out on the ground, missing his mask and the knife that had been embedded in his chest. Not that it was needed, she'd brought her own.

Smiling, she approached.

A screech and a rustle rung out, followed by a second set.

Stopping immediately, Alexis remained still as two short creatures - the Gremlin twins, if she had to guess - scuttled out of the trees and made their way to her and the corpse. One - a more masculine-looking creature - ran right up to Alexis herself. She remained still as a statue as the gremlin sniffed at the boot leather around her leg. Alexis surreptitiously grasped the handle of her knife, ready to act if the thing tried something.

However, before it could do more than sniff like a curious dog, a high-pitched grunt was heard. Tuning to the sound, they both saw the other, feminine, gremlin pulling at Adrien's right arm, stabbing at the shoulder with her beak-like mouth to try and loosen the limb from the rest of the body. Apparently not wanting to be left out, the male gremlin screeched and ran over, hopping onto Adrien's chest and adding its own claws and beak-mouth to the tearing.

Alexis could only stand silent and watch, mildly morbidly fascinated as the gremlins slowly but surely tore the Opera Phantom's arm off. As soon as it was loose, the girl gremlin promptly ran off in the direction of the hedge maze back at the mansion grounds, the boy gremlin giving an offended grunt before chasing after her into the darkness.

... _Well, that occurred_, the Brazilian thought sardonically as she - cautiously - made her way over to the corpse. _At least the body is still mostly intact from all that._

Kneeling down and resting her chin on her knees as she swept her gaze over the departed Opera Phantom, Alexis found herself thinking over how things had reached this point. Starting from her conversation with the Alchemist after Adrien had dared mentioned that _atrocious_ game...

* * *

**Flashback**

**_1:25 P.M. Day Four_**

**_First Floor_**

**_Library - Second Level_**

_"__For my own reasons, I'm planning to see someone dead." Alexis explained, eyes shifting to make certain they were alone and couldn't be heard. "I just wanted to make clear some things."_

_"__Oh?" Kinsei asked, curious as to what the Latin-American Mythologist wanted to know. "Well by all means, ask away, you beautifully eager beaver."_

_She smirked slightly at the compliment. "__For starters," she began, "would _**_I_**_ be the one executed if I only set up someone to kill or be killed?"_

_"__Ooh, straight for the throat, love it." He looked to be enjoying this conversation. "The answer is no; as long as you, personally, aren't the one to deal the killing blow, you'll be safe even if you gave someone that knife of yours and ordered them to stab themselves."_

_"__Good to know." She'd suspected that would be the case, but better to be safe than sorry. "Next question then; do you and the staff have any 'motives' planned to be released anytime soon? Those tend to crop up sooner rather than later in these sorts of killing games."_

_Kinsei hummed, as though in thought. "Hmmm, at least one is on the metaphorical docket, should really prove enticing for anyone who wants to skip a trial. I've also got a particular idea in mind, something that __you__ might be able to help with, actually, if you were so inclined."_

_"__Well, after something as curiosity-catching as that vague description, how could a girl say no?" Alexis asked sarcastically, fiddling with her necklace. "I don't suppose you could hold off on such things until after the __next__ trial is done, hmm?"_

_The Alchemist shrugged. "__If whatever you've planned sees results, sure, I'll talk to my dad. I've got a couple of days."_

_"Wonderful." She turned to go, only to turn back to the Alchemist a step later. "And," she added, "if a certain Italian happens to end up dead, could you, perhaps, leave the body somewhere instead of however you dispose them? Such as, say, an area outside where it won't be harmed by the local creatures too much?"_

_"Well, depending on what you plan to do with that body, sure," Kinsei agreed, "I'll see what I can do."_

_A sadistic grin etched itself onto the girl's face, mimicked upon the boy's as well. "_**_Excelente_**_."_

* * *

**Flashback**

_**10:15 A.M. Day Five**_

_**First Floor**_

_**Billiards Room**_

_Adrien sent one billiard ball after another down the holes, thinking._

_He wasn't sure what would come next, but he felt certain that, despite the apparent road bump in the Dining Hall, he and Alexis had genuinely bonded last night, and not just physically (though that had obviously happened too, and in a few ways). They may have only just met recently, but he liked to think he was good at reading a situation such as this. When they got off this island, he was considering-_

_The door opened with a knock._

_Looking up, he saw Alexis herself enter, looking oddly discomforted. "Adrien. h-Hi, I was looking for you."_

_Adrien smiled. "Hey Alexis." He stood up from the table, making his way over to her. "What can I do for y-"_

_He was a bit surprised when she suddenly threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, shivering._

_He wasn't sure what to do for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around her and started comfortingly stroking her back. "Hey hey, what's wrong?" He whispered._

_"i-It's John." she whimpered, sounding close to tears. "w-We, we knew each other, before this island, b-before that, g-girlfriend of his. H-He was h-horrible, s-so horrible." She swallowed, trying desperately to keep herself together. __"Th-The things he did, that he th-threatened to do back then..." she shuddered, "I-I was so af-fraid to admit anything before now. I d-didn't know who to t-trust."_

_"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, gently grasping her shoulders as he looked down at her, "whatever he did, he won't do it again, I promise. Let's go get the others-"_

_"**NO**!" She screamed, clutching his arms desperately__, looking terrified__. "If we just go to the others, it'll be our word against his, and neither of us are exactly the most befriended people here." She explained. "We, we need to do something else about him."_

_"Well what else can we do, then?" he questioned._

_Alexis looked around, making sure the door was closed. Then she turned back to him and whispered. "I, I found a length of rope in the library yesterday. I think a staff member left it behind by accident. If, if we fashioned it into a noose, and caught him off guard -"_

_"What?!" Adrien asked, caught off-guard by the suggestion. "w-We can't just kill someone, we-"_

_"ADRIEN!" She shouted, getting his attention. "After the things he's done, the things he's probably doing to that 'girlfriend' of his, believe me when I say he does **not** deserve to live."_

_Adrien was quiet, processing everything that had been said to him, the sheer sincerity in Alexis' eyes. Then, resignedly, he nodded his head._

_Grateful, she planted a kiss on his lips before pulling back. __"We just need to wait for him to actually be alone, c-catch him, make it look like a suicide, then we hide in the Art Gallery or something. Together we can-"_

_"No," he interrupted, "no, if anything happens, you shouldn't risk yourself. I'll handle this, alone."_

_She looked at him before nodding understanding. "Then we'll meet up in the Gallery. I can probably convince Mackenzie to 'witness us there' or something." She let out a slightly bitter chuckle. "I can be quite persuasive when I want to be."_

_"I've kinda noticed, yeah." he smirked._

_They shared another kiss, before making their way to her room._

_They had a plan to iron out, and he had a rope to tie._

* * *

**Present**

And after sharing more made-up sob stories, he'd been in _quite_ the state of anger. Enough that he stopped questioning her or having any doubts about what was to come, at least. Apparently it had managed to last up to him actually catching the other boy alone, which she was grateful for (and not just because he'd avoided saying anything specific to the paleobotanist before dying).

It had, admittedly, been something of a toss-up as to whether or not he'd kill or be killed, but the end result was the same: the Italian would be dead by the time the trial ended. If it actually looked like he'd get away with the murder, she planned to just 'confess' to having some sort of evidence to convict him. It would be her word against his, but she thought she could pull it off. Though, obviously, she was fine with not needing to.

She _would_, however, need to remember to thank Kinsei for that length of rope. She had no idea where he found it, but it did the trick well enough. And she _was_ still curious as to what in particular he needed her assistance on.

But first, to business (or pleasure, the best things always combined the two).

_My honest condolences, Adrien,_ she thought to herself, looking over the lifeless body,_ but in my defense, you _**_did_**_ bring up that __wretched__, utterly **insultingly** inaccurate video game right in front of me. And as you can clearly 'see', I just __couldn't__ abide that._ She mentally shrugged to herself._ Whatever posthumous condolence it might be, I think I did genuinely like you, to some small degree; at the least, I actually enjoyed last night rather well._ She allowed a smirk to grace her features on the last point.

Pulling out her knife, she began her work. Missing arm or not, no sense in wasting a potential sacrifice, after all.

It would be a long, _fun_, night.

* * *

**[11 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think that Alexis' true colors have shone through quite clearly now. Next time, the group finally explores the second floor.**


	16. Chapter 15: Further Exploration

**Chapter 15: Further Exploration**

**7:50 A.M. Day Six**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

The group sat around the table, breakfast all but finished (for those who even _could_ or _did_ eat, anyway). Now, they waited anxiously for the promised events of the day.

"You really think they'll keep their word? Let us upstairs, I mean?" Brooke asked, hands fidgeting.

"They kept their word about opening the front door, for all the good that did." Victoria pointed out. "On this, at least, they might be trustworthy."

"Would that even do us much good though?" Clarisse questioned from across the table. "It's unlikely they left a 'teleport off the island' object anywhere we could find it." She scoffed lightly. "I'd be surprised if such a thing even _existed_, honestly."

"Well, if nothing else it means a change of scenery." Alexis commented, turning her gaze to the ceiling. "I think we could _all_ use some extended leg room."

"Extra leg room doesn't exactly _mean_ much at the end of the day though, does it? We're still stuck here." Brooke argued, annoyed at the other girl's seeming flippancy.

"Well, I suppose that's your opinion,_ querida_." The Brazilian responded, a condescending lilt to her voice. "Pardon me, however, if I decide to ignore it."

The Floridian felt her annoyance rising. "Well, maybe I don't _care_ what you do with my opinion, _Miss_ Gold."

"Well maybe _você é uma pulga chata_, _Senhorita_ Douglas."

"Look, how abou-"

"O-kay, that's _quite_ enough." Victoria interrupted. "We have other things to do then fight each other right now, no one forget that."

The girls calmed down from that, though a few surreptitious glares were sent.

Elle kept silent, not really caring enough about the current topic to throw her cents in.

"WELL, Well, well!" Kinsei called out as he entered the room, getting everyone's attention. He was flanked by Sebastian on his left and Kuuma on his right. "Hope you all had fun yesterday, cuz it's time to see the second floor! You'll love it, really." He insisted, before shrugging. "Well, probably. You dusted, right Jeeves?"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes sir, I made sure everything was presentable for today." He addressed the group. "You'll find your journals have updated to include the layout of the second floor. Feel free to peruse it at your leisure."

Everyone pulled out their journals (some more sluggishly than others) to inspect the new additions. The floor plan seemed easy enough to understand, though one bit seemed to stick out.

"Why does it say that one of the rooms is locked up?" Victoria asked. "This, 'Despair Chamber'?"

"Oh, that's currently out of bounds." The Alchemist explained simply. "Locked up tight, Mastermind's orders, no further questions."

**"Still seems like a waste to me, but whatever."** Kuuma murmured with a shrug. His creator ignored him.

Kinsei abruptly turned around and started towards the door. "Well, if any of you have need of me, _I'll_ be keeping an eye on the Trophy Room. It's best to have _someone_ monitoring that place." He stopped at the door, looking back in the homunculus' direction. "Kuuma, can you stand guard outside the Chamber, make sure no one tries any funny business behind our backs? Thanks, goodbye." He left without getting an answer.

"**... Seems ****I'll be watching the Despair Chamber, I guess.**" The dual-toned boy grumbled before marching out of the room himself.

The participants looked around the table at each other. "Okay, so how are we going to go about this?" Gary asked of the group.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Alexis announced, uncrossing her legs and standing, "but I think _I_ shall explore the second floor on my own." Without waiting for anyone to respond, she strode out of the Dining Hall.

"Funny, I was about to say the same as her." Teresa commented, standing as well. "No offense to present company, but I think I'll leave group exploration to the rest of you." Wings waving slightly, The Sphinx made her leave.

"... Ok, what about everyone _else_, then?" Eric asked, somewhat sardonically.

"Should anyone desire it, I have elected to serve as a guide for the second floor." The Butler offered.

"We'd be happy t'go wit' that, sir." Kelley responded. She looked around. "Righ' ev'ryone?"

"a-Actually Kels," Brooke answered with mild reluctance, "_I_ was thinking that, since there's only a few available rooms, I might check out the second floor on my own."

"Honestly, I'd felt the same." Victoria concurred, standing (somewhat hesitantly) from her chair. "Maybe we'll intersect along the way, but..." she shrugged.

"Oh. 'Kay." Kelley looked a bit downcast at that, arms folding slightly over her torso.

Seeing the Irish girl's response, Gary decided to intervene. "Hey Kelley," she looked up in his direction, "what if Elle and I went to look around with you and Sebastian?" The Egyptologist offered, before looking the Paleontologist's way. "Any problems with that, Elle?"

Elle looked up from her journal. "Hm? Uh, sure, I guess. Yeah, whatevs." She went back to the book.

Kelley hadn't gotten to interact with either of them much before now, but she was grateful for the offer all the same (and more than a little concerned for the Paleontologist). "Uh, sounds good, that."

"Well," Clarisse announced, standing up, "if no one has any other plans for solo exploration, I guess we should all take the Butler's tour."

"If that is your desire." The Butler stated, starting to turn away. "If those of you seeking to 'explore' the floor above would please come with me, we shall get this matter done quickly."

"Well, shall we then?" Victoria asked before clapping her hands together (at this point, it would be weird if she didn't).

Splitting apart, the group made for the doors, and from there the Foyer's stairs.

* * *

**8:10 A.M. Day Six**

**Second Floor**

**West Hallway**

The door leading to the 'Despair Chamber' was solid black, and seemed to be made of metal. As had been stated previously, the door was locked tight, and no one was strong enough to break through it or the surrounding walls (not that any of them really _wanted_ to, but the point still stood).

**"I mean really, why even lock this place? Why mention it on the magic map, if we ain't gonna do a damn thing with the area? That make sense to you schmucks?"**

Clarisse and a less-than-willing Shawn had quickly split from the 'tour group' to look over this area themselves, and were already starting to regret it.

"So, why not just _open the room yourself_ then?" Clarisse asked the homunculus.

**"I probably would if I could, but they didn't give me the key." **The dual-toned boy complained, running a hand over his face. **"_That_ 'honor' goes to The Mastermind's son for now."**

"You mean your creator?" The Markswoman clarified.

**"_Don't_ call him that." **Kuuma warned, an angry expression upon his face.

"Why not?" The New York girl questioned. "Dr. Momota said at the beginning that Kinsei was the one that created you."

**"And should that actually _mean_ anything?"** The Mastermind's assistant asked rhetorically. **"He's still an ass and I'd much rather be seen as Dr. Momota's creation, or a product of Ultimate Despair, than _him_." **He _hurumph_ed, straightening out his jacket. **"Besides, all he did was make the fleshy body, my _mind_ came from something far more digital."**

The two participants took a moment to digest that statement, surprised at the homunculus' emotions regarding his (body's) creator.

"So, what _is_ in there?" Shawn (somewhat surprisingly, even to himself) asked.

**"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to know, wouldn't ya?" **Kuuma replied, back to his usual smarminess.

The human and scarecrow looked at each other for a second. "... Yeah. That's why we asked." The Scarecrow pointed out.

**"Sorry, not telling."** He folded his arms, looking away from them as though they weren't worth his notice.** "I may not _care_ for the standing orders, but I'll still _follow_ them. For now, anyway."** The last was murmured under his breath.

It was quickly becoming apparent to the two that this might be a waste of time. Deciding to quit while they were ahead, the Scarecrow and Markswoman moved onwards.

* * *

**9:27 A.M. Day Six**

**Second Floor**

**North Hallway**

Kelley, Gary, and Elle (the only people _left_ on the so-called tour group, _everyone_ _else_ having split of solo or in pairs) followed Sebastian down the north hallway, in the direction of the currently-unoccupied guest suite. Much like the first floor, the halls of the second floor were filled with copious amounts of priceless rugs, vases, and various other assortments of one-of-a-kind décor.

"So, is there anyting o'much int'rest in this part o' th'floor, Mr. Sebastian?" The Banshee asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"Admittedly, not so much, Miss Devlyn," The Butler answered, "though in all honesty I wouldn't necessarily _call_ many things in this mansion 'interesting', though I understand your meaning all the same."

"Fair enough." Kelley acknowledged, fiddling with her brooch.

"So why's the guest suite in this area locked?" Gary questioned.

"Orders from Dr. Momota, it seems." Sebastian responded. "I'm not kept abreast of everything he plans, but it seems important to him."

"Should we, look into that?" Elle questioned from the back of the group. "It might be important."

"It probably wouldn't help." The Novoselician admitted. "There's nothing you could learn, I fear, and nothing I could discover for you. I'm on the staff, not any inner circle."

"Oh. Right then." The Paleontologist looked away, adjusting her helmet.

They continued onwards, thankfully uneventfully.

* * *

**10:05 A.M. Day Six**

**Second Floor**

**Trophy Room**

The colossal Trophy Room served more as a gallery of the macabre. Along the walls of the Trophy Room rested dozens of archaic swords, spears, and other weapons. In one corner sat a large sarcophagus, wrapped in chains and sealed shut. Glass cases lined the room with various oddities, though there were several empty cases still remaining. There was also a pair of strange-looking dolls, each of which sat behind reinforced cases.

Lining the room were dozens of fearsome stuffed animals such as lions, tigers, and bears (and a sticky note saying 'oh my' stuck on the nose of one of them). However, those were far from the only stuffed beings that resided in the room. Behind several glass cases rested what appeared to be stuffed humans. These particular cases had placards that not only named the individual, but their ultimate talent as well. While their skin had been pumped with preservatives, it was their eyes that proved to be the most unsettling aspect. It seemed as if their real eyes had been plucked out, only to be replaced by glass eyes that gave their stuffed forms an even more eerie presence.

The entire room was bathed in a red glow from the fire that burned in the hearth.

"Well, this place seems ... cozy." Alexis noted dryly, walking in front of the stuffed Ultimates (specifically two near the front; Emma Blair, Ultimate Corvuskinetic, and Sharena Aves, Ultimate Harpy). "I'm sure many a _happy_ night was spent in comfort near the fire."

"Oh yes, indeed." Teresa concurred, staring at the dolls. "Why would _anyone_ want to avoid this place?"

"Hey, don't knock it," Kinsei spoke up from his place near the door. "It can provide plenty of inspiration to horror writers, and some people actually _like_ looking over the corpses of successful hunts. Also," he directed his attention to the Sphinx, "don't touch those dolls, they will _probably_ kill you."

Teresa quickly pulled back, wings fluttering. "Good to know." She moved over to stare at a large golden spear mounted upon a nearby wall. "Where did all of this even _come_ from, anyway?"

"Eh, here and there mostly." The Alchemist explained. "Apparently, grandad and great-granddad did a _lot_ of traveling in their days. Great-Great-Grandad Ryusuke first built the mansion back in the 1890s, so the family's had _plenty_ of time to collect odd stuff. At least some of it - like those fancy weapons you're admiring right now - belonged to Ryusuke's ancestor, got mounted here when the room was finished."

"Sounds like quite the extensive history." Alexis commented, moving from the Ultimates and approaching the staffer. "Still doesn't explain the supernatural matters."

"Eh." He shrugged. "There's been plenty of dark practices on this island, long before any Momotas came to it. You should've seen the shit the Englishman who built the castle got up to. I'm _still_ kinda nervous to go there sometimes."

"I'm sorry, did you say there's a _castle_ on this island?!" Teresa asked, bewildered by this new information (though _why_ she was considering everything else that had happened or been learned was unclear).

"Indeed," Alexis interrupted, returning focus to herself as she stopped in front of the man, "you neglected to mention some of this in your explanation when we were first allowed outside."

"Well, it wasn't exactly _necessary_ information at the time," Kinsei defended, "and it's not like you'll ever end up going near there, so..."

"A fair point, I suppose," Alexis acquiesced, "but I still would've preferred such information be available." She shrugged, leaning a hip on a case stand. "Though, perhaps that is just me."

"Well, you do seem _quite_ a bit different from the rest of the participants here," The Alchemist acknowledged, "so that's probably a factor."

"Oh, you think so?" The Brazilian asked, running a hand though her hair.

"Hmph. Believe me, I know so." Kinsei answered, quirking an eyebrow.

"_Adulador_." Alexis commented, smirking.

Teresa kept quiet, walking amongst the trophies.

And the gears of the mind turned onward.

* * *

**11:22 A.M. Day Six**

**Second Floor**

**Study**

The Study primarily consisted of a dozen or so bookshelves. All of the shelves were marked in alphabetical order, but instead of normal letters, names were listed (starting with Aiko). Aside from the shelves, there was a large round table that sat in the middle of the room, with several chairs neatly pushed in front of it. There were two long leather sofas a few feet away from the table, and beyond that were two lifelike statues, whose eyes seemed to follow the people in the room.

"Well, _those_ aren't creepy at all." Brooke commented, eyeing the statues warily (she did _not_ put it past these things to come to life on them).

"We'll try not to stay to long, if it helps." Victoria reassured, pacing around the table. She ran a finger across the surface, the white glove coming away clean. "And I guess Sebastian really _did_ come through here already. Not a speck of dust in sight."

"Well, he doesn't seem the type to _not_ be thorough about cleaning." Brooke agreed, trying to pry her eyes from the decorations.

Victoria turned to her. "So, out of curiosity, why the confrontation with Alexis earlier?"

"I ... I don't know." Brooke admitted, looking down at her boots, "It's just, there's something about her that just, _really_ rubs me the wrong way. i-It feels like there's something _off_ about her, I can't explain it." She sighed, scuffing a sole on the floor. "Maybe just a side-effect of whatever Momota did to me."

The Mummy considered this, before shrugging slightly. "Well, to be honest, I can't say I disagree. It's still not much to take issue over, though."

"It's enough of a reason for me to try and avoid being alone with her." The Floridian stated, returning to watch the statues. She would _not_ be caught off guard by some unexpected ability of something that seemed helpless and nonthreatening.

Victoria, having nothing to add to that, approached the shelves, looking over the unmarked tomes. "Back to the matter at hand, I have to wonder what's so important about these books." Pulling the first one in the line off the shelf, she turned to the first page.

She could safely say she wasn't expecting the contents.

"Aiko Umesawa." she read, getting Brooke's attention. "Entered Hope's Peak Academy in September 2013 as the Ultimate Pilot of Class 76. Brainwashed into Ultimate Despair during the Tragedy of Hope's Peak in early 2016, a few months before her class's graduation that same year. Involved in the precursor riots of Japan in late 2016, and instigating Despair terror attacks in Constantinople, Athens, and Belgrade throughout 2017. Current status unknown, last seen flying away from Towa City with fellow Despair agents following Future Foundation's liberation of the island."

She turned to another page, reading quickly. "Alice Bailey, scouted as Ultimate Veterinarian, considered for a time as potential Ultimate Combat Medic, artificially made Ultimate Lucky Student and Child Caretaker. Was selected to join Hope's Peak Class 80 starting September 2017. Entrance disrupted by closure of HPA following the Tragedy erupting in November 2016. Survived Horizon Station and Tranquility Base Killing Games, currently living in Japan in employ of the Future Foundation."

She looked up at the Floridian. "th-These are files on Hope's Peak students." She quickly scanned over the plethora of books in the room. "Very _detailed_ files, from the look of things."

Brooke quickly grabbed a book and flipped through it rapidly. "Blake Shokyaku, Ultimate Pyro. Scouted by Hope's Peak after an accident at his illegal lab caused the- the Great Melbourne Fire and led to the rediscovery of greek fire. Graduated as part of Class 75 in 2015. Currently location -, it's just black-taped over for some reason." Turning to another page, she stopped suddenly, eyes growing wider. "b-Brooke Douglas, accepted into the Artificial Ultimates Program post-Tragedy. Made into the 'Ultimate Gillanoid' and placed into the Second Hora Island Killing Game."

"So, there's information on us as well then." The Mummy noted grimly. "If only I could say I was surprised."

"Why the heck is no one guarding _these_?" Brooke asked incredulously. "They leave Kuuma watching a locked door but leave the files on everyone out in the open?!"

"I think I can see why, honestly." Victoria answered, looking concerned. "With these files, with the dirty laundry that might be on them, it might be enough to make us suspicious of each other. That can only _help_ the game 'progress'."

"Seems a bit late to do that though." Brooke countered. "We've been here for close to a week now."

"And how well can we say we know _everyone_ here?" Victoria insisted. "We've covered how Alexis seems 'off', and to be quite honest Shawn and Teresa seem a bit on the sketchy side to me as well; that's all with no files required. _With_ whatever might be in these ..." She trailed off, letting the point make itself.

"Okay, so what _should_ we do with these files?" The Floridian questioned. "Should we give them to everyone, should we read them behind everyone's back right here and now, what?"

"I ... I'm honestly not sure." The English New Yorker admitted. "People would obviously be angry if they found out we just perused these without telling anyone, but all the same, as I said, there's some people I just _don't_ get a positive vibe from. If we don't check these, while we have a chance, then-"

She was interrupted as the 'tour group' (which had been taking it's time going over everything on the floor) arrived, once again including the Markswoman and the Scarecrow.

"Oh, hello, girls!" Kelley called, waving at her friends. "How's it goin'?"

Victoria looked at Brooke, who shrugged helplessly. Turning back to the group, she explained, "We've found files on assorted Ultimates in here. It seems that there might be files on us as well."

"What?! There's _files_ on us?!" Clarisse questioned, looking around the room in surprise.

"I can confirm the authenticity of all the files in this room, yes." Sebastian provided ahead of the obvious question.

"We were trying to determine exactly what should be done about this." Victoria explained, holding up the book she'd been going through.

"Oh, I'll tell you what to do." Shawn announced, stalking forward. "Hand over _my_ file, pronto." He thrust his hand out, expectantly.

"Now hold on," Victoria tried to calm him down, "we don't-"

"I said hand it over, damnit!" The Scarecrow angrily demanded, "You don't get to read my shit, ya here?!"

Were his eyes glowing yellow a bit?

"Calm down, everyone!" Clarisse yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I say, what we _should_ do is decide on if we even _want_ anyone reading our files." She stalked over to the shelves. "And I would like to actually _see_ what this file even says about me before anyone tries something." Pulling a book at random, she quickly perused through the pages. "This one seems to be Ks ... Kelley!" She called, startling the Irish girl a little. "Here's yours, not peeking, you do you." She handed the book to the Banshee, who started looking over what information was presented. The Markswoman repeated the initial process with another book.

"Hey! Don't just keep pulling books at random!" Shawn complained (no doubt annoyed she'd find _his_ file before he could).

"Might I suggest we all adjourn from here for a time?" The Butler suggested, calling everyone to attention. "This way everyone can be informed of the files and speak on their own behalf."

Actually agreeing to this, everyone left the room, Kelley bringing her book with her.

* * *

**11:58 A.M. Day Six**

**Second Floor**

**Ballroom**

The Ballroom mainly consisted of a dance floor with a huge pipe organ that rested at the front. Stained glass windows caused the sunlight to cast a myriad of colors across the oak floor; an adjacent stairwell and railing overlooked the lower floor, and grand tapestries hung from the walls along with various sigils. A currently-empty banquet table lay on the east side of the room, surrounded by chairs, while a series of changing rooms lay to the west.

"Wow." Sabishī exclaimed, twirling around as she gazed at the myriad of decorations. "This room looks _amazing_. How'd they even fit this place in here?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Eric responded, looking around as well. "Though, if I had to guess, _someone_ had some cash to burn when they made this mansion."

They walked out onto the dance floor, taking in their surroundings. "I'm not seeing anything noteworthy as far as discovering secrets goes." Eric confessed.

"Same, I'll admit." Sabishī agreed. She looked back at him. "So, should we just, go now?"

"Eh, I was thinking we could take a break." He suggested, looking down at her. "You know how to dance, by any chance?" He smirked slightly.

She blushed a little at the suggestion. "n-No," she stammered out, "I never had much experience with such things, actually. Or rhyming on a dime-ing." Her blush grew more from embarrassment at the failed attempt at cleverness.

He chuckled. "Honestly, neither have I. Let's try the dancing anyway, shall we?" He held a hand out to her.

Seeing no other choices, she took his hand, blushing even further.

Stepping into the center of the dance floor, they spun around each other in a mock dance. Forgetting the circumstances, just focusing on the now.

After a few minutes, they stopped, standing very close to each other.

"w-We should probably get back to the others." Eric decided.

"y-Yeah. g-Good idea." Sabishī agreed.

Unconscious of the fact that they were still holding hands, they left the ballroom.

* * *

**12:27 P.M. Day Six**

**Basement **

**Experiment Room **

The Experiment room consisted of a single operating table and a strange-looking treadmill. There was also a large cabinet filled with various types of drugs and reagents, plus was a small bed with shackles connected at the base. Finally, a small toilet and gym-like shower head lay in the corner of the room above a small drain.

"Ok, why are we meeting _this_ time?" Syd asked, annoyed. "And why in _here_, of all places?"

"Well the latter, because it was a change of scenery from where we keep the next game's guinea pigs." Kinsei explained, arms folded behind his back. "For the former, I just wanted to make sure we had a few days until the motive gets dropped."

"We do, yes. Why do you ask?" Jibo questioned.

"I just had an idea in mind for a little something to use as the motive after this. I just want to make sure it's prepped and ready before we get the ball rolling, make sure everything's in place for whatever might result." The Alchemist shrugged. "Who knows, maybe someone will get axed off before we even _need_ a motive. It's worked so far."

"Seriously, you want _more_ delays on actually advancing the experiment?" Syd started complaining.

"His previous request bore fruit, did it not?" Jibo interrupted, defending his son's decision. "Very well Kinsei, you have three days before the first motive shall be released."

"Excellent!" Kinsei beamed.

He had the time. Now all that was left was the implementation.

And he knew _just_ how to go about it.

* * *

**[11 participants remain]**


	17. Chapter 16 Rest Period Part One

**Chapter 16: Rest Period Part 1**

**7:00 A.M. Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Library**

The rest of that day, thankfully, passed relatively uneventfully. Ultimately, when the topic of personal files came up to everyone else, Alexis and Teresa were heavily leaning on the 'no touching the files' option, while Sabishī and Eric were more willing to look over their own at least. So, still a tie, and no file-perusing occurred (well, no one saw _each other's_ files yet).

The following day, everything seemed like it would continue the uneventful trend. Eric, for his part, had committed to spending the whole day in the Library for research purposes. At least, that's what he'd tell whoever asked. In truth, he was there to spy on the Librarian, see what _she_ really did all day.

So far, nothing of note. Though her choice of relaxing reading material was ... unique.

* * *

**7:21 A.M. Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

Elle was up earlier than usual and lacking an appetite. With nothing else of worth to do, she decided to roam the hallways for a bit, see if anything was worth discovering at this time.

There wasn't.

She was making her way back to the Common Hall when she ran into someone unexpected. Alexis, roaming the halls herself. And currently standing in the Paleontologist's way, a smirk adorning her lips.

"What?" Elle asked, defensively. She _wasn't_ in the mood for anything the Brazilian might have in mind.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just up early, decided to stretch my legs a bit, nothing nefarious." Alexis reassured her (extending a shapely leg for emphasis). An eyebrow quirked upwards. "Though if you'd _like_ to talk, I'd of course be willing to listen."

"There's nothing I want to talk about right now. With _anyone_ here, actually." Elle responded. She brushed back the other girl and started to move on.

"Oh, not even how you helped a murderer?"

Elle spun around, looking surprised and suddenly fearful at the girl's question. "w-What?! What are you even t-talking about?"

"It just seemed obvious to me." Alexis commented, shrugging, "_Don't_, try to deny it," she interrupted before Elle could speak, "We _both_ know that when he ducked into a room after killing Adrien, it wasn't _his_ room that he went to. The horror on your face when he confessed, it wasn't fully out of surprise, but more the fact that he was about to be captured for his actions. Actions you _already_ were informed about. Am I wrong?"

Elle said nothing, a glare settling on her face (as much as she _could_, the fear was still lacing things).

"Honestly, your hair is what really gave you away." Alexis explained, pacing in front of the hall (possibly because she just liked the sound of her boots on the wood, or maybe she really _was_ out for exercise), "It was _far_ too dry for someone to have only _just_ gotten out of the shower." She shrugged. "Surprised no one said anything about it, really. Perhaps they couldn't put the pieces together on their own." She stop pacing, arms behind her back and a smug _grin_ on her face now. _"__Estou, errado?__"_

Elle remained silent, turning on her heel and stalking off back to the dorms.

Alexis scoffed to herself. "_Seu idiota cego pela luxúria_." Turning as well, she continued down the hall to the Library.

* * *

**9:04 A.M. Day Seven**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

Kelley made her way through the graveyard, quietly looking over the headstones. If one ignored the ... well, _everything_ about the current circumstances and location, it was actually quite peaceful, all things considered.

She certainly _hoped_ the people here had found _some_ measure of peace. They no doubt needed it.

As she walked, she eventually noticed Sabishī standing near the markers of the fallen participants, a shovel balanced over her shoulder.

"Hi, Sabi." She called out softly (it seemed right in this area), getting the younger girl's attention. "What're you doin'?"

"Nothing, really." The Undertaker admitted, looking back over the grave markers. She sighed, looking dejected. "And I'm honestly not sure if that should be a good thing or bad. We _still_ don't have any of our friends bodies to bury, but on the flip side that means I _don't_ have to bury our friends in this place." She sighed once more, lightly planting the shovel head into the ground. "And I'm pretty sure they never actually buried Harris, even if they _did_ finally put in _a_ marker out here for him." On that last point, she gestured to a new grave marker amongst the rest.

A flimsy slab of balsa wood with Harris's name and talent crudely written on it in sharpie marker. With a picture of a chandelier drawn under it.

Kelley didn't want to admit it, but under different circumstances, she might've found that darkly humorous.

"So, why are _you_ out here, of all places?" Sabishī asked, turning to the Banshee. "The graveyard is hardly somewhere for people that _aren't_ undertakers to just hang out, and even _I_ have a reason to be here."

"I tought y'jus' said tha there were nothin t'do righ' now?" Kelley asked, confused.

"w-Well, yeah," the Undertaker admitted, "but _someone_ needs to keep an eye on this place all the same." She jabbed at a weed with her shovel, cutting it. "So, you?"

Kelley shrugged. "T'be honest, I'm not 'ntir'ly sure m'self." The Banshee explained, moving to stand near her friend. "It's just, I felt like I should _be_ here, or som'th'n, wanderin' ou' amongst the dead." She ran a hand through her hair. "Migh' be a Banshee ting."

Sabishī wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Huh. Still working all that out?"

"I tink I have all th'obvious stuff sort'd. Wha' this 'compulsion' migh' be I'm still sort'n' ou'."

"Well, if I can help let me know, I guess."

"T'anks."

They remained silent for a moment, each contemplating their own matters.

"So," Sabishī finally asked, breaking the silence, "you still keeping the farm plan going, or will," she gestured vaguely at the graveyard and the Banshee, "_this_, affect anything?"

"w-Well, I'm still set on helpin' ou' Ma, but, d'pendin' on what I could do as is," Kelley shrugged, looking down at her slightly-calloused hands, "who knows?"

"Well," Sabishī commented, attempting to lighten the mood, "if you ever want to branch out, helping the dead find peace _is_ a lonely job for only one person to do. _I_ wouldn't mind any helping hands."

"I'll try t'keep tha' in mind." The Irish girl responded, lip-corner raising.

_rhsle rhth_

They heard something. Something was moving around _very_ close behind them.

Cautiously turning around, the girls spotted that something.

Something honestly terrifying.

A oily-black shadow in the form of a human was clawing up from behind a gravestone, red gashes glowing where the eyes should be.

Staring right at them.

"s-Sabi, y-ya see tha' too, r-righ'?"

"y-Yes Kels, I s-see it."

"a-Any suggestions?"

"j-Just one." She inhaled. "RUN!"

A good suggestion, all things considered. Neither second-guessed it.

They took off running back to the entrance, the creature chasing after them.

They tried to keep within the 'lanes' of the gravestones as best they could (they did _not_ want to be one of those horror film characters that tripped in a chase), occasionally hoping a line over to hopefully slow the creature down.

Even so, it was gaining on them.

_What to do, what to do, what to do?_ Kelley thought, panicking. At this rate it would catch them before they reached the gates. If only -

Kelley had an idea. It seemed ridiculous, but so did current circumstances.

She stopped, turned on her heel 180 degrees to face the creature (ignoring Sabishī stopping and calling out to her), inhaled deeply, and:

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_****!**

The shockwave of the scream was visible to the naked eye as it struck the creature, sending it flying back. It crashed through several gravestones before slamming to a stop against several more, fading away from visibility.

The girls stared in silence for a moment, Kelley panting from the effort of the directed scream.

"What ... was that?" Sabishī asked.

"The monster, or me?" The Banshee questioned.

"Uh, both, I guess?" The Undertaker replied.

"It's new t'me too, a'righ'?" Kelley defended. "I ne'er sai' I'd learn'd _everyting_ I was abl' t'do now." She ran her hands trough her hair, straightening out the green locks.

"... Let's just get back inside."

"Agreed."

They left the graveyard without further incident.

* * *

**9:52 A.M. Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

Victoria was standing in the Common Hall, her target - a book on Alexandria checked out from the Library - before her. Her arms were extended out to her sides. Gary was standing nearby, serving primarily as 'emotional support'.

She'd practiced further with her 'bandage-tentacles' last night in her room, and had made some actual progress on the matter. Now she could actually properly control the wrappings and release them at will (fine control still needed some work though).

What she wanted to see _now_, though, was if she could manifest them in the day.

Victoria concentrated, picturing the bandages appearing from her arms to wrap around the book. So far, no dice, but she was optimistic.

"You can do it!" Gary enthusiastically (but quietly, he didn't want to distract her) called out.

Gritting her teeth, she thrust her arms out, trying to will out the bandages.

... Still nothing.

She huffed, bringing her arms down. "And still bloody squat!" She stamped the ground in frustration.

Gary looked from her to the book. "No offense, but are you even certain you _can_ physically accomplish this?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm down. "Well, it certainly _seems_ like something they'd give me, so ..." she shrugged. "I won't be certain unless I try."

It was difficult to explain, but for some reason, Victoria could just ... _feel_ that this was something she was capable of performing. She just needed to unlock it.

"Well then, I'm sure it's just a matter of time until this works." Gary reassured, smiling.

She looked back at the untouched book, thinking. There had to be some way to get this to work, she was sure of it.

Would it work better if she took off her gloves and rolled back her sleeves first?

... In front of Gary ...

... No, she'd make due.

"Let's try again." She said, shaking her arms in preparation. "This time, try throwing the book or something."

"Got it."

On, the plus side, they learned that the book quality surprisingly _wasn't_ of high priority to Saino. And they got to say 'hi' to Eric.

* * *

**10:23 A.M. Day Seven**

**Second Floor**

**Study**

Brooke sat in the study, feet crossed on the table, going over the assorted other Ultimates listed in the files. They may have decided to not just read each others willy nilly, but it wasn't like the other people in these files were here to complain or anything.

"Samuel Botha." she read. "Brainwashed into Ultimate Despair in mid-to-late 2017, served as a genocidal butcher in South Africa. De-brainwashed by the Hope Video aired during Towa City's liberation in early 2018. Selected for the AUP in early 2020, hoping to become an Ultimate Diplomat." She looked over the boy's profile picture. "Huh, wouldn't have pegged it on the guy. Somehow, though, I doubt he got the talent he wanted." Seeing nothing else in the file, she closed the book. "Well, here's hoping he _didn't_ make the cut for a killing game."

Moving her feet back to the floor and standing up, she went to put the book back and grab another when the door opened. In walked Kelley, the book containing her file nestled in her arms.

"Oh, hey Kels! What brings you here?" Brooke asked. Her gaze flitted down to the file-book. "Surprised you still have that."

"y-Yeah, I came t' ret'rn it. Didn't have th'chance yest'rday, so ..." She trailed off, looking at Brooke. "Actu'lly, it's good y're here."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Brooke questioned.

Kelley walked over and thrust out the book, opened to her file. "Go ahead, read it."

This was _not_ something Brooke had been expecting. She backed up a bit. "K-Kels-"

"There's nothin' in here I don' wan' anyon' seein'," The Banshee interrupted, "an' b'sides; I trust ye."

Touched, Brooke smiled at the Irish girl. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kels. That means a lot."

She took the book from her friend's hands.

Admittedly, for all that build-up, there was actually not much _too_ interesting in the file. Kelley Devlyn, age seventeen. Placed into the Second Hora Island Killing Game after being made an Artificial Ultimate Banshee. Apparently from a _really_ isolated section of northern Ireland, with her mother as her only surviving relative. At least they were too low priority to have been hit by the Tragedy, which was _never_ a bad thing in Brooke's mind.

She looked up from the file. "Thanks again for the show of trust Kelley, but no offense; you've kinda lived a _boring_ life."

Kelley laughed at that. "Heh, yeah, I gues'so. Most interestin' ting that happ'nd back home was th'time we took in some refugees from Athens." Her smile waned a little. "I hope Phoebe an' Helen are still okay."

"I'm sure they're fine." Brooke reassured her. Thinking a moment, she made her way to the shelves, taking down the book with her file in it. "Well, I might as well return the favor."

Kelley was surprised. "w-Wai', Brooke y'don'-"

"I insist." Brooke interrupted. "Keeps things even, and all that. Furthermore," she smiled, "I trust you, too."

Returning the smile, Kelley took the book. "'k."

* * *

**11:28 A.M. Day Seven**

**Second Floor**

**Ballroom**

Clarisse was running her hands along the walls near the changing rooms (having already looked in each one themselves). She had decided to check for anything that might've gone missed by the last people to search the room (given _who'd_ been searching, she wouldn't be surprised if they'd focused on each other the whole time). In the air above her, Teresa was putting her wings to good use by checking the ceiling for anything out of the ordinary. Though currently, she'd landed on the balcony railing to rest.

"Could you at least _check_ the balcony while you're up there?" Clarisse called up, slightly annoyed at the other girl's break.

"In a minute! Flying is actually somewhat strenuous, I'll have you know." Teresa called down from her perch, arms crossed. "There's a _lot_ of me to carry up, after all."

"Yeah, I noticed." The Markswoman muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you could still turn your head to look behind you." Clarisse responded.

"Already did, there's just a whole lot of nothing worthwhile up here. At most, there's a couple of chairs for watching any dancing down below."

"... Then why aren't you sitting in one of _those_ instead of balancing on the railing like that?" The New Yorker asked, moving away from the wall.

"Have you _seen_ my wings?!" The Sphinx flared said appendages out for emphasis. "I can't comfortably sit there with these things!"

"You seem fine in the dining hall!" The Markswoman pointed out as she went to the pipe organ.

"I sit in a corner and put up with it." The Greek-Egyptian explained. "Here, though? Not bothering, the chairs are too packed together for me anyways."

"Whatever." Clarisse grumbled, looking over the wall around the pipe organ. After a few moments of further wall-inspection, she looked back up. "What do you think was Adrien's deal?"

Teresa looked down, confused at the sudden topic shift. "What?"

"What was Adrien talking about when attacking John? Saying that he 'deserved' it or that he 'did' something."

Teresa thought it over. "... I have no idea, honestly. Maybe John was just embellishing the tale for some reason."

"No, that doesn't seem to fit." Clarisse argued. "John would have no reason to lie, not when he was already exposed." She thought for a few seconds, eyes shifting over the instrument he'd've likely wanted to play. "... Do you think he was manipulated somehow? Like, maybe someone passed false information to Adrien that made it look like John was 'a sick fuck', as he put it?"

The Ultimate Sphinx rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Doesn't change their end, even if someone else _was_ involved."

The Ultimate Markswoman sighed, the lack of help annoying her. "Let's just keep searching, yeah?" She turned on her heel and made her way over to the table on the side of the room opposite the balcony.

Clarisse had her suspicions. She'd set them aside for now (couldn't risk missing something in the room because her mind was elsewhere), but sh _would_ return to them later. No stone left unturned, and all that.

* * *

**12:15 P.M. Day Seven**

**Second Floor**

**East Hallway**

Shawn stalked through the halls of the second floor.

Everyone was at lunch, for once.

Meaning he could move freely.

He wasn't going to let anyone see what he wanted hidden.

The outburst in the creepy maze was enough.

He made his way into the thankfully unoccupied Study.

Deftly - he wasn't lacking in speed as he was now, less weight to slow him - he looked over the books, finding the one that contained his name.

He found his file.

He looked over the page.

The illness.  
The hospital.  
... Doctor Faulkan.

... All as he'd expected.

No one would read this.

He'd make certain of that immediately.

Carefully, he pulled the page out of the book, before rolling it up in a tube heightwise.

He opened his mouth.

He shoved the papery shaft past his lips to his throat.

With difficulty, he forced it down completely.

It was done; his secrets were safe.

... That probably should've been harder.

... He found he didn't care.

He made his way out of the room.

Now to hope his secret's died with everyone who'd heard them.

Somehow.

* * *

**2:56 P.M. Day Seven**

**First Floor**

**Hallways**

Kelley was walking down the hall to the Library, hoping to check on Eric. Sabishī had gone to make sure he was alright at lunchtime, but someone needed to make sure he stayed that way, especially if the librarian decided that he was annoying her.

Before she could get into the Library, however, someone unexpected came out the door first; Kinsei.

"Well hel-lo there, Miss Leprechaun, how's that potato famine, still making ya eat yer young?" Kinsei smirked, arms crossed over his chest.

"One," the Irish girl started primly, "the Great Hunger ended ov'r a century ago; Two, we don't grow potatoes at m'family's farm, we grow wheat and assorted other veg'tables; and Three, _A Modest Proposal_ was written over a century b'fore the Famine, an' no'on' ac'ually took 'im up on th'offer. Try an' ac'ually get m'country's history cor'ect b'fore insultin' me ov'r it."

"..." He stared at her, expressionless.

"Also, y'made me a Banshee, not a Leprechaun. Get i'righ', at least."

"... shut up." He seemed put out.

"What're you doin' 'round here?" She questioned.

"Oh, just stretching my legs a little, checking up on the draconic librarian." He responded. "Your cryptozoological friend is still unsubtly spying on her, but at the least she - probably - won't kill him for it." He considered his words. "You should _probably_ convince him to drop the practice though, the dragon-lady can get a little territorial at times."

_That_ caused the nervousness to slip back in. "Uh, I'll keep tha' in mind." She moved to move past the man, only for him to move to stand in front of her.

"So, out of personal curiosity, how _is_ life as a Banshee? You adjusting well?" he asked.

"I-I su'pose I'm, _adjusting_, no'tha' I had much _choice_ in th'matter, obviously." She responded, starting to glare at him. "Though bein' insulted near const'ntly by someone in charge here do'sn't exactly _help_ anyting."

"Hey, we all have or positions and dispositions in life." He 'defended', hands up defensively. "Besides, I'm _far_ from the worse insulter to've been on this island. You should've seen that Cuban trash dump that came back in the last game, would tear people down verbally _and_ physically if he could get away with it."

Knowing he'd probably elaborate anyway, she decided to just take the bait anyway. "Wha' happen'd ta him?" She was already dreading the answer.

"Died." He responded bluntly. "Had every second of it coming, trust _that_ if nothing else from me." He seemed sincere on that point, surprisingly.

"o-Oh." She _really_ didn't want to know anymore.

"But enough about sentient refuse piles, let's get back to _you_, Miss Devlyn. Where do _you_ hope to be in a few months, assuming you can survive this game?"

"Uh, jus' wantin' t'get home, really." Kelley answered. She tried to move around him, only to get blocked again.

"Is that right?" He said. She _really_ wanted to get away from him at this point. "And what if that wasn't an option, huh? Just for the sake of argument."

"u-Uh, i-I, I uh -"

"Ok, I think that's enough." Turning, they saw Alexis making her way down the hall. "You seem to be making the girl uncomfortable, so how about you let her by now, _sim_?"

"Fine. I was just teasin'." He backed away, giving her room to move.

Alexis turned to the Banshee. "I'd recommend running along now, _pequenino_."

Nodding her thanks, Kelley quickly made her way into the Library.

Alexis turned to the Alchemist. "I enjoy bothering people as much as the next person, but must you go threaten the nice one?"

"I wasn't bothering her _that_ much." Kinsei defended. "I didn't even insult her inability to prevent crimes. I just implied empty threats about a homestead we never bothered touching."

"Even so, there's no need for excess on these things." Alexis insisted firmly.

"Eh, fair enough." He made his way down the hall away from the Library, Alexis electing to follow him.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before The Brazilian spoke up again.

"So, out of personal curiosity, how does being an 'Ultimate Alchemist' work?"

"Well," Kinsei explained, "have you ever seen _Full Metal Alchemist_?"

"No."

"Neither have I, actually, so let's ignore it." He admitted, waving his hand dismissively. "Basically, I'm the absolute best, _bar none_, of mastering the arts of equivalent exchange. Even beyond simply creating one thing by breaking down something else, well, you saw my seal over the door."

"I've heard of Philosopher Stones, or whatever they're called." Alexis recalled. "Can you make one of those, produce constant gold and immortality?"

He suddenly looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. "Unfortunately, that actually _is_ a little beyond me, for now; same with all alchemists, really."

"Mmm. Some 'Ultimate'." she noted, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Well, how does being an Ultimate Latin-American Mythologist work?" The Alchemist countered, sounding a bit defensive. "Besides the name being a mouthful."

"Wouldn't you know? You're on the team that gave us these talents."

"_Dad's_ the one who handled that business personally, I had no hand in your talent being applied."

"So, what. He just worked on us all, alone? Unsupervised?" She was actually starting to look concerned, her pace slowing as they walked.

"No, he did not molest anyone when they were unconscious." He reassured her (sounding kinda annoyed he had to say it). That seemed to hit the nail on the head, as a look of relief crossed her face as her pace picked up again. "Trust me, if he was interested in taking an unwilling partner, he'd've come back from space with more than just more research material. You should've _seen_ the well-endowed blonde he was cooped up with." He quickly looked her way. "Not to worry, you're _still_ the best looking person here."

"Well naturally." She agreed, flipping a section of her hair back.

"But back to my question; what even _is_ a Latin American Mythologist, hmm?"

She huffed, running a hand through some locks of her hair. "Well, simply put, my knowledge base regarding my field has increased from what it once was. I'd honestly thought some of the things I now know were lost to time." She chuckled. "I even understand how the Incan braiding system works, it's amazing!"

"And yet you only seem to focus on one aspect of it all." Kinsei commented.

"Well, everyone has their own preferences and the like." She defended.

"Heh, fair enough."

Things were silent a moment longer. "Well," Alexis announced, stepping away rom the boy, "if you have nothing else substantial to talk about, -"

"_Actually_," Kinsei interrupted, grabbing her attention once more, "I was wondering if _you_ could help _me_ with something." he explained.

"Hmm. I suppose, depending on circumstance." Alexis responded, seeming interested. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**[11 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, Kelley's scream was localized and directed _away_ from where the mansion was, so no one heard it and panicked.**

**And no, at the time of writing, I haven't seen Full Metal Alchemist, despite writing an Alchemist character. (I've been busy, ok?!)**

**Find out what Kinsei wants, next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17: Rest Period Part Two

**Chapter 17: Rest Period Part 2**

**9:12 A.M. Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Sabishī had decided to hang out in the Dining Hall after breakfast. She wanted some time to herself, outside of her room, and the Sanctuary or Billiards Room didn't seem like the right spot.

She was standing over the table, staring at her own barely-visible reflection in the polished wood, when the group's self-appointed leader walked in.

"Hello Sabishī." Victoria called out cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much." Sabishī responded, looking back down at the table.

"Certainly doesn't _sound_ much like nothing." Victoria noted, concerned about her friend's downcast nature. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

The Undertaker was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally, she looked over at the other girl. "None of _us_ are to blame for the murders, right?"

"o-Of course not, obviously!" Victoria answered, shocked that was even coming up.

"_Or_ about Logan and John getting executed?"

"The only people to blame are the people who insisted on the execution, and the people that attacked them in the first place." the older girl declared firmly.

Sabishī was quiet another moment longer, staring down at the table once again. Then she looked back up. "So, is it wrong to feel guilty over something, even when you rationally _know_ you're probably not to blame for what happened?"

"... To be honest, I've been wondering about that for sometime now." Victoria admitted, sitting down on the table and crossing her legs. "Even before this game, I guess I've dealt with, survivor's guilt." She looked up at the younger girl. "How did _you_ live through the Tragedy, if I can ask?"

"Hid in a cemetery's morgue." She explained. "Got _far_ more comfortable in there than is probably healthy. I was _still_ living there when I was kidnapped for this game."

"See, that's the sort of thing I'm bothered about, the first part I mean - okay the rest is- _you get what I mean!_" She waved it off. "_You_ had to live in a bloody _morgue_ during the Tragedy. Me? I got to live in a moderately well-furnished bunker, practically rode out and ignored the Tragedy with my parents while everyone outside suffered." She sighed, looking downcast herself. "Someone's already told me I shouldn't feel guilty about getting to survive unharmed, but still..."

After a moment of silently contemplating that, Sabishī spoke up. "Well, _I_ don't hate you for surviving, if that helps. Heck, from the sound of it, Kelley apparently got to basically miss the Tragedy entirely; the fortunate side-effect of living somewhere so isolated, it seems. _I'm_ just happy to hear she wasn't badly affected."

"Right, well ..." Victoria shook herself, "Enough about me, back about you. Do _you_ blame yourself somehow for the people that died?"

Sabishī said nothing, merely looking down once more and nodding morosely.

"Well, _I_ don't think you're to blame at all." Victoria reassured. "We did all we could, and anything else was out of our hands. Just try and remember that, okay?"

Ruminating on what was said for a moment, Sabishī finally nodded, her face and body losing some of its tension. "Easier said then done, but I'll try."

"Good to here." Victoria smiled.

Smiling herself for a moment, Sabishī suddenly recalled something. "Oh, wait, I meant to ask: what are _you_ doing in here?"

"Honestly, I was still feeling a bit peckish after breakfast and was thinking of grabbing a light snack." Victoria admitted.

"That sounds pretty good, actually. Can I join you?" the younger girl asked.

"Sure." Victoria declared, uncrossing her legs and standing up. Smiling, they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**10:34 A.M. Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Art Gallery**

Kelley stood at the door to the Art Gallery, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

_You c'n do this, Kels._ She told herself, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. _Y'owe it t'y'rself an'__ others t'get these answers._

After psyching herself up, she breathed in deeply and made her way into the gallery.

Kelley found Mackenzie hanging up her latest painting, John being eaten by the plant. The Curator turned at the sound of footfalls.

"Oh, welcome." Mackenzie smiled. "Have you come for-"

"No, sorry," Kelley interrupted, "I'm here about som'thin' _other_ than your art t'day."

The European's demeanor predictably lost some interest. "Oh, ok. What about?"

"My friend. Eris Stone."

Immediately, a look of surprise flashed over the Painter's face before she reigned in her features, setting them back to dulled neutrality. Not that it mattered; she'd given Kelley what she expected to find.

"So y'_did_ know 'er." Kelley sighed, clenching her fists at the confirmation. "She was in th'last game, then, wasn't she?"

"w-What if she was?" Mackenzie stammered. "What do you c-"

"Tell me wha' happen'd t' Eris." Kelley demanded, looking Mackenzie in the eyes. "... Please."

There was a moment of silence as the two girls stared each other down.

"... she died. Same as everyone else in that damned game." The Painter admitted, breaking eye contact. "Honestly, she should've let us all die to the Minotaur."

"... Oh." Kelley looked away, downcast. "... I-I susp'cted as much, bu' still..."

"Yeah." Kenzie responded, looking down at her shoes. She looked back up quickly, recalling something. "d-Did you know about Athens? What _really_ happened?"

Kelley was silent for a moment. "... It was th' night aft'r we 'eard th' Hope's Peak Game 'ad end'd, tha' the Tragedy an' Despair were startin' ta die down. I'd been havin' trouble goin' ta sleep an' wen'ta get a midnight snack. On m'way to th'kitchen, I 'eard Eris cryin' in 'er room and went t' check on 'er. After some cryin' and some prodding, I got'er ta admit the whole story."

"Everything?" The painter asked skeptically. "Did you know how she _really_ felt about-"

"I saw th'look on'er face tha' nigh' she confessed." The Banshee interrupted. "I tink I knew b'fore _she_ did, actu'lly. Still di'nt care. She was my friend, an' I hers."

The Painter looked surprised at the girl's devotion, then chuckled. "Heh. And you were quite the loyal one, it seems. Letting her stay, even after everything."

"She was a good person," Kelley defended, "put inta a horrible position, and -" She stopped, suddenly looking terrified. "w-What happen'd to 'er sist'rs? Or my Ma?!"

"Last I checked, they're actually fine." The Painter reassured her quickly. "Only _my_ game had any hostages in it, and Eris's sisters weren't amongst them (thankfully)."

Kelley breathed a sigh of relief at that, placing a hand over her chest as her heartbeat returned to normal.

"... So, now what?" Kenzie asked, nervously fiddling with her arm bandages.

"... Tell me ev'ryting tha' happ'ned. Please." Kelley asked.

"Are you sure?" The Curator asked, concerned. "It's not pretty. And gets pretty psychotic at points; heck, we ended up in a simulation of the _Titanic_ at one point."

"I don' care." The Banshee responded (not even bothering to process the Titanic thing). "I want ta know."

"... Ok, suit yourself."

So, with great reluctance, Mackenzie began to tell Kelley about what happened in the previous killing game.

At the doorway, unnoticed by the girls, someone walked away.

* * *

**11:07 A.M. Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

Brooke was relaxing on one of the couches in the Common Hall when she heard a door open. Looking up, she saw Alexis leaving her room. The Brazilian saw the Floridian and stopped.

"_Olá_," Alexis commented, slinking forward. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing of consequence or interest. And _none_ of your business either way." Brooke responded, draping an arm over her eyes.

"Really?" The other girl smirked, stopping at the foot of the couch. "I find myself curious all the same."

"Well that's not _my_ problem, so..." The Floridian trailed off.

"What, if I may ask, did I do to you to provoke this response?" The Brazilian questioned, sitting on the arm of the couch. "I can't think of anything _particular_ that I've done against you."

"Your attitude in general hasn't done you any favors." Brooke groused, silently debating whether or not to kick the other girl off the couch.

"Hmm. Hardly much of a reason, I'd think."

"Just pointing that out. I'm pretty sure the others think the same." Brooke moved her arm off her face.

"That's the opinions of others." Alexis dismissed. "I've no problem with them."

"Alright, well explain _this_ to me." Brooke stood up from the couch, facing the Brazilian. "What _exactly_ are you and that Alchemist up to?"

Alexis quirked an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Brooke scoffed. "You think I don't know there's something going on with you two? That you _happen_ to be interacting so much? I've seen the way you two look at each other whenever you're in the same room."

Alexis remained dismissive. "So he can recognize flawless beauty. That's no need for jealousy."

"Not even close to my reasoning." Brooke groused. "And I _really_ doubt that 'flawless beauty' has to do with his reasoning."

"Well, I guess you'd have to ask him." Alexis smirked, crossing her arms and legs.

Growling lowly, The Floridian countered. "Okay, what about this. I _heard_ him escort you to the Common Hall last night. You two were talking about something."

"So we passed by each other as I approached the hall and he decided to taunt me as he usually does with others. It was simple coincidence, nothing more."

Brooke looked her in the eye. "Then what do you _actually_ think of him?"

Alexis was quiet for a moment, holding the other girl's gaze without flinching. "It's none of your business either way."

Brooke glared at her, seeming to have nothing else to say.

"Well, if the interrogation's done, I think I'll head off now." The Brazilian stood up from the couch. "_Adeus,__ cadela_."

Turning on her heel, Alexis strutted off, to do who-knows-what.

Brooke clenched her fists, remaining silent.

She'd lied a bit when she spoke to Victoria in the Study the other day. She couldn't say it out loud - _she_ didn't really get it either - but she knew _exactly_ why she was so wary of the unnerving Brazilian.

She _smelled_ wrong.

Like rusted copper.

* * *

**2:49 P.M. ****Day Eight**

**Outside**

**Pool**

Teresa lay by the pool, lounging on a towel she'd taken from her room, her wings spread to the sides and her dress moved enough to show _slightly_ more skin than usual. She had decided that letting the pool go to waste was a travesty and decided to address that in some manner. While she didn't want her clothes to get wet (and did _not_ want to see what would happen to her wings under all that water), she could still enjoy a poolside afternoon.

She noticed Eric approaching, looking around (almost seeming to _avoid_ looking in her direction once he'd noticed her).

"Well hel~lo, Mr. Smith," The Sphinx purred, crossing her (sandal-less) legs as she did so. "What brings you here this afternoon?"

"Just exploring, I guess." The Cryptozoologist explained, still keeping his eyes mostly averted.

"Mmmm. And what, may I ask, were you planning to 'explore' around here?" Her smirk was punctuated by the fang sticking out of one side of her mouth.

"... Nothing in this area, currently." He responded, pointedly.

"Hmm, a pity."

After a moment of silence as he looked over the vine-covered mansion walls, Eric asked, "So, what's your story?"

"Oh, I've _always_ been amazing," Teresa boasted, "this AUP business just made me even _better_."

"Is that right?" He asked, somewhat skeptically.

"Of course." She sat up, flaring her wings out behind her. "Do I seem like I'd lie about having a wonderful life? I only got into the AUP because I'd settle for nothing less than the _absolute_ best." She declared arrogantly.

He had trouble believing that, and considered saying as much.

That's when he noticed.

There were scars running along her inner thighs.

Most of them looked old.

"What happened there?" He whispered.

Teresa's eyes widened as she realized what he was looking at.

"None of your business!" She yelled. She moved her dress, hiding her legs quickly.

"h-Hey hey," he held his hands up defensively, "I just wanted to -"

"What?! Enjoy seeing someone's weakness, is that it!?" She demanded, angrily.

"No, no," he insisted, "I'm just concerned about what I'm seeing."

"Well what is it to you?!" She questioned/argued, standing. "What do you even care?" She looked down in the pool. "Who ever actually _cares_ for -" she stopped herself, fists clenched. She left quietly, wings wrapped around herself like a shield.

Eric remained in the Pool area, left in thought.

* * *

**3:57 P.M. ****Day Eight**

**Second Floor**

**Trophy Room**

Clarisse and Gary were doing another sweep of the Trophy Room.

"Why was I brought along again?" The Egyptologist asked.

"Because I needed a second set of eyes here." The Markswoman explained.

"Ok, but _why_ are we searching this room again? Someone already checked here the other day."

"Alexis and Teresa were the ones that looked through here before, and honestly? I don't trust either of them." she admitted.

"Wha- Why not?"

"Call it a hunch, call it intuition, call it a bad conversation with Alexis when we first searched outside, I just _do not_ get anything _resembling_ a good vibe regarding the Aztec-focused mythologist." Clarisse explained.

"Technically, she covers _everything_ from Mexico down, but I get what you meant." Gary added (not very helpfully). "And what about Teresa?"

"More of the same, though it's less subtle with her." she elaborated, using the toe and heel of her boot to nudge at the edges of the fireplace. "And since it was just them and the Alchemist who came here, I want a second opinion of what's what in this room."

"Well, _have_ you found anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

"Aside from the stuffed humans and the sarcophagus that - going by the skittering sound from within - probably still has scarabs in it?" she sighed. "No, admittedly, not so much, though I still think we should do _something_ about the mounted weapons. We don't need a repeat of the mess with the common hall armor." Suddenly recalling something, she rounded on the Egyptologist. "And before you try and bring up my knives again, know that a boot-heel of _any_ size to the upper knee is _painful_."

Gary gulped. "n-Noted. Though regarding the wall weapons, I'm not sure _what_ we can do to get rid of them all."

Clarisse turned back to the trophy cases, looking over the stands. "Well, you have me there, I'll admit." She ran her hands over the stands, looking for anything of note. "Maybe dumping them in the Conservatory will help. Bury them behind a wall of lethal plant life."

"Maybe." Gary mumbled, unsure.

They continued searching, though ultimately found nothing particularly noteworthy. They also didn't get around to moving any weapons that day.

* * *

**4:26 P.M. ****Day Eight**

**First Floor**

**Library**

Elle was in the library, perusing through books about dinosaurs (and possibly prehistoric plants) in an effort to keep herself busy.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening loudly. Shawn had shown up, and was approaching her, looking angry.

"You and I need to have _words_." He said, crossly. "What the heck were you _doing_, telling people about me?!"

She was surprised, but recovered quickly. "s-Sorry, I, I didn't think it would be a problem, honestly."

"Yeah, well, it is." He answered, anger seeming to grow. "I don't like my past being pried into, _alright_?!"

She was starting to get nervous now. "i-I'm s-s-Sor-ry -"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, dammit!" He roared, towering over her. His eyes were _definitely_ glowing.

"Is there a problem?" Saino demanded, suddenly standing behind the scarecrow menacingly.

Shawn turned, caught of guard by the draconian librarian.

"I'd recommend you avoid raising issues with anyone around _my_ domain." She continued, staring the straw man down.

There was a moment of tense quiet, before Shawn backed away from the Paleontologist and Dragon. He huffed. "Whatever, just," he turned back to Elle, "don't go blabbing about me anymore."

He stalked off, exiting the room as quickly as he came.

Satisfied, Saino turned back to Elle. "Are you unharmed, human?"

The Paleontologist nodded, trying to calm her nerves. "y-Yes. Physically, anyway."

The Dragon nodded. "Good. The last thing I want to see is any damage done in this library." She returned to her desk, tail wagging lazily.

Calming herself down, Elle went back to her reading.

* * *

**9:58 P.M. Day Eight**

**Outside**

**Forest**

The clearing had (for the most part) been excised of any assorted outdoor detritus. A protective circle had been carved up around the area, keeping any wildlife - natural or otherwise - away for the night. A large cage stood empty, already locked up and with the appropriate symbols etched inside.

At the center of the clearing lay the slightly rotting body of Harris Tavorian, the Ultimate Bad Luck. For a body that had been crushed by a chandelier and left unburied for a week (and _might_ have been ravaged in some manner by the gremlins, the legs were looking a little torn up in places), it was surprisingly intact. It would serve its purpose.

Standing on one side of the corpse - and the ritual circle it lay in - was the Ultimate Alchemist, Kinsei Momota, cane clutched in his hands. Standing opposite him was Alexis Gold, Ultimate Latin-American Mythologist; one hand was on the hilt of her knife, the other was clasped over her nose and mouth as she tried to withstand the smell.

"Ugh, it _stinks_." The Brazilian complained. "Wasn't there a _fresher_ source that could've been used?"

"Sorry," The Alchemist responded, unaffected by the smell, "but you'd called dibs on the opera phantom, and a plant ate the botanist, so..." he shrugged, "we had to make do. I mean, we _could_ use a live human, but such a ritual can be _excrutiatingly_ painful. Since all that screaming might attract attention - and be blindingly annoying - I'd rather we not bother." He looked over at her. "And have you _really_ never been around a rotting corpse before?"

"I tried to _avoid_ staying to long near such things, _actually_." The woman explained, glaring a little at the man.

"Yeah, okay, fair enough, I guess." He shrugged. "But back to the task at hand. Shall we?"

Nodding, Alexis kneeled down, pulling out her knife while Kinsei twisted the top of his cane; it came loose, revealing a thin silver knife blade. Placing aside the cane, he held the knife over the sacrificial material.

"And there will be no problems as is?" The Brazilian asked.

"None whatsoever, I promise." Kinsei reassured her. He looked over the subject. "Technically, I'll admit, it's frowned upon, even taboo, to use humans, living _or_ dead, as fuel for an alchemical ritual." He stabbed his knife into the body's torso, beginning to draw the necessary symbols. "As I'm sure you can guess, I don't actually _care_ about such things."

"Quite." She stabbed the body as well.

Following his exact instructions from earlier, she carved the symbols along the other side of the body. It was careful work, even _without_ trying to avoid getting blood on herself (_that_, admittedly, was more personal preference than anything else, but _still_).

Eventually, they were done. "Now what?" She asked.

"Now," he stated, eyes fixed on the sacrifice, "you move back and keep that knife at the ready in case we need it."

She obliged, looking around to make sure the clearing was still vacant.

He held his blade over the subject and bowed his head, unmoving. She could hear him muttering something to himself. A chant.

Its purpose became clear shortly.

The symbols across the body and circle began to glow. Skin and fabric began to burn and dissolve.

She could _feel_ the magical energy brimming across the clearing, could practically _smell_ the force bathing them both as the ritual played out.

Then, it was done.

In a flash, the body disappeared, burnt away as matter to be transmutated.

There was a moment of silence.

Then the cage started shaking from the creature that now resided within it.

Immediately, the two humans collapsed forward (dropping their blades in the process), exhausted by the power they had been exposed to (that and the adrenal rush).

_"Uau, que pressa!"_ The Brazilian breathed out, nearly overwhelmed by the power that had surged through the area. "_Isso_ ... that felt amazing." She clutched at her chest as the high calmed.

"_Tanoshīdesu yo ne_." The Alchemist agreed, calming faster due to his prior experience with the process. "Just try to keep your breathing steady -" there was more shaking and growling from the cage, "- and ignore the cage for now, if you can. Nothing's getting out of that without my say."

"Got that part, _sim_."

Things were silent for a time, barring the cage and their own breathing.

"So," Kinsei finally said, breaking the silence, "out of a personal curiosity, what _is_ the reason for the interest in this sort of, _practice_?"

"... Honestly, I'm not entirely certain myself." Alexis admitted, adjusting to sit on her legs. "Though, to be honest, none of the lore of pre-Colombian _Brasil_ was all that interesting. Isolated tribes and mass smallpox death more than anything. When my family and I started researching in Mexico and the Yucatan, however, in the very _heart_ of the Mayans and Aztecs," she visibly shuddered from delight, "oh, it was just _fascinating_. The expansive lore, the temples, and just - I think that's it, actually, the sheer _will_ to go through with killing, _sacrificing_ so many people, willing or otherwise, for their beliefs or power or _whatever_, it just ..." she groaned, clutching at her necklace as she kept herself contained.

"So, did you find it exciting, or ... _exciting_?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"s-Shut up, you!" Was that a _blush_ he could see at her cheeks?

"Hey, just wondering, is all." He held up his hands defensively, though the still-present smirk ruined the image.

She looked away, draping her hands in her lap. He couldn't _confirm_ a blush on her face given the night and her complexion, but he was quite certain all the same.

"So, how does the Chichén Itzá refugee camp fit into things?" he asked, getting her attention again.

"I lost my parents in a Despair attack early on. Ended up at the camp. Stuff happened, and I moved on, found refuge in Cuba until the world started to calm down. Heard about the AUP afterwards and figured I might as well have a go." She explained, running a hand through her hair. "As has been established, I'm pleased by the results."

"Fair enough, and you're welcome." he responded, a half smile on his face. He looked her up and down (_far_ slower than was likely necessary or would be considered 'proper'). "Y'know, I honestly think you could probably have made the case for being an 'Ultimate Sacrificer', or something like that. No experimentation required."

"Really?" she wondered. "Not sure that would work, honestly, seems like something that would put a target on my back."

"Eh. Hope's Peak let in an Ultimate Serial Killer, I wouldn't put it past them." He raised an eyebrow. "And if anyone bothered you about it, I'm sure you could handle yourself just fine."

She smiled. "Hm. Flatterer."

He shrugged. "Even so."

They'd been inching closer to each other while they'd been talking, not even seeming aware of it.

They were _very_ close to each other now. Their eyes locked, deep-purple meeting chocolate-brown.

Kinsei moved first, catching Alexis' lips in his own. She greedily reciprocated.

They ran their hands down, up, across, and around each others bodies, feeling and groping everything they could.

She straddled him, legs wrapping around his waist as they thrust against each other. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, and his hands ran through her hair.

Breaking contact a moment, he shrugged off his jacket while she pulled off her tank top. Removing his gloves, he reached down and undid her belt and shorts, while she did the same for his pants. From there, they let instinct and desire call the dance.

They had a _very_ enjoyable night.

* * *

**[11 participants remain]**


	19. Chapter 18: Rest Period Part Three

**Chapter 18: Rest Period Part 3**

**Day Nine**

That day, it rained. Thankfully, it was a fairly light rain, not much lightning or thunder, but it was enough to keep everyone - participants and staff both - inside the mansion for the day.

Even amongst the staff, things were rather ... sedate.

Brooke spent most of the day playing in the Billiards Room (it was either that or the Library, and Saino creeped her out even when she _wasn't_ talking to invisible things).

Kelley, belatedly taking advice from Sebastian a few days ago, decided to clean off the dirt and grime stuck to her boots. This took a while.

Clarisse stayed in her room, writing things down.

Syd stayed in the Infirmary all day with the door locked (people usually didn't go near him, but it never hurt to be careful; he was busy).

Jibo, as per usual, stayed in the basement working on his own personal projects.

A rather calm day, all things considered.

* * *

**9:43 A.M. Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Library**

Teresa was sitting on the rail of the Library's upper level (wings spread to help her balance), legs crossed and book in hand, when someone else walked in. Looking down, she saw it was the resident mummy.

"Welcome, Miss Masry!" The Sphinx called down (quietly, of course, they were still in the Library, and the librarian was still a dragon). "What brings you here this rainy day?"

"I'd just wanted to talk with the Librarian here, actually." Victoria explained, gesturing to Saino.

The Ultimate Dragon in question looked up at being addressed. "And _why_ do you intend to speak to me, human?"

"I was hoping to talk with you a bit about _your_ field of expertise." The English-accented girl explained, prompting a immediate piquing of interest in the dragon-woman. "Egyptian mythology is rather lacking in the area of dragons, surprisingly. And _no_, Apep doesn't count."

"Obviously." The Librarian agreed without hesitation. "What would you like to hear?"

"Well, as a start," Victoria began, "where _did_ the concept of dragons originate from?"

"From the original creatures, clearly." Saino answered promptly.

Victoria felt she should've expected that answer, and yet somehow she was _still_ caught a bit flat-footed by hearing it. "s-So, you believe that dragons are or were real, then?"

"Well naturally." the staff member responded. "Is that so surprising to you? You've seen the things that have occurred on this island." she pointed out, gesturing around them.

"w-Well even so," The English-accented girl continued, "it's not something one can just accept easily, even with all the not-science-in-origin things currently present in our current surroundings."

Saino chuckled darkly. "The world is a far stranger thing than you know. Case in point, there's a young Native American man in stasis in the basement whose entire tribe is a secret pack of werewolves."

"What?!" Teresa exclaimed, nearly falling off her perch. Victoria seemed rather caught off guard by the statement as well.

"Anyways," the Librarian continued, seemingly uncaring of the statement she'd dropped before the two, "As I said, dragons once walked this world, though they have since departed this plane. Until now, of course." She looked to the side. "Yes Aurora, I know that knowledge is privileged, but it is unlikely she shall bother sharing it with anyone." She gazed back at Victoria, a knowing look in her eyes. "It's not as if the human actually cares about this information."

"w-What?" Victoria asked, suddenly looking nervous. "I'll have you know I-"

"You can drop it now." The dragon woman stated sternly. "Just so you are aware, I can tell what you're _really_ trying to do. You're hoping that I'll be persuaded or tricked into admitting some form of secret that you can make use of, perhaps even find through me a way to escape the island or end the killing game. Clever, I suppose, but it won't work. I have too much at stake with this little experiment. And _don't_ bother with the Butler either," she added, "the Banshee tried to turn Mr. Cornelez a few days ago; our hold on him is far too strong for that."

"Wait, Kelley tried _what_ now?!" Teresa questioned (she was ignored).

"And you can't expect any of the others to be pliable, I can promise you that." Saino continued.

Victoria was silent, taking in this hard shut-down of her attempt.

The room remained silent for a moment in the wake of Saino's proclamations.

"... Ok, but why do you talk to yourself?" Teresa suddenly asked. This was probably a bad idea.

Fortunately, Saino didn't seem to mind, turning her gaze to the Sphinx. "I am talking to my friends. They have always been with me, even before I obtained my true form. They are the remnants of dragons that stayed behind in this realm, speaking to me since I was a little human girl."

"... so, we talking imaginary friends or-."

"_They Are Real!_" The Dragon roared.

_That_ sent Theresa falling off the railing. Quickly getting to her feet, she raised her hands in surrender. "Right! Right! Never mind! Not going to tick off the fire-spewing dragon, no ma'am."

"Ice, actually." The Librarian corrected.

"Whichever."

"... Well," the silent mummy finally spoke up again, "it seems I've had my questions answered. So I suppose I'll take my leave now." Victoria quickly turned on her heel and marched to the door.

Leaving the room, Victoria stopped in the hallway. Then she growled in anger, before stamping her foot down on the ground repeatedly.

"OF! ALL! THE! BLOODY! ISSUES! _ARGH_!"

Finally, Victoria calmed down, panting from the exertion. Deciding that nothing more could be done for now, she returned to her room to reconsider all their options.

Maybe she could just hang out with Gary.

* * *

**10:12 A.M. Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Sanctuary**

Eric and Sabishī sat in one of the pews of the Sanctuary, only the quiet smatterings of rain on the windows providing noise.

"... This is actually nice." Eric admitted, arms folded behind his head. "Kinda peaceful."

"Yeah." Sabishī agreed. "Thanks for agreeing to come with me."

"_I'm_ just surprised that you were so certain this would be enjoyable." The Cryptozoologist commented, looking over at her. "How d'ya know?"

The girl ran a hand through her blue locks, watching the windows. "w-Well, when I was, uh, living alone, I always liked hearing the sounds of rain on the windows of where I was staying. In spite of everything, it was ... comforting."

"Well, that's _some_ relief, I guess." The boy noted (what _else_ could he say to that?).

"Mhm."

As the silence dragged on again, Eric added, "So, any ideas of where you'll go when we leave? I mean, I remember you planned to travel, but did you plan to, like, get an apartment in Tokyo or ...?"

"I, uh, hadn't given much thought to that." The Undertaker confessed. "I mean, I'd _assume_ the Future Foundation could set us up with something when we get home - that _seems_ like something they'd have in place at this point - but I would probably settle for something to travel. A house boat, maybe, that sounds cool."

"Eh, those won't last an hour in a storm." Eric dismissed. "You'd be better off with a plane or something."

"Well, why are you so curious to know, anyway?" the girl asked.

"w-Well," Eric stammered slightly, running a hand through his own reddish-brown hair, "I mentioned I was going to be traveling after we escaped this place, a-and I figured we could travel together."

Sabishī smiled shyly, blushing slightly. "y-Yeah, I think I'd like that, actually."

He smiled, relieved. "Good to know."

"b-But you better provide that plane, buster." She added, mock-glaring.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm American. We can get airplanes when we need them."

"Well Japanese cars are still the best." She smirked.

"Oh, how you wound me." He grasped at his heart dramatically, prompting a laugh from the other girl.

Chuckling, they returned to a comfortable silence as the rain continued falling. They remained like this for some time.

* * *

**11:25 A.M. Day Nine**

**Second Floor**

**Hallways**

Kelley wandered the second floor, doing some private exploration of her own around the area. Hands clasped behind her back, she actually managed a honest smile in spite of the general circumstances. She attributed that to the rain; she always enjoyed the light showers back home, and the sound of rain against the wood was incredibly reminiscent of that.

As she walked, she eventually found herself near the door to the ballroom. Having not gotten the chance to properly look through the area very much previously, she decided to check it out further, and entered the grand space.

She sedately moved out to the middle of the room, occasionally twirling around to take in the full scope of the majestic place, the only sound being her freshly-cleaned boots squeaking against the waxed oaken floor.

Well, that and the rain pattering off the stained glass windows.

She sighed. _Now this is peaceful_.

"Well hello, there," a voice spoke up from the doorway. Turning, Kelley saw the Latin-American Mythologist standing within the frame, actually looking less condescending than usual for her. She made her way into the room, her own boots squeaking upon the floor. "So, what are you up to today, may I ask?"

"Oh, uh, jus' explorin' a'bi', I guess." Kelley responded, not expecting an appearance from the Brazilian. "Thought I'd see this area more."

"Mm. Sounds fun, I suppose." The other woman commented, stopping near the Irish girl. "I'll admit, I'd had the same idea."

"Oh." Kelley was _really_ unsure of how to approach talking to this oddly-unnerving girl. "d-Did ya want ta look around t'get'er?"

Alexis waved her off. "No, thank you. I'd prefer a _solitary_ search this day."

"uh, Alrigh'." The Banshee ran a hand through her hair. "b-Bu' wha' if someting happ'ns while your alone?" The last thing _anyone_ needed was another murder.

The Brazilian smiled. "Don't worry about dear old me." A hand went behind her back, resting on something at her belt. "I have _ways_ of keeping myself safe should it come to that."

Kelley unconsciously gulped. "g-Good t'know."

Alexis looked over the younger girl ."What about you? Do _you_ have a way to defend yourself if needed?" She sounded, genuinely concerned for the Banshee's safety.

Kelley thought back to the shadow in the graveyard. "Uh, well, I _migh'_ have a way of doin' so, but it's not like I carry anyting lethal on m'self."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Alexis furrowed her brow. "You've seen how things went with the first few days here."

"i-I'm sure I'll be fine." The Banshee insisted. "Ev'n if we shoul' still stay on guard while explorin' this place, i-I'd like t'hope tha' maybe no'on' will try anyting again, after wha's alre'dy happ'ned."

The Brazilian chuckled. "I'll admit, _pequenino_, you seem rather nice. Too much so, perhaps, but still; a good quality to have, I think. It's far too often that quality turns out fabricated in a person; but not so with you. That's honestly refreshing."

Kelley wasn't sure how to respond to that, settling for a confused half-smile.

"Well, I think I'll take my leave, find something else to do with my day." She bowed her head slightly. "_Fique seguro, pequenino_."

Turning on her heel, Alexis left the room, waving.

Kelley remained, still slightly surprised by the other girl's attitude.

* * *

**1:37 P.M. Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Conservatory**

Elle stood in the doorway to the Conservatory, head and right shoulder resting on the frame, listening to the rain against the glass walls. The plants in the room were currently at rest, but the Paleontologist kept her distance all the same.

Gary was leaving the Billiards Room after checking up on Brooke, and noticed the newly-single girl. Cautiously, he approached her.

"Thinking of something, or just rain-watching?" He asked.

"Bit of the latter, nothing concrete of the former." She responded.

"That's fair." Having nothing else to do at the moment, he opted to lean on the other side of the frame and join her.

They remained silent, attention on the water.

"... When John and I were on the run," Elle spoke up, getting The Egyptologist's attention, "back in the Tragedy, we'd find anywhere we could to stay out of the rain, and not _just_ because it might be laced with something harmful. The last thing we needed to add onto everything was pneumonia. In spite of that," a small smile made its way to her face, "we always liked to listen to the rain. We usually managed to avoid anything _serious_ happening in a storm, surprisingly. So we actually _had_ the luxury to just, sit back, and listen to the calming sounds of rain hitting the ground, or a roof, or wherever. It was ... nice. A moment amongst the horror where we could just ... relax, be at peace."

Gary smiled. "Sounds like fun, actually."

"Yeah." She agreed. "John i- ..." she swallowed, "... was, the best. He even paid for my tattoo."

"Tattoo?" The man asked. Elle blinked, seeming to only just realize what she'd said.

"y-Yeah, I, uh, have a tattoo of a tyrannosaurus rex skull across my upper back." She was blushing a little from the embarrassment. "After the Tragedy died down, John managed to save up enough money for my birthday, last March. There was a functioning tattoo parlor in the town we were in at the time, and he paid for," she jabbed her thumb at her back, "that. I was so surprised ... and happy." She smiled, eyes starting to get watery. "I'd wanted something like that since before the Tragedy, but I'd honestly thought he'd forgotten that after everything that had happened. That he went to all that trouble, for my sake, it just-" she broke off, tearing up as she clamped a hand over her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking from the emotions.

Hesitantly, Gary reached out and patted Elle's shoulder comfortingly. "I ... I can't say I know what you're going through right now, but ... you're not alone here. Any help you need, we'll be here to give it."

"... t-Thanks." She wiped her face with her hand. "But, enough about me. Let's talk about something fresher." She looked to him. "How have things been going between you and Victoria?"

"Pretty good I think." He responded. "I've been helping her develop her abilities the last few days - as much as I can, anyways."

"Sounds nice, I guess."

"Yeah." He suddenly started, remembering something. "Uh, d-don't tell anyone, though. She want's to keep this stuff a secret for now. Otherwise, it might freak everyone else out."

"Right, okay." She agreed.

"Sooo, want to go grab something from the kitchen?" He asked, eager to change the topic.

"a-Actually, I think I'll stay here for right now." She leaned back, facing the glass walls once more

"... Sounds good. Can I join you, for awhile?" He asked.

"... ... sure."

They stood there for a time, watching the rain.

* * *

**2:57 P.M. Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Shawn stood unnaturally still in the Foyer, listening to rain fall outside.

It was a familiar thing, listening to rain.

It was all he _could_ do on these sorts of days, watching from the hospital bed.

Even now, he still probably couldn't go out into it, not with a straw body.

What _did_ rain do to straw, actually?

Nothing good, no doubt.

Clarisse walked in, having finished her writing for the moment. She noticed the antisocial Scarecrow and, against her better judgement, approached him.

"Didn't expect to see you out of your room, Shawn." She commented, stopping near him. "What brings you out here?"

He remained standing, almost like he didn't notice the Markswoman at all.

She wasn't sure he did.

"Uh, Shawn? Earth to scarecrow?" She asked, concerned at his seeming obliviousness.

He remained standing.

"... So, did you interact with Adrian at all before he died? I'm still looking over some things concerning that whole mess." She half-heartedly questioned, not expecting a response.

She didn't get one.

"..." She reached over and poked him.

"**YEEEE**!" He screeched, both of them jumping away in surprise. He turned on her as she backed away (a hand surreptitiously placed near her knives). "**DON'T**! Sneak up on me. What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, clutching at his burlap-covered chest.

"I - I called out to you repeatedly, you were zoned out!" She yelled in response, not moving her hands from where they were.

He huffed repeatedly, seeming to start to calm down "Well, what d'you even want, huh?"

"I was _wondering_ why you were standing around in the Foyer utterly motionless, and if you ever interacted with the Phantom of the Opera wannabe before he died." She explained promptly.

"None of your business and no, not particularly." He answered just as promptly. "Ok? Y'happy now?"

"Yes, _thank_ you. I'm sorry I interrupted your public 'me time', or whatever this is. I'll leave you to it, goodbye." She strode past him and left, heading for the Dining Hall.

Deciding that was enough, he too left the Foyer, heading for the bedrooms.

* * *

**5:05 P.M. Day Nine**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

As most of the participants gathered for dinner, Kinsei approached his father in the basement Lab.

"Well, I've got _that_ sorted away, so I think we might be ready for this game's first actual motive." The son explained.

"Excellent." The father responded, not looking up from his work. "Have it announced first thing in the morning after breakfast. You have the 'showmanship' required to make things most enticing to our subjects."

"Sir, yes sir." Kinsei smirked. He turned to leave, before pausing and turning back to his father. "And uh, how is the _other_ big project going?"

"It is progressing as intended." Jibo informed his son. "We'll have everything ready by mid-October, at the latest."

"And we're _still_ going with another killing game?" The younger Momota asked. "I'd figure s-"

"It is what has been asked, according to the A.I." The Ultimate Biologist interrupted firmly, standing up. "Besides, it allows us to ensure the process works, and considering how things went in Hope's Peak ..."

"Yeah yeah, okay, never mind." Kinsei raised his hands in semi-mock surrender. "_Still_ surprised you don't plan to put the other one in at all."

"I am keeping a promise, holding up one end of a bargain, and safe-guarding a valuable asset." The elder explained.

"Kuuma doesn't see it that way."

"What your creation thinks doesn't matter, and never has to be quite honest."

"That is _very_ true, and I quite agree." The Alchemist agreed cheerfully. Then a look of actual concern came over him. "And, having that Despair recruit on hand? The two of us are the only ones who even _know_ about him, and he hasn't exactly gotten _weaker_ since getting here."

"He's loyal to who's in charge." The Mastermind insisted. "If he isn't, he'll be _made_ loyal."

"Well, if you're sure." His son acquiesced. "You'd have more experience on the matter than I."

"As long as things go to satisfaction, and Ms. Terazawa's work in particular is fulfilled, then all will be considered successful." Jibo insisted.

"Right then." Kinsei smiled. "Think you might still be alive long enough to see the new world?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**6:20 P.M. Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

After checking up on Brooke - and getting her something to eat when it turned out she'd actually forgotten that - Kelley and Victoria made their way back to the Common Hall.

"Sound's like th'rain's droppin'n strength. So tha's somethin'." Kelley noted, hearing the reduced sound of rain from outside as they reached their destination.

"I suppose." Victoria agreed, not really caring much about the rain.

"So, I know y'have the nigh' wit' Brooke an' all," The Banshee started, "but 'ntil then, y'wanna," she shrugged, "hang ou', or someting? Find a deck'a cards an' play wit those f'r awhile?"

"As nice as that sounds, I was honestly never very good at playing cards in general." The Mummy admitted, shaking her head. "_Did_ always like kareoke though."

Kelley groaned. "Ugh, _please_ don' suggest I sing! I'm a hor'ible singer, even Ma sai' so."

"Oh, I'm sure you're not _that_ bad." The older girl reassured.

"You wer'n't t'ere." Kelley was adamant, a faux-haunted look in her eyes. "Ma was th' only one what was conscious aft'r it end'd. She sai' I'd sound'd like-" she paused, considering something, "...heh, well, like a Banshee. Which, I guess makes sense."

"Huh."

Kelley sat down on the nearby couch. "Well, if we ain't talkin' abou' our hobbies no more, there _is_ one, more serious topic, I was tinkin' of bringin' up."

The mummy-girl suspected she was going to regret asking, but it was inevitable. "Alright, what?"

"Wha' d'you tink c'n b'done abou' escap'n'?" The Irish girl asked plainly.

Victoria sighed. "I don't know, honestly." she crossed her arms, pacing in front of the other girl. "_Maybe_ if we found out how the staff can come and go, we could use that. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to discover what that might be. The basement's inaccessible, and no one on-staff will talk."

Kelley winced. "Troubl'some, tha'."

"Yeah. Sorry for the lack of progress there."

Kelley waved her off. It wasn't like _she_ had done much better.

As Victoria paced, she felt something underfoot. Looking down, she saw something vaguely cylindrical sticking out from under her boot. Crouching downwards, she picked it up and held it to eye level.

"Huh, a lucky rabbit's foot." She noted, standing back up. "You know anything of this, Kelley?"

The other girl shook her head. "Ne'er seen tha' before in m'life."

"Guess someone dropped this earlier." Victoria pocketed it, planning to bring it up at breakfast tomorrow. "Well, I think I should just duck into my room, get ready for sun down. Good night Kelley."

"G'night Victoria."

With that, the soon-to-be Mummy retired for the night.

Kelley opted to relax on the couch for a moment longer. In truth, she was still worried, and not just for herself. Her Ma and Eris' sisters had been left on the farm when the two of them left for the AUP. If they learned that _both_ of them weren't coming home...

No.

For their sakes.

She refused to die here.

* * *

**6:54 P.M. Day Nine**

**First Floor**

**West Hallway**

Brooke was heading back to her room, aware that the rain had _finally_ stopped outside. However, in the hallway between the Billiards Room and the Common Hall, she was met by an unwelcome face.

"Well, good evening, miss gills," The Alchemist greeted, an expected condescending smirk on his face. "What brings you out of the Lagoon?"

"Go away," she grumbled, trying to move past him.

"I'm kidding, of course." He said, moving to block her path and acting like she hadn't spoken at all. "Like I said after your first disgusting and painful transformation all over our nice clean Foyer, there's no lagoon on this island, never was."

She groaned in frustration, moving back from the man. "Do you just get off on trying to annoy or screw with people?"

The Alchemist was silent for a moment, head tilted to the side as though actually thinking about that question. Finally, he gave a dismissive shrug. "Eh."

"Lovely." She deadpanned. "Why are you even here?"

"Just seeing everyone off to bed." He responded. "Tying to be helpful to our guests, y'know?"

"Uh huh, sure." She finally pushed past him and started walking away.

"Y'know," he spoke up, getting her attention once more, "I _really_ don't get why people don't seem to like me very much. I'm just doing my job here."

She turned around to face him, incredulous. "Your _job_?! You are _actively_ helping to cause us pain, suffering, and death!"

"I know, isn't it awesome?!" He grinned, excitedly.

She glared at him. "You're a psychopath. Plain and simple."

He looked at her blankly for a moment, before grinning once more and chuckling, a sadistic edge to his tone. "Well," he responded, casually, "at least I'm not a fish fucker."

Brooke recoiled, shock and a dash of horror racing through her at what he had said. "w-What?" she whispered.

"Oh come on," he replied, mockingly, "you know we have files on everyone, some _far_ more extensive than the ones you found in the study. Did you think we _didn't_ know about certain weird perversions and fetishes amongst our participants? Did you think we didn't know _why_ you seemed to enjoy fish so much, especially once puberty started hitting? Why you _really_ had such a large fish collection? Why _precisely_ you were so keen to become an Ichthyologist and spend the rest of your life working with fish professionally?"

"y-Your just p-pulling stuff out of your ass." She stuttered out. "j-Just making this up t-"

"Don't bother denying it." He interrupted, coldly and with a hint of the earlier sadism. "Or are you saying you _don't_ get excited when you see a fish?" He leaned forward, looking hr in the eyes. "The smooth, pristine scales glistening in the light, the agile motions as it swims around, how it just twists every which way when flopping above the water. The feel of those perfect scales as you slowly run a hand across the length of the body, imagining every possible -"

_SMACK_

She slapped a hand against her thigh, roughly, the noise cutting him off. However, he knew he'd gotten to her with this.

"_I don't have sex with fish!_" she yelled, far louder than she probably should.

"Maybe not," he acquiesced, "but you still, think, about, it." He smirked. "Right?"

She said nothing, merely turning on her heel and storming off.

"Glad we had this talk!" He called after her.

Running into the room, she slammed the door and sat down on her bed, legs crossed together tightly and fingernails digging into her knee. She tried to remain calm, tried to _not_ think about any sea life, or how beautiful they looked, or how they always made her feel-

Growling, she fell back on the bed, trying to find _anything_ else to focus her mind on something. It would be a long night.

* * *

A rather calm day, all things considered.

The calm of a light storm.

... the calm _before_ the storm.

* * *

**[11 participants remain]**


	20. Chapter 19: Back to Business

**Chapter 19: Back to Business**

**Day Ten**

It had finally stopped raining, thankfully.

The left-over puddles had dried up fairly quickly as well.

No one was complaining, of course.

The staff certainly wasn't.

It was an important day, after all.

* * *

**8:32 A.M. Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Dining Hall**

Breakfast was rather quiet. The unspoken jury was still out on whether this or conversation was the preferred mood, but at the least, it definitely beat arguing.

"w-Well," Kelley decided to speak up as everyone finished eating, "does anyone have any plans for t'day?"

"Uh, nothing comes to mind, honestly." Victoria stated, sharing a quick glance with Gary. "Maybe just relax in my room of something of the like."

"Mm, is that what they call it now?" Alexis commented, earning a quick glare from the other girl. "_I_ was planning to look through the Library, find something worth reading." the Brazilian shared, fiddling with her ruby necklace.

"I figured I'd head outside, see if the storm somehow unearthed anything worth finding." Brooke added, before chuckling a little. "If nothing else, I'm probably the most adept at being outside following a storm."

"Because of your talent, or because you're from Florida?" Gary piped up.

"... shut it, you." Brooke deadpanned. She looked back at the Irish girl. "Did _you_ have anything planned, Kelley?"

"I was tinkin' of maybe practicin' m'skills at billiards, but otherwise, nothing much, I'll admit." The Banshee explained.

"That's fair." the Floridian acknowledged.

"I was going to check on the graveyard, see if the headstones can be maintained. _Someone_ has to." Sabishī informed everyone.

"Well, I had no plans for today. If you want, I could help." Eric offered, prompting a smile from the Undertaker.

"I was just going to practice my talent a little in my room." Clarisse shared, cracking her knuckles slightly.

"I have nothing planned." Teresa explained, looking bored as she picked at the remnants of breakfast.

"Same here, honestly." Elle said, feeling uninterested in doing much that day. "Any reason you asked, Kelley?"

The Irish girl chuckled awkwardly. "I-it's nothin' much, really. I was tinkin', why don' we 'ave a get t'ge'er sometime?" Kelley suggested.

"Sounds great!" Victoria responded, smiling. "Let's-"

The sound of someone approaching interrupted them. They all turned to the door.

Sebastian entered the room, a somber look on his face.

"I've been asked to bring everyone to the Courtyard, promptly." The Butler explained.

Looking at each other and deciding they _probably_ didn't have a choice in the matter, the group got up and made their way outside.

* * *

**8:54 A.M. Day Ten**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

The group made its way out to the Courtyard. On the way, they saw Saino carrying Shawn over her shoulder like, well, a misshapen sack of straw. She dumped him unceremoniously on the ground, before turning and resting near the fountain.

In front of the entrance to the Hedge Maze was Kinsei, who stood smirking, his hands over the top of his cane.

"Hello participants!" The Alchemist said cheerfully, looking them over as they assembled around him. "Lovely day we're having, isn't it? So dry too, despite yesterday's rain." He looked around. "actually, how _i__s_ it so dry?" he mused, before shrugging it off.

"What do you _want_, Kinsei?" Brooke called out, wanting whatever this was over with.

"Humph. So impatient." The man commented. Nevertheless, he continued. "Well, first off, congratulations are in order!" He smiled cheerfully (to everyone else's confusion and/or dread). "You have all actually managed to go four whole days without anyone dying or getting killed! That's gotta be some kinda record for this group, right?"

Everyone glared at him, unamused.

"Yeesh, tough crowd." He muttered, tapping his cane on the ground. "Anyways, second off, _since_ you've gone so long without killing anybody of your own initiative, we of the Hora Island Mansion Staff have decided to finally get the game moving again."

"w-What are you saying?" Victoria asked, growing nervous.

"I think I'm being quite clear, bandage-wrap. It's that time at last! We are providing, a motive." Kinsei announced excitedly.

_Now_ everyone was getting nervous.

"As some of you may or may not already know," The Alchemist started to explain, pacing in front of the maze entrance, "travel off this island by sea is impossible. The perimeter is guarded by a large kraken, and a swarm of shark-men besides. There are no methods of air travel available to you to leave _that_ way, and obviously you can't leave an island by land. Hence, this."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out and held up a crystal. It was bigger than his hand, tapered out into dull points at both ends, and was a dark purple in color. Nevertheless, it seemed to have an internal glow to it.

"_This_ beautiful bauble, ladies and gents, is a teleportation crystal, the only one of its kind." He looked down briefly. "I _had_ two, but the prototype kinda teleported off the island last month, so..." He shrugged, continuing. "It's capable of, as the name suggests, teleporting the user large distances. Specifically, it can be used to teleport people off this island." He smirked. "And that privilege will go to _exactly_ one of you."

_That_ was an attention getter. Clarisse looked particularly surprised/incredulous.

"The rules of the motive are simple:" Kinsei continued, continuing to pace around the group, "if someone commits a murder and successfully reaches the center of this hedge maze," he gestured at said maze entrance for emphasis, "without getting caught, they will get to teleport away from the island to freedom, no trial or anything. Everyone else get's to continue the game normally, so if having more than one death on your conscience isn't appealing, you have nothing to worry about. However," he continued, sternly, looking them all in the eye, "this is _strictly_ a 'first come first served' thing; only the _first_ person to do any killing will be allowed to use the crystal _if_ they reach the center of the maze, and that's invalid if any living witnesses catch you in the process of things." He shrugged. "I mean, you could try _killing_ said witness too, see if that helps, but we _will_ intervene if it looks like you'll just kill all your fellow participants and outright end the game now. _That_ you're only allowed to do in trials by not getting correctly voted for, nowhere else."

"_Also_," he pointed sternly at Teresa (or perhaps just her wings), "no flying in regards to the maze for this motive. Even if you fly _to_ the maze, you drop to the ground once you get there, and you _walk_ through the maze to the center same as anyone else. No exceptions!"

"Oh, and," putting the crystal back in his pocket, the young Momota pulled out what looked like a stereotypical crystal ball, "I've got _this_, to let me know when somebody inevitably kills and who. So don't just walk in and _claim_ you killed someone, no one likes someone else trying to cheat." He folded his hands behind his back, looking over everyone. "Any questions?"

There was a moment of tense silence. Everyone looked at each other, various emotions playing across their faces.

"Well, I'm gonna camp in the maze until further notice." Turning on his heel, Kinsei walked into the maze, pulling a large backpack from behind the wall and hefting it over his shoulder. "See you all when someone dies!" Waving at the participants like a friend going on a hiking trip, he marched off into the hedge maze.

The group stood for a moment, processing. Yet again the threat of the Killing Game was rearing its head to the forefront of everyone's minds, this time _actively_ enticing its continuation. Just when some people had started to grow complacent, the staff had dropped a bomb onto everything and ruined any status quo before them. The risk was present once again, and the worrying thoughts already running through everyone's heads would not be silenced with ease.

"Well, I guess the get-together's cancelled." Alexis commented, crossing her arms. No one responded. Or disagreed.

* * *

**9:45 A.M. Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Common Hall**

Eric was with Sabishī, resting on the couch. They'd both settled on taking their minds off of the recently-presented motive with some light reading.

"I'll admit, I've never actually read Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde before." The Cryptozoologist shared, reading over the final pages of the famous work.

"Well, what do you think of it?" The Undertaker asked, looking up from her copy of Dracula.

"Honestly, not what I was expecting." The boy admitted, closing the book. "I didn't realize the 'they're the same person' thing was supposed to be a twist."

"Yeah, kinda surprised me too when I first read it." The girl confessed, running a hand through her hair. "I mean, I actually don't _mind_ that pop culture ended up ruining the twist or anything, but, I dunno, I guess the fact that it _is_ a twist can count as a twist?"

"I guess that makes sense." Eric agreed, looking over at her. "So, what about Dracula? Is the book as good as the hype says?"

"Yeah, I think so, actually. It plays things like a big mystery with how everything's covered in different letters and journals from the characters. They don't actually confirm a 'vampire' is at work until, like, halfway through."

"Huh. Shows what I know about classical literature." The American commented.

They were silent for a moment, Sabishī continuing to read.

"I'll admit, I enjoy hanging out with you, Sabi." The boy admitted.

The girl blushed. "Uh, i-I enjoy spending time with you too, Eric."

They had a nice, quiet moment together.

And then the moment was ruined.

With the loud opening of a door, Shawn stalked out of his room and into the Common Hall, his usual deadened scowl on his face.

"Uh, h-hi Shawn." Sabishī awkwardly called out, not expecting to see him after the motive was revealed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Planning to kill me?" He demanded.

"What? No, obviously not!" Eric insisted.

"Bullshit." Shawn insisted, turning his glare on the two. "Who wouldn't want to target the easiest prey?"

Sabishī tried to stand up. "Look, we just-"

"PISS OFF!" The Scarecrow yelled. The Undertaker _meep_ed, falling back onto the couch in surprise.

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" The Cryptozoologist yelled, standing up from the couch. "And if you want to be an ass, how do we know _you_ won't try to kill someone, huh? It's not like you actually _care_ about anyone here."

"Oh like I could!" The straw man responded, glaring down at the boy. "I'm a walking pack of straw! I can't even lift a chair, much less kill someone! I'm just waiting to die as is, which is-" he stopped himself, running a hand over his mouth.

He wasn't going to blab about his past.

Not again.

Not even about...

"Whatever." Shawn muttered. "I'm going to check out some books before I bury myself in my room again. _Hopefully_ someone else will get themselves killed before me." He stalked off, gloved hands twitching.

"... I'm gonna be honest, I _really_ don't like him." Sabishī confessed.

"I'm pretty sure no one does." Eric admitted, sitting back down.

"Soooo, I brought some more books." The Undertaker digressed, holding up a copy of Frankenstein and The Invisible Man.

"Great." He said, grabbing Frankenstein and opening it up. "... Who's this captain guy?"

Sabishī chuckled.

They continued on, enjoying the silent moment.

* * *

**10:30 A.M. Day Ten**

**Outside**

**Lake**

The sky was overcast, leaving a calming gray tint over the surrounding area. Brooke and Kelley were sitting on the dock, legs crossed at the ankles over the edge, just making small talk and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"And then the stink-bomb went off." Brooke concluded, prompting laughter from the Banshee.

"Really?! No' _one_ p'rson ev'n notic'd tha' unt'l then?" The Irish girl asked, amused and slightly incredulous.

"Seriously, yeah. Honestly surprised me too." The American admitted, running a hand through her ponytail.

"Heh, le'it ne'er be said that Americans aren't good fer a laugh."

"I guess so, huh?" Brooke chuckled.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they looked out over the still waters of the lake.

"...D'ya tink we shoul' try an' make a break f'r i'?" Kelley asked quietly, breaking the silence. "Jus', star' runnin' for th' shore an' hope we ge' away from th' islan' wi'ou' dyin'."

"... Tempting, but I'm not sure we can risk that." Brooke countered, shaking her head. "Plus, that would involve leaving the rest behind, probably not the nicest move, I _tink_." She smirked slightly on the last word.

Kelley looked down at her lap. "Yeah, yer prob'bly righ'." She looked back up, mock glaring at the other girl. "An' no makin' fun o' my accent. Y'don' see me tryin' t' imitate yours, _now do you pal_?" The last words, predictably, were in an American accent similar to Brooke's own.

"Okay, fair enough." Brooke responded. Then she smirked. "Ah guess mo'kin' an akcen' is kinda rude, ain' it?"

She'd spoken in a _Scottish_ accent that time.

"OI! No mixin' accents, y'Yank!" The offended Irish girl shouted, whacking Brooke's forearm.

The Floridian laughed, holding her hands up in mock defense. "Sorry, sorry!"

Kelley humphed, sticking her nose up in the air. "We Irish 're _far_ ligh'er in tone than th' brutish _Scots_."

"Duly noted."

Things were silent a moment longer.

"We should go t' a beach when we escape." Kelley suggested suddenly, running a hand through her hair. "I've uh, ne'er been t'the beach." She confessed.

"It's not that interesting, honestly." Brooke said after a moment. "Star Wars II had a point about that sand business."

"Don' le' th' fans here tha'." Kelley joked.

"Good point."

"An' e'en so, I still wanna have th'experience, y'know? Walkin' along th'shoreline, makin' sand castles, creatin' necklaces outta seashells. It may be silly, bu' I always want'd t'make a seashell necklace." Kelley admitted.

"Well, I could _probably_ help make that, especially now." Brooke offered.

"T'anks." The younger girl smiled warmly.

More companionable silence.

Brooke looked down to the hands in her friend's lap. "Y'know, I'll admit, you don't seem the type to have rough spots on your hands."

Kelley looked down at the callouses on her hands. "Oh, those come from workin' in th' garden so much. Tends to leave a mark, ev'n wit' gloves."

"Fair enough, I guess." Brooke acknowledged, looking back out at the lake. Then, casually, "So did you cut yourself on some farming equipment or something as well?"

Kelley started. "w-Wha?"

"Oh, I just noticed, you seem to have a bit of a scar on your right wrist." Brooke explained, keeping her gaze firmly on the water. "Kinda hard to see because of how pale your skin is already, but I managed to notice it all the same." She then repeated, somewhat pointedly, "So, did you get hurt on some farming equipment?"

"... n-No, i-I didn'."

They were silent, neither looking at the other.

"... I _refuse_ to judge others on their lives, _but_, would you like to talk about it?" The Floridian asked.

Kelley was silent for a minute, looking down at her hands. "... My Da 'ad died rec'ntly. I w's sad, an' a bi' depressed, ta put it mildly. Ma was busy with 'er own grief an' managin' th' farm, an' I start'd spiralin'." She took a shaky breath. "One day, I decided t...ta end it. I took a farmin' sickle from th' shed, and press'd th'blade, hard, against m'wrist." She grabbed the wrist in question tightly. "In th'end, I couldn't go through wi'it, and I managed ta bandage m'self and convince Ma it'd been an accident while trimmin' some plants. a-At least, I _tink_ I convinc'd 'er. Later, I realiz'd Ma would've been _devastat'd_ if I'd act'ully done i'. If I hadn't fel' guilty abou' even _considerin_' th' idea b'fore, tha' was jus' the nail in the coffin." She breathed in deeply, letting go of her wrist. "So, tha's m'story."

Brooke said nothing. She merely pulled the other girl into a hug. Kelley returned it.

"Promise me we'll ge' ou' o'here. I-I can'jus' leave Ma alone."

"... We'll get out of here. Somehow."

The two friends remained like that for some time, taking comfort in having someone to rely on.

* * *

**1:23 P.M. Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Billiards Room**

Victoria was back to trying to manifest her bandages, with Gary once again providing the emotional support. This time, the target was a collection of billiard balls, and possibly a pool cue (it _was_ nearby, so...).

"Everything ready?" Gary asked.

"I believe so." She responded. She inhaled deeply. "Here we go."

She held her arms out, concentrating once more. She focused on willing the bandages to manifest, to act as they did before.

... Still nothing.

She growled in frustration, kicking the table slightly.

_Seriously. What am I missing? _She thought to herself, annoyed.

_Should I actually take the gloves off? Is that __really__ mandatory for this?_

_... Ok, it would probably help but..._

_Gary..._

She ran a hand over her mouth, suddenly nervous.

_... I ... I could always ask him to leave._

_But I have no reason for that._ She scolded herself._ It would just be..._

_...why should I hide anything from him? I trust him, don't I?_

_... yes, I do. So why hide this from him?_

_... I shouldn't._

...

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Her hands clenched into slightly-shaking fists, before relaxing back to her sides. Then, she turned to face the Egyptologist.

"Gary?" She tried to keep the hesitance out of her voice. She wasn't sure if she succeeded. "I want to show you something."

"Huh? Uh, okay, what?" The boy responded, unsure of what to expect.

Victoria breathed in deeply once more, before raising her forearm up to eye-level. Before her nerves could spring up again, she rolled back her sleeve, then pulled off her glove.

Exposing the criss-crossing scar marks for all the world - for _him_ \- to see.

Gary, unsurprisingly, looked shocked. His jaw dropped slightly, though he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"This is the full result of the experiments, it seems." Victoria looked down, unwilling to make eye contact.

The Egyptologist blinked, processing this. "So, those scars are -" He trailed off.

"All across my body from my neck down, yes." She confirmed, gesturing down the length of her body with her ungloved hand. "I'm honestly surprised that there aren't any on my face as well, actually."

"..." Gary remained silent, running a hand over his mouth as he looked over her. "d-Do they hurt, or anything?"

"No thankfully." Victoria admitted, clenching her hand into a fist. "Also a pleasant surprise, that. Leaving me in agony certainly _seems_ like something these people would do."

"That's something, I guess." He ran a hand through his hair.

"... Um, th-this isn't a _problem_, is it?" She asked nervously.

He looked surprised. "Well, obviously not, why would you ask? It's not like some scars change who you are or anything."

They _both_ could feel the relief flowing out of Victoria. "Oh, uh, good. That, um, actually means a lot to me."

"No problem." Gary insisted, moving closer. "Always happy to help."

"So I've noticed." Victoria chuckled slightly, stepping closer as well. "It's quite appreciated."

They smiled at each other, content in the quiet.

The smiles faded slightly as they realized how close they'd gotten to each other.

Though neither made any move to pull back.

Both were silent, eyes roaming over the other's face. Taking in what was there to be found.

They leaned in.

Their lips met.

After a few intense moments, they finally pulled back, both blushing and smiling.

"v-Victoria," Gary breathed out, keeping his eyes on hers, "I-I realize that a killing game is _probably_ not the best time for this, but, um ... _when_, we get out of here, do you, maybe, want to uh, s-stay together, o-or something like that?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I think I'd like that quite a lot."

They spent the next several minutes together.

* * *

**3:28 P.M Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Art Gallery**

Alexis was walking through the Art Gallery, looking over the macabre collection. Currently, she was perusing over a model of a parking garage that contained roughly a dozen people viciously murdered. Apparently, this was one of the few art pieces in the room (besides the minotaur and what looked like a twisted mass of car bumpers spun around each other) that the Curator _hadn't_ created (Mackenzie actually didn't know _who_ made it, but according to her it was already in the Gallery when she'd joined the staff). It was a change of pace from all the paintings, at least.

Teresa showed up, wings draped around her like a cape. "Hello, Alexis." She called out, waving lazily in the Brazilian's direction.

"_Olá_ Teresa. What brings you here?" The Latin-American Mythologist asked, mildly curious of the other girl's motivation.

"Well, we don't have any internet in this mansion, so how _else_ am I to see funny cat images?" The Sphinx questioned rhetorically, bee-lining to a certain painting on the wall.

One depicting the rather _brutal_ death of a man with cat ears and tail.

"Didn't have _near_ enough dismemberment, honestly." Mackenzie muttered from where she currently stood (dusting a nearby painting of the Titanic sinking).

Deciding to ignore the Painter's odd comment, Teresa turned back to Alexis. "So, what are your thoughts on this motive?"

"I was about to ask the same thing of you."

"Well, I'll share if you do."

Alexis shrugged. "The idea _sounds_ interesting to be sure," she admitted, walking around the diorama, "but, to be _perfectly_ honest, _I_ think it just ruins things. Letting the killer run away without even a trial, what's the point really?"

Teresa countered. "Honestly, I don't see an issue with the idea. It lets _someone_ get away from this place, at least."

"Really, _that's_ your takeaway?" Alexis actually seemed mildly incredulous at the Sphinx's response.

"_Yes_, really." Said Sphinx insisted, wings flaring slightly. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all." The Brazilian responded, casually turning away to look at a model of an island theme park. "To each their own, as they say."

"Hmm." Teresa turned back to the catboy's execution.

They continued looking over the artwork. Mackenzie continued dusting.

* * *

**4:59 P.M. ****Day Ten**

**First Floor**

**Foyer**

Elle was pacing the Entrance Hall when Clarisse entered on her way to the Dining Hall. She stopped when she saw the Paleontologist.

_'Well, deja vu.'_ She thought. Cautiously, she walked over to the other girl.

"Hello, Elle." She called out (silently hoping this one would respond _without_ freaking out).

"Oh, uh, hey Clarisse." Elle responded calmly (_that_ was a relief).

"Would it be a dumb question to ask how you are?" Clarisse asked hesitantly.

She sighed. "I'm alive, that's what matters." She looked over at the Markswoman. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to use the motive, but I _am_ planning to stay alive until we get home. I can't afford _not_ to."

"Good to hear."

Elle looked off in the direction of the Dining Hall. "Heading to dinner, I'm guessing?"

Clarisse nodded. "Yeah, though while your here," she bit her lip, before pushing forward, "I'd actually been wanted to ask something, concerning John."

The Paleontologist flinched a bit, but stayed firm. "w-What?"

"Did John mention anything that could've set off Adrien?" The Markswoman asked, leaning in closer. "Any reason why he'd suddenly decide to kill someone?"

Elle was silent, thinking over that question. "... n-No, actually," Elle explained, "h-he was still confused about that at the time, not that we had time to think on it much. But even now, I can't think of anything _either_ of us did that would make Adrian attack John like that."

"I think there's a reason for that." Clarisse responded quietly, a hand on her chin.

"What?"

The Markswoman shook her head. "I don't want to say anything yet, on the off-chance I actually end up being wrong on this." She nodded in the direction of the door. "C'mon, let's go to dinner. i-If you're hungry, that is."

"... s-Sure. I guess I could eat."

They made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

**8:32 P.M. ****Day Ten**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

The full staff - sans the uninvited Sebastian or the still-on-duty and _heavily_ caffeine-laden Kinsei - convened in the Laboratory that night.

"So, a full ten days in and we only _now_ give these people a motive." The Executioner commented, arm around Kenzie's waist. "_I_ feel kinda jealous."

"This group has had elements who didn't require any motives to act, or provided their own motives, in a fashion. Our influence only _now_ became required." Jibo explained to the younger staffer.

"Well, is there anything of importance that we should be informed of before proceeding?" Saino asked.

"Nothing more for this current motive, no. The next motive is already in development, so-" Jibo was cut off as he broke out into a coughing fit.

"Sir ..." Syd spoke up, concerned.

"It's fine, it's fine." The Biologist reassured him, recovering. He looked to the Homunculus. "Kuuma, you'll find a shaking cage in the dungeons in the cell near our 'guest'. Please bring that into the prep area for the executions."

"**Sure thing, Sir.**" Answered dutifully the dual-colored boy. He turned for the door.

"And one more thing, Kuuma, this is important." Jibo called out, causing the homunculus to turn back. "Do _not_, under _any_ circumstances, allow the cage to be opened at _any_ point. Understood?"

"**r-Right. Got it.**" Nodding, the assistant left.

"The rest of you, remain in your current stations. Anything else will be explained when the time comes. Good night." The Biologist dismissed.

Everyone turned in after that. Jibo stayed up working on his projects.

* * *

**11:47 P.M. Day Ten**

**Second Floor**

**Trophy Room**

The room was still.

The stuffed bodies of dead Ultimates stared ahead, unseeing.

The sarcophagus stood.

The dolls sat together silently.

The fire was crackling.

The golden spear was missing.

The night continued on.

* * *

**[11 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact: originally, Victoria _was_ going to have scars on her face that she covered with make-up, but the set-up of the introduction didn't allow for that. Anyways, find out what the motive does to the cast next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20: Lacerations Part 1

**Chapter 20: Lacerations Part 1**

**9:00 A.M. Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Art Gallery**

Shiro had made his way over to the Art Gallery, hoping to have a 'moment' with Mackenzie.

They would've gotten to that by now, if not for the individual who had suddenly decided to actually _have_ that offered tour of the Gallery.

"I _must_ say, it's impressive that you managed to make so many paintings in so little time." Teresa complimented, hugging the Curator to her oversized chest as they walked through the expansive room.

"w-Well, it _is_ my talent, after all." Kenzie responded, a slightly strained smile on her face as she struggled in the other girl's grasp.

"You really have to tell me about it all later, it's just _so_ fascinating." The Sphinx seemed to intentionally avoid looking in the direction of the increasingly annoyed Executioner.

"So, don't you have any other friends to interact with?" said Executioner questioned. "I actually need 'Miss Alaestar' for important staff business."

"Oh, _so_ sorry, I just need her for a moment longer." The taller girl insisted, holding the Painter even tighter to her. "We haven't even _finished_ the full tour yet."

Shiro _barely_ suppressed a frustrated growl.

"Though," The Mediterranean girl continued, looking in Shiro's direction, "if you don't mind my asking, how did you two come to meet?"

If the question surprised the crossdresser, he didn't show it, merely shrugging. "Not much to tell, actually. We met early in the last game, she was the first to work out what's under this dress, things escalated from there."

"Oh, the sole survivors of a tragic event, how _romantic_." The Sphinx commented cheerfully.

"i-it wasn't just us." Mackenzie muttered quietly, eyes downcast.

It was at this moment, however, that Sebastian entered the room, making his usual rounds. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, looking over the current occupants (and the Painter's face in particular).

"Oh, I'm just enjoying Miss Alaestar's _lovely_ artwork." Teresa insisted, still looking as though she hoped to smother Mackenzie with her assets (she _probably_ wasn't actively trying that - there were witnesses and the staff was off-limits, after all).

"She's loitering." Shiro deadpanned, looking over at Sebastian. "She's also distracting Mackenzie from her official duties as a staff member, which will probably just tick off Doctor Momota if he hears of it."

"Indeed." The Butler looked over at the Sphinx. "Well, Ms. Enchino, in the interest of keeping anyone from shirking their duties, I'd ask that you come with me."

Teresa scoffed. "We _both_ know that these two probably just want a moment 'alone' together. Your just making more work for yourself and your sterilizing products later."

Suppressing a slight grimace, Sebastian responded. "Regardless, I'd still ask that you vacate the room for the time being."

"Even _knowing_ what they're planning to do in here?"

"I have long given up on trying to dissuade them from such matters." The Butler deadpanned. "Now, if you don't mind?"

"Ugh, _fine_." _Finally_, the Sphinx left the room, the Butler trailing after her. Leaving the young couple, at last, alone together.

Mackenzie walked up to Shiro. "And just who're you calling 'Miss Alaestar', _Miss_ Hayashi?" The Curator asked, mock annoyed at her boyfriend.

"Oh, like you have a problem with it." He pulled her in for a kiss.

The Gallery closed for roughly an hour.

* * *

**10:32 A.M. Day Eleven**

**Outside**

**Courtyard**

Elle was currently sitting on the courtyard fountain's rim, eyes on the ominous forest before her. Part of her was still morbidly interested in exploring out in the unknown reaches, another part of her was worried that was the talk of someone who should be on suicide watch. She wasn't sure if she was overthinking things or not, but she didn't like it either way.

"Well," she heard Alexis saunter over to the fountain behind her, but didn't bother turning around, "I was wondering what you may be doing when you ducked out the front door after breakfast, but I'd assumed you'd have gotten farther than the fountain." She stopped near the Paleontologist, looking down at her. "You don't seem unfit, so clearly you weren't tired by the vast distance." She chuckled. "Heh, but I suppose we are all aware of your _stamina_."

"What do you want?" Elle demanded, getting tired of the running commentary.

"Like I said, I was curious about your actions." The Brazilian confessed, sitting down next to the American.

"Oh what, worried the escaped accomplice will try something if it means getting off scot free?" Elle groused, glaring at the tree line.

"Oh no, not at all. It's not like I actually _cared_ about that whole business." Alexis insisted, crossing her legs at the knee.

The Paleontologist side-eyed the other girl, incredulous at the seeming dismissiveness over 'that whole business'. "And yet I could hear some of what _you_ were pulling with Adrien the night before he died. Clearly, we both have _stamina_ to spare."

"... Well," Alexis finally responded flatly, "if you _insist_ on remaining out here, why not keep an eye out for if someone runs into the hedge maze, make yourself _actually_ useful."

_That_ actually prompted a flinch. "How could I pull _that_ off?" Elle questioned. "If someone kills it could be from anywhere."

"All you'd need to do is run in ahead of anyone if Kelley starts screaming. It's hardly rocket science." Uncrossing her legs, The Brazilian stood back up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see if I'm allowed to talk to that Alchemist."

"Huh? Why?"

A shrug. "I'm just curious about the island's history, and he seems willing to share it."

Elle gave her a look.

"What? Do you think I've got someone set to die on a timer?" Alexis queried.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone died like that in a killing game." The Paleontologist remained unmoved.

"Well if I did that, I wouldn't just waste time talking to you. Heck, I could just kill you now and run for the maze, but I'm _not_, now am I?" The Latin-American Mythologist pointed out plainly.

"... What is Kinsei to you?" Elle asked, changing topics. "Is he your _new_ stamina helper?"

"... Well, that's between me and him." Turning on her heel, Alexis stalked off into the maze.

Elle remained where she was.

* * *

**12:17 P.M. Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Shawn's Room**

Shawn was pacing in his room.

Again.

He had nothing else to do.

Not when they were probably plotting his death already.

Why _wouldn't_ they be?

_He_ would, in their place.

... He'd said all this before.

Thought this before, paced here before, all of this.

The motive just reminded him of it.

There was nothing he could do that he hadn't already done.

That was basically the story of his life at this point.

Why was that even surprising?

... It really wasn't, though; was it?

... He had to acknowledge some facts.

He wasn't sick anymore.

He could actually _have_ a full life now.

No hospitals, no drugs, no doctors.

But it didn't matter.

He was trapped on this island.

He was stuck in this killing game, the weakest participant of the lot.

And just like it had been his whole, wretched life ...

He was _still_ just waiting to die.

* * *

**2:02 P.M. Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**West Hallway**

Clarisse was currently prodding away at the door to the 'Despair Chamber', feeling around the edges and creases for anything worth finding.

"Hel'o." An Irish-tinged voice called out. Turning slightly, the New Yorker saw Kelley approaching. "What're y'doin'?"

"Conducting a private investigation." Clarisse explained, going back to her prodding. "I'm convinced that there's _something_ worth finding around here." Giving the door a slight kick, she looked back at the green haired girl. "So why are _you_ up here?"

The Banshee shrugged, arms crossed behind her back. "Jus' checkin' on e'eryon'. Figgerd it woul' help, us keep'n' an eye on each ot'er, wha' wit' this motive in place."

"Good point, I guess." Clarisse admitted. She jerked her head at the door. "C'mon, help me prod at this door. This might be a two woman job."

"**I wouldn't bother if I were you.**" A voice called out from down the hall (causing Kelley to jump slightly). Kuuma approached them, smirking. "**In fact, I'm _quite_ certain I've already discussed this matter with _you_, platinum-blondy.**"

"What do you want?" Clarisse demanded, backing away from the door.

"**Well, for starters, you all to die horribly and in despair.**" The homunculus explained plainly. "**Aside from that, you backing away from the Despair Chamber's door will be nice.**"

"w-Wha's th' problem?" Kelley asked, moving next to Clarisse (and _away_ from Kuuma).

"Don't bother, we've covered this song and dance already." Clarisse waved off. "He doesn't _want_ this door to be locked, but he'll follow orders to keep it shut and stay quiet about it. And I'm guessing he _still_ doesn't have the key on him."

"**Wow. You _aren't_ an idiotic forgetful blonde after all. Congrats, I'd wondered.**" The Ultimate Homunculus snarked, looking like he was actually impressed.

"Oh, insults to blondes aside, does it _look_ like _this_ hair can count as _that_ type of blonde?" Clarisse complained, jabbing a finger at her platinum locks. "I should think not."

Kelley thought that _still_ seemed insulting against 'those types of blondes', but opted to stay silent.

"**Eh. Semantics.**" The dual-toned boy waved off. "**Point still stands; no messing with the fancy metal door, alright?**"

Clarisse huffed, moving herself and the Banshee to the other side of the hallway. "Fine. I'll admit, I probably wasn't going to get anything from this anyway, but _still_." She looked away, arms crossed.

"**Good.**" The Homunculus nodded. He walked off, calling back, "**Feel free to have a brutal fight to the death in the ballroom or whatever, but otherwise, _adieu_.**"

After that somewhat awkward farewell, Kelley looked over at Clarisse. "Shoul' we head downstairs?" The green-haired girl asked hesitantly. "Mee' up wit' th'others?"

Clarisse sighed. "Yeah, sure. You think there are any apples in the kitchen?"

"Eh. Prob'bly." At that they made their way back downstairs.

* * *

**3:42 P.M. Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Billiards Room**

Eric and Gary had met up in the Common Hall, and, realizing that they hadn't gotten to hang out much together before now, decided to play a round of pool in the Billiards Room. It was going about as well as most games of pool had gone in the mansion up until now.

"Aaaand, that's a strike." Eric declared, sending three balls into the holes.

"Still not sure that can work, but fine." Gary acquiesced, lining his own shot up.

"Do you think _anyone_ in this building actually knows how to play billiards?" The Cryptozoologist questioned.

"I've been told it's not that hard, but," the Egyptologist shrugged, sending another ball down the holes, "I never really got into it, I'll admit."

"Yeah that's fair."

There was a moment of quiet as they focused on knocking billiard balls into each other.

"So, how are things with Victoria?" The American asked conversationally.

A lightly visible blush made its way to Gary's face. "Uh, t-they're okay."

"Oh?" And now Eric was starting to smirk. "Have you kissed yet?"

"... what of it?" The Egyptologist muttered.

The Cryptozoologist laughed in surprise. "Hah, _wow_ you actually got that far, huh? Congrats."

Gary glared. "Well, how are things with _you_ and Sabishī?"

A _very_ visible blush suddenly ended up on Eric's face. "w-What on Earth d-do you mean?"

"Like we all _haven't_ seen how you look at her? She's the only person here you look at _that_ way, so..."

"n-No, that's not it." Now _he_ was the nervous one. "w-We're just friends. w-We haven't even _talked_ about anything like that yet."

"Going slow, huh?"

"Shuddup."

_Clack_

Eric sent the last ball down a hole.

"And that's my win." The Cryptozoologist announced proudly.

"So it seems." Gary admitted. He set his pool cue down and made for the door. "Well, I think that's it for me. See ya man." Giving a wave behind him, the Egyptologist left the room.

* * *

**7:00 P.M. ****Day Eleven**

**Second Floor**

**Study**

It was after dinner, and Clarisse had convinced Sabishī to help her go through the files in the Study in earnest. The hope was that the Staff might have files amongst the rest, information that could be used. Despite the lateness of the hour, Brooke and Victoria had decided to help them in the matter before heading to their rooms.

So far, it had been _less_ than successful, all things considered.

"I swear, Shawn's file _should_ be in this one." Clarisse insisted, thumbing through one of the books.

"What if that's not his real name, or he's using his middle middle name or something?" Sabishī suggested, looking over her own file (_yeesh_, some of these were uncomfortably thorough; _she_ didn't even remember the names of all the graveyards she'd hid in over the last four years).

"Doesn't _seem_ like it, but whatever." Brooke muttered, checking over Adrien's page. Honestly, she felt kinda bad for him after reading this; another Tragedy-orphan that was stuck living in a French orphanage after his hometown was napalmed. She suddenly regretted not getting to know him better before everything went down.

"Well, I found something about a 'Seishin Bondye', Ultimate Voodoo Practitioner." Victoria commented, looking over the file in her lap. "Apparently, he was in the same class as Jibo Momota himself. It seems that when Mr. Bondye came down with some undefined illness, Jibo brought him to this island for treatment."

"So, what? The Mastermind actually did something _good_ at one point in his life?" Brooke asked, looking away from her now-closed book.

"Doesn't look like it, actually." Victoria explained, closing her own book. "The file seems unfinished, no word on if Seishin lived, died, or worse. Just that Momota made some, quote, 'groundbreaking discoveries' by studying his fellow graduate."

"Well that's sounds interesting and all, but has anyone found anything on the actual current staff yet?" Clarisse demanded, looking around at everyone. Looking at each other, everyone shook their heads. The Markswoman rubbed her hand over her forehead. "Right, great." She huffed. "O-kay, let's leave the current books on the table, pull some new ones, and try our luck then, alright?"

"Right, fair enough." Victoria agreed, the rest nodding. Standing, everyone moved to grab another book.

... when suddenly, a piercing _shriek_ tore through the house.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Everyone who heard it instantly fell to their knees, clutching their ears from the sheer _pain_ the call carried.

Eventually, the sound faded, and everyone's ears were no longer at risk of bleeding. However, they all knew, _knew_, in a way they could not explain, exactly what that sound meant.

Something had happened to Kelley.

* * *

**7:09 P.M. Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**Conservatory**

The Ultimate Banshee was slumped against a (thankfully normal) tree, bleeding profusely from a large stab wound to the gut (courtesy of the similarly large golden spear laying a few feet away) and what appeared to be claw marks across her upper chest. Flecks of red marred the green of her brooch, and her white clothes were stained in blood around her injuries, the stains only growing by the second. However, even now she was still alive, if only just _barely_.

Which was a problem considering a spiked vine was slowly crawling her way.

Kelley could do nothing but stare at the approaching plant out of the corner of her eye, her already significant fear only growing as she realized a more painful death was upon her.

Slowly, the vine slithered closer, planting its thorns into the ground to push itself along, before rising up like a snake about to strike-

**THUNK**

-only to _be_ struck as thin blades suddenly impaled themselves into the vine.

"Get her out of here, quick!" Brooke yelled, rushing over to the Banshee with Sabishī and Victoria. While the three struggled to carefully lift the girl, Clarisse was flinging knives at the vine. The plant writhed, as though in pain, before collapsing to the ground, partly severed by the blades.

Clarisse slammed a heel into the 'head' of the writhing vine, ending its movements. Quickly gathering up her weapons, she followed the others out of the room.

Everyone carefully set Kelley down in the hallway, trying not to jostle her. While Sabishī looked the girl over, inspecting her injuries, Victoria pressed her hands to the stomach wound, prompting a pained groan from the Banshee.

"Hold on there Kels, everything will be alright." Brooke reassured the green-haired girl. She looked over at Victoria. "Could you not press so hard?"

"w-We need to keep p-pressure on the wound, h-hold off the bleeding." The British-Egyptian insisted, trying to remain calm. It was barely working. "i-If we can hold the worst off-"

"I...I don't think there's anything we can do." Sabishī spoke up. "s-She's losing too much blood." She looked at the others, starting to tear up. "s-She's dying."

"_Bullshit_, there's gotta be something we can do!" Brooke yelled out.

"Brooke, yelling won't help." Victoria insisted, still trying to maintain pressure as her gloves and sleeves became stained.

"I can go get Syd, make him do something." Clarisse offered, taking a step in the direction of the infirmary.

"His office is on the other side of the floor, I'm not sure you can get there and back in time, even if he _does_ cooperate." Sabishī countered.

"Well what do you suggest we _do_ then, huh?!" Brooke complained (not noticing Kelley flinch slightly under her angry tone).

After a pause, Victoria moved her hands from Kelley's stomach and leaned past Brooke. She gently placed a bloodied hand on the Banshee's shoulder.

"Kelley." She asked. "Can, can you tell us who did this, who attacked you?"

They were all quiet.

"... t-t-Teresa," Kelley spoke up, weakly, coughing slightly. "I-it was Teresa."

A cold feeling settled over the girls. To actually _hear_ someone be confirmed as an attacker, from the victim herself ...

"... She's _not_ getting away with this." Brooke insisted, glaring at nothing before looking down at her dying friend with a determined expression. "We'll stop her before she can escape."

"g-Good t'know." Kelley coughed, blood and tears starting to mix. A grimace made its way to her face as the pain continued to ravage her body.

Even in a killing game, she hadn't actually thought much on the idea of really dying. Now, here she was, bleeding out on some foreign island, away from her remaining family, her mother and her oldest friend's sisters probably worried over not knowing what had become of them. She didn't want to die so far away from her dearest loved ones. She ...

"If were going after Teresa," Clarisse spoke up, "we need to move now t-"

"c-Can ya all s-stay here a minute, please?" Kelley asked quietly. They all still heard her. "I - I don' wanna die alone." She admitted.

"You're not alone." Brooke reassured. Reaching down, she grabbed Kelley's hand, clutching it tightly in her own. "You are _not_ alone, Kelley Devlyn." She whispered.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kelley looked over the group, breathing still erratic. "y-You all are some o'the best friends I e'er had. I-I love ya all, s-so much." The Irish girl shared, a pained smile making its way onto her face.

Brooke returned a forced smile of her own, tears starting to fall. "s-Same to you, Kels. We all love you too." Bending down, she placed a kiss on her friend's forehead.

Her breathing becoming weaker, more ragged, Kelley stared up at the ceiling, feeling herself grow colder.

_... I love ya, Ma ... see ya soon, Da ..._

Her face relaxed. Her hand went limp in Brooke's. The life left her eyes.

Kelley Devlyn, The Ultimate Banshee, was dead.

The silence of the moment as they realized this fact was deafening.

"... So, now what?" Clarisse asked Victoria, who remained silent.

"… Now," Brooke said coldly, standing up, "we find that sphinx bitch, tear off her wings, break her kneecaps, and after she's found guilty of- this, we convince the staff to let _us_ perform the execution."

Victoria looked conflicted at her friend's words. "w-We both know that won't do anything to make this right."

Brooke was silent for a moment, backing away from Kelley's body. "I know. But still … it might make _me_ feel just a little better." She looked at Sabishī.

"I-I'll stay here. Someone should k-keep an eye on her." The Undertaker stated. Clarisse nodded in agreement to that.

Brooke nodded as well. "Good. Do that." She turned around and made her way down the hall.

Victoria stood and followed after her. "w-Wait, Brooke. I know how you feel, but we have to -"

"Just follow me anyways." Brooke interrupted, not breaking her stride as they moved further down the hall, away from Kelley's body.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to risk getting _more_ blood on Kelley."

"Wh-"

7:15 pm hit.

And the _pain_ mixed with **rage**.

Dropping to her knees, Brooke felt the change coming, the agony that already began to rip through her body like a collection of white-hot swords. She didn't care. If anything, she _welcomed_ it tonight. Claws and inhuman strength were _precisely_ what she desired right now.

She growled through the pain, feeling spiked teeth _wrench_ themselves out of her gums and line her expanding mouth. She clawed at her face (before _and_ after the literal claws came out), desperate to get the mess over with so she could get back to her mission. Skin gave way as scales took its place. Gills pulled themselves free and filaments sprouted at the ends of her limbs. Through it all, she let out roar after furious, guttural, inhuman **_roar_**.

Finally, the painful tedium ended.

Digging her claws into the wall, she dragged herself to her feet, murderous desire keeping her moving forward. Looking back, she saw Victoria staggering to her feet as well, the blood from earlier soaking into her bandages. Seemed fitting.

"Did-" taking a stabilizing breath, Brooke looked further back to the others, "did any blood spray on-"

"No, you and Victoria were both far enough away from her." Clarisse reassured, having remained where she was (hands not leaving her blade-handles).

Brooke sighed in relief, looking down at the ground. "Good, good." Looking back up, she exchanged a glance with Victoria. The Mummy's glowing eyes still seemed apprehensive, as though she actually had a problem with hunting down and lynching a piece of mutated trash.

Brooke still didn't care.

The cold rage settling back into place. "Now," she growled out, "let's go gut a bitch."

She stalked down the hall, murder in her eyes.

* * *

**[10 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: RIP Irish cinnamon roll. She really grew on me, surprisingly (and I _may_ have had too much fun on that accent).**

**Also, if anyone _tinks_ that just because the culprit got named that things will be resolved in the next chapter ...**

**don't.**


	22. Chapter 21: Lacerations Part 2

**Chapter 21: Lacerations Part 2**

**Flashback**

_Kelley was well aware of Clarisse's plans to investigate the files in the Study, and was on her way from the Library to help out. However, she ran into __Teresa loitering in the Common Hall._

_"Ah, Kelley!" The Sphinx called out, a smile on her face. "Good, come here, follow me!"_

_"w-Wha'?" The Banshee responded, caught off-guard by the other girl's openness._

_"Victoria wants everyone to meet up in the Conservatory, and quickly." Teresa explained, moving closer. "Apparently, she got through Alexis's ego long enough to work out an escape plan with her."_

_"Wai', really?!" __Kelley exclaimed, surprised.__ "Why w'sn't this mention'd earlier, we jus' left fr'm dinner half'n hour ago!"_

_"Apparently they couldn't risk any of the staff noticing anything when we were eating, plus they only finalized everything afterwards." The older girl clarified. "They're heading upstairs to find anyone else they can, while **I** get anyone that was already on this floor." She started down the hall, waving for the Irish girl to follow her. "C'mon, they'll all be there soon, we can't waste any time."_

_Not having many other options, and wanting to believe the Greco-Egyptian was telling the truth, Kelley followed her. Quickly, __they made their way into the Conservatory._

_"s-So, why meet in 'ere?" Kelley asked, glancing around nervously. "Aren't th'plants liable t' eat us?"_

_"It's fine." Teresa waved her off. "As long as we stay away from them, they won't attack. Besides, only some of the plants in here are even alive." She walked over to the side of the room that provided a view of the forest outside. "Now, we just wait for everyone else, and we can leave by tonight."_

_"Uh, t-that sounds good, yeah." Kelley nodded in agreement, still keeping an eye on the foliage around them. She almost felt like she could feel something in the room with them, but-_

_"Kelley." Teresa spoke up, sounding oddly subdued. Turning around, Kelley saw she was still staring out the window walls, wings draped around her shoulders like a feathered cape. "Did... did you ever consider, I don't know, actually taking that cursed motive, trying to escape like that?"_

_"wh- NO! Obvio'sly not!" Kelley shouted, shocked and horrified at the very suggestion._

_"Really?" Teresa asked skeptically, looking over her shoulder at the younger girl. "A free trip off the island, a chance at getting your talent removed, no risk of your friends getting killed in turn. All for the price of, say, setting the asshole scarecrow on fire and booking it for the hedge maze before you have to start screaming." She raised an eyebrow. "That's not even a little appealing to you?"_

_"**NO**, actu'lly!" Kelley insisted, disgust and anger at the idea also cropping up. "I don' care if i' woul' ben'fit me, I don' care if i' wouldn' direc'ly hurt m'friends, I refuse t'murder anyone_ _here__, ev'n som'one as unlik'ble as Shawn!" She felt her fists clenching as she glared at the other girl. __"No'on' shoul' hav' t'suf'r in a damn Killin' Game, alrigh'!"_

_Teresa was silent as she processed this, looking over the Irish girl with some surprise. Then, she chuckled. "Well, even as nice as you seem, I wasn't expecting such ferocious refusal to compromise your morals. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous of your resolve."_

_"Well, happy t' s'rpise ya, then." Huffing and trying to calm herself down (honestly, she'd surprised herself at how intense she'd been), Kelley turned back to the door. What was taking everyone else so long to get here?_

_"Oh, one more thing, Kelley." The Sphinx spoke up._

_Rolling her eyes a bit, the Ultimate Banshee turned around again. "Wha-"_

**_SLASH_**

_Claws suddenly raked across her chest, just above the breasts and below the neck._

_She was too shocked to even scream, watching the blood flow out across her clothes._

**_SLTHUNK_**

_A spear rammed into her gut. Stumbling back, she fell back against a tree, blood starting to stain her dress around the golden blade._

_"I don't have your morals." The Sphinx explained, a cruel smirk across her face._

_Kelley was already starting to feel light-headed. Looking past the killer in front of her, she was vaguely aware of a pale ghostly outline looking at her from the trees near the windows. A young soul, younger than her, snuffed out brutally and cruelly, yet still full of goodness. It wanted to help her, protect a fellow Irish girl from sharing a similar vicious fate, but it seemed constrained somehow(_why_ did she know all of that?)._

_"Nothing personal, deary." Teresa stated casually, roughly yanking the spear out of Kelley's stomach, releasing a fresh wave of blood. "But if anyone else died you'd just let off a scream and send everyone running." Smiling, Teresa hefted the spear up, aiming it at Kelley's head. "And I couldn't have that."_

_The spear pulled back._

_The world around her grayed out._

_Kelley opened her mouth_

_and _SCREAMED_._

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****A****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Dropping the spear, the Sphinx staggered back, clutching her ears as the wall of shear NOISE crashed into her at terminal velocity. How could one slip of a girl be so **loud**? This seemed louder than usual, even._

_Damn it, if she'd just aimed a little better, she'd've probably muted the Banshee entirely. Clearly, hoping the shock from her injuries would silence her was too much to ask for._

_Never mind, fuck it. She didn't have time to bother with semantics._

_She haphazardly made her way to the door. She didn't spare a glance back at the screeching banshee._

_She was as good as dead already._

_And Teresa was going to capitalize on that._

_Making for the back door of the mansion (less likely to run into anyone that way), she made her way to the hedge maze._

* * *

**7:17 P.M. Day Eleven**

Brooke marched down the hall to the front door, Victoria trailing behind her. With an angry kick, Brooke knocked open the door, and stormed across the empty courtyard to the Hedge Maze.

Alexis was already standing in the maze's entrance when they arrived, turning to the sound of angered footsteps. "What's happened?" She asked, somewhat neutrally.

"Have you seen Teresa? She just murdered Kelley." Brooke growled out bluntly.

A _genuine_ look of surprise crossed the Brazilian's face, as she stepped back. "n-No, I haven't seen anyone," she pointed down the corridor, "I was just heading into the maze to see if I could head off whoever provoked that scream."

"Rrrr. C'mon," Brooke stalked by and continued into the maze, "there's someone who needs her wings plucked." Victoria following after her, seeming unsure of what to do with her bloodied hands at the moment.

Alexis turned around and followed the transformed girls. "Well, _this_ I'd like to see."

The three moved through the pathways, passed the hedges and the small creatures skittering nearby (were _those_ the gremlins they'd all been told about?). They ignored anything of their immediate surroundings, however. All thoughts were on finding the Sphinx.

Brooke wouldn't accept it. Kelley was the nicest girl on this cursed island, for her to be murdered like this, so one bitch could just run off and leave the rest to suffer... Brooke would take nothing less than Teresa's death.

Victoria was still unsure of what was happening. She wanted to catch Teresa, no complaints there, but Brooke seemed set on outright murdering the Sphinx herself, and damn the consequences. _That_ didn't sit well at all. And why did all that blood have to soak into her bandages like that?!

Anything Alexis was feeling, she kept to herself. She just followed the other two, a hand on her knife's hilt.

Eventually, the trio reached the room full of hedge creatures.

... Brooke _really_ wasn't expecting the sight before them.

Teresa Enchino lay on the ground, several gaping injuries upon her body.

Her head lay several feet away from the body, hair splayed wildly and eyes lifeless. A bloody scythe lay nearby.

The Ultimate Sphinx was quite dead. And it appeared to have been a rather recent killing.

"w-What th-?" The Floridian stuttered, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

Alexis went wide-eyed for a moment, before shaking her head to clear it. "We have to keep moving." She strode forward, pulling the stunned Floridian along. "Whoever did this might try to escape themselves."

"uh, r-Right." Victoria mumbled, following after them.

Continuing ahead (as quickly as they found capable), the women reached the maze's center.

Everything seemed undisturbed. The crystal was still in its spot on the pillar. And only one person was in the room.

Kinsei Momota was leaning next to the pillar, staff cradled in his arms and an air of smugness surrounding him. "Evening ladies." He greeted, waving at them. "Here hoping for a free ride off the island? It won't be cheap, and some of you might be better coming in the morning."

Kinsei's annoying presence - and vague innuendo - seemed to snap Brooke back to attention. "Shove it. Did anyone use that crystal?" She demanded, in no mood for games.

"Nope. You're the first people to show up." The Alchemist informed them. He plucked the crystal off the pillar and looked it over. "And _this_ motive is officially off the table effective immediately, by virtue of the only viable recipient dying before receiving it. _Next_, comes the trial."

"Really? Whoever killed that Sphinx didn't show up?" Brooke asked, somewhat dryly (or maybe that was the regular growl of the form she was in).

He scoffed. "Even if they did, it wouldn't help. The crystal was a first come, first serve deal, remember? Once someone killed, only _that_ person could use the crystal. That right isn't inheritable by killing its owner." He explained.

Alexis didn't seem to care. "Right, well where did the new killer run off to?"

"I'm afraid that's up to you and other test subjects to figure out." Kinsei shrugged off. "I _can_ help in one manner, though." He added with a smirk. Walking forward, he thrust the crystal out before them all. "Off we go!"

Suddenly, the crystal began glowing a bright purple, and-

_FLASH_

-the four of them were teleported back to the maze entrance.

As they arrived (and wasn't _that_ an odd experience for those who weren't used to it), they found Eric approaching the maze from the mansion, while Elle was running up from the front gate. Understandably, they seemed a bit surprised to see several people suddenly appear in front of them.

"wh-What happened?!" The Cryptozoologist questioned, coming to a stop in front of the teleported group.

"In brief, Kelley was murdered, and now the murderer has been killed as well." Alexis explained succinctly, looking over the new arrivals. "And where were you two in all this?"

Eric looked shocked and horrified at what he'd been told, but kept calm enough to respond. "i-I heard Kelley scream and came here, tried to find whoever was trying to escape into the maze. I was using the bathroom when the scream hit, getting ready to do anything took awhile." He explained, running a hand through his hair (and looking slightly uncomfortable at admitting that last part).

Elle (looking surprised and nervous as well) added her two cents, stepping away slightly from Eric while adjusting her hat. "i-I'd been out near the forest, looking for anything that might, um, resemble my field of work. I must've gone deeper than I thought, I only just got in sight of the mansion." She looked stricken. "So, they're really two deaths, even Kelley?"

"Afraid so." Victoria responded, sounding downtrodden (understandably).

The Alchemist was rather disinterested in all this. "Mm, yeah, intriguing and all that. _Well_, I'll leave the rest to you, toodles!" With that, Kinsei turned and ran off into the mansion.

"Of course he just _had_ to drop us at the _start_ of the maze, not where the body already was." Brooke grumbled as she watched him go.

As he left, Syd appeared from the mansion and approached the hedge maze, medical bag in hand. Gary was following behind him, looking worried.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked him.

"Same as always, I'm here to do my job, go over the body and put together the case file for the deceased." The Surgeon bluntly informed them. "I already finished with the Banshee, which leaves -"

"Yes yes, quite right." Alexis interrupted, stepping away from the rest of the group. "I think I'll go check on the Undertaker. Is Clarisse still with her?" Alexis asked Brooke.

"Yeah, send her over if you can." the amphibious girl responded. "She could help here."

"I think I'll stay out here." Gary stated, wringing his hands. "I wouldn't be of much help with this."

"Probably for the best. Too many bakers, and all that." Victoria agreed, hands behind her back.

"I think I'll stay too." Elle added, hugging herself. "We can fill Shawn in whenever he shows up."

"I'll just, try and organize alibis while you work." Eric shared, prompting an agreeing nod from Brooke.

"Well, let's do this then." Victoria stated, turning back to the maze and clapping her bandage-wrapped hands. It was a half-hearted thing this time.

They all split up.

* * *

**7:26 P.M. Day Eleven**

**Outside**

**Hedge Maze**

The duo stood before the Sphinx's dead body, silently. Syd had done his work quickly and left the maze, leaving the rest to the two of them.

"Well, let's see what we can see." Victoria stated without much delay, crouching down next to the body.

"Seems pretty straight-forward to me." Brooke commented unsympathetically as she circled around the corpse. "There was a fight, the Sphinx was cut several times, then decapitated." She looked around the ground. "I'm not seeing any distinct footprints around here. Not even sure the ground's soft enough for that in this area." Sh sniffed the air, glancing around. "I'm not sure I _smell_ anything out of place, but I haven't exactly cultivated my senses like this."

Victoria looked closely at the injuries across the Sphinx's body, trying to determine how fresh they were. "... I'm not the expert at these things, but I think the death was fairly recent."

"Yeah, I think that part's kinda obvious." The currently-amphibian woman pointed out.

"No, I mean, like, she had _just_ been killed by the time we got here." The other girl clarified. "Like, a minute before, give or take. I think."

"Ok, so _where_ did the killer go?" The Floridian asked, looking around. "We didn't pass anyone on the way here, the tunnel between the entrance and this room is pretty linear, and I'm _pretty sure_ none of us can climb these walls."

The Mummy girl was silent for a moment, thinking over the details. "My question is: what was Alexis doing already here?" Victoria questioned. "In fact, didn't it look like she was walking _out_ of the maze?"

"Well, I _was_ walking pretty loudly on the Courtyard's stone floor." Brooke admitted, looking down at her large webbed feet. "She probably just turned around to see who was coming her way."

"Hmm." Victoria didn't seem convinced. "Regardless," she stood back up, "I think I'll be keeping my eye on the Brazilian for now."

Normally, Brooke would agree with that assessment (_she_ wasn't a fan of the Brazilian mythologist or her off-scent, by any means), but...

... She'd seen the look on Alexis's face. The surprise about Kelley's death. Knowing Teresa, she would've probably mentioned what she'd done if she'd gotten found by anyone, or if the killer had been turned away from the center, what Teresa had done would've almost certainly been told to them by Kinsei. But Alexis was getting the news for the first time in that moment, Brooke was almost certain of it.

As for the rest, well, she just wasn't sure about any of that.

Finally, Clarisse decided to show up. "What do we have so far?" She asked without preamble.

"Well, we won't be matching anyones shoes to the scene, and I'm guessing that the scythe-wielder didn't get blood on them." Brooke summarized, running a hand over her scaly head.

"How do you figure?" Clarisse questioned.

"Besides Shawn, we've seen everyone that wasn't with Kelley. No one has any blood on them, and I'm pretty certain there wasn't enough time to change any clothes." Brooke explained.

"Even Alexis's tank top?" Victoria asked skeptically, unwilling to let a possible lead go.

"Even _that_ red wouldn't cover blood." Brooke argued.

"Hmm."

"I guess they _could_ avoid getting blood on themselves," Clarisse admitted, "but that obviously doesn't help much."

"I _realize_ that." The Floridian said, somewhat crossly. She sighed/growled. "Let's just, keep at this. We still have some time, let's make the most of it."

The girls continued looking over everything, trying to make sure they hadn't missed anything important.

Hopefully, they could actually work this mess out in the trial. They _had_ to.

* * *

**7:34 P.M. Day Eleven**

**First Floor**

**West Hallway**

Sabishī quietly tidied up Kelley's body. Smoothing out the dress, straightening her legs, folding her ams over her chest. Alexis - having come and swapped positions with Clarisse - leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on the situation. The Surgeon had already come by to examine the body beforehand, then left for the unexpected second corpse. The Undertaker definitely hadn't expected that, but for now she was focusing her attentions on her departed friend.

"At least you don't need to keep screaming anymore." Sabishī commented softly, brushing a loose strand of green hair into place.

Moving away from the wall, Alexis quietly kneeled down next to Kelley's body. She looked legitimately saddened for once. She ran a hand over the Banshee's hair, before gently closing the girl's eyes.

"_Descanse em paz, pequenino._"

There weren't many times anyone in the mansion could say they'd heard honest emotion in the Brazilian's voice. This was one of those times.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised you seem so affected by this." Sabishī confessed, looking over at the Latin-American Mythologist.

Alexis looked over at the Undertaker, an odd look in her eyes. "I'll admit my past isn't exactly clean. I've done what I needed to in order to survive ... sometimes, perhaps, things I _didn't_ need to do. But, at the end of the day, I'd like to think I'm still a good person." She looked back at Kelley. "And I _know_ she was."

"... Yeah." Sabishī looked down again. "We should've brought her to the study with us when we started searching. _I_ should've thought of that when Clarisse got me. I-"

"Stop right there." Alexis interrupted sternly. "Don't blame yourself for anything, especially not this. I've heard you've got a habit of doing that."

"I ... I'm trying not to, but every time someone here dies, I just ... I feel like I could've done _something_ to prevent it, I _should've_ done something more. I just-"

"Well, _I'm_ quite certain you couldn't, so stop worrying about it." Alexis bluntly responded. She stood back up, moving to the wall. "If you do, then you'd never get anything done, _sim_?"

"r-Right."

"And, if it helps," the Brazilian added, "think of it this way. Do you honest think Kelley would blame you for any of this?"

"... No."

"Well alright then." Crossing her arms and propping a foot up of the wall, Alexis went silent, seeming to have finished saying her piece.

Mackenzie showed up, sketchpad in hand. She looked down at Kelley's body with disappointment and slight disgust. "Ugh, did you _have_ to move her from where she was? I prefer these things to be authentic."

"We weren't going to just _leave her_ in there, she was still alive when we found her!" Sabishī argued, rapidly becoming angry at the Painter's lack of empathy. "How can you just be so, _heartless_ over people's deaths! I heard you even helped her with something earlier, did that just not mean anything to you?! Don't you even _care_?!"

"Of _course_ I care!" The Painter insisted, looking angry herself. "I just want to capture the honest truth of a person's final moments, no matter how upsetting the image is. Would you rather I lie, bury away the truth of their death until it's lost to time, until those that died are completely forgotten with not even anyone left alive to speak of them?!"

Sabishī was silent, though her glare lessened somewhat. "I'm not against them being remembered. But I think that, since she died out here so recently, Kelley would prefer if _this_," she gestured at the Banshee's more 'dignified' presentation, "be how she's 'remembered'. Don't you think that what _she_ would've wanted might matter?"

"..." Looking away, Mackenzie huffed. "_Fine_. I'll just, cover things as is. I _suppose_ it would be a nice change of pace to my usual work load." She sat down and started sketching.

"Thank you." Sabishī responded, leaning back.

The Alchemist - who had most definitely not been lingering back watching the most recent pieces of conversation - finally approached, eyes on the scene, and especially the Undertaker.

"Shouldn't you be helping investigate?" He asked/demanded.

"s-Someone needed to stay here, with her." Sabishī explained.

"Eh. Whatever. The rest probably have it covered." He turned away, starting to leave.

"I have something I want to ask." The Undertaker spoke up, stopping him.

"Oh? And what might that be?" The Alchemist turned back to her.

"I want you to leave Kelley's body here, untouched." Sabishī asked. Kinsei and Alexis looked surprised (Mackenzie was currently in an artist's fugue, she didn't notice a thing going on around her).

"Why?" The Alchemist asked, curious.

"I ... I want to give one of my friends an actual burial." Sabishī admitted, fighting sudden tears. "I j-just want t-to do that for _one_ of them in this h-horrible game."

"What about Teresa?" Kinsei asked, crossing his arms.

The younger girl looked down at the Banshee's body. "... did she actually kill Kelley?" Sabishī trusted her friend's dying words - she _wanted_ to, at least - but to get confirmation from one of the staff...

"... I probably shouldn't say, but yes, she did." Kinsei admitted.

"Then what about Teresa?" The Undertaker said sharply, a scowl overtaking her features.

The Alchemist smirked. "Good to know."

"The Undertaker _should_ get a chance to use her talent at least once in this game." Alexis commented from her spot against the wall. "_I_ for one would like to be buried peacefully when I pass on, and quickly so the rot doesn't start to ruin my good looks on the mortal coil."

"Hmm. Good point." Kinsei agreed. Rolling his eyes slightly, he turned back to the undertaker. "_Fine_. You'll get your burial."

"... t-Thanks."

"Mmm. Don't go thanking me yet. Who knows how the rest of the night will play out." Turning, he stalked down the hall.

* * *

**7:42 P.M. Day Eleven**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

The group was quiet as they made their way across the graveyard. At the section containing the dead participants, they found Shawn, sitting across from the graves on a headstone.

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Brooke demanded of him.

"I had decided to wander out here for a change of scenery." He explained, crossly. "When I heard the scream, I figured that we'd be having a trial soon. Considering I wouldn't be much help with that, I settled for just waiting here for the rest of you to get it over with and show up." He held up his journal. "Now who bought it, my journal still hasn't updated yet."

"I'll get to it at the trial, alright?!" The Surgeon muttered to himself, sounding annoyed.

"Well, if our current line-up wasn't enough of a hint for you," Alexis commented dryly, waving her arm at the assembled mansion denizens, "Teresa murdered Kelley, and we need to find out who murdered Teresa in turn. Is that succinct enough for you?" Shawn rolled his eyes, saying nothing as he stood up to join the procession.

"Honestly, I'm still annoyed I didn't have time to get to that last body." Mackenzie grumbled, clutching the sketchpad under her arm. Shiro rubbed her back for comfort.

"Don't worry, we'll leave the body as-is for you to sketch after the trial." Kinsei assured her. The Painter seemed to perk up at that.

Finally, they reached the mausoleum.

Sabishī strode forward silently, unlocking the door.

They entered the trial room.

Once again, it was time to begin.

* * *

**[9 participants remain]**

* * *

**A/N: So, who do you think coulda done it? Find out next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22: Lacerations Part 3

**Chapter 22: Lacerations Part 3**

**7:45 P.M. Day Eleven**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

"I'm sure you all have the procedure down by now." Jibo said from his seat. He waved a hand almost dismissively. "Begin."

Everyone in the circle of podiums was silent. Nervous (or apathetic in a few cases) about what was before them. Some honestly weren't sure _who_ could be considered a suspect or not. People that had _seemed_ trustworthy had turned out dangerous or liars over the last two trials. What was to say _now_ was in any way different?

"... Well, if you're all just gonna stand there quietly, I'm _more_ than happy to lecture everyone on the detailed history of alchemy." Kinsei offered, smiling as he looked over the hushed trial room (and ignoring glares sent his way). "Alchemy has its roots as far back as Hellenistic Egypt, though the real starting point would be 1144 A.D. in Europe-"

_SLAM_

Brooke smashed a fist against the podium, denting it. "Can we just _get on_ with this trial already?!" She growled out, annoyed even further by the Alchemist's antics.

"My, such forcefulness. It be attractive in a better-looking body." The Alchemist snarked. He looked over at the Surgeon. "Hey Doctor Goodfeels, did these folks ever get the current case files?"

"Just wrapping up the last pieces of formatting these here," Syd muttered, writing up some finishing touches to his work, "aaand..." he quickly tapped his pen to his journal page. "There! It should be arriving momentarily."

Sure enough, the newest files appeared in blank journal pages for everyone around the trial circle.

**Case File #3**

**Victim Name: Kelley Devlyn**

**"The victim was slashed in the chest by claw-like objects, before being stabbed in the stomach with a pointed weapon."**

**"Cause of death was blood loss, predominantly from the stab wound to the stomach."**

**"The time of death was 7:14 P.M."**

**"The body was discovered at 7:14 P.M."**

**"The killer was Teresa Enchino."**

**Case File #4**

**Victim Name: Teresa Enchino**

**"The victim was struck several times with a large bladed weapon."**

**"Cause of death was a decapitating strike to the neck."**

**"The time of death was roughly 7:16 P.M."**

**"The body was discovered at roughly 7:18 P.M."**

"Well, nice to get confirmation on the Sphinx." Alexis commented, smiling slightly as she looked over the files. "Now no one needs to feel bad that she died so brutally and horrifically."

"Pretty sure that's not how it works." Gary noted, concerned.

"Eh, _I_ can't say I disagree." Brooke shrugged dismissively. Gary looked even _more_ concerned.

"_Well_, let's get to this." Eric decided to get the discussion ball rolling. "What are everyone's alibis?" he asked.

"Weren't _you_ going to check those?" Brooke reminded him.

He rubbed his head, sheepishly. "Kinda couldn't actually get around to that." He admitted. "We were all still pretty in shock over the whole 'two deaths' thing."

Victoria huffed a bit. "Alright. Brooke, Sabishī, Clarisse and I were in the Study." she provided. "We found Kelley in the Conservatory after hearing her scream. She, um, passed away a few minutes after." She looked down at her blood-stained hands, sadly recalling the moment.

Elle spoke up. "I'd been, uh, on the outskirts of the forest. I'd just been wondering if there were any dinosaurs out there that I could see." _That_ drew stares from the others. "What? They seem to have everything _else_ in this island!" She pointed out defensively.

"Y'know, she has a point." Shiro whispered over to Mackenzie, who shushed him.

"When Kelley screamed, I'd been in my bathroom." Eric shared. He coughed. "_Really_ don't want to elaborate on that. I didn't get outside until after Teresa was found."

"Like I _already_ covered," Shawn explained, arms crossed. "I'd been in the graveyard. No reason in particular, but I didn't kill anyone."

"I'd been exploring the balcony in the Ballroom, got tripped up by the scream. Took me awhile to get downstairs." Gary informed everyone. "Ran into the Surgeon as he was heading outside, followed him outside."

"And _I'd_ been in my room, getting ready for bed. I needed some time to get dressed again and didn't get out until after everything was said and done. I honestly didn't notice anyone - nor was I noticed _by_ anyone, it seems - when I left, focused as I was on getting to the maze, and I'd only just entered said maze by the time the others showed up after me." Alexis concluded the round of alibis.

"Really?" Victoria asked skeptically. "It took you _so long_ to get dressed?" Her gaze ran over the rather, _sparse_, attire the Brazilian was adorned in.

"Hey now, it's not so easy as you might assume, I'll have you know." Alexis defended. She lifted up a leg and rested her foot on the podium, pointing at her knee-length boot. "_These_ take _quite_ a while to tie, and I had no reason to think this was something I'd actually be invested in more than usual, so I didn't hurry."

Victoria looked offended through all the bandages. "Regardless of who it was, someone still _died_! The scream made that rather clear, I should think! Why would you be so, so _blasé_ about it?!"

"She usually is." Shawn pointed out bluntly. "Really makes it hard to find her attractive, actually." Brooke, Victoria, _and_ Alexis shot him a glare.

"_Anyways_," Sabishī looked over the group, "Brooke, Victoria, Clarisse; you three were the ones investigating Teresa's body, did any of you find anything pointing to who killed her?"

"Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any definitive bits of evidence laying around that we could see." Victoria confessed, rubbing her forearm.

"I'm pretty sure the culprit kicked the Sphinx's head away from the body after the decapitation. I'm not sure if they would've gotten blood on themselves, however. The way she was stabbed seems like the culprit might've managed to avoided any blood spraying from the wounds." Clarisse shared. "They were either really good at this, or surprisingly lucky."

"So, probably no leftover hints on anyone that we might be able to use this time?" Eric asked.

"Doesn't look like it." The Markswoman confirmed, arms crossed.

"Well, where did the culprit go, when it sounds like you weren't far off from them when the body was found?" Gary questioned.

"We didn't find anything on that, and the Alchemist said no one showed up before us." Brooke explained. "Pretty sure they're not allowed to lie about trial facts, so..." she shrugged.

"Perhaps it was Alexis?" Victoria accused, glaring slightly at the Latin-American Mythologist. "_She_ was the only one nearby."

"Um, I'm not so sure that Alexis is responsible for the Sphinx dying." The Undertaker spoke up. She herself wasn't sure why, but after that conversation with the Brazilian in the Hallway, she just felt like the older woman wasn't a killer. Not for _this_ case, at least.

"She's _literally_ the only other person that was in the maze at the time, who else _could_ it be?" Victoria insisted, looking around the room. "You agree with that point, right Brooke?"

Brooke was silent, seeming caught up in thought. "No, actually," she finally responded, surprising her friend, "I think Alexis is innocent on this one."

"W-wh-_what_?! H-how can you _say_ that?!" Past her surprise, Victoria was growing more than a little annoyed and frustrated; everything from hearing the scream to now had been an emotional wringer, the Brazilian's flippancy over an innocent girl's death was rubbing _all_ the wrong ways with her, (that her hands were still soaked with blood didn't help her in the slightest) and the seeming refusal of the others to see the (to her) obvious about the case was not helping. Granted, logic may have taken an extended vacation away from this island, but even so!

She failed to notice the bandages on her arms and upper back starting to flail about, growing more active as her emotions raised.

"v-Victoria?" Sabishī stuttered out, not expecting the moving wrappings. Most of the others in the trial circle were similarly caught off-guard by the sight.

"Last time I checked, you had made it rather clear to me you didn't even like Alexis, let alone trust her, so why on Earth are you actually _defending_ her when she's he most obvious suspect?!" The Mummy demanded.

"Because I honestly think she's not the Sphinx's killer, and I'd prefer to find who it actually _is_!" Brooke snapped back. "Besides, we already covered the 'no blood on her clothes' thing. Seems like a fact to consider, even with what Clarisse had covered."

"Well unless you have some hard evidence, then for all we know, when we found her in the maze entrence, she could've been leaving the scene of the crime, bloodless clothes or no." The Mummy insisted, scowling.

"She was with us when we found the body." Brooke reminded her, scales not obscuring her glare at all. "The three that discover the body are pretty much exempt from being suspects."

"Can confirm that!" The Alchemist 'helpfully' shared with the group.

"... o-Oh, right." Victoria backed down, deflated. Her bandages retracted back upon herself.

"Oh-_kay_, anyone have any _other_ possible culprits that we could narrow in on?" Eric spoke up, hoping to shift gears from the previous topic.

"I bet it was Shawn!" The Paleontologist called out, pointing at the straw man.

"Fuckin-!" Shawn yelled. "Seriously!?"

"He wouldn't need much strength to swing that scythe around!" Elle insisted.

"Can we _please_ stop accusing the Scarecrow?" Brooke asked, exasperation lacing her voice. "I seriously doubt he _can_ kill anyone."

Shawn was torn between agreeing and being oddly offended at how easily he was written off as a threat.

"**What, and ruin a perfectly good running gag?" **Kuuma interjected, grinning.** "Nuts to that, I say, hang the straw man!**"

"Pretty sure hanging wouldn't do it." Shiro offered, already thinking of execution ideas. "We _could_ try burning him at the stake."

Shawn looked terrified again.

"w-Wait, l-let's hold off on that." Sabishī spoke up. "He was all the way off in the graveyard at the time." She looked to him. "Why was that again?"

"Like, I, _said_." He emphasized. "Change of scenery. Didn't bother coming over when the scream came because," he shrugged, "not like I'd be helpful." He glared around the room. "And repeating myself about that is getting _really annoying_, just so you all know."

"Okay, so, he wasn't around the hedge maze at the same time that the killer was." The Undertaker summarized.

There was a pause as everyone considered that.

"Well okay, who _could_ it have been; Gary?" Clarisse suggested. "His alibi seems kinda weak."

"Huh?!"

"Not possible." Victoria defended. "He wasn't anywhere nearby, and was with the surgeon when he left the mansion. _And_ he was far away from the maze when Teresa would've been killed."

"So was _everyone_, from the look and sound of it." Brooke complained. "Like seriously, how did ANYONE get away from this mess without being discovered?! The timing's just too off!"

"The only other person-" Victoria spoke up.

"-helped us ID the body!" The Gill-woman interrupted, annoyed that was coming up again.

"Well then I just don't know!" The Mummy shouted, frustrated.

A silence descended over the room. Then, the most unlikely voice spoke up.

"Why did you specify Shawn?" Gary asked, looking at Elle.

"Huh?" The girl asked, confused.

"When we were splitting up, you said that you'd fill in Shawn if he showed up." The Egyptologist elaborated, starting to not look very well. "But both Shawn _and_ Teresa were still unaccounted for when you said that, and no one had mentioned who had died in the maze by name yet. As far as anyone who hadn't seen the Sphinx yet knew, it could be either Shawn or Teresa who still needed to show up. So, why did you only mention _Shawn_?"

The Paleontologist's eyes widened, and she reflexively drew in a sharp breath at the implied accusation. "wh-What are you going on about?!" She demanded, stammering. "I-I had just guessed that Shawn was still alive, b-because between the two I f-figured even _he_ wouldn't be willing to hurt Kelley."

Shawn suspected he'd just been insulted somehow (and hadn't she _just_ been accusing him of murder anyway?), but decided focusing on this moment was more important.

"a-And besides," She pointed in the direction of Brooke and Victoria, "they'd already mentioned Teresa died before you showed up-"

"_No_, actually, we very much _didn't_." Alexis interjected, looking smug as the younger girl flinched at her voice. "I _distinctly_ recall that Teresa's name was _never_ spoken, aloud or otherwise, while you were in earshot. I would know, I made a point of making sure her name never came up in the hopes that something like _this_ would occur."

"l-Like, this?" Sabishī asked, uncertainly.

"The real culprit letting something incriminating slip and expose themself."

Elle paled even further. "w-What?! I'm not the culprit! wh-Why would you even-" She pointed at the Brazilian. "And like _you're_ one to point fingers. _You_ were the only one in the maze!"

"Because I was looking for _you_, actually." Alexis explained, calm and a little smug. "When I got outside I saw you weren't at the fountain like you were earlier, so went into the maze to try and find you, thought you might've taken my advice of heading off the killer."

"w-wh-Why should we listen to _you_, huh?!" Elle demanded, fear and anger mixing. "We've _all_ seen the way the Mastermind's son and you interact. For all we know, you're in bed with them, probably _literally_."

"Well if you want to question people because of their love-life, real or alleged," Alexis responded cooly, crossing her arms, "than why not bring up how you _intentionally_ helped your boyfriend when he tried to escape the trial?"

"She did _what_?!" Shawn exclaimed as Elle grew paler still (which would've actually been rather impressive under different circumstances).

"She knew her boyfriend was a murderer and lied to give him a chance to escape." The Brazilian explained.

Eric looked at the Paleontologist. "Is that true?"

"Uh ... uh..."

"And actually, now that I think about it, how _did_ you know a scythe was used?" Clarisse asked. "That was never brought up."

Elle started clenching a fist behind her back, trying to calm herself. "John and I went into the hedge maze with Shawn, remember? We went right through the room of hedge animals where the scythe was, the same place the Sphinx died. It was just obvious!" She insisted.

"... We never mentioned _where_ the Sphinx died." Victoria mentioned. "Or that they used the scythe to decapitate her."

"In fact," The Surgeon, of all people, added, "no one had mentioned the scythe at _all_ before _you_ did in this trial."

"Speaking of," the Alchemist spoke up, "now that I'm thinking about it, your alibi doesn't make sense either: I already _told_ you a few days ago there weren't any dinosaurs - _or_ derivatives - running free on this island, that hasn't changed. So why go looking for any today?"

The Paleontologist was looking more and more like a ghost as the conversation continued. "Ummm ..."

"w-Wait, that still doesn't explain how she could've gotten from the crime scene to the forest without being seen by anyone." Victoria stammered out, surprised and confused at how things had taken such a turn.

"Well, maybe she managed to hop a wall, maybe Kinsei actually _did_ lie about seeing anyone before us, I don't know, but everything else is seeming like too much of a coincidence!" Brooke fired back.

Ignoring them, Sabishī spoke up. "Elle ... d-Did you kill Teresa?" she asked, hesitantly.

"..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Elle had spent most of the day (besides getting food) sitting on the fountain, contemplating what might come next. She'd seen Shawn wander into the graveyard a few minutes ago (pretty sure he hadn't noticed her, seemed caught up in some inner monologue or something), but saw nothing worth noting otherwise._

_Then an ear-piercing **SCREAM** hit and Elle nearly fell backwards into the fountain._

_When she recovered, her first response had been to try to find the Banshee - that was __not__ a 'normal' scream of hers by any stretch __\- but something stopped her; she realized that the culprit - for clearly there was one now, whomever the victim might be - would be heading for the hedge maze. She also remembered Alexis's own suggestion for caching the killer. Moving quickly, she ran inside the maze herself, running down the corridors until reaching the room with the scythe._

_She was caught at an impasse - should she grab the scythe? She didn't want to risk killing someone, but wielding a huge blade might deter any arriving culprits._

_Before she could make any decisions, she heard someone approaching. From the corridor, __Teresa showed up. She seemed surprised someone else was in the maze already._

_"Teresa? What are you doing here?" Elle asked, not expecting to see the Sphinx._

_"i-I was just coming to stop anyone that might try to get through here." The other woman explained, stammering slightly. __"t-Tell you what," she suggested, "I'll stay here and guard the way to the center - I'd probably be better suited for it, all things considered; claws and whatnot - and you go find everyone else, they might have a better idea of what has happened."_

_"n-No, I think we should both stay here, just in case." Elle insisted. "I was right outside the maze entrance when Kelley screamed like that, no one's gotten here yet besides-"_

_Something occurred to her. Something that had been bothering her for some reason up til now. "h-How did you get here so fast?"_

_"w-Well, I have wings, obviously." Teresa pointed out, flexing her wings for emphasis._

_"Then why not fly right to the center and backtrack from there? You only weren't allowed to fly if-" she stopped, eyes going wide with realization as she stared at the Sphinx._

_The Sphinx growled, realizing she'd been discovered. __"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that until after you'd left." She stamped her foot, looking away and huffing, then sighed. "Well, you can't be a witness if you're dead." She looked back at Elle. "And I've already gone this far."_

_She lunged at the other girl, claws extended._

_Elle, reacting on sheer instinct, leapt to the side, managing to dodge the attack._

_Moving quickly, she grabbed the scythe from the hedge lion._

_"Who? Who was it?!" She demanded to know, waving the scythe before her defensively._

_The Sphinx chuckled darkly, showing her fangs in a grin as she slinked around the Paleontologist in a wide arc (an act that seemed uncomfortably like a predator - a big cat, maybe - toying with its prey). "Oh, I'm sure you heard her screams already. Quite the pair of lungs on that little farmer."_

_Elle was stunned as the realization crashed into her._

_"Why? Why kill Kelley?!" She yelled, stepping forward slightly._

_"It was a mercy!" Teresa insisted. "Now she's away from this island, away from this whole shit world! What better peace could there be, huh?! I'd certainly prefer it!"_

_Elle was unconvinced. "If you wanted her to have mercy, if you wanted to get away from this 'shit' island and world, why not make her kill you so she could escape, huh?! Heck, half the people here would've helped in that case-"_

_"BECAUSE THIS WORLD OWES ME, DAMMIT!" The Sphinx roared out, wings flaring. She paused, gathering her breath. "Before, I was just a sickly, flat-chested nothing that nobody would look at twice. You know what that was like?" __Pushing her skirt back a bit, she presented her leg through the dress slit. Elle saw what appeared to be a collection of scars across her inner thighs. __"I had to carve up my own thighs just to feel something! But now," she spun around quickly, displaying her body in full, wings and all, "now I have something that's worth showing off. And when I get out of here, showing it off is just what I intend to do!"_

_"... so, is that it?" Elle demanded, borderline incredulous. "You killed the nicest girl on this island over something like that?!"_

_"Well, omelettes and eggs, and all that business." The Sphinx brushed off, uncaring._

_"She wasn't just some egg, you psychopath! She was a person, a victim the same as the rest of us!" The American yelled, furious at the insinuation and dismissiveness. "While you," she glanced down at the other girl's abnormally large assets, "you are just an oversized bitch that no person would ever actually want!"_

_"SHUT UP!" The Sphinx yelled, her eyes almost glowing in the growing darkness. "People see whatever they want to see, and from here on out **I'll** be one of the things that's actually worth seeing_,_ ya here me?!" She demanded._

_"... Oh. Ok. I think I get it now." Elle spoke calmly._

_The Sphinx smiled, satisfied he'd finally gotten though to the girl. "Hmh. Good to kno-"_

_"You are a raging cunt."_

_... The Sphinx **roared** and lunged at her._

_Diving forward, Elle ducked out of the way of the Sphinx …_

_… and spun the scythe around, swinging it up overhead as she passed under the Sphinx's left wing._

_SLASH_

_"Agh!" The Sphinx dropped down, landing roughly on her feet. A deep cut ran at the innermost part of her wing. She couldn't fly properly with such an injury._

_Before she had time to process any of this, however, Elle swung back around, scythe flying._

_SQISH_

_"AAH!" The Sphinx screamed, a scythe blade imbedded into her side._

_Elle wrenched the scythe out, prompting another scream and a spurt of blood to fly out of the wound._

_Swinging upwards, Elle carved a diagonal slash up across the Sphinx's back. Screaming once more, Teresa fell to her knees, wracked in pain._

_Elle approached her, scythe held horizontally so that the bloodied blade dripped onto the grass. The Sphinx was kneeling forward, neck visible past her hair._

_Elle lifted the scythe up above her -_

_"Die, you monster!"_

_\- and swung it down in a rage._

_"rrrrraaAAARGH!"_

**_SLASH_**

_The Sphinx's head dropped._

_The rest of the body dropped with it, limp._

_Elle stood there, breathing heavily from the emotions and adrenaline. __She kicked the bitch's head away, uncaring if any blood got on her._

_... That's when it hit her, what she'd just done._

_That blood was now on her hands._

_That she may have just failed his last request._

_She dropped the scythe, horrified._

_She looked around desperately, trying to see or hear if anyone was coming. She couldn't hear anything at the moment, but she was sure that would change, and soon._

_She couldn't die. She'd promised she would survive. She couldn't be found. She couldn't!_

_Breaking into a run, she left the dead body behind and sprinted for the other entrance, heading for the maze's center._

_The corridor seemed longer than it was before. Maybe that was just the weight of everything that had happened since then crashing onto her; maybe it actually wasn't. Either way, she eventually reached the maze's center._

_Kinsei was leaning against the pedestal, staring into a crystal ball that reflected her flushed face. "Well, didn't think you had it in you, girly." He complimented, looking up from the magical item. "Carving her up like a sadistic Velociraptor playing with her food, most impressive I'd have to say."_

_"... Just give me the frickin' teleport thing." She held a hand out as she moved forward._

_He pocketed the orb and blocked sight of the crystal, holding up his cane as though to ward her off. "Sorry, the rules said that only the first person to kill gets the crystal, if they made it here without being caught out." He explained simply. "The first person to kill has now been murdered, and can no longer claim the prize; said prize is not transferable, even by death."_

_"wh- I killed, too!" She yelled, incredulous (and slightly terrified)._

_"Exactly. You killed second." He clarified, waving his cane for emphasis. "**Who** was killed changes nothing here."_

_She could feel her legs starting to lose feeling. It, it couldn't just end like this. Not after everything._

_She thought she could hear others in the distance. Maybe that was just her imagination. Maybe she was actually going insane._

_Kinsei was talking still. "Now, you could just confess right away, keep things boring; heck, you can just stay in the room now and wait for the others to inevitably arrive; should make the course of things pretty obvious. _**Or**_," she looked up at him, noting the tonal shift and the deceitful look in his eyes, "I could teleport you outside of the maze, maybe off to the tree-line away from everyone else, and you can try your hand at hiding this until all the normal ultimates get to go free with you."_

_She was shocked as the meaning of his suggestion hit her. "y-You want me to just run with this? Try and escape by letting half my friends Die?!"_

_"Oh please, it's not like you actually care about any of them all that much." Kinsei dismissed. "The Banshee's already dead, the Mummy's gleeful over being descended from tomb robbers, the Floridian with a dumb talent name is a sexual deviant who's never given you the time of day, and no one likes the Scarecrow, not even himself. Besides, your boyfriend wanted you to survive, **ri~ight**?" He drawled out. "Can't do that if you die tonight."_

_... She ... she wanted to argue that, but ... she couldn't._

_She could distantly hear voices coming from the corridors behind them._

_"... You won't say anything?" she asked hesitantly._

_Kinsei smirked widely. "That would just ruin the fun, so no."_

_"... Fine."_

_"Good answer."_

_FLASH_

_She was teleported out of the maze, appearing near the edge of the forest. So far, it looked like no one else had come outside._

_Straightening her hat, she breathed in deeply, calming herself. All she needed to do was stay calm, get someone else blamed, and everything would be fine._

_She had to survive._

* * *

**Present**

"So, that's that." Elle confessed, looking down at her boots. Lifting the left side of the right one, the faintest trace of blood could be seen across the bottom.

Everyone was quiet, processing the confession. Then, the staff spoke up.

"You fudged information on the case?!" Mackenzie shouted incredulously.

The Alchemist shrugged, unphased. "It made things more interesting, what can I say?"

"You can't just screw around with the rules and procedures for the fun of it!" Shiro complained.

Kinsei scoffed. "Like _you_ wouldn't if you got the chance?"

Syd remained silent, glaring at the Mastermind's son.

"I am actually very much **not** happy about some of my ancestors, _and_ they were archaeologists I'll have you know." Victoria opted to point out.

"Not exactly the relevant point here, V." Brooke murmured.

"So I fudged some details, sue meOH WAIT YOU CAN'T!" The Alchemist declared, pointing at the Mummy.

Elle looked slightly _more_ stricken than before, likely from realizing that the information she'd been given to betray everyone's trust had been less-than-accurate.

Shawn found himself _wanting_ to speak up, but wasn't able to.

"Well, I believe that's time, then." Jibo announced, raising his hand up over the trial ground. "Place your votes for whomever you believe the culprit is. Now."

Everyone silently cast their votes. There was nothing _else_ to do.

"The votes have once again concluded in a correct result." The Biologist declared after a moment. "Elle Grant, you have been found guilty of the murder of Teresa Enchino, herself guilty of the murder of Kelley Devlyn. Extenuating circumstances are irrelevant in this trial, so you shall now face punishment. If you have any last words, say them now."

Elle pulled off her hat, looking down at it. At the bandana adorning it.

"I can't excuse trying to hide this." She said, running her thumb over part of the bandana. "I just tried to survive. I _know_ I don't regret killing that Sphinx, even if I would've preferred it be outside of a killing game." She laid the hat down on her podium. "Sorry that I've wasted everyone's time."

"... It's fine." Brooke reassured her. "Sorry it went this way. Honest." Elle nodded at her.

Chains wrapped around the Paleontologist, pulling her to parts unknown. Her hat remained behind.

"Oh! Hey Shiro, can I run this execution?" Kinsei suddenly asked, surprising the room.

"What?" The Executioner responded, surprised and confused.

"Thanks bye!" The Alchemist was already running away, waving behind him.

"h-Hey wait, that's _my_ shtick!" Shiro called out to the retreating purple coat.

Everyone was more worried than usual by the Alchemist's antics (even some of the staff). However, all they could do was wait and watch as the screen came down.

* * *

**8:00 P.M. Day Eleven**

**Mausoleum**

**Execution Chamber**

Elle was dropped unceremoniously, landing roughly on a concrete floor. Getting her hands under her and rising up on her knees, she saw that she had landed in a darkened hallway, with an eerie red glow permeating everything. Quickly getting to her feet, she looked around, finding nothing immediately threatening.

Cautiously making her way down the hall (maybe there was some exit they thought she couldn't reach in time?), Elle kept her eyes and ears peeled for anything that might be lethal.

If she could just find a way out, then-

She heard something from a small ways behind her. It was a low sound, like a cross between a growl and a hiss.

She turned around, fearfully.

From the shadows, it became visible stalking forward from somewhere down the hall.

It stood about as tall as her, probably taller, from the way it was hunched forward. Its flesh was a dark-grayish brown and leathery. Its limbs ended in sharp pointed claws, some larger than others. A large tail swung back and forth behind it. Its eyes were a yellowed-green and slitted, and its mouth - full of razor sharp teeth and marred by a line of thick saliva oozing out of the corner - was pulled back, as though in a sadistic grin.

It was a velociraptor.

They'd actually made a fucking velociraptor.

Well, technically it was more the Jurassic Park type, while actual raptors were the size of chickens and had feathers, but-

The raptor let out a call and began moving forward.

Taking the cue, Elle started running.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the raptor hot on her heels. She tore down the hallway, jumping around the first corner she came across. Past the sound of her heart trying to break through her chest, she could here the beast following her still. Was it gaining? She made another turn, hearing the thing crash into the wall. That would buy time, but not much. Already she heard it moving again. She couldn't look back, that wouldn't help.

Nothing would.

What was she even thinking, trying to run from this thing? It could run _how_ fast? Faster then a human, to be sure. She-

No.

No.

It would be fine.  
It would be fine.  
It. Would. Be. Fine.

She wasn't going numb from the panic or anything ridiculous like that, _it would be just fine_!

She just needed to reach an exit. If she could just find an exit, _any exit_, then everything would be-

Something crashed into her back, sending her to the ground face first. Her nose was slammed hard against the floor in the impact. She wasn't sure if it broke, but it was probably- make that _most definitely_ bleeding.

She felt a weight on lower back. And something sharp pressing into her body. Not enough to cut anything past her clothes - _yet_ \- but it was still painful. And hard to breathe, actually.

Trying to clear her head, she turned and looked up.

The raptor was _standing on her_. She looked into the slitted green eyes boring into her very soul.

It was hungry. She was just a freshly caught meal.

It lunged down, sheer blades crashing onto her back.

_-heh, wasn't that right where her tattoo was?-  
-was she already going delirious from pain and fear she couldn't actually tell-_

Blood.

It _bit_ into her.

A chunk was torn out of her back. Blood sprayed everywhere.

Her mind went white from the _PAIN_ raking across her nerves.

Did she scream? She probably did, she didn't notice from the drums pounding in her ears (was that more of her blood?).

It moved a foot, lazily dragging a claw through her lower back. She barely noticed from the Agony running across her self. Her arms and legs flailed helplessly, as though she could crawl out from under the beast's feet. Its tail whipped around, slamming into one of her feet.

She couldn't feel her foot anymore. Did it break? Was that where the _PAIN_ was blooming anew from?

Oh, now it was coming from her arm. Looking up though the hair in her eyes - _why'd she leave her hat behind again? that just let the hair get into her face_ \- she saw the thing pulling away from her wrist, sending more blood raining down around her face and head. She could taste her own blood on her mouth. Or maybe that was just from her nose.

... she was going to die. She was going to die, her last minutes being torn up by one of her favorite extinct predators. She couldn't move, she could barely think, she couldn't even tell if she was still screaming or not as her arms, her legs, her face, her _everything_ was collapsing into _pain_. s-s-She-

The beast leaned down, drool and blood dripping down onto her back, feeling hot on her shoulder blades even through her shirt. Its jaw widened, sending further dribble down onto her hair and -

**_HSCK_**

It-it bit down on her neck.

_CRACK_

Her neck snapped.

Her body went limp, unresponsive to any commands from her brain.

Blood was pooling around her head, she couldn't comprehend what was-

She - she - she - sheshesheshesheshe...

The light left her eyes. Her face went limp. The blood loss caused her brain to finally shut down.

Elle Grant, The Ultimate Paleontologist, was dead.

The raptor rose back up, gulping down its bloody mouthful. It looked down at the blood spreading around the prey's head, the face unmoving. Seeing the hunt had truly ended, the raptor let out a triumphant call, before it resumed eating the fresh kill.

* * *

**8:05 P.M. Day Eleven**

**Mausoleum**

**Trial Room**

The remaining participants stared in horror at the execution - if it could even be _called_ that. The camera feed continued playing as the raptor enjoyed its late dinner.

The staff, by contrast (with the exception of Sebastian), seemed rather unmoved.

"Well, that was _way_ bloodier than what I had planned. Still kinda bummed I didn't get to run things this time, honestly." Shiro mumbled the last part. Mackenzie quickly patted his head before returning to her sketching.

"I thought you said there _weren't_ any dinosaurs on the island?" The Painter asked Kinsei as she sketched.

"Well there weren't at the time." The Alchemist explained, chuckling slightly.

"stop it, Stop it, Stop It, STOP IT, **STOP IT**, _**STOP**_** IT**, _**STOP IT!**_" Victoria yelled out, horrified and disgusted. "WHY?! Why do you get off on showing us this ... this _shit_! What is fucking _wrong_ with you?!"

"Y'know, people keep asking that for some reason, it's weird." Kinsei commented.

Sabishī was nauseated. Brooke didn't look far off. Shawn averted his gaze, while Eric and Gary went to comfort Sabishī and Victoria, respectively.

Alexis leaned against her podium and watched the screen, eyes never wavering.

Clarisse kept her eyes on the Brazilian.

Not just because the screen was hard to watch.

"Well, it seems your last ritual was performed satisfactorily." The Mastermind stated, looking down at his son. "Nicely done, Kinsei."

The Ultimate Alchemist grinned widely over his father's praise. "Anytime, pops." He looked over at the Undertaker, remembering something. "Hey, don't you have a funeral to plan, or something?"

Looking over, Sabishī nodded numbly, before moving away from her podium. Eric followed her, intending to help with whatever she might need.

Slowly, the rest started leaving the mausoleum. Clarisse stopped for a moment to grab Elle's hat on the way out.

Three trials, and half their number was dead, with no end in sight.

They didn't know how much more of this they could take.

* * *

**[8 participants remain]**


	24. Chapter 23: Funeral

**Chapter 23: Funeral**

**10:22 A.M. Day Twelve**

**Outside**

**Graveyard**

The gray overcast wasn't calming this day. Just depressing.

Already a simple grave stone had been left to signify Elle. Her hat - still adorned with her boyfriend's bandana - was resting on it, hooked upon a corner like a coat rack. For Teresa, there was a far more simple grave marker - just a stone set into the ground. No one cared enough to comment in any meaningful way.

Sabishī, for her part, had just finished digging a place in the graveyard, an enchantment Kinsei had placed on her shovel-head ('good til Halloween', he'd said) keeping her from being 'interrupted' by the cemetery residents while she worked. In less time than a normal person would require, the hole was dug.

It was, admittedly, not as deep as the average grave, but for their purposes it would do the job.

They'd been provided a simple mahogany coffin to rest Kelley in. There hadn't been much else they could do for her past that.

The whole surviving group, sans the staff of course, was in attendance (Shawn was sitting on a gravestone some ways back, thankfully silent). They stood in a semi-circle around the front of the grave.

Sabishī turned to look over the attendants. "Does anyone have anything they'd like to say?" she asked them. Everyone looked between each other, as though unsure of if anyone else intended to speak first.

Eventually, Brooke quietly stepped forward, fists clenched at her sides. "I know we only knew each other for less than two weeks, but even so..."

Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"s-She was like the little sister I never h-had." Brooke confessed. "i-I'll miss her." Hugging herself, she backed away from the coffin.

Victoria spoke up next. "Kelley, was one of the nicest people here. We'll-" she swallowed, blinking rapidly. "We'll _all_, miss her."

Alexis stayed respectfully quiet. She'd already said all she intended to say for the departed.

Clarisse kept her eyes down. "She was a good girl, an actual innocent. She didn't deserve this."

"_None_ of us did." Eric agreed, arms folded behind him.

The Markswoman thought over some on the island, and couldn't say she agreed.

Gary stayed silent.

Shawn eye-rolled slightly at everyone's display, but remained where he was.

Seeing no one else was going to speak, Sabishī looked over the coffin. "May you find peace on the other side of the veil, Kelley Devlyn." She intoned, shovel raised as though in salute.

With Eric's help, the sealed coffin and its occupant were lowered gently into the grave.

Everyone felt like something more should be said. No one could think of anything else _to_ say, however.

Slowly, most of the participants turned away and made for the cemetery exit. Eric looked to the Undertaker, silently offering help for the rest, but a quiet shake of the head had him follow the group back to the mansion.

Sabishī got to work filling in the grave. It was her duty as Undertaker, after all.

...

Kinsei stood a distance away, watching. Silently, he turned around and pulled the crystal from his pocket, teleporting away with no one the wiser.

* * *

**4:37 P.M. Day Twelve**

**Basement**

**Laboratory**

Later that afternoon, the full staff - sans Sebastian - was gathered in the lab once again.

"**Well now, _t_****_hree_ deaths in one go.**" Kuuma summarized happily. "**Personally speaking, ****I call that a success.**"

"I would've preferred if the monster subjects remained alive, honestly." Saino grumbled, before turning to listen to her draconic friends.

Kinsei shrugged, dismissive of the Dragon's troubles. "Eh, any results are a learning experience, I'd say."

Syd, who had been looking like he'd eaten something sour recently (he actually _had_, but that was unrelated), spoke up. "Sir, I've _got_ to interject." He said to their leader directly. "Can we _really_ ignore your son's actions during the last case? It was bad enough when he sicced that failed Minotaur onto the group in the last game, but _this_? He deliberately lied to the participants, to the _staff_, even, about how the events of a murder transpired. We could've seen utter failure if not for the culprit's inability to keep something a secret! Actually, on another point, did we _ever_ intend for the 'first three to find the body' system to be in place for this game? Because I can't recall such a thing ever coming up."

"Everything went well in the end, _that's_ what matters here." Jibo responded, unsympathetic to his protégés distress. In honesty, he didn't personally care about such risks, but allowing this experiment to continue _was_ certainly a desirable outcome. "As to the latter point, it's a trifle matter, hardly a concern for us."

The misanthropic Canadian still seemed put out, but calmed himself down nonetheless; if his mentor would allow these events, he wasn't going to challenge that.

"So," The Alchemist interjected, "since everything went _so_ well, I think we can give the test subject a few days' break; let them recover and build that hope back up, _then_ we can drop the next motive on their heads."

"Agreed." The Biologist agreed. "Best to spread these out, if you can, for the best results."

"What exactly _is_ the next motive, sir?" The Surgeon asked, curious.

"You'll see soon enough, all of you." The Mastermind insisted. "Consider it a surprise for all involved."

Syd grumbled at his mentor keeping him out of the loop, but let it slide. It didn't happen very often, after all.

The elder Momota continued. "All that matters for now is you should all refrain from getting too caught up in the experiments workings. We are observers, not participants."

"**I still think it's a waste to not include the staff in a game.**" Kuuma grumbled, arms behind his head.

"That would muddy things in the test, and as long as I'm in charge that will _not_ happen." Jibo insisted firmly. The Homunculus sighed, but remained quiet.

"Onto other matters, how are the 'sentries' coming along?" The Biologist asked his son.

"Oh, the constructs made from the remnants of what _used_ to be Monaca Towa and her stooges? Yeah, it's coming along just fine!" Kinsei shared enthusiastically. "There didn't seem to be much left in the way of actual souls when we managed to salvage the 'Kumas of Hope' from the theme park - honestly, from what I saw, I'm _still_ not convinced Ms. Towa actually loaded herself into a bear to begin with -, but what _is_ left has proven sufficient for our needs. The guard dogs should be ready for use by the next game, at the very latest."

"Wonderful." Jibo smiled, pleased to hear this. "Added security might prove required considering some of the talents that shall be in play in the subsequent game."

"Indeed." Syd agreed, trying to remain relevant. As much as Syd would hate to admit it, the magical side of things in this experiment was something he was more often than not at a loss over. Ms. Terazawa and (he _really __hated_ to admit this) that alchemist were _far_ more knowledgeable in that field, even towering over most of the staff in some regards.

"Well, that seems to be everything, now off with you." With their leader's dismissal, the staff returned to their posts, Syd bowing to his master before leaving (something Kinsei rolled his eyes at).

As everyone left, the son turned to his father.

"_Really_ though?" Kinsei was incredulous. "You made _that guy_ your back-up mastermind and not your own _son_?!"

"_You_ weren't exactly on the island at the time." Jibo reminded him sternly. "If you'd like to run a killing game on your own, then maybe you should start one yourself."

"Well, maybe I will!" He tuned on his heel and stormed off.

Jibo sighed as he turned back to his computer. That boy. He still remembered when the burgeoning alchemist tracked him down, all energetic and eager to meet and please his father. The focus on a branch of the occult had been a _bit_ of a disappointment to him at the time, but his son's devotion and loyalty to him - a trait the rest of his children seemed to lack before he created Yukiko - had earned him a place in Jibo's confidence. Even so, he felt the boy might be becoming more unstable. All this exposure to the supernatural might not be very good for him.

He shook his head. There was no use in worrying over his son _or_ the past now. Not when the future was so close at hand.

Looking over the finalized version of the formula on his screen, he grinned.

Yes. Things seemed to be coming along rather nicely.

* * *

**[8 participants remaining]**


End file.
